On The Run
by However Long
Summary: AU - A story of how Caroline and her life transformed as she was forced to leave everything she knew behind to save her own life. She returns to Mystic Falls one day when a threat looms, meeting the Original family. (Nominated for Klaroline Awards Best AU Fic 2016)
1. Chapter 1

**_Flashback_**

Burning flesh, the smell gets lodged in her nose and likely to never be removed. That's the only smell around Caroline as she lays in a heap on the floor of the old Lockwood torture cellars. The same cellars once used to house vampire captures in the olden days of Mystic Falls. The vervain gas still lingers in her lungs and it's like inhaling glass each breath. Whats left of her skin and face are pressed against the damp cement floors and mercifully her jacket is pulled over her head as a form of shield from the blistering rays of sun. A trap shoot that opens to the top of the cellar bathes the room in sunlight. Sunlight that was once a feeling of peace, now turned deadly.

Sizzling. That's the only sound that can be heard from the tiny room, apart from her owns pathetic cries of help. The pain only stop once she has passed out and can no longer feel. Her only reprise to the burning. Her daylight ring has long since been removed and scattered about the room someplace. She's doing well to stay awake, let alone go hunt for a ring. Caroline breaks and another cry spill from her lips. But who would come to her, a monster, an outcast even before she was turned to a vampire. Tossed aside by her family, betrayed by the few people she called friends.

"I should have never came back." sobbing beneath my jacket. She was out on her own with no one the wiser were she had traveled but damn her social nature. Caroline couldn't stay alone very long, she needed people. Friends. She wanted to give her old life another try and how stupid that was to do. Coming back for people is what landed her in this mess to start with. But no more.

Slowly, the burnt skin starts to disappear from her legs, the portion that's not covered by the now destroyed sundress. She peaked out through the jean jacket to see the sun has almost set. **"Why am I not dead? Why have I not turned to ash?"** The thoughts raddled around inside Caroline's mind over and over the past several hours. What little she knows about vampires, she learned from the Salvatore's. Or should she say Damon, once the compulsion he held over me was lifted, once she turned. Although, being burnt by the sunlight was pretty much vampire 101. Hours have ticked by and Caroline has no idea how long her body lays there, helpless. Once the sizzling feeling is gone, she manages to move on to her knees, head still down trying to regain her strength.

A heavy thud and metal scraping across the floor alerts Caroline to her past visitor. She shudders at the thought but regains her bearings. She has to face him, there is no way around it. The first object visible are heavy dark shoes as she stares up into the face of the person that has tortured her. The person that left me to burn and turn to ash. The shocked, wide eyed look of her visitor says it all. Caroline should be dead but she isn't. Why? Caroline can only muster up one word before the tears streak down my face,

"Father."

* * *

Caroline shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memories. As if that's all it took to rid herself of one of the worst days in her life... Non life. So she found herself standing across the street, staring at the large brick building of The Grill. She had been here a good ten minutes, standing here like a idiot. Just willing herself to go in and face everyone she turned her back on - who turned their backs on her - two years ago. Her hair perfectly curled, flowing down her black leather jacket and grey loose tank top. Down to her fitted skinny blue jeans and heeled ankle boots, nothing was out of place. To any stray pedestrians, she was just a girl enjoying a glance around her childhood town, not someone reliving the tortures in life.

"Maybe no one is even here. They don't have to know I'm here. Not yet."

Glancing at her watch she sighs heavily and drops her hands to her sides. Fat chance of that happening. It's after 7 o'clock in Mystic Falls, were else would anyone be. Especially the supernatural beings, not adhering to normal human restrictions of a job or responsibilities. Hell most of them have probably been day drinking since noon. Sighing again and fixing her jacket for the millionth time, she went to step off the curb to cross the street until a voice caught her attention.

"Well your new." A strong British accent floated out to Caroline from a few feet to her right. Turning her head to see who was interrupting her inner monologue, her gaze froze on the blonde standing near her. The female had exquisite taste in clothing , dressed in black and grey with layers of thick blonde hair rolling down her shoulders. Her arms were folded over her chest and head held high as if she automatically knew she was better than Caroline. She was a vampire and old as well from the looks of it. Vampires had a particular scent and presence about them that wasn't hard to distinguish from humans.

"Who doesn't need to know your here yet?" The stranger push forward since Caroline didn't speak up. Her fingers now drumming against her arm, clearly the blonde wasn't used to not getting the answers she wanted. Well too bad for her. Caroline cleared her throat and once again regained her composure,

"Sorry, but I don't make it a habit to discuss my business with people I just met. Stranger danger and all so... if you will excuse me."

Caroline stalked off towards The Grill, faster than she would have like to have walked, not wanting to appear intimidated. She had to deal with the non stop questioning that was about to hit her from her former friends and the last thing she needed now was to deal with this Princess vampire in the middle of the street. She dropped her hand on the door handle and paused just for a moment, knowing that the vampire was watching her steps from right behind her. Well here goes nothing.

The Grill still looks the same as it did two years ago with its wrap around booths and small scattered tables around the room. The same random group of high school kids huddled around the pool tables , trying to decided who is going to ask the hot girl from homeroom out. Her eyes scan the room as she stands at the main entrance of the restaurant and a anvil of weight lifts off her shoulders. **"No one is here"** Caroline thinks to herself and a lazy grin slides across her face.

"So is this your thing, stand in random spots smiling like a fool with nothing better to do?" The new blonde smirked.

"So is this your thing, following around random strangers because you have nothing better to do?" Caroline questions, shooting her eyebrows to the ceiling. She was already on edge and in need of a good drink and this blonde was working her last nerves.

" I'm here to see a friend of mine and clearly you are here to avoid someone. New in town and already making enemies? What a pity." The blonde pouts her lips and scrunches her eyebrows, trying not so hard to keep this smirk off her face.

"Caroline?" A male voice blurts out in shock from across the room near the bar. Her head darts over and lands on one of the few people she would actually be glad to see right now. The smile is plastered on her face and she can't help but move towards him.

* * *

Rebekah steps forward but stands off to the side with her arms crossed, watching the two embrace in a gently hug and exchange pleasantries. Clearly they were friends but she has never seen the blonde baby vampire since she returned to Mystic Falls. That's all her and her family needed was a new vampire in town and yet another friend of the Mystic Falls gang that insisted on ending the lives of yet another one of her family members. Or maybe she was just passing through and would be gone without an issues.

 **"Right Rebekah, because that's how easy your life has been the past thousand years"** she inwardly scolded herself. This new blonde would team up with the rest of the misfit gang and most likely try to bring about the demise of her family. They would of course fail miserably, causing Nik to lash out and rip their hearts out or chase them off like he did that mutt Tyler. This girl was off in some ways. She was hesitant to even step inside the building let alone team up to kill her family. She was hiding something and hiding from someone. Still better to keep an eye on her just in case. Rebekah pulls out her phone and sent a text to her brothers,

\- _New blonde vampire in town and happens to be friends with the Mystic Falls gang. It could go either way and she seems to have something to hide._

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I have a pretty specific timeline mapped out for this story, everything is already planned out. Everything except the last third of the story. Suggestions are always welcome as long as it does not conflict with the main story plot.**

 **Thanks and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who have started to follow/favorite this story. I haven't wrote a story for a while and this is my first Klaroline story as well. This story has been bouncing around my head for a few months now and I just had to get it down. Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus's hand ran wild, flying over every inch. The once white canvas now shown black and grey with vibrant red slashes across the center. The brush dug deep into the canvas and paint coated his fingers as if it was just released from someones chest. He was hardly concentrating on the piece, he only needed to keep busy or else Klaus would run. It had been days now since he slaughtered his hybrid army and days since he had ran the Lockwood mutt off for defying him. Klaus scoffed to himself at the mere thought of Tyler Lockwood being the Alpha of any pack, much less HIS hybrids. Turning his own hybrids against him and using them to kill HIM. Klaus Mikealson, THE Original Hybrid. The paintbrush splintered apart and turns to dust in Klaus's fingertips. He lets the bits fall to the floor and clinched his jaw tight, almost hearing his teeth crack under the pressure. He pinches the bridge of his nose and forces his eyes closed, trying to keep his urge to kill at bay. His only joy came knowing that Tyler was now running scared, looking over his shoulder and never knowing a moments piece until the day he meets his demise. This was a mental torture method he was a custom to using, just ask Katerina Petrova.

Klaus paused, taking a step back to inspect his madness. He hardly cared what was on the canvas, just a means to keep his hands busy and his mind focused elsewhere. The human he drained earlier hardly provided the much needed distraction. The mutt had a few days head start and it would most likely take him only a few days to get to him. No, Tyler Lockwood would not get off that easy. Lockwood had years of mental torment and running ahead of him. Anytime Tyler was fooled into thinking he had bested Klaus or settled down for a new life, Klaus would be there to rip it away from him. Just as his own father had done to him for a thousand years. Klaus needed to send a clear message to him and any other of his enemies that might get the idea to defy him. You run and then you die, there were no other options. Klaus had no hybrids but at least there was still his Doppelganger. The wonderfully human Elena, protected and snuggled between the two Salvatore brothers. The only missing ingredient were the werewolves but they would be easy enough to sort out. I'm sure a few would go into hiding once they heard of the hybrid slaughter but nevertheless he would find them. Klaus always got what he wanted, when he wanted and were.

"You know, there are other colors in the rainbow less depressing, Nik. Maybe toss in a few others once in awhile." the youngest male Mikealson, Kol teased from Klaus's study doorway.

"Now is not the time Kol. I'm in no mood to entertain you. Why don't you go find Bekah and get under her skin awhile. " Klaus dismissed, not even bothering to look up at his brother.

Kol rolled his eyes and stepped forward, "If you ever bothered to stop brooding over your failed hybrid army and check your messages, you will see our dearest sister is down at The Grill being our new look out. Seems there is a new vampire in town and mates with the Mystic Falls bunch. You know, the same bunch that tried to kill and desiccate you? The same ones that managed to kill our long lost brother Finn."

"I'm well aware Kol," Klaus muttered while glancing at his text message from Rebekah. "So what do you want with a baby vampire anyway? She can't be a real threat, most likely as old as the Salvatore's. Kill her and be done with it."

"I only assumed you would want a piece of the action as well. All that pent up rage can't be good for you. I wouldn't want you to snap and send a dagger through my heart. I'm having fun in this century and I'd like to stay in it. " Kol stated with a grimace, remembering the last time he was boxed up and put aside like an old antique.

Klaus finally looked over at his brother, pondering the thought. Maybe a little bloodshed could be the distraction he needed.

* * *

"Matt I can't believe you're here. Actually, I can believe it, do you ever leave or do you sleep in the stockroom?" Caroline asked as she sat on a bar stool, leaning against her hand on the bar top. Rebekah was not so subtly watching her from the seat next to her.

"Someone has to pay bills at my house since we can't all compel everything we want." Matt smirked his trademark sideways smile from the other side of the bar.

"Even after you get a mysterious amount of money deposited into your bank account from a anonymous, yet gorgeous source?" Caroline didn't keep in touch with her friends from Mystic Falls when she left the last time, she didn't even talk to Matt once she left. But Matt always had a special place to her so she wanted to make sure he was secure and sent him a offensive amount of money every few month. Preferably so he could graduate and leave this town for good but he was Matt. He would most likely stay until the very end. The first time Caroline ever left Mystic Falls was years ago after she turned sixteen and when she came back, he was one of the few people that understood her decision to leave and disappear.

"Plus I don't compel everything I need... Not really" Caroline grinned, as she watched Matt walk away to handle other customers.

"So you two have known each other all your lives then?" Rebekah asked, with a hint of jealousy in her tone. " And I supposed you are pals with the rest of the Mystic Falls gang that has it out for my family." Being subtle wasn't Rebekah's strength and she needed to know if this new blonde was friend or foe. Even if she wasn't out to destroy her family, they couldn't be friends. Both groups of vampires were on either sides of a war in Mystic Falls and there were no signs of either side backing down. Caroline scrunched her eyebrows not sure what Rebekah was talking about.

"I'm a Mikealson, as in the Original vampire family? A thousand years old and able to kill anything or anyone that would even cross us. Heard of us?" sending a warning look to Caroline to help drive her point across.

"You've made you point Rebekah and yes I have heard of you. There are not many people who haven't and the gossip mill in the supernatural community was that royalty had returned to Mystic falls. I don't care anything about your family or what went on between your family and my former friends. We grew up together, Matt, Elena, Bonnie, and me. But that was along time ago and many things have change since then." Caroline's eyes shifted down to hide the sadness she felt and back up to Rebekah's. "I haven't been in Mystic Falls for awhile now and people tend to grow apart. " Caroline added with a bit of nostalgia for her old life. " And don't worry, Matty Blue Eyes is all yours. He dated me when I was a human but we broke up when I was turned into a vampire ... he likes you."

"If you say so." Rebekah tried to hide her smile at Caroline's statement and glanced over at Matt taking care of the other customers. " So I suppose your on the blood bag diet as well? Do you have trouble controlling your urges or are you just a goodie goodie?"

Caroline wanted to laugh at the statement but decided on a eye roll instead, " I was a neurotic control freak when I was human and that only got worse when I was a vampire. Care to join me?" wiggling her eyebrows as she dared, throwing her leather jacket on the bar stool next to Rebekah and sashaying out the doors in search of her next meal.

* * *

Klaus parked by The Grill with Kol along side him in the passenger seat. He still didn't see the point of tracking down some baby vampire. If this girl was stupid enough to try anything against his family, he could end her easily. But Kol was always stirring up trouble and Klaus needed to stay in Mystic Falls long enough to gather more werewolves for his new hybrids. Better to keep a leash on Kol and not have to clean up a mess later. The two Originals were closing in on the front door when they both stop.

"Smells like someone is feeding nearby. Must be our new friend." Kol smirked and head off to the far end of the brick building which lead to an alley behind The Grill. The two stopped silently at the top of a large set of cement stairs that lead to the alleyway and found what they were looking for. To the unsuspecting human it looked as if two lovers were in a passionate embrace, the blonde girls head nuzzling the males neck. Even to an Original with Kol's eye sight it was difficult to detect what was really happening. The baby vampires eyes didn't even show the distinct black veins under her eyes like typical vampires. The only tell was the light sucking noise of blood being pulled from the human's veins, only detectable with supernatural hearing.

"Well look what we found Nik." Caroline heard from just above her on the stairs. Caroline raised her eyes, her fangs not leaving the random males neck. Two disturbingly handsome men slowly made their way down the stairs as she retracted her fangs from the males neck and sucked a bit of blood from his neck. Caroline's eye dilated, staring into the human's eyes and biting into her wrist,

"Forget you were here and everything that happened. Go back to what you were doing before." The male blinked and walked away, leaving her and her new company. More vampires and at least one British, the rest of the Original family she assumed and it seems as if Rebekah had ratted her out to her brothers . Caroline eyed them up and down to determine who was who. The one that spoke had dark brown hair and a ridiculous smirk on this face appeared to be Kol. Just next to him stood a male with blonde wavy hair and he just reeked of werewolves. Klaus.

"So was there a reason you interrupted my meal or are you two the new Mystic Falls welcoming wagon because I thought that was your sister's job. She's been planted next to me the past hour, watching my every move." Caroline questioned, leaning up against the wall, giving the illusion that she was anything but intimidated. One Original princess she could handle, especially with the way she drooled over Matt, but these two were different. If the two standing before here were in fact Kol Mikealson and even worse Niklaus Mikealson, the ruthless hybrid that didn't care about anything except himself, she needed to stay on her toes. Looking at the two males now, Caroline had no question that's who was standing before her, just within feet of her. She has went up against her fair share of vampires and hunters but never two thousand year old beings at the same time. Caroline was strong but probably not that strong.

"It seems you know all about our family but we have yet to be acquainted with you. Care to share your name?" Klaus finally speaks up and steps closer to blonde vampires casual pose against the brick wall.

Caroline pushed herself off the wall to come face to face with Klaus, just a foot away. For being a crazy murdering hybrid he really had the most gorgeous eyes she has ever seen and she shouldn't even start thinking about the full lips that followed. **"Focus. They can kill you in an instant and not think twice about it"** Caroline scolded herself for slipping. Now was not the time to start thinking with her hormones.

"Well were are my manners. I'm Caroline, former Miss Mystic Falls turned vampire just passing through on her way out of town and said hello to an old friend. A nobody." She tilted her head to the side and flashed her biggest Miss Mystic pageant smile. She suddenly felt the wind being knocked out of her lungs and was slammed back against the wall with Klaus's hand pressed firmly on her throat. Her eyes widen slightly, quickly regained her composure but it was a second too late. Klaus saw the fear and his lip curly into a cocky smile, feeling he accomplish what he set out to do. Intimidate.

"Well this old friend of yours is the same one that killed one of our brothers and tried to kill the rest of us as well. Quit the sketchy bunch you hang out with. Mystic Falls is overrun with half witted vampires and witches that think the can take down the Original family. We don't need another one so it's best that you leave with all your body parts intact. " Klaus demanded, his voice clearly saying that this was not a request but a demand.

"As much as I would love to leave this horrid little town and never look back, I can't. Well not yet at least." Caroline struggled to get the words out with Klaus's hand still firmly on her neck. Caroline suddenly felt a new presence along side them and a tiny bit of relief hit her as she turned her head to see who it was. She hated it.

"Stefan. So glade you can join us mate." his eyes never leaving Caroline's.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Just wanted to add that if the events that happened in this story are out of sequence to what happens on TVD, it's because it is. I didn't just go crazy and forget what happens in the show. There are certain things that need to happen, like Klaus staying in Mystic Falls after his hybrids are dead, hence why Elena is still human. One of the big points of this story is for Caroline to meet the Originals (ie Klaus) without having the gangs drama or hiding behind her relationship with Tyler. Once we leave Mystic Falls (and we will at some point, there are atleast 2 more cities we will be traveling too), the story will be mostly my own and there will be no miracle babies popping up. That's just not my type of story generally. Hope that helps to explain the sequence of things. If not just shoot me a comment/message.**

 **Please review and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the follows/favs and the reviews, including the guest. Enjoy the show!**

* * *

"Stefan. So glade you can join us mate."

His eyes never left Caroline's and Klaus still had his hand wrapped firmly around her throat, the tips of her boots barely touching the ground. This little vampire was really trying to rial him up. She knew exactly who he and his family was, yet all she could do was smiled her fake plastic smile and lean up against the alley wall as if she was sipping tea on a porch. As if she wasn't in the presence of two of the the most lethal creatures on earth. Where were the days when as soon as Mikealson was even muttered, people would cower in fear or bow at his feet and beg for mercy even before the crime had been committed. This Caroline had guts, or stupidity depending on how you saw it, but he had enough of people trying to push him, enough of the Mystic Falls vampires.

"Don't do this Klaus, she has nothing to do with what has been going on in Mystic Falls. Caroline had nothing to do with us trying to kill you or get rid of you these past months. She hasn't been here for years." Stefan held a stern yet pleading look on his face, his eyes silently begging Klaus to drop her. Stefan carried enough guilt around with him from his Ripper days, he didn't need the added of Caroline's death because of their actions. Stefan and Damon still had this misguided notion that they could truly take down a thousand year old hybrid that easy. The gang got lucky when they killed Finn and even luckier that the remaining siblings didn't retaliate by ripping all their hearts out. Thank goodness for small miracles that Finn spent the past nine hundred years in a box, put there by Klaus. Stefan felt his brother's presence behind him as Damon slowly walked up a few feet, dressed in his usually black on black attire. He made sure to keep his distance until needed.

"Well Barbie, long time no see. Looks like you still know how to make friends." Damon wielded his trademark smirk and his vibrant blue eyes lit up from behind his brother's shoulder. He wasn't even trying to hide the glee of finally seeing someone else other than him being tormented by the hybrid's rage. The only reason Damon even came along was to make sure Stefan didn't try to sacrifice himself for Caroline or bargain another ridiculous deal with the devil.

"Shut it Damon. " Caroline's eye burned with anger as soon as she heard the oldest Salvatore's voice. "Your not needed here, as always, so you should leave before I take your head off. Both of you leave, I have this under control." her eyes darting over to Stefan. Stefan wasn't apart of her life anymore but that didn't mean she wanted him dead. No, she just didn't want to see him, maybe in a few centuries they could start over.

"Well aren't you a saucy little thing." Kol spoke up from the opposite wall were he had been enjoying the show, his arms crossed over his chest. "Most vampires that find themselves with my brothers hand around their throat would be begging for their lives right now, but not you. Your tossing about death threats like it's a Sunday afternoon." Kol had to admit that he was a bit impressed by the little vampire, she didn't cower or cry like most people did under his families stare. She stood their and took what was coming to her.

"It's not exactly the first time death has knocked at my doorstep. " Caroline's voice strained against Klaus's hand and her eyes fixating once again on him, " You think you could drop me down please? I am not here to kill you and I don't care anything about your family."

If only they knew what Caroline was truly capable of. Under normal circumstances she could drop them long enough to flash away, but she hadn't feed for days and the Original brother's interrupted her meal on the local. Plus Klaus had four legs and she is fairly certain he could catch up to her easily. Caroline was only a few years old and still training herself with the use of her extra ability. Maybe in a decade she could take them on but right now, with the evil hybrid so close to her heart, was not the time to provoke. She needed to keep the number of people that were aware of her ability to as few as possible. One can only imagine what the Original's would want from Caroline once they found out and one person she knew wanting to use her as a weapon was enough.

"Why are you really here?" Klaus's his hand never moving from Caroline's throat, his face mere inches away from hers. He was still fuming from the lack of response and the unneeded interruption of the Salvatore's. Suddenly as if asking for more interruptions, the backdoor to The Grill swung open and out walked Rebekah with Matt trailing behind. Matt's eye's widen immediately and Rebekah just rolled her eyes,

"I had it under control Nik. No need to go strangling anyone tonight. Caroline and Matt both has assured me that she wants no part of the never ending feud you have with the Doppelganger and her two boyfriends." Rebekah smiled as she played her favorite game of torment the Salvatore brother's and it always worked too. Damon and Stefan both were shooting daggers at her. It was too easy sometimes.

"Yes Bekah, we are well aware of when a fresh young boy bats his eyes at you, you fall at his feet and believe whatever it is he says to you." Kol mocked from across the alleyway. Klaus breathed deeply and took every inch of his restraint to not drop Caroline and snap his own siblings necks.

"Why are you here?" Klaus elevated his voice and stressing each word to be heard perfectly. Now was not the time for Rebekah's silly games with the Salvatore's and Kol's juvenile behavior.

"My father's trying to kill me." Caroline blurted out, her head was starting to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen her brain thought it needed to survive. **"No time like the present to rip the band aid off."** Caroline thought to herself. The Originals were going to find out sooner or later, either by her former friends or by the hunter's that were surely on their way to Mystic Falls. Caroline did see one thing she wasn't expecting from the hybrid. His face falter ever so slightly, his eyebrows twitched together and his gaze search over her face quickly before returning to it's former self. If Caroline didn't know who was standing in front of her, she would almost say it was pity she saw from the Original Hybrid, Mr Asshole himself. She didn't need pity or any of the looks the others were shooting her right now. She didn't have time to dwell on the thought when she was suddenly dropped back to her feet, dropping his hand from her throat and take a few steps back. She bent over to cough and quickly got back up to keep the hybrid in her eyesight encase he was just giving his arm a rest and went back for more. She breathed in and out deeply to compose herself before speaking again.

"So you see, the death threats you all have been tossing around really aren't my top priority right now. " Caroline glanced at the three Originals that stood before her, their faces now stoic and blank, her eye locking back with Klaus's own stare. From the corner of her eye she could see just a hint of understanding from Rebekah. The Originals after all did run from their father for a thousand years. Caroline continued on,

" I already have a few threats to take care of so I want no part of whatever idiotic plans these two want to conjure up." she waved a hand toward the Salvatore's "I'm here to make sure my mother doesn't get murdered on her way home from work one night by my father's hunter friends and to take care of them once they show up. In a few days time, Mystic Falls will have more visitors but you guys shouldn't concern yourselves with my business. I will take care of it, I always do. "

"Were you not going to even tell anyone you were back Care? We can help you with your father and help protect your mother. Elena and Bonnie would love to see you again?" Stefan spoke softly, moving along side her, as if not to spook her. The three girls were not exactly close anymore but they had grown up together since they were toddlers. That had to count for something and what little he could gather, Caroline had been alone since she left Mystic Falls. When she came back before she was alone and never mentioned any friends she had been travelling with. Stefan had been a lonely traveler himself, although most of which was done emotionless, but he wanted better for Caroline. Maybe the next time she left, he could travel with her a bit. Heaven only knows Stefan could use a break from Mystic Falls and his brother. Things were going south with Elena and things were not getting any better. The "break" they seemed to be on was only bringing her and Damon closer together.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped towards Stefan, her eyebrows twitching as she spoke,

"Seriously? You are going to play the hurt best friend card, after two years of radio silence? After not so much as a text message to see if I was still alive after my father ran me out of town and sent his hunter buddies after me? " Caroline was fuming mad at Stefan. He really had the nerve to be upset after leaving her to fend for herself after her father's torment.

"Blondie you didn't even tell us you were leaving. You just up and disappeared without even a note where you were going. Liz told us over a week later what happened. So don't throw this back on us and expect us to come crawling back to you. It's about time you get over yourself and the importance you think you have to this group. " Damon darted forward, Stefan now sandwiched between the two vampires.

"Oh yea Damon. Next time the flesh is being burnt from my bones and I'm fleeing for my life, I'll be sure to give you a call. Wouldn't want you to stress a brain cell worrying over me." Caroline lashed out at Damon. This was exactly why she didn't want anyone to know she was back here. She didn't want to have to defend herself against people like Damon. They had no idea what she had to endure those days locked away watching her father torment here her, having to watch disgust on her own father's face over and over again. To see the shock and horror on Bill Forbes's face once he realized Caroline could not be killed. For the second time tonight Caroline was flung against a wall but this time by a different Original,

"Enough of this petty bickering. You hate each other, we get it. Move on." Rebekah barked out, her hand pressed firmly to Caroline's chest. " I have better things to do than to listen to you people bicker back and forth. Caroline wants nothing to do with our family and clearly she wants nothing to do with any of you lot. No one is getting murdered tonight, now all of you can leave." Rebekah looked at all parties, including her brother's when she mentioned the "no murder" rule.

"Fine." Stefan stated. He had enough of the fighting between Caroline and Damon. " Care, just come back with us, I'll keep Damon out of your hair so you can stay at the Boarding House." Rebekah released her hold on her and Caroline couldn't hold back her laugh,

" Unless you are giving me a free pass to murder your brother while he sleeps, I don't see that happening." Caroline smiled her Miss Mystic smile as she glanced over at a not too amused Damon. She saw a flash of silver being tossed her direction and caught a set of keys Matt threw at her.

" Take Vicki's old room and leave the door unlocked for me later when I get home." Matt said as he didn't wait for an answer and went back inside to finish his shift. She looked down at the keys and had a small thankful smile upon her face as she glanced over at the Salvatore's and Mikealson's. It was either Matt Donovan's dead little sister's room or the Mystic hotel at the edge of town. Caroline was sick of hotel's. Caroline's eye fell upon Klaus who had a almost a hint of confusion in his eyes as she stepped forward.

" I'm not going to kill you or your family. I don't care what trouble you caused once you showed up in Mystic Falls, that's your business not mine. Just leave me be and hopefully you won't have to see me again after this week." She didn't wait for a response as she stepped away and the last thing she heard was Stefan yelling for her to come to the Salvatore Boarding House tomorrow to talk as she flashed over to the Donovan household.

* * *

Klaus sat on his large sofa in his study, staring at the canvas from earlier he painted. He drank from the bourbon that sat on the table in front of him, his mind filled with a mysterious blonde from earlier. Caroline. She stood up to him and stared him down even with his grip around her throat. He could have killed her in an instant but she didn't even blink an eye. The only fear he saw was for a flash of a second when she let her disguise drop. And that was what she wore, a disguise to keep people from seeing her true form. Under the fake plastic smiles and the cold attitude towards her Mystic Falls friends, was the real Caroline begging to break free. You could see a glimpse of it in the tiny smile she gave the human quarterback at the simple gesture of a place to stay. It almost seems as if she had not had this type of generosity or companionship in years.

 **"I already have a few threats to take care of ... Next time the flesh is being burnt from my bones and I'm fleeing for my life ..** **hopefully you won't have to see me again after this week.** **"** Caroline's words from earlier rattled around in his head and he wasn't even sure why. Perhaps it gave Klaus unwanted flashbacks to when he was just a boy and being publicly beaten by his father in front of the village they lived in as human's . A flashback to when he was hunted down for a thousand years by his father for no apparent reason other than he just despised what he was. A bastard.

Klaus slammed his glass down in anger. He didn't know this girl and had no reason to. He should not be sympathizing with someone that for all Klaus knew deserved the torment she had receive. But Klaus saw the look on Caroline's face as she talked of her father and the torment she had endured. Her betrayed look when she spoke to the Salvatore's who to her, didn't even care enough to help her at the time. She didn't deserve it, he wasn't sure why but he knew she didn't. But this Caroline could still be a threat, she was too connected with the Mystic Falls gang to just let wonder around Mystic Falls as if she owned the place. No, he would be keeping close watch on Caroline while she was in town to ensure the safety of his family. At least that's what he would be telling himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The "big reveal" on Caroline's extra abilities will happen next chapter. I wanted you guys to get a feel for most of the character's so far and get a good background on what was going on so far before I through something else at you. Plus I'm just a tease so...TaTa for now!**

 **Please review and follow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I got this chapter completed sooner than expected. I wanted to make this chapter one big reveal on Caroline's past and abilities but it's already over 4,000 words and I was only halfway done. I stopped here or else it would have took me longer than I wanted to update. Hopefully this lives up to what you guys were thinking. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn hasn't broke yet, the room Caroline slumbers in was still filled with darkness. Caroline's eye shot open and she inspected the room as she sits up to see if she was alone. She knew that she spent the night in Vicki Donovan's old room, Matt Donovan's younger sister that was turned into a vampire and killed at the hands of Damon. This was just her usual routine she had. Mornings in the past she had woke to a hunter lurking in her bathroom or the stranger she took to bed the night before had been an enemy, seducing her to get her guard down so they could strike. It was no wonder it had been months and she means months since she had even slept with someone. Her ego could only take so much and Caroline didn't feel like another romp in the sack turned assassination attempt. 4:15 am is what the screen on her cell phone reads as it lays next to her pillow as she glanced around the room and inspected what she saw. Vicki's old room was pretty bare, just a bed and dresser that Matt had left, any signs of her personal effects have been removed. She assumed Matt finally packed everything away into storage.

Caroline falls back on the bed and sighs, putting her hands behind her head. It was rare for her to ever sleep past 5 am and surprisingly when she end up here last night she went to sleep with little trouble. Although it was a restless sleep, always waking every few hours out of habit. Thinking back now, this was the first real bed she had slept in since the last time she was back in town. Caroline didn't count hotel rooms as beds. It almost made her sad to think that she was back in her hometown, the place she grew up her entire life and she couldn't even sleep in her own house.

 **"When would things get back to normal again"** Caroline wondered to herself and stared at the ceiling. Being back in Mystic Falls brings back so many memories, happy times of her, Bonnie, and Elena having slumber parties and binge watching girl movies all night. They spent her sixteenth birthday drinking Tequila in a old musty tomb in Mystic cemetery. Elena's parents were not dead long so she opted for just some close friends to celebrate. Now they didn't even speak to each other. Well, they didn't speak to Caroline anymore. She always felt like the third wheel when the girls were around, Elena and Bonnie always shared this special connections she could never replace. Whenever Caroline left town she didn't hear anything from her former best friends, they never tried to track her down, not even a locator spell. Bonnie was a Bennett witch so she could perform one of those in her sleep. To say the least it hurt. The past several months have been filled with Doppelganger drama and Elena barely escaped death from the crazy hybrid's sun and moon curse but still. Caroline was gone for two years and the Originals have not been in Mystic Falls the entire time. She felt that almost an entire lifetime of friendship meant more than letting her drop off the face of the earth. It wasn't as if she was off jet skiing in Mexico the past two years. Caroline, was bouncing from hotel to hotel to keep the hunter's off her trail. The reason this all started was because Elena told Caroline's mother that she was a vampire and that is what lead her father to torture her. Bill Forbes had been taught long ago to hate vampires and his strong hate for vampires only grew with time.

Caroline groaned and flipped over on her side and looked blankly out the open curtains of Vicki's window. There was now a tiny glimmer of orange starting to peak out over the trees. It was too early to start thinking of her parents, the ones that should have been there for her no matter what. Bill Forbes, had always drifted in and out of town while Caroline was growing up, taking business trips. Really, how many business trips could one Dentist have and it was only later that she found out that the business trips were actually hunting trips to track down vampires. Liz Forbes, Sheriff of Mystic Falls and ever the dedicated officer, spending countless hours protecting the human citizen from the monsters that lurked in the night. The sad thing was, it was her sworn oath to protect the citizens from vampires but her daughter had dated and been used by the very vampire she called a friend. Damon Salvatore. Caroline rolls her eye so hard they could had flew out the window. He wasn't even worth the breathe or the mind space to think about. Sure Elena was in love with him, everyone knew that except Elena, and sure he was a different man when he was around her. Yet the other ninety percent of the time he was just a dick. A nickname Stefan used often for him.

Caroline lets out another sigh as she thinks about the months after her sixteenth birthday.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Caroline sat in her kitchen, staring blankly at the table with her cup of coffee placed in front of her. She had started having these flashes of memories and started hearing strange voices for weeks now. But that wasn't even the strangest thing, they were not Caroline's memories or voices that spun around in her head. She shook her head and put her head down in her hands.

"What is going on with me" Caroline pleaded to her herself. Was she seriously loosing her mind? It only happened when she was around other people, she noticed. If she was staring at her friends for too long or if she was focused on that person, she started to see images flash before her eyes. It was as if she saw the thoughts and memories of the person in front of her. It was freaking her out to say the least and she just needed it to go away.

"But that can't happen. That's insane!" Caroline shrieked out loud and realizing she was talking to herself, she dropped her head to the table. "I am so totally loosing it." A knock on the door shook her and she jumped from the table. She peaked around the corner at the clear glass window of her door, she noticed the hot mail carrier with a brown package in his hand. Perfect. She had to test this theory somehow and why not use what she was born with to test her theory. Caroline smirked and turned her back to the carrier, she straightened the pink cotton robe she was wearing that just barely covered her behind and let the ties that kept it closed fall open. It revealed a tiny pair of shorts with a thin tank top that showed most of her stomach and the tank top clearly showed she wasn't wearing a bra. If Caroline couldn't make this guys thoughts run wild she was giving up on the art of seduction all together. She swayed her hip, walked over to the door and opened it wide and kept her hand on the door and her other hand on her hip casually so that she uncovered her body freely but hopefully not to obvious to the mail carrier.

"Hey Jeff, great day today huh?" Caroline asked as she flashed her best Miss Mystic smile while she mentally focusing on his face, waiting for something to dart out at her. Some image to come flashed out at her so Caroline knew she was not going completely crazy. The mail guy Jeff looked her up in down not so subtly, he was after all barely over eighteen.

"Hey Care, it's very lovely" his eyes creeping down to the thin tank top that had her nipples poking through and she wanted to scold him for being so obvious. Suddenly, Caroline got the very distinct image of Jeff's hand running along her chest and his lips kissing her breast. Caroline froze at Jeff the mail carrier's very graphic imagination. Yeah this guy was a creep and so not getting any from her. Now all Caroline wanted was the package and the images that he was thinking, the two of them bent over her kitchen table and him taking her from behind, to stop.

"Um thanks, bye." She blurted out as she grabbed the brown package and slammed the door on the baffled mail carrier's face. She leaned up against the wall and still a bit in shock that it had actually worked. " I just did that. I just peaked into the pervy mind of Jeff the mail carrier. I totally need to figure out how this works."

* * *

Caroline was now sitting up on the bed cross legged, the sun fully risen and now shining in the window. There were no more delays, she would have to face someone today. Stefan was expecting her to drop by the Boarding House and she was sure her former best friends would be there was well. They all knew Caroline was back in town and that meant her mother surely knew as well. Plus she had to figure out what Matt said to Rebekah to get her to back off. All she caught last night was that Rebekah was reassured that Caroline would do no harm to the Original family. Let's hope that Klaus felt this way as well because the last thing she needed was the crazy, yet insanely attractive, hybrid on a mission to kill her. Letting a heavy sigh escape her lips, she got up from the bed and headed towards the shower. If she was going to be facing her past head on today, then she was going to look perfect doing it.

* * *

Rebekah was positioned on Matt's couch who was positioned next to Caroline, a very nervous looking Caroline. This was the first time Rebekah has seen the girl show any sort of weakness in front of the Original, she had kept her composure even with Nik's hand placed around her throat. This girl was odd to say the least and she really needed to start talking before she slapped her. Rebekah had made a bargain with Matt last night at The Grill, Rebekah and her family would stay away from Caroline as long as Caroline would explain exactly what was going on with her. If what she said was true and there really were hunter's on the way to Mystic Falls, Rebekah and her family needed to stay alert so they didn't get caught in the crossfire. Matt said that she was a different type of vampire and she had no clue what that meant. Rebekah has also sworn to never tell her brother what Caroline was supposed to reveal. It drove her mad last night to say the least and she showed up first thing this morning at Matt's house to get some answers. Matt told her just the bare details of how Caroline's father was a vampire hunter who tried to "fix" Caroline of her vampirism so she wouldn't want blood anymore and then tried to kill her once she couldn't be "fixed". Now she was hunted by her own father and it would be a lie if Rebekah didn't sympathize with her situation, given the fact the she ran from Mikeal for a thousand years before Nik eventually killed him.

The only difference between Caroline and herself was that she seemed to be doing this all on her own. At least Rebekah had her brother's to take care of her. Whether they were being giant assholes or not was besides the point, they were still there for her. Niklaus always made sure she was protected and that Mikeal never got close to her, even if it meant a dagger to the heart and shoved in a box. Rebekah managed to suppress a sigh as she thought of what her family was like now. Full of lies and betrayal along with the occasional dagger in the back when you got to hostile with Nik. They hardly stayed together anymore, their time in Mystic Falls was the longest in sometime, even Kol has been around lately and that was a shocker in itself. Elijah was off on his own and last she spoke to him he was enjoying a nice stay in Italy. Elijah hardly seems to come around anymore, as if he can't bare to look at what his family has become. Rebekah snapped herself out of her inner pity party and snapped Caroline out of hers.

"So are you going to start talking soon or are we just going to sit in silence?" Rebekah questioned. Caroline let out a huge breathe of air and begun.

"OK so before I start, Matt has sworn you to secrecy from telling your brothers?" Rebekah nods her head for reassurance. "If word gets out about me and what I am capable of, my father will be able to find me faster. Plus I'm also afraid that your brothers, specifically Klaus, will try to use me in some "take over the world" evil plot. I won't be used as a weapon for anyone." Caroline stated firmly, the strong, confident vampire was back.

"Yes, yes. We even had a secret brotherhood handshake to seal the deal. Get on with it." Rebekah barked. She had enough of the run around. How important could this girl really be.

"Well seeing how you didn't need to be invited in this morning when you showed up, I would guess that you and Matt did a bit more than shake on it?" Caroline grinned, cocking her head to the side but continued before Rebekah had a chance to try and deny anything.

" Anyways... I first realized I was different when I was sixteen. I was still human but yet I had this incredible strength and I could run faster than any person I had even met. My parents noticed my added strength one day while I was obsessively cleaning the house one day and lifted the couch with one hand without even thinking. That was when my father told me that he was a vampire hunter and that I carried the hunter gene which was were all my added strengths came in. I just thought that I hit a growth spurt or had extra hormones kicking in so I never told anyone about it." Rebekah raised a questionable eyebrow at her naive nature.

"I was sixteen alright and wasn't aware of anything supernatural was anything more than a scary bedtime story ... And clearly I wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box either."

"Clearly" Rebekah smirked. "So your strong and fast, big deal so are we. Why would Nik want to use you as a weapon?"

Caroline started running her fingers across the pillow on her lap and stared down. " Because.. I have another abilities that no human or supernatural creature I have ever met has. I can read peoples thoughts and now that I have practiced, I can manipulate what people see or their actions. Sometimes it is almost like they are hallucinating something and they are the only ones that can see it or feel it." She dared a glance up at Rebekah who just stared at her with her eyebrows smashed together, concentrating hard and she had this uneasy look on her face. She knew that look, it was the same one her parents gave her everyday once they found out.

"Don't worry, I have never used this on you before. I was compelled when I was still human and used as a human blood bags and plaything. I hated not being in control and hate even more to be manipulated. I give people the benefit of the doubt and don't go poking around in their heads unless provoked. Even your brother Klaus after he nearly strangled me to death, I still left his mind alone." Rebekah still sat on the couch, not talking. **"Please say something."** Caroline plead inwardly. Mercifully, Rebekah finally spoke up,

"Well Nik most certainly would not like someone digging around in his head and what he has locked away. And neither would I for that matter. So why did you leave Mystic Falls while you were still human?"

"After I told my parents what was happening to me, they changed. The avoided me for weeks afterwards, dad had more trips out of town and mom would take extra shifts at the station. When I did come face to face with them, I got the same distant and uneasy look. The same look that was on your face when I just told you what I was capable of. I can handle that look and attitude from strangers but it broke my heart to see it coming from the two people that were supposed to love me for who I am no matter what." Caroline's eyes were trained on the pillow laying in her lap. This was the first time she was discussing in great detail what happened between her and her parents with anyone. She wanted to laugh at the fact that it was Rebekah Mikealson who she was talking too, the Original Vampire Princess. It felt oddly good to say all these things out loud and Caroline kept going.

"That's not even the worst part." her eyes finally meeting Rebekah's. " I couldn't take the silence anymore and I just had to know what they were thinking. I couldn't penetrate my father's mind because he was a hunter. Hunter's have this natural mental block much like how they can resist compulsion. So I peaked into my mother's mind and found a discussion she had with my father. How my father wanted to take me with him on hunting trips to kill vampires. He also wanted to use me to poke around in the minds of the human's of Mystic Fall's. I was so freaked out that night I left while my mother was on duty and my father was out of town. Imagine, being a sixteen year old and your father wanting to turn you into a trained killer and spy. My mother was just going to let him, didn't even put up a fight. All I wanted at sixteen was to keep my place as head cheerleader." Caroline breathed deeply, trying to keep the tears that she felt were going to start.

"So how did you take care of yourself when you were still human? You didn't even have compulsion yet?" Rebekah asked softly. She had only known Caroline a few days but her heart truly went out to the young vampire.

"My mom had some money stashed away in a lock box and I took what was there. I left a note behind for my mother, telling her what I knew. Telling her not to look for me because I wanted nothing to do with the plans they had for me. I went to the largest town nearby and stayed there the night and cried my eyes out. After that I just bounced around from town to town. I took odd jobs and stayed at random hotels. That lasted a good six months before I came back to town and to try to regain my life again. What a foolish dream that was ... That's when the Salvatore's were still in Mystic Falls. I was actually turned by Katherine Pierce as a payback to the Salvatore's for messing with her grand plan at the time. "

"When you left The Grill last night, you said you were left to burn alive. How are you now not dead?" Rebekah eye her cautiously. This had stuck out in her brain ever since Matt told her Caroline was a different kind of vampire. The only vampires in existence to burn completely and survive were the Original family. Any other vampire would parish. Caroline cleared her throat and looked around nervously.

"I can't be killed. Burn by the sun, stake to the heart. Nothing. The added strength I had from being a hunter and my abilities were only magnified once I was turned. That also is another reason why my father is so set on ending my existence, I am a freak of nature that must be stopped. I believe that was the wording one of the hunters that tried to kill me said my father told them."

Caroline could feel her emotions getting the better of her and had to get up from the couch, grabbing her cup off the coffee table on the way. She retreated to the kitchen to compose herself and leaned her hands against the counter in front of her coffee pot . It was oddly refreshing to have finally spoke this much out loud about her life away from Mystic Falls. Even Elena and Bonnie, heck even Stefan or Matt didn't know exactly what she had been up to. Last time she was in town, she gave vague details about what had happened, basically just stating her dad wanted her dead and that she had ran. Since the Salvatore's came back to Mystic Falls, there always seemed to be some sort of supernatural beings coming back to cause havoc and she figured the less they had to worry the better. Floor boards creaked behind her and Rebekah stepped into the kitchen.

"You don't have to tell me anymore today, I think I've heard enough. Plus your phone has been buzzing non stop since I got here hours ago. Stefan is pretty keen on talking to you today." Caroline turned to look at Rebekah who was leaning against the opposite wall, her face carefully composed.

"I'm supposed to go by the Boarding House to talk to the rest of the bunch today and I'm really looking to avoid it as long as possible. It will be disastrous to say the least."

"Well to make things even better for you, Nik has plans to drop by the Boarding House as well. He might not want to kill you, just yet, but he wants his eyes on you. " She said as Caroline's face tightens together also adding, " Believe me, count it as a blessing that your heart is not already ripped from your chest. I'm guessing that could kill you." With that she was gone, leaving Caroline alone.

* * *

A dark blue truck sits across the street, three houses away from the Donovan residence. A muscular, dark skinned man sits with the window rolled down and unknown to Rebekah as she steps outside and into her black SUV.

"So she isn't the only vampire in town anymore." The man wonders aloud. He had heard from the other hunters that there were more vampires in Mystic Falls besides Bill Forbes daughter but from the conversation he just overheard between the two blondes, the Original Vampire family are in town. **"Looks like the bug I planted was a good idea. Seems as if I might need backup with this one. "** Connor Jordan thought to himself as he started the truck and drove away from the Donovan household.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Just wanted to say right away that if any of you recognize the hunter's name, The Five will not be apart of this story. I chose him because (1) I like to use TVD character's so you already have a mini background once you hear their name and (2) that's one of my nephews name so I picked him :)**

 **Thanks to all the new follows/favs/guests and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! This is the other half of the chapter that I stop from yesterday because it was getting long. I worked all day on this one. This chapter is close to the last one so I you think you missed something, go back and read the chapter before this.**

 **Thanks again to all the follows/favs/reviewers/guest**

* * *

 **Last night after The Grill**

A vibrant red sports car speeds down the street and stops easily in a parking spot in front of a large brick building. Mystic Falls Sheriff station. Stefan looks up at the building still not even sure he wants to go in. He knows how unbelievably pissed Caroline will be at him for interfering but he also knows Caroline very well and she will try to avoid her mother like the plague. He has already tried to call Caroline and no response to his ten text messages either. He only hoped that she was safely at Matt Donovan's house and that any of the Originals did not decide to follow after her tonight once everyone left The Grill. A hand goes over top his face and rubs his eyes, trying to think of how bad this is going to go with Liz Forbes at his house tomorrow, not to mention Elena and Bonnie. From the little Caroline has talked about her time away from Mystic Falls she hasn't had it easy and she hasn't said it directly but Stefan is almost positive that she blames Elena for her fathers involvement. If he was being honest, it probably had not been Elena's smartest idea but it was not done out of hate towards Caroline, Elena just wanted to helping her and everything went horribly wrong.

Stefan had vamp sped back home, following Damon to make sure he didn't go do anything stupid before deciding to drive back to find the sheriff. Sometimes, Stefan feels like a father to everyone instead of a brother or a friend. He reached over and grabbed his leather jacket as he stepped out his red sports card and threw it on over his dark green v neck and denim jeans. Liz's car was parked off to the side, so she must be in her office doing paper work. The doors swung open and Stefan almost stumbled right over top of the blonde haired, blue eyed Sheriff herself as she wore her usually brown Sheriff uniform with black jacket.

"Stefan, is something wrong? I haven't received any calls. I was just about to go make my rounds. " Liz knew if Stefan was here, it wasn't for any good reasons.

"Alright look, I'll get right to the point. Caroline is in back in town and her father is close behind and probably his hunter friends as well. She won't answer my calls right now but we just left The Grill were she met the Originals, " Liz's face went pale, not wanting Stefan to finish his sentence. " She's fine just had a run in with Klaus but weirdly enough, Rebekah was there to stop him. She also mentioned that Bill was after you this time and it sounds like he is trying to trap Caroline or something."

"She won't answer if I call her either Stefan and as far as Bill goes, let him try. I have wanted a bullet in his skull since he started chasing Caroline two years ago." Liz said sternly. She hasn't seen her daughter since she took off out of Mystic Falls and Liz knows Caroline blames her for not stopping her father back when she was sixteen and still human.

"Come to the Boarding House tomorrow and I'm going to call her non stop until she answers and shows up. We all need to get together on this and figure out how to keep everyone safe and hope we can avoid any human casualties. Elena and Bonnie are coming tomorrow to and it wont exactly go well. Damon followed me to The Grill last night and you know how he loves to rial people up."

Liz rolled her eyes and shook her head. " Of course he did. I have a late shift tomorrow so I can come by before I go to the station. I have to run now but I'll see you tomorrow." She patted Stefan's shoulder as she walked off to her Sheriff's car. Stefan watched after and thought to himself **"Well this is going to be fun."**

* * *

All Caroline saw were flashes of tree branches and dirt as she whooshed with her vampire speed over to the Salvatore Boarding House. She really did love to run and not just since she was a vampire but back in her cheerleader days she would get up early before school to take a run around the block. Looking back now it was probably all the leftover energy she had from the hunter gene. It gave Caroline a nice bit of peace and freedom, something now she most certainly did not get. It took just a matter of a minute to run from the Donovan house to the Boarding House. Caroline stopped in front of the large wood door to straighten her outfit and curly blonde hair that was placed in a ponytail while she ran. She shook her hair out and let the curls fall down around her shoulders. She decided to change into a yellow sundress with red flowers printed along the whole length and a long white cardigan to match. She looked down at her once immaculate white flats and saw nothing but mud splatters. She scolded herself for having ran now and kicked of the dirty shoes and walked in without knocking. Stefan had been calling or texting her non stop since last night after The Grill so if they were up to something that Caroline shouldn't know about well it was there own fault.

"Salvatore's! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Caroline called out into the large house, dropping her shoes by the door and sauntered down the hallway to the Salvatore's study, it's never to early to grab a drink. She didn't hear anything as she walked and they must have ran out to get the girls for their talk this afternoon. She turned the corner to walk into the massive sitting room and froze when she saw someone sitting on the couch. A man clad in heavy boots, dark denim, a fitted long sleeve shirt with jacket. He was draped in all black. He was almost camouflaged in the dark room but his smirk could probably be seen from space.

"Your not a Salvatore." she stated the obvious, crossing her arms to her chest.

"And people say that blondes have no brains. " He smirk and rose from the couch. Klaus eyed her bright dress that seem to bring out the green in her eyes and her perfectly curly hair over her shoulders. He smiled a genuine smile when he noticed her bare feet and nodded his head as he spoke. " Run off and forget something did we?"

Caroline glanced down and rolled her eyes, " I ran here and made a detour in the woods. It was a bit muddy so I left them at the door. Some of us have manners and don't treat others homes as if it were there own." She lift an eyebrow and headed for the liquor cabinet. Damon was a dick but she had the best taste in alcohol.

" Says the girl that took her shoes off and made herself at home." He followed after her to the liquor cabinet, selected the finest bourbon and poured them both a glass. Klaus handed her a crystal tumbler and spoke further, "Well, if I had known we would be arriving together, then we could have carpooled. A lady shouldn't be wondering lost in the woods and alone. Not if she is assumed to be fleeing for her life from hunter's and all. " Caroline ignored his remark and walked over to the curtains, pulling them open at each window to allow more light in. She turned to face Klaus, drinking from the bourbon he gave her,

"Have you talked to Rebekah today?" Caroline asked almost nervous and praying to whatever Gods there were that Rebekah kept her mouth shut. She walked over to sit on the massive leather couch and Klaus followed along with her only sitting a few feet away. His right arm was placed over the back of he couch, the other holding the bourbon glass.

"Yes Bekah stated you had a secret meeting over at the quarterback's house. I feel hurt I wasn't invited, and my dear sister informs me that I am not to be told what went on. You can imagine how irritating that can be for someone like me, family betrayal happens quite often with us Mikealson's." Klaus' firm tone clearly stated he wanted answers to what went on this morning. Caroline exhaled loudly, pulling her legs up on the couch placing her hands on her lap. She was now fully facing down the devil himself and was getting irritated with his line of questions.

"Rebekah wasn't conspiring against you and neither am I just to be clear. We made a deal that none of the Originals come after me and I would explain some things to her about my past. There are things that you don't need to know about me and maybe in a year or century, Rebekah will break her promise and tell you. By then I will be long gone and well hidden from you so you can't find me. I am only in Mystic Falls long enough to end my father or the hunters and I'll disappear and never be seen again. " Caroline looked down to her hands with her face in a deep frown but she forced herself to look up at Klaus again. " My father is a vampire hunter that wants to kill me because I'm obviously a vampire and he despise vampires. Although, he is too much of a coward to actually kill me himself and he just sends his hunter friends after me. I haven't actually seen him face to face in years. I hope to say this again for the last time, I do not want to harm you family or kill them, or anything other than just tolerate each other while we are together."

Klaus studied her features and the deep frown that now resting on her face. **"What is it about this little vampire."** Klaus pondered to himself. She had been tortured and chased by her own flesh and blood. The story mirrored parts of his own life story and there were most certainly things that he did not want to relive. That still didn't explain why Rebekah wanted to know about her and Rebekah never did anything just for the sake of doing it. There is more to Caroline than meets the eye and Klaus was curious to find out what had happened to her. "OK." was all Klaus could get out because as he went to open his mouth to further question, the oldest Salvatore walked in the sitting room,

"Please come in and make yourself at home. Mi casa es su casa." Damon stated as he went to inspect his liquor cabinet, sarcasm dripping off of every word. "I'm so glad you broke out the 65 year old bottle, not like I was saving that for something special."

"For what Damon, when you finally get the girl?" Klaus never took his eyes off Caroline but could still see in the corner of his eye the oldest Salvatore rolling his. He noticed Caroline lips twitch lightly as a small smile played on her lips as she looked back at Klaus and he couldn't help but look at them. He finally turned his full body towards Damon and continued, " I heard there was another meeting of the minds today and thought I'd tag along. Seeing how all your brilliant plans to murder me have all gone terribly wrong, I figured one more couldn't hurt. Were is the rest of our merry bunch of fools?"

"Right here." Stefan offered as he stepped inside the room with Elena, Bonnie, and a third unexpected guest. Caroline immediately stiffens and her face turns into another scowl. Stefan neglected to mention that her mother would be here to greet her and Caroline was livid to say the least. If Caroline was going to speak to her mother today, it would be in a more private setting not in front of everyone she knows. It has been two years since the last time they saw one another and there was a lot to be said between the two Forbes women. This was not going to go well.

"Hey Care. It's been awhile since we last saw each other. How have you been?" Bonnie spoke up first, giving a true smile to Caroline. Elena stood a few feet behind her and Stefan had her arm around her, a protective move she assumed.

"Great." Caroline deadpanned, staring up at Bonnie from the couch. She could feel every eye in the room on her and heard Damon mutter under his breathe "This is going to go well." She could see the hurt on Bonnie's face and Elena decided to come forward,

"I know this is super awkward Care and it has been awhile since we've seen each other but we just want you to know we're sorry for what's been happening to you since you left Mystic Falls. I guess we all have gotten pretty busy the past year or so.."

"I haven't been busy Elena, I've been trying to survive." Caroline stood up from the couch and slow walked towards the girls. The Salvatore's now both stood right behind the girls waiting for Caroline to make a move and her mother stood on the opposite side of the room watching the scene unfold. " And I didn't just leave town on some vacation, I was forced out by my father after he spent days tormenting me for just being me. I'm not sure what you guys are expecting from me today, but it won't be giving out hugs and kisses. You guys being sorry doesn't change what happened and it doesn't change the fact that you just abandoned me. No calls, no anything and I've known you my entire life. "

"Elena didn't mean to start any of this. She was only trying to help you and at the time we were a bit put off by you suddenly being a vampire. " Bonnie tried to reason with Caroline but it was quickly becoming apparent that was not going to happen.

"No Bonnie if I remember correctly you hated me too once I turned." Caroline walked closer to Bonnie, crossing her arms over her chest. " I can still remember the look of disgust and horror on your face that night after the carnival. That same night when I ripped open that carnival workers throat and killed him. You didn't speak to me after that night and just a matter of days later my dad came for me and it has been years since I have even laid eyes on you." Bonnie's eyes shifted down and almost ashamed of her behavior.

"If I had known me telling your mother would have brought your dad to kill you Caroline, you know for a fact I would not have said anything. Damon and Liz are friends and we all knew he was vampire so how was I supposed to know that you becoming a vampire would have signed you death warrant." Elena's eyes shifted around before you continued. "And since we're being honest now, you were a freshly turned vampire. You lived with your still human mother, I mean you could have lost control and killed her. She had the right to know what she was living with. That she was living with a .."

"Monster. Right I get it." Caroline dropped her arms to her sides and just stared at her friends. This was going about as good as she had expected it to. Caroline had to get a grip on her emotions, she could not breakdown in front of all these people. She shut her eyes and pinched her fingers on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes shot open at the sound of a new voice that finally spoke.

"Caroline sweetie, I know you blame Elena for what happened but you can't. There was no way of knowing your father would have reacted in the way he did. I have known him since we were children, we both grew up hating vampires. It was just how the founding families were raised and some people just can't be that understanding." Liz pleaded with her daughter as she crossed the room to stand a few feet away. Caroline cocked her head to the side and looked over her mother's features. She hadn't changed a bit, still not giving up her uniform to come talk to her long lost daughter.

"Maybe so. Maybe if that was all this was about, my father hating vampires and wanting to wipe them off the face of the earth. But it's not all there is, right mother. He wanted to used and manipulate me, mold me into some twisted killing machine to have at his beck and call. Then maybe we could just sweep all this under the rug, join together to take down Bill Forbes once and for all." Caroline threw her arms in air and gestured towards the others in the room before setting her eyes back on Liz. " But that's not how real life works. I'm still pissed at all of you for bringing all of this to my doorstep, I'm pissed at Stefan for interfering and I'm ... just disappointed in you." Caroline trailed off as she stared at her mother. Liz Forbes face was blank and on the verge of tears as were her daughter's. Caroline blinked letting a tear fall down her cheek and stole a glance around at the other's in the room. They stared blank looks at her, even Klaus who had been a witness to the event, just sat still on the couch not making a sound. Without another word, Caroline turned and went to leave when she was stopped by Stefan,

"Don't leave Care, we still need to come up with a plan.."

"I don't need your help or anyone else's. I managed to survive the past two years, I think I can handle a few more days. So if you will excuse me, there is a bottle at The Grill that is just calling my name."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the Klaroline moments this chapter and you will get more next chapter. We saw a bit more into Klaus' head and next chapter I plan to make it all about them if I can. My next update won't be until after the weekend due to work. Enjoy yours!**

 **Please review and follow :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all.** **Reviewer Justine, it wouldn't let me message you, asked about Katerina Petrova being apart of this story... All I will say is ... zips mouth, throws away the key... wink wink ;)**

* * *

Connor Jordan leaned against his truck that was parked on the side of the road next to the Mystic Falls welcome sign and waited for his friend to pull up. It had been years since they have talked face to face but they were in constant communication. Each time the little blonde vampire was spotted he was the first to know and the little blonde was getting smarter. It had been many months since she had surfaced and he spent too long chasing this little brat. That's why the last time he saw her just outside the Texas state border he sent Caroline a little message. Her mother, Elizabeth Forbes, was to be killed and the blood to be on her hands unless she showed herself in Mystic Falls. It seem a bit drastic to Connor but he has known Bill Forbes for years and if this was his plan then he would play along. He had no intentions of killing the Sheriff, I was just a ploy to lure Caroline out so he could strike. The only hitch in Connors plan were the other vampires, namely the Original family. He wasn't sure if they were all friend or foe but he assumed at least the blonde sister would help out if ask, especially if that human boy asked. Connors face twisted as he thought of any human willingly taking the company of a vampire.

His backup would be here shortly and the best course of action against a Original vampire and a town with several vampires living here would be the element of surprise. A light blue car pulled just behind his truck and a tall slender man with dark brown hair stepped out. Connor stepped forward and extended his hand out for his long lost hunter friend.

"Well look who decided to show up." Connor states a smile creeps across his face and slaps the shoulders of his hunter friend.

"Connor, it's been awhile old friend. We don't have a lot of time so lets get right to it shall we? Were is my daughter. " Bill Forbes asked. **"It is time to end this."**

* * *

It was amazing what a few Tequila shot could do to help you forget your troubles. Well not forget but at least forget the numb unsettling feeling she kept having. Caroline had been in Mystic Falls for two days now and had not seen one hunter anywhere near town. When she received her not so subtle message of her mother's impending doom, Caroline was prepared for a full attack as she crossed over the Mystic Falls border but there was nothing. Even her trips to survey her mother's home were a bust and that meant that these hunter's must be waiting for whatever plan they had for her. So taking Tequila shots in the corner booth of The Grill was not the best of ideas but Caroline had a very emotionally draining day and need to just forget for a moment. Forget how crappy her life had turned out and how she had no idea how to fix it besides waiting for them to strike and ripping their hearts out. Yeah that sounds like a plan, it worked in the past so why not now. Caroline glanced over at the pool tables across the restaurant watching Matt bus tables and laugh with the locals over random human life. Caroline purse her lips together and stared down at the table, lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" A deeply accented voice asks from across the booth Caroline was sitting in. Klaus had came to The Grill after leaving the Salvatore's, fed up with the useless discussion of how to stop the hunter's from killing the town's Sheriff. It was no wonder Klaus was alive and well if this is how all the Mystic Falls vampires conducted meetings. After Caroline stormed out, heading to The Grill herself, he couldn't help but take the non invitation to follow along with her. What he found once he arrived was Caroline staring off into space with a liquor bottle at her table, an image not quite surprising, but still oddly unsettling. The little vampire exuded a cold, uncaring exterior but had a brightness about her that was disturbingly contagious to Klaus. Her smart mouth was oddly refreshing and didn't make him want to rip out her spinal cord. Her brightness was hidden by a black veil that hung over her head and he wanted to know what Caroline was like underneath. Not to mention what it was about her past that she had sworn Rebekah to secrecy and even threats of a dagger did not let the secret escape Rebekah. So he sat in front of her in the booth watching her blank face turn to surprise and then annoyance as she looked up at him.

"What do you want from me now, to choke me again? I like it rough and all but can we not do this. At least give me one day to loathe in the misery that is my life." Caroline bit out as she took a drink straight from the bottle and placed it back on the table, slinging her arm across the back of the booth. Klaus was annoyingly hot but she wasn't in the mood to deal with his comments right now. Or that sexy half smirk that seemed to be glued to his face. Caroline resisted a heavy sigh, remembering how many months it had been since she had shared a bed with anyone and it must have been too long if she thought this psycho hybrid was sexy.

"Well I do like a woman that knows what she wants but dirty talk wasn't what I came here for. We can talk about that later." Klaus said, his smirk growing wider as Caroline rolled her eyes. Another trait that would have gotten many other strangers hearts ripped out. " A lady shouldn't drink alone and that happens to be one of my few past times. I do suggest something a bit more refined. After all, Tequila is the drink of cheap sorority girls and your a bit above that don't you think."

"Unless you happened to steal Damon's sixty five year Bourbon, this is all we have. Bottoms up." She downed another drink and passed the bottle in Klaus' direction. He took the bottle and instead got up to walk towards the bar only to return with a very old Bourbon and two glasses.

"This will go down much smoother while you tell me all about those dirty little secrets you don't want me to know. My dear sister hasn't so much as muttered a word about you and it is uncharacteristic of her to be so loyal, especially to a stranger. Kol was of no use either, totally oblivious. What do you have hanging over her head to keep her silence?" Klaus now mirrored Caroline's position of facing her and one arm slung over the back of the booth, their hands now within a foot of another.

"Why does it bother you so bad? Is it because she is so fiercely loyal to me but can't seem to do the same for her big brother? Well half brother. " Caroline pokes the big bad and notices his jaw clinch a bit before releasing. "I thought we were over the whole I want to end your family thing. I have plenty of family drama of my own that I don't need to concern myself with yours. I don't manipulate people unless provoked and despite the fact that you almost choked me to death, you haven't provoked me to want to harm you. So you can leave anytime."

"You are either very brave or very idiotic to provoke the most powerful creature that walks the earth."

"So you think." Caroline blurts out before really thinking of what she had spoke. Caroline looks away and gulps down her entire glass while trying to avoid Klaus' eye line. He eyes her suspiciously, moving closer to her and now just a matter of inches away from her side. He places his palm down on the bench next to her, near touching her upper thigh and leans in to speak firmly,

"I believe I am, sweetheart. I am THE Original Hybrid, a one of a kind creature and completely indestructible . Unlike you..." the sentence is left hang, not needing to be finished. Caroline's eyes move across his face to inspect his. Cold but beautiful eyes that must have seen every occurrence in history, seen every amazing sculpture or painting. Probably meeting the artist himself and all these amazing adventures and here sat Caroline. A vampire with no home and no restrictions that has the capacity to go anywhere but has never even stepped foot outside of the United States. Alaska was the farthest she had traveled and that didn't last more than a few months because Caroline would rather lay on a beach until sunset. She let a hard frown fall across her face and Klaus noticed her deep unspoken thoughts because his face became questioning at the sight. She finally lets a deep breathe blow out her lips and pours another glass of liquor, filling Klaus' glass as well.

"What on earth are you thinking of?" Klaus asked before realizing what he asked and his eyes still fixated on the mysterious blonde before him. The one that just seem to keep invading his mind the last few days. Caroline lets out another sigh before speaking,

"What it must be like to live a thousand years and see everything." she laughs and looks down before returning her eyes back to Klaus. " How I haven't even left the United States and to make things short, how I have a miserable existence. But I guess I have eternity to figure things out. "

"Your life doesn't have to be miserable, you just choose to make it that way. My father hunted me for a thousand years and I have had more betrayals than I have fingers yet I wouldn't call my existence miserable." Klaus averted his gaze but decided to press forward, needing to reassure her somehow. " Lonely perhaps but not miserable. I had many dark years and have done more unspeakable things than you can even conjure up, but I have also seen more beauty than you can imagine. There are many places you can go beyond this horrid little town as you put it and when you do leave Mystic Falls, I hope you see them. Then when I leave Mystic Falls for good, I hope we can meet one day. I can show you a great many things and how you can truly be a vampire, Caroline. "

Caroline's pulsed raced at the sound of her name coming from his perfectly full lips. His soft voice seemed to seduce and draw her in to his wicked web. She had a hundred comebacks she used for men trying to hit on her or offering her pick up lines but she knew Klaus wouldn't have needed to use any of those. Seriously, just looking at the guy he seemed to be molded from the perfect gene pool. Caroline couldn't help the smile that crossed over her face and noticed his own seemed to come to life as well as Klaus' eyes drifted down to her mouth. It was a genuine smile, not the smirk or arrogant one he seemed to have for people.

"And the Devil has dimples." Caroline immediately frown and saw Klaus' smile brighten even more. " I just said that out loud didn't I? That's not embarrassing at all." letting out a nervous laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment ... you should do that more often." continuing as he saw Caroline's confused look. " Smile. It's quite lovely." Blushing and rolling her eyes she continued,

" Anyways, I actually came here for a reason besides getting weird compliments from you."

"Like telling me what you're hiding?" Klaus butted in, raising his eyebrows at her. Caroline smiled, placing her elbow on the back of the booth and resting her head on her hand.

" You are very persistent." she sighs heavy. " What if I promise to tell you at some point but just not tonight. Since you have plans to stalk me once I leave Mystic Falls and all. I just need to get my plan together for my fathers demise and then I will work on telling you ... something. It has been a long day and I am in need a blood snack because someone interrupted mine last night. "

"Why is it you drink from the vein? The rest of your friends .. ex friends .. all practice the blood bag diet and you choose to drink the natural way."

"I have to be strong at all times. The hunter's like to plan surprise attacks or send in secret agents after me. I can't take any chances, they don't." Caroline stated. "Plus I move around a lot and it just makes more sense for my lifestyle." **"And it makes my mind control abilities stronger."** she thought to herself.

"Secret agents? I didn't realize your father had James Bond working for him." Klaus smirked.

"Last time I was .. Intimate with someone, he turned out to be a hunter. Quite the blow to my ego if I must say and that is yet another embarrassing thing I have told you tonight. I should probably leave before I say something worse."

"Well I can't pass up a chance at a meal, so I'll join you." Klaus stood up and held a hand to help Caroline up from the booth.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline had found an anonymous human and were in the large alleyway behind The Grill. Caroline was a bit on edge to put it mildly since she was about to share a meal with the evil one himself, although he was slightly less evil as as she thought he would be. Today at least. Sharing blood with another vampire was oddly intimate, whether it be their own or a humans, it was the usually occasion for a vampire to become unhinge and be their true natural. To be the monster that lurked within. While running in New York, Caroline ran into a vampire bar and met a few decently friendly vamps but she had never shared as much of herself as she had with Klaus. Her mouth just seemed to be on overdrive and would not turn off. Now she was going to share a human vein with him and being that close to him with blood plus her voluntary dry spell .. It was going to be interesting.

"Ladies first." Klaus held his hand out towards the compelled quite human man with his back to Klaus. To be perfectly honest, Klaus wanted to see Caroline feed and how she would do it. He noticed last night that her eyes never changed, no black spider veins appeared like all other vampires. She has barely lived and she had more control than another other vampire he has come across in the past thousand years. That was exactly what happened, she dropped her fangs and sank into the mans vein. Eyes unchanging and he was mesmerized. Her lips pushed flush against the mans neck and her hand gently cradled the other side of his neck. Her eyes fluttered open and locked with his own and Klaus let out a heavy breath. He stepped forward and his eyes never left hers as he let his own double fangs drop. His eye burned a bright yellow and black veins shown freely under his eyes.

Caroline dropped her hand from the humans neck and Klaus bit into the opposite side from her. There was this odd jolt that went throughout her chest and she felt the soft touch of Klaus' hand in her hair. It only intensified the feelings and Caroline had to break contact with the human but stayed were she was so she could continue to hold Klaus' gaze.

"Don't kill him. " Caroline said softly. Klaus released the human and compelled him away. Now it was just the two of them, blood still remained on their lips and she tried to back away but it did no good. Klaus followed after her until she was leaned against the cold brick wall, still holding each others stare. Two hands went to either side of her head and Klaus leaned in close, just inches away,

"Why don't your eyes changes when you feed."

"I can't let get, I have control freak issues." Caroline breathed out and all her hands wanted to do was grab his wavy hair so they can finally make contact. Clearly Klaus has the same idea and inched even closer, hovering his lips above hers as he spoke.

" Just let go, Caroline." so she did. Her lips found his and they both let out a long suppressed moan as Caroline slid her left hand to Klaus' hair while her other hand found the snug fit shirt and ran up his chest. He let out a deep grown as her nails drug down his chest and his hands found her hips, pressing his own against her. Large hands found their way down Caroline's thighs and found the bare and beautiful skin as he hoisted her against the wall. A smile spread across her lips while sliding her hands to his shoulder for stability and felt shock waves to her core as his hands lingered on her thighs. They were lightly rubbing up her thighs as he gripped her bare ass that was exposed by the almost invisible thong Caroline wore. The new discovery made Klaus groan to himself and deepen the kiss that much more and worked his tongue against hers, the taste of blood still lingers on both their lips. She truly was sent to Mystic Falls to drive him mad and she most certainly was succeeding. He broke the kiss to suck the last bit of blood off her lips and descended down to her perfect bare neck.

"Hmm ... Don't stop." Caroline spoke as she tilted her neck for encouragement which Klaus gladly took. She heard a muffled "Wouldn't dream of it, Love." as he continued to kiss and suck while his scratchy beard tickled her neck. She had one of her hands digging into the back of his hair, massaging it with her fingertips. He took a bite of her neck with his human teeth and Caroline thought randomly what his fangs would feel like in her neck. But that was the last pleasure Caroline felt as she heard Klaus' cry out in pain, dropping Caroline and falling to his knees before her. She shot down after him and grab his shoulders,

"Klaus?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry to cut it off her but we have a lot of developments next chapter and it needed to be kept separate from this one. I should have up by the end of the week.**

 **I also wanted to add that Caroline's abilities are something that need to be developed and practiced in order for her to use them. Much like a witch would have to practice magic to use it properly. When she first started getting her abilities she had no idea what was happening and did not know how to control them. She was a sixteen year old human that was scared and had no idea that anything supernatural even existed. This story is not exactly canon and does deviate from the TVD timeline. In a few chapters we will see Caroline in complete control of her abilities and we will get to see her use them next chapter. That is all I will say without spoiling the story. Enjoy!**

 **Thanks to all follows/favs/reviewers/guest**

 **Please review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back folks! We have lots going on this chapter so I'll see you at the bottom. There will be violence in this chapter so here is you warning. Enjoy!**

 **Thanks for all the support and to those that follow/favs/review/guest reviews.**

* * *

"What's wrong, can you hear me?" Caroline was on her knees and had placed both her hands on either side of Klaus so she was half straddling him. And not the amazingly hot straddling they were doing just seconds ago up against the wall. His eyes were wide and mad with fury as he shot his head over to Caroline.

"What did you do to me? Was this your plan the entire time? Seduce me and then have me killed" Klaus grunted and spit through gritted teeth, as his hand went up to reach for Caroline's throat and missed. " I can't feel my entire lower half" He scream at her and tried to lunge but was unable to get the leverage he needed without the use of this lower half. Klaus hated being this vulnerable and had not been in centuries or possibly since his human days. He fell back down and hissed from the sharp pain it caused. Caroline dodged his hand and smack it away.

"Seriously? You think this was me? The only thing I had planned for the rest of the night involved you being a whole lot more naked not laying half paralyzed. I enjoy my men with a bit more vigor."

"My back .. My lower back.." Klaus' breathe heavily, the pain was burning through his lower back and almost felt like it was spreading even higher. He was going to disembowel who ever did this to him.

"OK. OK. I'm going to move you on your side so I can take a look. " Caroline picked Klaus up and rolled him so his front was facing away from her. Her face turned into a deadly scowl as she saw three rather large bullet holes in the back of his leather jacket. "Hunter." The words fell out of her mouth like she was spitting poison. They had finally come for her. This must have been their plan, get her alone and take out whatever vampires were around her at the time. The hunter must have been in or around Mystic Falls for days now just watching her. Caroline gently rolled Klaus back over so he was facing her again and looked at his face, the pain still twisted on it and marring his once perfect features.

"Connor Jordan I know you can hear me. Why don't you come out so I can take a look at that face, it's been so long since I've seen you." At the last second Caroline heard a bullet fly past her as she shot her self backwards and landed on the palms of her hands. She caught a glimpse of a wicked smirk as Connor took off at the end of the alley and she nearly flashed after him but paused as she glanced down at Klaus. A lesser person would and should have left him to rot there while she finally went and ended the torment of the past two years. He had done unspeakable acts over his many centuries and he would have left her to lie in the middle of an alley immobilized just to go after the hunter himself. There were two other Originals in town that would find him later with no problem but she couldn't do that. Not even to the Devil. This scenario was a nightmare for someone like Klaus Mikealson who had enemies just waiting for a chance to catch him vulnerable and weak. Caroline knew what that fear felt like. She let out a heavy sigh and went to pick him up but Klaus pushed her away while trying to sit up. He made it as far as resting on the backs of his arms before stopping and staring up at the little vampire.

"Go! I won't be needing your help." Klaus all but screamed at her and she just rolled her eyes at his male ego shining bright. Caroline looked him intently in his now black eyes and slowly reached for his face, placing her palms on his cheeks to keep him from turning.

"I need you to sit up and remove your jacket so I can see were the bullets hit you." Klaus didn't move an inch and kept his eyes on hers. Caroline had to restrain from smacking him at this moment, but kept her calm tone. "You can't move and certainly can't defend yourself if someone were to find you half paralyzed in a alley. Connor never travels alone anymore and that hunter isn't going to leave town until I'm dead. He wants me to follow him and I'm sure he has something special in mind when I find him again. I want to help Klaus just please let me. If I was going to kill you, I would have done so the second you fell to your knees... Or two days ago when I first met you. " Caroline stated raising her eyebrows.

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows together as if in deep thought but finally obliged her request. Caroline released her hold on his face and Klaus leaned on one elbow while shrugging off his jacket and then repeating the process for the other arm. Caroline flung his jacket across the alley as he rolled over facing away from her once more. She pulled his shirt up and could see how large the bullets were. They were larger than shotgun shells and her hand went for the bullet that was lodged in the center of his back directly where his spine lined up. Caroline hissed and shot her hand backwards as the wooden bullets burned her fingertips.

"Ah! Looks like Connor has some new toys and new friends as well. Larger wooden bullets and they appear to be spelled bullets since there is no vervain stench on you. " She took another look at Klaus and then spoke, " This is going to hurt." She stated and rammed most of her hand into Klaus' back to grip the bullet and both of them cried in agony at the same time. All she felt was a burning sensation and as soon as her hand was free she immediately dropped the bullet on the cement ground beside them. Her fingers were red and blistered from the spelled bullets. She was absolutely was not doing that again. Connor was known for building his own weapons and explosives to kill vampires but he never had the help of witches before.

"I can feel the pain start to ease already. The remaining two bullets don't seem to limit my mobility. " He said as he was now sitting up straight and attempting to get up. "Just a burning sensation is all that is left."

"Good. Your siblings can do the rest. I have a hunter to kill."

* * *

Caroline roamed the streets of Mystic Falls following the scent of Connor Jordan. She had come across him in the past, it was usually always him that found her. The scent was easy and familiar for her to pick up among the others around. When Caroline was still human she had actually met him once, she was about thirteen years old and he had came to visit her father one day in Mystic Falls. If only she had known what the future would hold, she would not have been so nice to him. She followed his scent to the edge of town and his scent floated to the woods where the old cemeteries were held. The scent only intensified as she found the large concrete building that held the Salvatore's family crypt. "How creepy." she blurted aloud to no one or so she thought no one but froze as a man stepped out from the doorway of the building. She inspected every inch of the man, to his dark blue shirt and black pants and on up to his dark hair. She heard a crack of a twig and three more hunters stood side by side roughly ten feet behind Caroline. Her head fell back to side to glance behind her and she smirked while doing so before her eyes went back to the hunter in front of her.

"Welcome father, it's good to have you back home after all this time. Wheres mother? I want to know if she is dead or should I just cut right to point and rip out your throat. " Caroline questioned as she took a few steps forward and the hunters behind her followed suit. She spoke without looking at them, "Easy boys. If I was going to kill him this second you couldn't catch me if you wanted to."

"You really shouldn't call me that. Father. My daughter is dead and all that is left is a creature that wouldn't die. " Bill Forbes spoke with a even, calm tone as if he was discussing the weather. His soothing tone was once used to easy Caroline when she was as child and scared but now it just seemed mocking. He looked and spoke like the father she grew up with but she wasn't fooled. She had no father anymore.

"Well most people that fail repeatedly to kill someone would give up at some point. I guess some people just never give up do they? I am surprised your here, you were too much of a coward in the past to face me so I assumed this time was no different. " Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and awaited his response. It never came as it was interrupted by a gurgle that escape from behind her and she flashed around in time to see two of the hunters fall to the ground. Klaus had his hands extending outwards, still holding onto both their hearts. His hands were dripping in blood and he had a gleeful, sinister smirk on his face. He dropped the hearts at his feet and focused on the final hunter left standing that was now inching away. Klaus flashed his hand with hybrid speed to grasp the mans Adams apple and stepped forward to stand near Caroline.

"Most would stand here and pretend to care whether this hunter lives or dies or try to bargain for his life but I simply don't care." A loud snap echoed through the trees as Klaus broke the mans neck, near removing it completely, as he tossed the hunters limp body aside as if he was trash. Clearly still had lingering rage from his attack in the alley earlier. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Klaus Mikealson Original Hybrid. Perhaps you've heard of me? My apologizes for the eavesdropping, but I gather from the conversation you two just had, you are Caroline's father." He stated most unapologetic and his hands, still covered in the hunters blood, were hung low in front of him, one hand holding onto the other wrist. Caroline fought back the small relief she felt as Klaus stood next to her, staring down her father with that same smirk painted to his face. She has never actually went up against any of her attackers with an partner before. Since Klaus had been shot in the back multiple times, this was as close of an partner she was going to get right now.

"My business isn't with you, just Caroline. Your day will come with me, just not today." Bill declared with a smug look and now turned his eye to his former daughter once more, " She is a freak of nature that must be stopped. Your half beast, half vampire and she is a hunter turned vampire with unnatural abilities that should not exist. "

"Well seeing how I was shot with three of your hunters magical wooden bullets, two of which are still lodged in my back might I add, it does involve me." She wasn't sure how Klaus kept his composure so well, the only sign anything had happened to him was the bullet holes and blood on the back of his long sleeved shirt. Only a hint of annoyance ran across his face.

"I'm sorry, can we go back to the part where you think I should be hunted down and murdered because I wouldn't allow you to use me for your own selfish gain. I wouldn't allow you to manipulate me. I believe my mother's exact thoughts were you calling me your own secret weapon. So because I won't allow you to do those things, I should just be killed for it?" Caroline was inching closer and closer to her father but they were still several feet away from each other and Klaus kept in step along side her.

"Vampires are unnatural, created by magic centuries ago. That is the entire reason hunters even exist is to kill vampires and rid the world of you. Caroline, your mind manipulation is unheard of and to combine that with being a killer ... you must be stopped. That is just how it has to be." Bill explained, almost as if he was trying to reassure himself for his actions. Caroline stood still at her father's words and gave a tense sideways glance to Klaus. His features were still schooled in a blank look but she knew his mind was racing at what he just discovered. Bill noticed this and smirked,

"Have you not explained to your new boyfriend here what you are capable of? It is probably a good idea, I have heard stories of the Original family and how ruthless they can be. He would have killed you the moment he found out and THAT would have spoiled my plans."

"Where is my mother, _Bill_. You still haven't shown me she isn't already dead." Caroline was tired of the back and forth mind games and wants this over with. To finally rid herself of this man once and for all. There was a loud booming sound and Caroline felt a surge of pain as she fell to her knees. Her hand went to clutch her side and her hand was now covered with her own blood. The same burning sensation that she felt when she removed the bullet from Klaus' spine was now traveling up her side. Her head darted up to the direction the bullet came from and saw Connor walking smugly from behind the Salvatore crypt and past the trees that surrounded it, a massive shotgun slung over his shoulder. Connor had his hand gripped into the back of Liz Forbes short blonde hair and guided her over to stand next to her former husband.

"Sorry about the bullet, I like to make an entrance." Connor smiled.

Caroline's heart dropped to her feet and she flashed forward to grab her mother but was met by the invisible barrier that kept her in place. She slammed back against it and nearly lost her footing and Klaus grabbed her arm to keep her in place. Bill smiled and turned towards the entrance of the crypt, "Come." was all he spoke as two older women in their fifties, stepped outside to stand on the opposite side of Connor. Caroline's jaw tensed as she looked at the women, assuming they were witches and the ones that put the barrier up. She observed her surroundings further to see bundles of herbs dispersed around them on tops of several gravestones. She inwardly cursed herself for not being more observant. Witches are only a few, if not the only, supernatural creatures that could easily take down any vampire without much effort.

Klaus stepped forward and spoke, "So this was your grand plan, lured us away to the woods and trap us? I'm sorry but I was expecting a bit more. Those silly bullets won't kill me and I can easily kill you the moment you cross this prison you have built for us." One of the witches raised her hand and Klaus fell to one knee, holding onto his head at the same time. A loud growl poured out of his mouth as he eyed the witch from his kneeling position. Caroline shot to the ground next to him but quickly focused her attention on the witch giving Klaus a aneurysm. Caroline was breathing in and out deeply while running a hand on his back, trying to show some comfort, although it did no good. He still grunted and spit and held his head. Witch's minds were similar to a hunts brain, they were naturally built to keep their mind resistant to compulsion and Caroline's mental capabilities were no different. It wasn't impossible for her to break through a witch's mind, it just took longer and more energy. The bullet was still shoved deep in her rib cage and the pain in Caroline's side was creeping lower to her thigh as well, weakening her even further. The witches hand started to twitch and Klaus could finally raise his head, dropping his hand down. He gazed over at Caroline with wide eyes, not sure if he even understood what was happening. The second witch must have noticed Caroline's intent and raised her hand to drop Caroline on her back. She screaming in pain from both the impact and the bullet wound.

"I wouldn't try that again. We know all about you and what you can do. Despite how strong you think you are, you are not stronger than I. I have decades on you little girl. " The older witch spit out, looking back at Caroline as if she was disgusted by the sight of her. The other witch that was still torturing Klaus dropped her hand and released him from his pain. Klaus stood on his feet and lock eyes with the foolish witch that gave him the to aneurysm.

"I will murder you and every person you have ever meet." he bellowed at the witch. "You think this barrier will keep you safe! It won't last forever witch and I will find you wherever you roam and take your bloody heart out. Your entire coven if I see fit." The witch took a hard gulp but otherwise kept her composure. Bill Forbes raised his hand in the air and stepped closer to his estranged wife, Liz, and his other hand found a silver butterfly knife that was tucked into his back pocket.

Caroline flashed forward, " You never had any intention of releasing her."

"In spite what you think of your mother Caroline, she loves you. Even when she was going to sit back and let me use your talents to my advantage, she still loved you." Bill sauntered over grabbing Liz Forbes by the arm and bringing her to her knees. "I am honestly not sure if she would have let me use your talents very long but it doesn't matter now. You were only of use to me when you were human and I could train you to be a hunter. As a vampire you are just a monster, a killer that shouldn't exist. No matter what your mother will always love you and that means she will protect you against anything, especially me and I only have one purpose. To wipe out all vampires. You get your stubbornness from her," Bill's eyes minutely soften at the memory but immediately turn hard again." So I don't need any complications. "

The next few moments flash before Caroline could process what was happening. Bill nodded his head to both witches, they raised their hands to began chanting. The skin of her arms slowly heating and burned her from the inside. She cried out in pain and both vampires fell to the ground next to one another. She could feel the burning flow upwards toward her chest. Caroline looked over to where her mother and father stood, Bill Forbes was now standing behind Liz with his hand placed under her chin. The silver knife flung open as Bill's hand went in the air to strike.

"NO!" Caroline screamed and flung herself against the invisible barrier, her hands pressed against nothing, falling to her knees. The knife went swiftly into Liz Forbes neck and blood falling down. All Caroline saw was red. She slammed her fist hard against the ground and vamp sped over to where Klaus grunted out in pain, his own skin red from the witches and grabbed his arm. Klaus looked over at Caroline with wide eyes as she demanded,

" I need blood ... NOW and I can end this. " Caroline demanded and shrieked in pain as the witches intensified the pain. Klaus gave a short almost unnoticeable nod and Caroline barely gave him enough time to respond before lunging at his wrist and drinking his blood. Black veins shown freely underneath her eyes and her sockets turned bloodshot. To say the least Klaus was in aw of what he was watching and stared into her eyes. Caroline release her fangs from Klaus wrist, blood still on her lips and focused every bit of attention to the two witches that now had a intense look to them. The first witch gasped and dropped her hand to grasp her throat instead. Fear flashed in the second witches eyes as she felt her palms shaking but still tried to hold her ground. Klaus could do nothing but stare back at Caroline as she spoke,

"Can you feel that WITCH? The air being trapped in your lungs, the burning in your chest that won't go away. No matter how hard you gasp, nothing can ease the pain? That's you suffocating and once you die this barrier will be down and all of you will be dead." Klaus' blood was truly powerful and Caroline had never felt her mental abilities so strong or come so quickly to her. She easily broke past the witches mental barrier and she smiled a wicked smile. The second witches wrist snapped backwards and she cried out in agony. Klaus rose gracefully to his feet and tested the invisible wall with his hand. The smirk slide across his face and flashed over to the remaining witch that still breathed. His hand went straight to her heart and ripped it from her chest.

Connor Jordan and Bill Forbes both looked on in horror as both vampires were now free. Caroline's eye were only set on her father as she stalked gracefully to prey and the look of shock was embedded in his eyes. Connor went to raise the shotgun but Klaus countered his move, snatching the shotgun as he slammed the butt of the gun in Connors face. He barely had time to hit the ground as Klaus ripped the heart from his chest.

"Now we both knew that wasn't going to work." Klaus taunted the dead hunter. "He's all your, Love." Klaus stated as he motioned towards her father.

Bill Forbes was now trapped between the two vampires and he couldn't hide his shock of how badly the situation had turned. Caroline studied his features and it reminded her of the day her father tortured her in the old vampire cellars where she was left to burn for hours on end. It was the look Bill gave her when he found out she could not be killed. His leg shifted backward as if he wanted to run but Caroline was already on him with her hand on his throat. Caroline had thought of this moment numerous times before but now nothing seem to materialize. All the ways she wanted to ignite suffering to her father as he had done to her. These were her final moments with him, the man that showed her how to ride a bike and the man she batted her eyelashes at to get an extra five dollars for the movies. Carebear was the affectionate nickname he used for her and it turned her stomach to think of.

"Goodbye father." Caroline sneered as she snapped his neck backwards and let his body fall to the ground, just feet from her mother's already cold one. Both her parents were dead and she had no family left. A heavy sigh falls out of her mouth as she glances over to Klaus who stood unmoved next to the corpse hunter at his feet. She stopped him before he could say anything,

"Caroline .."

"Just don't. I can only assume grieving and comfort is not your area of expertise so just keep it to yourself. I don't need the pity from anyone, least of all you. Can you call someone to get this cleaned up and I guess the others? My mother was the one that cleaned up the vampire mess but now it looks like she will BE the mess this time." Her head fell down to the ground as Caroline focused her full attention to the bodies that lay at her feet. The twisted neck of her father and the blooded brown uniform of her mother. Her head tilted to the side and Caroline could feel the tears start to build in her eyes, the adrenaline from earlier starting to wear off. A weight fell upon her chest, her breathing increasing and all she could do was fall to the ground on her knees. Caroline shifted to her bottom as a sob fell from her lips and picked up Liz Forbes head from the ground to place it on her lap. Their foreheads were placed together and Caroline stroked the blonde hair with her still blooded hand. Every emotion that was built up inside of her for the past two years seemed to be pouring from her at this very moment. She couldn't keep her body from shaking and started a small soothing sway while still holding her mothers limp body. She just sat there, not even sure how long and cried.

At some point Klaus had stepped aside and made his phone calls to his family and Stefan informing them of what happened. He had no clue what to do about Caroline and it was blatantly obvious she was devastated by her mother's death. For all of her talk of betrayal and hate, she still cared for her mother. Klaus was no saint and hadn't comforted anyone since his days of being human and wasn't about to start now. He stood in front of the little blonde vampire and took in her pain and her beauty. The remaining vampires of Mystic Falls and his siblings flash soon after to the Salvatore family crypt and stood frozen at the sight. Kol and Rebekah were half shocked, half impressed with the sight before them. Elena and Bonnie gasped at the sight of Liz Forbes blooded and tears of their own formed as well, comforting each other. The Salvatore's were close behind taking in the scene as well and Stefan went to pull Elena in his arm to sooth her. Caroline ignored them and continued holding her dead mothers body in her arms. The tears were still staining her face when she softly started to singing to her, Caroline's own form of goodbye,

 **Go in peace**

 **Go in kindness**

 **Go in love**

 **Go in faith**

 **Leave the day**

 **The day behind us**

 **Day is done**

 **Go in grace**

 **Let us go**

 **Into the dark**

 **Not afraid**

 **Not alone**

 **Let us hope**

 **By some good pleasure**

 **Safely to**

 **Arrive at home**

 **Let us hope**

 **By some good pleasure**

 **Safely to**

 **Arrive at home**

* * *

Caroline sat softly humming but one voice snapped her out of it. One voice that shot anger through her and the one voice that started all of Caroline's torment.

" Caroline, we are here for you when you need us. We won't go anywhere and we will stay by your side and get you through this." Elena's human voice crept closer and closer with Bonnie not far behind. The girl knelt down a foot away from Caroline and went to raise her hand to place it on Caroline's shoulder. " Just let it out." Caroline's eye flashed open and she slowly placed her mother on the ground to her side and placed her palms on her thighs. When she looked up at Elena her eyes were as black as coal and the very dominant black veins streaked across her eyes. It made the girl freeze her hand mid air and the Salvatore's flash at either side of the girls.

"Just let it out Caroline .. OK." Caroline repeated and dropped the Salvatore's to the ground as they shrieked in agony over the twisted limbs that once were there legs. In a flash Caroline shot up from the ground and had her bloodied wrist over Elena's mouth, forcing her to drink Caroline's blood. Elena's back was pressed firmly to her chest trying to break free of the vampire's iron grasp.

"Easy Love. Don't do something you will regret later ... Or who you might anger in the process." Klaus stepped forward with his hands up.

"Stop or I will drop you myself." He stood immobilized and clinched his fist in anger. "You have no idea what I'm capable of and your Original blood still flows through my veins. It's very potent stuff. "

"Caroline please, your taking her choice away. You never had a choice but Elena still does. Please. " Stefan pleaded from the ground where both Salvatore's lay in pain. Caroline was an absolute wreck, tears streaking her face from the moment of grief she allowed herself. Klaus' blood still covered her mouth and her hands from earlier and she now had her mother's blood soaked into her former yellow sundress. The next sound was a hollow snap of the Doppelgangers neck and her lifeless body falling to the ground.

"She still has a choice, Stefan. Live or die." Her gaze falls up Bonnie and the remaining Originals siblings in front of her, all in a bit of disbelief that she actually went through with it. Rebekah eased slowly towards Klaus who was still stuck in place by Caroline, in case he did manage to break free at some point. Caroline released the Salvatore's from their pain but still kept a firm hold on Klaus' position. She couldn't release him until she was long gone and couldn't find her and seek his revenge for killing Elena. Damon immediately shot up to Caroline and she snapped his neck with barely a flick of her wrist. She saw that coming from a mile away. Her face fell upon Stefan and Bonnie.

"How could you do this to her, after you were forced into this lifestyle and now you are forcing Elena as well." Bonnie looked appalled by what just happened.

"I'm only paying her back for what she started years ago. None of this would have even happened if she kept out of my business. You guys don't get it do you. This doesn't end tonight not just because I killed my father. I just started my own personal war with every hunter that Bill Forbes has ever met and any hunter those people have ever met. I won't know a moments peace for the rest of my existence, Bonnie. Every town I go to that has a vampire hunter will know who I am from a mile away. They will seek their revenge on the unnatural monster that killed a fellow hunter. " She twisted her arm around and motioned towards the dead bodies. "Two dead hunters. My father whispered my name and appearance to every hunter he came across and what my abilities can do. Things just became a million times more difficult for me. But please, keep thinking of only Elena in her time of need. While I am utterly and completely alone now and I have nothing left. I only ask that you bury my mother and burn his."

"We can help you Caroline, I'll come with you this time. You don't have to do this alone anymore." Stefan spoke as he reach out for her hand but she just shook him off. She knew better than to think that was the truth.

"Right Stefan because you would leave a newly turned Elena, the love of your life, in the hands of Damon Salvatore. I know that won't happen. " Both of their eyes were glued to the other and Stefan's jaw tensed up.

Caroline had enough and had to leave. It wouldn't take more than a few weeks for the hunters closest to Connor and her father to figure out that he was dead. The one thing she knew for sure was that all hunters kept in close contact with one anther in case something like this ever happened. Caroline had to disappear and had no idea where on earth to go to. She took one last glance at Klaus, his knuckles were nearly broke from the pressure he was placing on them. His face held a deadly stare but his eye just looked broken. Like he lost the last thing he ever had in life. His hybrids. She sighed and all she could muster up was "I'm sorry" before she flashed away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So how pissed are you guys? I love mamma Forbes too but it was a needed sacrifice and honestly even if I didn't kill her off, she wouldn't be included in the rest of the story anyways. Also Elena was destine to be a vampire anyways, I just changed the person that killed her. I also needed a reason for Klaus to be angry at Caroline and not try to find her and "whoo" her. But here is a mini teaser, we will see a new city and several new characters in the coming chapters. Plus points to you if you know where that song came from.**

 **Thanks please follow and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I loved the great reviews over the last chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows/guests**

* * *

 _ **Flashback - Mystic Falls 2013**_

Feet slammed hard to the ground and twigs and leaves sent flying after every step. Caroline's heart beat frantically, pounding out of her chest and her breathing was coming out too harsh. She flashed next to a tree and leaned into it for support, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes closed but her hearing was sharp as ever and listening intently for any sounds that someone was around. Nothing, she heard nothing and moved to place her back against the tree. The relief and shock coursed through her as she stood at the edge of the woods and could just barely see the street she needed, wanting to get back to the Donovan household as discreetly as possible. Being covered head to toe in a mixture of bloods is not exactly something she wanted the locals to see her in, especially since the news the town sheriff's death would be front page in the morning. Another reason to leave tonight before the hoard of sympathy casseroles came her way. The bullet that was still lodged in her rib cage was only making her grow weaker by the passing minute and she looked down, lifting her once yellow sundress. There was a huge hole that blistered around the entrance wound and the pain had crept it's way down to most of her right side. Fucking hunters ... and witches with their crazy magical voodoo. Vampires never came up with crazy concocted weapons, all we needed was brute force to get things done.

With one last breathe Caroline flashed with everything she had left to Matt Donovan's house. Even with Klaus' blood still in her veins, this bullet was really wearing her down plus the array of emotions that she went through the past hours or so. If Klaus' was really intent on tracking her down, a human house he have never been invited in would be her best bet. But why wasn't he here already? He was a four legged hybrid and could have easily caught back up with her once she released her mental hold over him. Plus lets face it, there were not many places left in Mystic Falls that she would go to and she was certainly not going to step foot inside her dead mothers house. Not today at least or maybe even this century. Caroline flashed inside the house and slammed the backdoor shut. Her back fell against the door and a deep breath left her lips.

"Oh my god, Caroline. Bonnie just told me what happened, I don't know whether to hug you right now or kill you." He paused as she took in her tattered appearanced and the huge hole in her side. "Your shot?"

"Damn witches gave the hunters spelled wooden bullets to harm vampires and I don't have the courage to take it out just yet." Caroline finally looked up at Matt, her breath now a bit calmer.

"Come with me, I'll get it out. I will meet you in the bathroom."

Caroline flash forward and jumped on the counter next to the sink. Matt walked back with pliers and towels to remove the bullet. Caroline went to lift her dress up but paused when she realized she was about to get mostly naked infront of her long time friend and slightly ex boyfriend. Matt rolled his eyes,

"Encase you forgot Care, I have already seen it once. Would you rather sit here in pain and be bashful or let me help you?" She huffed and threw her dress, revealing her red cotton pantie set underneath. She got a flash of Klaus' hands running up her thighs and Caroline cleared her throat and shifted on the sink, suddenly praying that Matt had not developed her mind reading capabilities. The hybrid was probably plotting her slow torture and she was imagining him naked.

"Thanks for helping me Matt, you really have no reason to now. Ah!" Caroline grunted as Matt stuck the pliers deep into her ribs to dig out the bullet. He gave her a apologetic look. "I think you are the only actually friend I have left. Elena will soon be transitioning, Bonnie will be attached to her and both Salvatore's. But it had to be done, Matt. She started this years ago and brought my mother to her death all because she tried to warn her about her monstrous daughter. Plus she is in love with two vampires, it would have happened anyways." rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Are you trying to convince me of this or yourself?" Caroline shot her eyebrow to the ceiling at his observations. "Regardless, I wasn't there and I can't really speak on the events that transpired. I would have liked to see you snap Damon Salvatore's neck. You are one of my closest friends Care. Judge free zone here." Matt concluded, moving his hand between the two of them. It made Caroline smile to know she still had Matt. She let out a loud scream and watched the bullet hit the counter next to her.

"Thanks. I'm going to take full advantage of your shower next and scrub all the blood off me. After that I need to get going. " Caroline replied sadly. "Will you do something for me? Will you take care of the house and make sure it is locked up. I'm sure I will be contacted by attorney's to have the house put in my name but I want it put in yours so no vampires can enter. I can't come back in this lifetime and I want what little I have left to be safe." Matt nodded.

"I'm sorry shes dead, she didn't deserve this." With that he left her to clean up. Caroline allowed herself another cry session and started to scrub clean but no matter how much she scrubbed she didn't feel clean.

* * *

"You must be joking Nik." Rebekah stomped closer to Klaus and stopped a foot away from where he stood leaning against his desk. "I spill a few drops of Doppelganger blood and you try to shove a bloody dagger in my heart. Caroline turns Elena into a vampire and you don't so much as bat an eye? If it weren't for Kol still being in town, I would be downstairs in the basement with all the other junk you have no use for. " Klaus rose to meet Rebekah's height.

"First off, you have your own room so no need to keep you in the basement. Secondly, it was much more than a few drops my dear sister. It was multiple bags, of which you ripped open with your bare hands like a barbarian." Klaus sneered at her but Rebekah just rolled her eyes.

"And I'm the dramatic one of the family." Rebekah had just spent the past few hours explaining to Klaus exactly what Caroline was and what her abilities were. If he had not seen and felt the abilities with his own eyes, he surely would have thought Bekah to be mad. In a thousand years, he had never came across someone like this and he should be filled with an undeniable rage. He should be ripping apart Mystic Falls looking for her and putting an end to her life but Klaus didn't budge. Klaus took another hard drink from his Bourbon bottle and slammed it hard on his desk at his own uncertainty. This blonde was really screwing with his head after only a few days and a intimate moment in a alleyway. His thoughts wondered to images of what might have been if that dreadful hunter had not shown up. As if his thoughts were sending a beacon to her, he felt a little blonde presence in his study doorway and he shot his eyes forward. His jaw tensed and his fist slammed closed at the sight of her with her now perfectly clean jeans and hip tops with a loose fitting low cut v neck. Her hair was still damp and had a light vanilla scent that filled his room instantly.

"You must be a bloody fool for showing up here or at the very least on a suicide mission. You should be halfway across the globe by now." Caroline lifted her head and spoke with such confidence in her voice as she took a step in the room.

"I need to speak with Klaus, privately. Can you please leave us? I think the others are finally finished with clean up duty or maybe stop by Matt's?" Caroline never once moved her eye off of Klaus who had not moved since she stepped into his house.

"Are you really kicking me out of my own home? You kill a Doppelganger and think your invincible now." Rebekah stared down at Caroline, not budging from her place. Caroline exhaled deeply but still stood her ground. She needed to get somethings off her chest with Klaus and didn't want to do them with a vampire eavesdropper in the house. Before she could speak, Klaus spoke for her.

"Leave Rebekah. Now." Not giving her time to argue and sent her a _or you will be daggered_ look. She just rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room, both remaining vampires waiting to hear the door slam after her. Caroline was slung, yet again, against the far wall of his study and had Klaus' arm firmly pressed against her chest.

"You kill my Doppelganger, break into my mind with some unheard of mental capabilities and try to control ME?" Klaus's voice raising with every word he spoke. "So instead of fleeing town like a sane person would, you traipse about my home and throw demands around. I should have your head on a stick right now but curiosity is all that stops me from doing so."

"Are you going to hunt me down and make me flee for my life again?" Klaus only stared at her instead of answering, not expecting that to be the question. Caroline shifted to place her hand on his arm and Klaus let her drop his arm down. "I ask because if that is the case ... We can settle this right here and now. I won't be hunted again and I won't run from anyone. So here I am, take your best shot." She swung her arms in the air and dropped them to her sides. She prepared herself for the hand to fly in her chest that never came.

"You came here so I could attack you? I must say Love that is another first you are throwing at me?" This girl was never predictable. Klaus now placed both his hands on either side of her head and focused intently on her face.

"I was at the Donovan house trying to rid myself of all the blood and allowed myself another weak moment to cry for my mother. I was trying to figure out where I was going to go when I had this I don't know ... revelation. I am one of the most powerful creatures that walks the planet and I shouldn't have to run from anyone. What you saw and felt tonight, my mental abilities ... I have never felt so strong before. I fought off you, the Original Hybrid without even blinking and I'm fairly certain I could do it again." She laughed darkly and could almost see Klaus hide a smile at her comments. "I loved that feeling. That feeling of no longer being too weak to defend myself or questioning what I am capable of. Call it adrenaline or your Original blood in my system that made me stronger but I was strong. I will not fear anyone any longer. No one else will get to dictate my life so if you plan to make me another person you run off and torture for centuries, it isn't going to happen." Caroline now stood just inches away from his face and held his stare. Klaus' face was blank and held no emotions. They stood together for minutes and the calm silence was starting to freak Caroline out a bit.

"Say something." She demanded and after a moment of pause he spoke,

"Good." Klaus dropped his hands from the wall but kept his close stance.

"That's it. Good. I ask you to rip my head off and you just say Good? What is the matter with you, were is this legendary rage I have heard of from the almighty hybrid? I was expecting a little blood." Caroline poked the big bad once again.

"I should be shouldn't I?" Klaus finally breaking his blank facade and raised his voice as his hands flew through the air. "I should be ripping your heart out or have you chained in the dungeons. I have perfected my torture techniques to an art-form over the centuries and could do many a grave things to you. But here I stand .." his voice trailing off and eyes wide. Caroline had nothing but confusion on her face and awaiting for him to continue.

"I know what it is like to be weak and abused and run from those you call family. I have known the joy of ending years of torment and also the hollow feeling of knowing that it won't satisfy what you really wanted. You are not weak, Caroline." Klaus was now back to his soft and seductive voice, the same one he used when speaking of leaving Mystic Falls just earlier this evening. Klaus leans his head in and can't keep his thoughts from the last time they were so close. Those lips he had only a taste of earlier. "The strong and fearless girl that stands before me, is the girl you always were."

Caroline was speechless at how this conversation was turning out. She had expected a full on brawl with flying furniture and bloodshed but it was the opposite now. Her eyes couldn't help but travel to his full lips and watched them twitch as she did so. The lips that brought her such pleasure just hours ago and wanted them to do so again. **"Just let go, Caroline"** Klaus' words from earlier rang in her mind and she decided to follow them once again. She leaned up to kiss him and her need for him took over. Klaus was caught off guard once more by the pretty blonde, as he pressed her against the wall and slide his hands underneath her loose t-shirt as he went to deepen his kiss. Caroline sighed with relief against his lips, mostly glad he wasn't ripping her throat out at the moment. Her arms went around his neck as she jumped up to kick her legs around Klaus' waist and he caught her in mid air. He grasped her ass and cursed her for not wearing another dress, wanting to feel her bottom once more. Their tongues were moving in sync with one another as Klaus flashed them over to his desk to throw her down on top of it.

Caroline sat up to throw her shirt off and attacked Klaus lips with much more urgency this time. She raised her hand up his chest and ripped the shirt from his neck and placed kisses on his chest, earning her a groan from above. Her hands were working quickly to his belt and Klaus tossed her back against the desk at vamp speed, Caroline landed with a heavy thud and watched his lean muscles at work. He threw off his own torn shirt and pants and swiftly removed hers as well. Klaus flashed over top of her, ripping her bra to shreds and took her nipple in his mouth, pulling a moan from her lips. Her hands feel in his hair and Klaus made his way back up to her neck, leaving a trail of human bit marks. His hand slide down her thighs and pulled her leg up to his waist. With no warning, Klaus slide his hard cock deep inside her, with one thrust. This wasn't tender love making, this was the frustration and emotional draining evening they had both been through.

"Oh fuck." Caroline shouted at the sudden movement and slammed her head back against the desk. Klaus held himself above her with his head watching there two bodies connect with hard thrusts and Caroline's nails drug against his forearms. This was most certainly worth the wait. She felt her orgasm starting to build already and as hard as he was thrusting in and out of her, he was close as well. Her hands went to stroke one of her nipples and he took the other one in his mouth, pulling another groan. A hand went down between their two warm bodies and Caroline playfully touch her clit with her fingertips. Klaus saw her hand and groaned at the erotic sight of the beautiful blonde touching herself.

"Come for me, Caroline ... That's it." Klaus encouraged her which made her hand speed up and Caroline let out a breathy, "Klaus" as she came apart and rubber her clit to prolong the sensation. Klaus found his own release and came inside her as she slowly moved a hand away. Their heavy breathing was the only sound you heard for several minutes until Klaus kissed her cheek and removed himself from her to get dressed. After a brief moment to collect herself, Caroline mirrored his actions and frowned when she saw he tattered bra. "Well this is headed for the trash" she spoke aloud and tossed the material in the trash can. Just as she was putting her shoes on to leave Klaus broke the silence,

"Where do you plan to go?"

"Wherever I want." Caroline shrugged as she smiled over her shoulder to him and walked out as she tried not to look back at Klaus.

* * *

 _ **Present time - Atlanta, Georgia 2038**_

A large two story log cabin style home sat on the edge of town and was surrounded mostly with thick trees until the back opened up to a lake. It was one of the homes that looked as if it was a log cabin on the outside but was a complete modern house on the inside. One of Caroline's favorite features of it was the floor to ceiling glass wall that was the complete right side of her master bedroom wall. It provided a perfect view of the lake and it was just gorgeous with the moons reflection overhead. A comfy over sized white love seat and a equally over sized armchair sat facing the window. Her feet were propped up on a heavy wooden table with a tumbler of white wine in her hand and a fuzzy pink pillow laid across her chest. Caroline could sit here for hours and she usually did just staring off into space. Tonight was no different as she thought back to the last time she stepped foot in Mystic Falls, reflecting on the horribly bad and the extremely good memories from that day. The good being the ones that had made her squirm in her seat.

"You know you should really move closer to the city and away from all these creepy crawly bugs. I'm getting tired of the long drive and your practically living in a swamp. " Caroline heard a click of heels and leggy brunette sat next to her the love seat. She gave a tiny smile and an eye roll as she began,

"As always, I don't force you to come here plus it's only like a twenty minute drive to everything in Atlanta. You are also here 6 days a week without my permission so you can't hate it that much. But I am glad you are here since I got a very interesting call from a long lost friend of mine. Stefan Salvatore."

The brunettes eyebrows shot up to the ceiling, "What does he want? You told me you haven't spoken to the Mystic Falls group in decades and I can only guess that what he wanted wasn't just to catch up."

"He was vague and wouldn't really tell me much but he wants my help with some random attacks that happened to him and Damon lately. He seems to think that who ever killed Jeremy and Matt, are behind the attacks on them as well. Stefan seems to think the attacker is trying to get to me through my old friends or something. Stefan is supposed to be headed to New Orleans any day now with the rest of the merry bunch and wants me join them."

"Makes sense ... Or maybe it is his complete moron of a brother that finally pissed off the wrong person and they want to do us all a favor by killing him." She sneered but seemed to realize what city Caroline just said. "Wait, you said New Orleans? Do you have any idea who lives in that city? What did you tell them?" her voice raising and she was now right next to Caroline.

"Chill OK. I know you won't be going and honestly I don't even know if I am going. I didn't exactly jump at the chance to rekindle my old friendships. **Or old lovers**."

Caroline thought the last bit to herself and Klaus wasn't exactly an old lover but one night stand did not seem to fit him either. They had not spoke or made contact with one another since that passionate night twenty five years ago and she had no intentions of changing that anytime soon. She had however seen Rebekah a few times over the years and they had met up with Kol once in Spain. That still to this day was the worst hangover of her life and still was not sure how considering she was stronger than most vampires. Klaus never tagged along and the siblings never really mentioned were he was or why he didn't show up. She assumed he still did not want to see her after all this time. Caroline understood why but the bit of rejections that came with seeing the other Mikealson's always hit her when Klaus never traveled with his siblings. From what Rebekah had told her, the siblings usually traveled together unless someone wanted a break from the family. Caroline just found it hard to believe that Klaus suddenly wanted a break from the family as soon as she wanted to hang out with Rebekah. So she never brought it up and neither did the other Mikealson's.

"I know I'm not going. There are still certain people that think I'm dead and me strolling down Bourbon St would defeat the purpose. Are you not curious to what they are doing in New Orleans? They aren't exactly besties with the Mikealson family and the Original's wouldn't spit on the Salvatore's if they were on fire."

"I don't know what to do. It would be nice to catch up with Bekah, it has been years since we vacationed together." she huffed at the brunettes eye roll at the mention of the Original's name. There was no love lost between the two. "Anyways ... I can't just see everyone after twenty five years and pretend that everything that happened didn't happened and .."

"Since you fucked Klaus' brains out?" A pink fuzzy pillow launched and smacked the smirk off the brunettes face.

"Have I mentioned how much I regret telling you that?"

"Only multiple times over the past fifteen years. And yes, that is exactly what you are going to do. No one gets to control your life and you will not run from anyone... Or any hybrid .. every again!" Her voice held such authority yet wisdom as she spoke. Caroline nodded as she remembered the promise she had made to herself all those years ago. She stood from the love seat to head for her closet.

"Looks like I'm headed to New Orleans."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So here was a little hope for those that were concerned about Klaus and Caroline getting together.**

 **Please review and follow :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Another quick update, I just had one two days ago so if you think you missed something just read the previous chapter. It also seems like the smuttyness from last chapter went over well so I will continue to incorporate that into the story. I don't plan on making Klaroline's emotional relationship grow at a super fast rate but the physical is a different story. Also, for those guest reviewers that I couldn't answer privately and were worried about a magical baby and Hayley showing up I can assure you they will not be. People either really love or really hate baby stories so I wanted to be upfront encase you were waiting for it. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

There is a foggy sound of street music and human chatter surrounding the crowded walkway of the French Quarter. If you were wanting a quite and uneventful life to grow old in, the Quarter most certainly was not the city for you. Sure there were places off the city boundaries or at the edge of town to retire in but at the heart of the Quarter beat the undead hearts of the most gruesome creatures that walked the earth. A city were vampires could freely flaunt his or her true nature. He turned onto a now secluded street that was damp from a recent rain and still carried a faint scent in the air. Multiple cast iron benches with wooden planks sat in rows back to back in a large concrete opening that were positioned between old brick buildings. Street lamps glowed in the darkness and lite the streets up as if they were made of gold. This was his city.

It was a city he had built from the ground up, quite literally from the ashes of fire that nearly burnt it to the ground. He should have been dead that day that Mikeal was sent upon New Orleans to terrorize and destroy everything that had been accomplished between species. Humans, vampires, and witches lived in somewhat of a agreement, forced agreement, to keep the peace in the city they all held dear. Werewolves were banned to the bayou, cursed to stay in there wolf form except once a month when the full moon struck and any that dared entire the Quarter were killed on site. Witches were no longer given freedom to perform magic or were to be killed on site. Deaths were always made public, a show of force to remind those that opposed what the consequences were. Humans officials that knew of the existence of vampires looked the other way as long as the money rolled in and no locals to New Orleans went missing or showed up floating down the Mississippi.

This was the city he was now forced to share. Marcel sat upon one of the benches and stared off into nowhere in particular. His sire was brought back in town for some unknown reason and has now decided to take up residency in a old plantation house on the edge of town. After a tense few weeks they had come to the agreement to share control of the French Quarter and Marcel would remain where he was in the large compound in the heart of the city. Klaus did not share and Marcel did not share his kingdom, even with his sire. It was only a matter of time before Klaus would get restless and take what he truly thought was his. Marcel had to keep what was rightfully his.

* * *

Klaus sat in a antique sitting room, still having the decor of centuries past. It had a expansive fireplace at the wall farthest away with two sofas placed on either side of a wooden carved table and a armchair off to the side. He had just lite the fireplace and sat staring at the flickering flames and was being soothed by the popping wood. It had been a eventful few days or weeks if he was being more honest and needed to clear his mind. Klaus started his time in New Orleans by being called upon by witches of the French Quarter that were being stifled by a vampire in rule named Marcel. The same Marcel that he took as a young slave boy over two hundred years ago and molded him in his own image. He was a son that he could never bore of his own blood but a son none the less. Now his son had everything Klaus ever wanted. His kingdom. His loyalty. His power. Once Klaus fled the city, Marcel was believed to be dead by the Originals and each mourned him in their own way. Imagine the surprise when Klaus heard the name again and all he had stolen from him. Now Klaus had a plan in motion to take it all back, share the power of the city and gain his trust once more before pulling the rug out from under him. It was only a matter of time before the two came to blows since Klaus did not share and Marcel would not share this city.

The next bit of encouraging news came from another familiar face he was once again close with, the Ripper. Stefan Salvatore had contacted him regarding attacks upon himself and his group from Mystic Falls. He had not heard from them in decades and was happy to keep the trend going but Stefan insisted that the Originals would be their next target if they did not act soon. Klaus laughed at the notice of someone trying to take four Originals down _"Let them try"_ was his initial response and still was. That is until the ever proactive Elijah stepped in and welcomed the merry bunch of fools from Mystic Falls to the French Quarter to get full disclosure on the details. Mystic Falls held nothing but disappoint for Klaus and did not want any part of it back in his life. A flash of a blonde memory past in his mind and he could not keep the grin from his typically scowling face. Now that was one memory that he could relive again and again. Klaus was given the to opportunity to see this blonde again but he was not going to. Rebekah had finally made a friend, a true friend in the past thousand years and Klaus knew if he saw Caroline again so soon, he could not be responsible for his actions. Despite what his siblings still thought of him and no matter how many death threats or daggers were tossed between them, they were still family. Kol had even taken a shining to her and went on none stop about a great week he missed in Spain.

"Considering Rebekah is upstairs immobilized and in pain, you are certainly smiling. Do disclose what has brightened your usual sour personality." Elijah spoke from the sitting room doorway with his signature dark suit, tailored to the nines and his hands placed in his suit pants. Rebekah had been subject to a hex that was placed on her a few days earlier by some unknown witch. Marcel was unable to find the source of the witches and his secret weapon could not find the source of the magic. How convenient that was.

"My mood is my own, 'Lijah. And concerning our sickly sister upstairs, just go snap her neck. The pain will miraculously disappear." Klaus smirked as he heard Elijah give his usually head shake with a light sigh as he came to sit across from him on the opposite couch. Elijah sat with grace and unbuttoned his suit jacket.

"Until Rebekah had the hex placed upon her, I never believe the Salvatore's assumption that our family was going to be under attack. This unknown attacker also killed two of the groups human friends as well. Perhaps when they enter the city, they can do some good and have it removed."

"What on earth could they do that the Original family could not?" Klaus scoffed at the audacity of the statement.

"They have a Bennett witch, one of the most potent bloodline of witches that still lingers. From what the youngest Salvatore has updated me on her current status, she now contains the power of a two thousand year old descendant of hers. If anyone has the power to remove the spell, it would be the Bennett witch. We are only waiting for this Caroline acquaintance of Rebekah's to join us and explain why she has brought an attack upon our families. She should be arriving in the city at any moment now and the rest of the group are already on there way to our home."

"Perfect." Klaus deadpanned and moved to the bar to fix himself a glass of Bourbon. He ignored the faint bit of excitement mixed with anger over having Caroline in his presence once more. "As far as those two human boys go, I could care less who or what killed him."

"The humans are not my top priority but our sister is and bringing the attackers to justice. Also finally meeting this Caroline in person since I am the only sibling not to. Kol has explained to me that she has very extraordinary abilities that are unheard of. One can only hope that since she is a friend of Rebekah's that she will be on our side encase we need to retaliate." Elijah was the only Original to have never met Caroline and was honestly surprised his sister had taken a liking to her. Rebekah hated everyone that wasn't family and she detested her family most of the time.

"The girl is not to be underestimated, she is much smarter and stronger than you think." Klaus spoke with admiration. "She will side with Bekah, I can assure you of that. Caroline might have been companions once with those from Mystic Falls but that is now over."

"Forgive me Niklaus but you speak as if you know her personally? How often have you met the girl." Elijah was curious of the tone in his brother voice when he spoke of Caroline. A fondness he has not heard his brother use in centuries.

"Oh he knows our sweet Caroline very intimately." Kol strolled in the room with his usual carefree attitude, smirking from ear to ear. "It seems as if Nik and Caroline had a bit of a fling before she left Mystic Falls. He still pines till this day for the tasty blonde."

"There is no pining Kol. I have not spoken or met her in nearly three decades so you can shove your assumptions" Klaus spat out.

"Hence the pining .." Kol grinned and dodged Klaus' swing at the back of his head. " Oh come now Nik, I see the way your ears perk up every time Bekah mentions her and their little adventures. Why do you think I went with her the last time they visited. I wanted to see what the fuss was about and I must say, she is a feisty thing. Plus lets not forget you draw her.."

"A few drawings Kol does not make it an infatuation. I have a dozen sketch books with many beautiful women I have bedded over the centuries, she is no different."

"Yes but not their own book, dear brother." Kol stated and went to push his brother further when they heard voices step towards the porch and knock. "Saved by the knock. Let's go see what all the bickering is about."

* * *

"I still don't see why we need to help out Original Barbie here. If the roles were reversed, she would laugh and call it a day before helping us." Damon sneered as he walked up to the Mikealson New Orleans mansion along with Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie. It was a massive white two story plantation home with a porch that covered the length of the entire home with talk white pillars. It was very mid 1800 century style and much different from the Mikealson's Mystic Falls home.

"Because Caroline is not answering my calls any longer and the only reason she answered me the last time is because I used a fake number that wasn't really mine. She is apparently friends with Rebekah now, Lord only know how that happened. We help Rebekah, Caroline helps us and we all keep the peace."

"We shouldn't have to keep the peace, Stefan. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her and alot of things would be different if it wasn't for Caroline." Damon glanced over at Elena and placed a arm around her shoulder. Elena never wanted to be a vampire and had now accepted her fate but that did not mean it was what she would have chosen for herself.

"It's good to see you too Damon. Sounds like you missed me." A very familiar voice floated from behind and the group turned to see Caroline standing with her arms crossed at her chest. Caroline was dressing in a form fitting black skirt that fell to the knee with black leather ankle boots and a black deep v neck shirt. A bit of a dark look compared to what she used to be known for wearing but still perfectly composed. Everything in placed down to the straight hair that was perfectly pushed over one shoulder and the deep red lipstick she wore. She stood a few feet back, still on the sidewalk away from the others. The door opened and the Mikealson brothers joined the group discussion.

"Come on Damon, don't pretend as if I didn't do you the biggest favor of your life by making Elena a vampire. She's yours now, well thanks to a sire bond." Caroline sent Damon her best Miss Mystic Falls smile as the images Caroline picked out Damon's thoughts of his and Elena's relationship.

"Stay out of his head Caroline. What happened to never using those abilities on the people you know. " Elena's voice came out in almost a growl as she stepped towards forward and Caroline couldn't keep the laugh from spilling out.

"That privilege is reserved for those who have done nothing to me. Unfortunately, you guys don't qualify for that category anymore. So .." her voice trailed off as she stepped on the porch and towards the Mikealson siblings. Kol was looking on in a clearly amused state and sent Caroline a head nod which she returned with a smile. Elijah was inspecting Caroline with a hard to read expression on his face and he was the first to speak,

"I'm Elijah Mikealson, I'm sure you have heard of me from my siblings?" Elijah extended his hand and she graciously took it.

"Yes Elijah, the mysterious sibling I have yet to met. Your suit gave you away so I knew it was you from the sidewalk." Caroline smiled genuinely at Elijah which he returned.

"A pleasure to meet you Caroline and please come in. All of you." He turned to escort everyone in, ever the gallant host. She glanced over to Klaus that was once positioned next to his brothers and Caroline could not help but take in his appearance. His style had not changed, dark jeans and dark long sleeve shirt with wavy sandy hair. The small smile that slide on her face mirrored the same look that was now in Klaus' face.

"Hello Klaus."

"Hello Caroline." was all they spoke as she followed along to the sitting room the others were now gathering in. The group positioned themselves around the couches and the fireplace when Caroline noticed a member missing from the group.

"What happened to Rebekah? I figured she would be down here yelling at me for not see here for three years." Caroline asked as she noticed the Mystic Falls group shoot nervous glances at one another.

"We still have not been able to remove the hex that was placed upon her days ago but we are working on it.."

"I'm sorry, a hex? What hex?" Caroline cut Kol off mid sentence.

"A witch placed a hex on Rebekah and she is starting to desiccate, no matter how much blood we give her. She is also having hallucinations as well and we have yet to determine the witch in question. She is upstairs in her room." Kol explained.

"You didn't think to tell me this bit of information?" Caroline glared at Stefan who stood by the fireplace.

"I honestly didn't know how close you two were and if I had known it would have made you get here faster I certainly would have told you. We have been in New Orleans for almost five days now Caroline and you haven't even tried calling me back."

"Because the only thing you would tell me is that Damon Salvatore's life was in danger. Sorry but I need more motivation than your asshole brother's life is in danger."

"All of us were attacked, not just Damon." Bonnie finally speaks up from along side Elena. It has been twenty five years since she has set eyes on Bonnie and she was completely unchanged with time. She must be taking herbs to prolong her lifespan, a trick many powerful witches did.

"I wouldn't waste your breathe, Bonnie. Caroline doesn't care about you or Elena or anyone else for that matter and we don't need her help. We protected ourselves just fine against those hunters that jumped us and we can do it again. Matter of fact, I might just track one down myself so I can let them know where you are and help them rip out your heart."

Damon was practically screaming in her face and had moved just a foot in front of her. In an instant Caroline had a hand on Damon's throat and lifted him in the air with one hand. Stefan flashed to tackle her but she anticipated him coming to his brothers aid and snapped his neck.

"Well this is better than satellite television." Kol laughed as he sat on the sofa and kicked his feet on the table to get more relaxed for the show. Elena flash over to Damon's aid, just out of Caroline's immediate arm reach so she couldn't get her neck snapped.

"Stop Caroline what is the matter with you. You act as if we haven't known each other since grade school and I have made peace with the fact that I am a vampire. It was still completely awful and I don't forgive you for what you did but killing Damon won't bring back your mother. It won't erase what you father has done to you." Elena pleaded. Caroline dropped his body next to where Elena stood and stepped in her direction. Damon coughed and put his body as barrier to hers.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't come back begging for your forgiveness then. I honestly can't remember why I even came here in the first place. I haven't had a hunter attack me in over a year and I was living happily away from the likes of you." Caroline took in the others in the room, dropped her hands to her sides and looked back at Damon's death stare. "You seem to forget who exactly you are talking to. You seem to forget what exactly I am capable of. I'm not that little human girl you can use for your own selfishness and get away with it. You should also thank your lucky stars that I haven't ended you pathetic existence before now. The heart in your chest still beats because of Stefan and for whatever reason I still value his friendship. Don't forget that I can and will kill you the moment you become totally useless to everyone around you. I don't even need to touch you or even be in the same room as you to kill you." Caroline pointed at Damon but stopped as a wicked smile spread across her face. "Maybe I won't kill. Maybe there are far worse things I can do than to kill you."

Damon's hand suddenly flashed and flew into Elena's chest, fingers wrapping around her heart. His eyes went wide instantly and he froze in place to keep from moving. Elena gasped loudly but could not move away since Caroline had both vampires firmly held in place.

"How do you think it would feel to rip out the heart of the love of your life. To stand and stare into the eyes of the person you care about so much and kill them, knowing you could not do a thing to save her. That would be a pretty miserable existence I would imagine."

Caroline suddenly felt the faint prickle of a headache coming on, intensifying slowly. Her eyes shot up to look at Bonnie with a stern look on her face and a hand raised in the air. Elijah and Klaus both tensed, preparing for a fight and Kol sat lazily in his position from the couch. Caroline's eyebrows lifted and she dropped the hold she had over the two vampires, Elena dropping to the ground and Damon stooped to cradle her. Hands went to her hips and she stared back into Bonnie's eyes as she gave her a bring it on look. It felt as if hours went by but it was truly only minutes as Bonnie started to falter slightly under the intense magic she was sending to Caroline and a tiny drop of blood fell from her nose. The headache finally fading away and Caroline let a light sigh fall from her lips. She stepped forward towards Bonnie as she spoke,

"I'm not afraid of a witch that can't control her own powers. You can't even give me a headache without getting a nose bleed. You have the power of a two thousand year old witch running through your body. Have you even used the powers since you earned them or are you just setting candles on fire? I mean you are the most powerful witch that walks this earth and your a Bennett witch on top of that. It's time you start acting like it." Caroline almost scolded her is if she was a mother scolding a child.

"What the hell is going on down here. I'm only almost dead upstairs it wouldn't kill you people to keep quite." Rebekah dragged herself down the stairs and slowly made her way into the sitting room. Caroline's spun to look at the voice of a slightly graying Rebekah in her pajama's. Even in the state of desiccation, her hair was still spot on. "Are you people really here or am I having another hallucination?"

Caroline flashed over and walked her over to the couch next to Kol. Rebekah started her story of how she was out at a bar and was hit with a sudden pain in her veins. The hallucinations starting shortly after and there seemed to be no end in sight.

"No matter how much blood I drink it won't stop more than a hour and I start to grey again. This won't kill me because I am an Original but just extremely painful. Whoever is behind this I will rip their bloody heart out and feed it to them."

"OK now that the therapy session is over, can we get back to why we were dragged here in the first place?" Damon insisted and rolled his eyes once Caroline rose from the couch but was cut off before she could speak.

"I think it is time you leave and take the lot with you. You have already expressed how you don't need Caroline's help and that in return means you don't need ours." Klaus slowly made his way over to Damon from his stance near the fireplace and stopped just inches from his face. "We most certainly don't need you. Don't forget the Ripper on your way out."

Damon curled his lip up in frustration, grabbed Stefan who has yet to recover from his snapped neck and the group left without anymore words. Caroline eyed Klaus sending him a discreet smile and nod which he returned. The small exchanged did not go unnoticed by his siblings, especially Kol who had the widest grin any human being could have on his face. Klaus noticed this and sent Kol a _speak and you will be daggered_ look which in turn only made his grin grow more. The remainder of the evening went in the same fashion, Caroline and Rebekah had went upstairs away from her brothers while Elijah had to keep Klaus from killing Kol for making inappropriate comments that could be heard upstairs. Caroline eventually made her way back downstairs as Rebekah been too exhausted from the pain to keep her eyes open any longer. As she went to walk past the sitting room once more, Klaus was sitting alone and stood as he noticed her at the door.

"Rebekah is finally asleep but I'm not sure how long. She just had few blood bags so that should do her a few hours." she stepped inside the room and walk in front of Klaus just a foot away. "Look I know Elijah is expecting a full biography of my life but I just don't feel up to it tonight. I plan to come by tomorrow and see Rebekah again so maybe then. I suspect your family doesn't exactly do the taking care of each other thing, so she will probably need my help. Maybe I can talk with Bonnie or Stefan to see about getting the hex removed. Stefan sounded like he wanted to help and I'm sure Bonnie would play along if he asked." Klaus only nodded to her statements and Caroline took that as her cue to leave.

"Goodnight Klaus."

"Goodnight Caroline."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So we met a few new characters this chapter and last and I have one more planned for one of the next few chapters. Not a lot of Klaroline but don't worry there is more to come soon.**

 **Please review and follow :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**What another update just two days apart? I have been in super writers mode this week but the next update will not come until after the weekend. I work from home and I have been geeking out on this fanfic all week so I need to get back to work (sad face).**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews/favs/follows/guests. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline strutted into a dark nightclub with loud and booming bass bouncing off the white walls. Colored lights rotated of the bare walls flashing designs and she couldn't help swing her hips to the techno dance music that played over the speakers. Her short black strapless dress inched higher up her thighs and she raised her hands above her head as she made her way through the swarm of people on the dance floor. Caroline used her vampire sight to see the back of a familiar blonde head she was looking for and couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. She squeezed her way through the people and placed a hand on his shoulder so Caroline could lean in close,

"Turn around so I can see those sexy blue eyes of yours." Matt smirked and turn to Caroline.

"I'm sorry but I'm a happily married man whose wife would not like me talking to you. Plus you wouldn't be able to handle me anyways."

"The pervy talk doesn't suit you Matt Donovan." They pulled each other into a big hug. "You know Sarah loves me and wouldn't harm a hair on my head. Especially not with the free wardrobe I send her every few months."

"I can't believe you made it to opening night. The whole place is completely renovated, thanks to our anonymous donor." Matt's cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Thanks again Care, we have more than enough money to complete everything."

"It is the least I could do for you and Jeremy. Ten years away from the supernatural life has certainly been great for you guys. So exactly how many girlfriends does Jeremy have now? Two? Three?"

"Just the one now." Jeremy spoke from behind her with a grin on his face and Caroline turned to grab him in a hug. "One found out about the other and dumped me. Matt I'm going to take the boxes by the bar outside, I'll be right back."

"So speaking of Mystic Falls ..." Matt trailed off

"Real subtle." rolling her eyes at his way to obvious interlude. "You know I haven't spoke to any of them since that day and there is no need to. You are all I need."

"You have to do it someday because eternity is a long time to hate someone. At least talk to Bonnie or Stefan." Caroline took the drink Matt had ordered for her and looked out into the crowd. "Do you remember the promise I made to you before you left my house the night your mother was killed? You made me promise that I would leave Mystic Falls and never look back. To go someplace where there were no such things as vampires or werewolves or anything "super creepy" that might kill me." Matt stated making air quotes with his hands and glanced over towards the bar to see Jeremy wasn't behind it. Matt stood to excuse himself, stating Jeremy found another drunk girl to make out with in the alley and explained how he was going to ring his neck.

Caroline just laughed as she watched him walk away towards a side door that led to the alley. Two songs passed. Three songs passed and by the time the fourth song passed Caroline was getting worried. The side door that both of her friends went out of had not moved and there was no sign of them behind the bar. She made her way outside to see what was happening, elbowing dancers and her speed picking up as she made her way outside. Caroline burst out of the door and covered her mouth so the scream couldn't be hear by the party goers inside. Both Jeremy and Matt lay dead on the alleyway ground next to a dumpster with wooden stakes shoved through there vocal cords. She dropped to her knees between the too and a hard sob feel from her lips as she stared down at them. "No ... no .." was the only sound out of her mouth but she was cut short by arrows flying at her head. Caroline flash forward and caught the arrows with both hands as they nearly missed her ears. A third one shot forward and made its way right through her stomach. The vervain burned her skin on her hands and stomach and she couldn't help but fall back from the pain. A tall figure emerged from the shadow and all Caroline saw was the tip of a crossbow that was now pointed at her head.

"This finally ends."

* * *

Caroline was awaken by a violent shaking and she shot up with a hand going to the throat of her attacker. Her eyes widen and immediately dropped her hand when she noticed it was Rebekah that had awoke her and she was still at the Mikealson home. Rebekah had been laying at the top of her bed and Caroline must have fallen asleep with her head at the foot of the bed. She had been there since five am keeping Rebekah company and keeping her full of blood so she could be her normal bitchy self again. The room was now filled with all the Mikealson siblings, all staring at her.

"Caroline what on earth was that? You were in some kind of trance or something because I couldn't wake you no matter what I did. I almost slapped you just to get you back in your right mind ... That was the night Matt was killed wasn't it?" Caroline's head shot up from were she had it placed in her hands. "You were lying across my legs and whatever image or dream you just had was passed along to me as well." Caroline flashed off the bed running a hand through her hair as she addressed the room,

"Someone is screwing with my head and I can only assume it is the same witch that placed this hex on Bekah."

"How can you be sure?" Kol asked with deep curiosity.

"Because the dream I just had wasn't what happened the day Matt and Jeremy died or at least not the very end. They were killed with wooden stakes through there necks and when I found them in the alley, they were alone. In my dream a hunter came out and attacked me stating _this finally ends_. _This_ meaning me and then I woke up." Caroline started pacing the room and continued. "I knew the hunters had witches on their side but now they are trying to screw around in my head. Probably for the payback they think I deserve due to my own mental capabilities."

"We do have a lead on the witch that placed this hex on our sister." Elijah spoke as Caroline finally broke out of her ramblings. "We have come across a hex similar to this one in a grimoire that a trusted witch in the Quarter found. We cross referenced it with a spell from our dead mothers grimoire as well. These type of hexes are completed with a very specific white flower that is found locally here in New Orleans. The witch in question must be a local since it is a rare flower to exclusively one coven in particular and the means of growing that plant are kept within the Deveraux family."

"The same Deveraux witches that brought me back to this town to take down Marcel." Klaus growled.

"It appears so brother. Looks like some heads will be rolling today." Kol smirked.

"And I'm going with you." Caroline demanded putting her heeled boots back on over top her jeans and grabbed her leather jacket that was slung across a armchair to pull it over top her loose fitted yellow tank top. "Get me close enough to these witches and I can break into their minds to see what exactly is going on. It will take me a moment to break a witches mental barrier since they are so strong naturally but if you give me just one witch to focus on then I can do it in less time."

"Kol and myself will stay here with Rebekah." Elijah stated.

"Oh come on now Elijah, I need some excitement around here. I have been cooped up with Bekah here for two days. Let me guess Nik, you traded me in for a hot younger model?" Kol pouted like a teenager that had just been grounded.

"Well don't spare my feelings ..." Rebekah barked from the bed.

"We don't need any of your impulsiveness getting in our way today .." Klaus sneered.

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black ..." Kol grumbled angrily.

"OK Jesus Christ can you Mikealson's please go thirty seconds without fighting?" Caroline threw her hands in front of them in annoyance. "Kol shut your mouth and follow along if you have to, just stay out of my way. If you ruin anything at all with these witches YOU will be the one lying desiccated."

Kol's face lite up in excitement and stepped aside with his hand motioning for Caroline to leave first. She rolled her eyes and made her way down the wooden stairway towards large entrance way with Kol and Klaus trailing behind. Caroline couldn't help the giggle that left her lips as she heard "I can certainly see the appeal now Nik. She must be a firecracker in bed." and a hard smack of Kol's head making contact with Klaus' hand. There was only a faint smile left as the three vampires made there way onto New Orleans streets.

"I'll need blood so I'll just grab a tourist on the way there." Caroline stated as she walked sandwiched in between Klaus and Kol. She glanced over at Klaus who carried a stern look on this face as he spoke on the phone with the Deveraux witch and demanded they meet immediately. Her eavesdropping skills were in overdrive as she heard the witches wanted to meet on their sacred ground, a cemetery. The usual death threats and impending doom were tossed out if they refused to show up or tried any move against him. Klaus felt her eyes on him and met her gaze, the side of his mouth turned upwards as he looked back to the street.

"Do you two need a moment alone or are you done staring into each others eyes?" Kol taunted knowing that Klaus was too far away for another smack. "If you need blood darling you can just have mine, straight from the tap if you wish." He smirked while moving the collar of his shirt to reveal his neck.

"You know you were alot more fun in Spain. Maybe that was because I was drunk the entire time and everything is always much better when you are drunk." With all the eye rolling she does around Kol, she swears her eyes were going to pop of of her head.

* * *

They were now just outside the cemetery and Caroline placed her hands on the tall rod iron gates, straining her head to see if any witches were around. Vampires were not allowed on the property without being invited by a witch so they were forced to wait. She sighed and placed her back against the fence with one foot leaning against a bar. Klaus mirrored her actions and leaned next to her with his shoulders just inches away.

"The witches don't live far from here and I can hear feet scurrying about in one of the tombs. I'm sure they have some sneaky back entrance to the cemetery they used. The witches most likely won't invite us on the property, not with two Originals and a unknown vampire at their feet." Klaus explained and Caroline thought it was a bit odd he was actually trying to make small talk with her. He had barely said two words to her since she arrived in New Orleans.

"Well you don't exactly have the nicest reputation around town. Aren't you like the king around here or something? Don't they have to automatically follow everything you say?"

"Not exactly. I am currently sharing control with a fellow named Marcel and he currently still has his thumb over the witches. "

"Rebekah mentioned him earlier and his history with your family. You know, sharing doesn't seem very Klaus-like." Caroline stated and Klaus just gave a "hmm" as he appeared to be lost in another thought. His eyes were inspecting the features of her face and traveled down her neck that was left exposed from her high pony tail. Caroline couldn't help but blush under his intense gaze and that pulled one of Klaus' arrogant smirks knowing he was the cause of it. Caroline was strong, independent and had multiple men hitting on her but one sexy look from Klaus was all it took to turn her into a sixteen year old girl again. Caroline almost hated how much influence Klaus had over her and averted her gaze back to the gate. A witch appeared from a large stone tomb and approached the vampires. Caroline was met with a questioning look as the brunette girl started to speak,

"As you can guess, you will not be invited in and we won't allow a stranger in either." The young brunette spoke, she must have been in her mid twenties and a black tattoo could be seen on her upper arm with the sleeveless shirt she was wearing. Caroline inspected the witch and started to focus on the mental barrier of her mind.

"Sophie Deveraux so glad you could make it. You are very brave to show up alone. We have a few questions we need answering regarding a hex that was placed upon our baby sister and what we need to remove it." Klaus spoke with great authority in his voice yet with his ever present threat of death in each word.

"Marcel already sent his minions after us and I gave him the same answer. It was not our coven that placed the hex on Rebekah. We can't even practice magic without being beheaded in the street and strung up like an animal. Plus I am the one that brought your family to town to take down Marcel. Why would I do that just to hex or kill you?" Sophie stated with crossed arms over her chest. Caroline cleared her throat, her signal that she was past the witches mental barrier and Klaus' smirked reappeared.

"You could be trying the old bait and switch routine for all we know. From what we have deduced of the spell, it contains a rare white flower. A rare white flower that is only grown by your family and kept heavily protected by all others. Care to change your answer?"

"Monique. Monique Deveraux is the witch that placed the hex on Rebekah and she must be the same one to be manipulating my dreams as well." Caroline stated after seeing a flash of a older brunette woman, Sophie's sister, handling a white flower. "Care to hand over your sister or should we find her ourselves?"

"Monique is dead, killed last night by Marcel's men for practicing magic." Tears were at the edge of Sophie's eyes. "Even if she wasn't dead, do you think I would give her up? How did you know who she is anyway because I have never seen you around before. The only girl that travels with the Mikealson's is Rebekah and that isn't you."

"This is an old friend that has come to join our quest to heal our sister. From what we gather, we are in need of this white flower to reverse the hex on her and you are going to give it to us." All kidding left Kol's demeanor as he gazed upon the witch.

"I don't know why she placed that Hex on your sister but I will see what is left of the plant ..."

"You have one hour to bring the antidote to our home or we come back to collect your heart." Klaus glared at Sophie and walked away from the cemetery gates, not waiting for her reply.

* * *

Klaus might be a evil bastard but this evil bastard got results. Withing thirty minutes Sophie Deveraux was back to the Mikealson home with the white flower and a bag full of the needed ingredients to make a antidote to the hex. The siblings and Caroline were now positioned around Rebekah's bed and the witch had mixed a variety of ingredients on a nearby desk while chanting a spell. Gray smoke spilled out of the top of the bowl and she walked cautiously over Rebekah, handing her the bowl to drink from. Within just a few minutes all the gray color had disappeared from her skin and she was standing next to her siblings as if nothing had happened to her.

"I feel perfectly fine." Rebekah smiled as she looked herself over once more. "I can not wait to leave this house and you are coming with me." She pointed a finger at Caroline and she just smiled in return.

"I actually need to call my companion I am traveling with and see if he wants to come out. I haven't really seen him the past few days and he might start to think I'm dead." Caroline started but stopped as Rebekah's ears perked up. "I'm sure he wants to say hello to you as well, Rebekah." Rebekah rolled her eyes and shooed her brothers away so they could get changed.

The brothers left the girls to prepare for their night out as Kol was making Klaus get himself dressed so they could all accompany the girls. Elijah made his way to his study and could not stop from eavesdropping on Rebekah and Caroline's conversation. It was as if the hex never happened and Rebekah was already rambling on about how great the night clubs were in New Orleans and the perfect outfits that she had for Caroline to wear. Elijah had never heard his sister talk so much about nothing in a very long time. His sister genuinely appeared happy as her and Caroline went through stacks of clothes in her closet. The smile would not drop and it only grew wider as he heard the two bicker about how they only had a few hours before the clubs would start to get full of people. The two girl acted as if they were life long friends and Elijah's heart swelled in size at his sister finally being happy for once. After the very long and treacherous existence they all shared, Rebekah was able to be just a normal woman that she wanted to be all along. Maybe having Caroline around could be a good thing for his family and she appeared to be compassionate and loyal friend as well. Caroline was at Rebekah's side at dawn today and had not left once until she went to speak with the witches.

Then there was Niklaus and his subtle yet drastic behavior. If you had just met Niklaus and did not know what his usually habits or personality traits were, you would never have noticed any difference. Elijah had spent the better part of a thousand years with his brother so he could read him blindfolded. When Caroline walked in a room, he seemed to fixate on her presences whether he looked at her or not. Elijah had caught Niklaus smiling on more than once occasion since she had arrived and not this Klaus facade smile he gave enemies but a real Niklaus smile as if he was really enjoying himself. These minuscule behavior changes were a major development for Niklaus who growled and threatened every person he came in contact with. There was almost hope in his heart that maybe this girl was something special to Niklaus and perhaps this girl could help unfreeze his brother's cold, dead heart. It seems as if Elijah needed to have a word with Caroline in the very near future.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and let me know how you think me writing Elijah is going. He was the one character I was worried about writing, I love him but I just haven't gotten into him as much as I have Klaus. I will be incorporating Elijah more into the story and I want to make sure it goes over well and he stays in character.**

 **Please review and follow :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back! No blood or hearts ripped out this chapter but we do have Klaroline scenes and among other things popping up instead... So here is your warning, just read until that part because you will miss details if you don't read this chapter. Also read the last section because it made me laugh when I wrote it and everyone needs a laugh today. Enjoy!**

 **Thanks to all the follows/favs/reviews/guests and I'm pretty sure I answered everyone's comment. If I didn't just ask away!**

* * *

Caroline was a perfectionist, control freak and maybe a bit OCD at times but she was nothing compared to Rebekah. It had been close to two hours and Rebekah was still getting ready to leave for the _"best night of her life"_. This woman has probably been to every club that has ever existed in any major city so Caroline had no idea why she was making tonight so special. No actually Caroline could guess perfectly and it was a certain dark hair fellow that was on his way over to the Mikealson home now. Caroline was laid out on Rebekah's bed with her feet dangling off the edge. She watched Rebekah slowly and meticulously slide the eyeliner pencil across her eye and she could run from California and back by the time she was done with that one eyeball. Straightening her gold mini skirt and her black off both shoulders blouse, she stood off the bed to inspect her own hair was perfect. She had a small twisted knot and a few strands falling across her face for this evening.

"Seriously Bekah, you are making all this fuss over nothing. I can beat you a hundred bucks that within a hour you will be back her moaning and completely naked."

"Someone sounds bitter. Why don't you go give Nik another try, I'm sure he won't mind." Rebekah smirked from her seat at the large wooden vanity. Caroline scoffed as she threw on her black laced up heels and stalked towards the door.

"You have fifteen minutes or until Enzo gets here, whichever comes first. I will be downstairs waiting for you NOT patiently." Caroline stomped her way out down the hall and down the large wooden staircase. She was grumbling to herself as she went to stand in the vast waiting area in front of the doorway. It was quite large with hardwood floors including a small 18th century loveseat placed off to one side. Caroline froze once her feet hit the ground and she noticed another person relaxing in the waiting area. Klaus sat smirking at her as he waited casually with on arm slung over the back of the loveseat and a foot crossed over his knee. Caroline quickly regained her composure and joined Klaus on the loveseat,

"I don't see how you have made it a thousand years and haven't died waiting for her." Caroline leaned forward to look towards the stairs as she raised her voice so Rebekah could hear, "I can understand why she was daggered so many times now." A distant scoff and **_"Bitch."_** was heard from upstairs which made both of them laugh. Unconsciously she shifted towards Klaus and leaned back into his arm that hovered over the back of the loveseat. They were now just within inches of each other.

"Believe me this is nothing compared to centuries of corsets and bodices that she fancied so much. Women in this century wear quite a bit less, usually nothing more than a few scraps of material they would call an outfit. Not that I would complain."

His eyes drifted down to her stomach and how a inch or so was exposed by her short top. It was just enough to tease and he went further to take in her much exposed legs from the small gold skirt she was wearing. Caroline noticed his shameful inspection of her body and tried to ignore the excited feeling she got from just one lust filled look of his eyes. It was the same feeling she got back in Mystic Falls all those years ago when they sat at The Grill, sharing beautiful words of far off cities. Before murdered parents or a murdered Doppelganger and before her freaky mental abilities were exposed. If only that arousing kiss in the alley had turned into hours of passion at his mansion instead of the half angry yet intensely hot desk sex they had instead. Would Klaus have actually found her years later and took her to all the amazing places he had been in his thousand years? Or would she have stayed with him and they left Mystic Falls together? No surely not. She was a night of sex that he clearly wanted to rekindle but that was all. Caroline did not want or need anything more than that since almost every aspect of her life pointed to death. She rubbed her thighs against each other while crossing her legs and her arms. Caroline's now crossed leg was dangling flush against his that rested on the floor and the close contact did nothing to ease her thoughts. Caroline needed a distraction.

"So why are you here?"

"I was under the impression I lived here Sweetheart." His eyebrows shooting to the moon.

"I thought you didn't want to wait and left back when Kol did?"

"Now that would be impolite to have two ladies wonder off into the night alone. Especially with all the random hunters and pesky witches out to get you both. Isn't this supposed to be the night of your life?" Klaus mused as his fingertips slowly grazed her bare shoulder and smiled when he heard Caroline take in a deep breathe.

"Right because you are the perfect example of what manners should be." Sarcasm dripping of each word. "Considering both of the ladies in question can't be killed, by any means, I think we will be just fine. Besides, we won't be alone. My companion is on his way over so ..." Caroline was cut off by the sound of a doorbell.

* * *

Rebekah inspected her ensemble once more in the full length mirror of her walk in closet. Her curled hair, deep red lipstick with matching red silk mini dress and black heels were all perfect. Her and Enzo were not really an item but every time they saw one another it was all they could do to not rip each others clothes off. It was almost as if he was her dirty little secret she kept from her family, Nik especially. He had a horrible tendency to kill her suitors or in Stefan's case wipe her totally from his mind. It was shamefully one of the reasons she loved the holidays she took with Caroline. The time she spent with her only girlfriend was great but there were just somethings that only a man could help with. Enzo and Caroline had been friends for years now and he never let her travel anywhere alone. Almost as if he felt the brotherly need to watch over her since she had spent her vampire existence alone before they met.

She made her way down the hall and approached the wooden staircase but halted her steps halfway down. She was a bit stunned to see Nik seated on the loveseat next to Caroline. Not because Rebekah thought he had left but because of the intimacy of the position they were in. Nik had his arm slung over the couch and around Caroline herself as he lightly ran his fingers over her shoulders. She was almost completely encased in his body as she laid against the back of the loveseat with her legs tangled with his. If you came upon them in the street you would think they were lovers that did this everyday and they looked ... Content together. Kol often teased Nik about his quick fling with Caroline but seeing the look and smile on his face now, she understood what Kol was getting on about. Nik held a similar look on his face last night right after he had kicked the retched Salvatore from their home but Rebekah was too out of it from the hex to really process the situation. She must have been too lost in her thoughts as she now realized that Caroline and Klaus had rose and Enzo now stood in the hallway as well. The stern look on her brothers face was much too obvious and he clearly didn't care for the arm Enzo had around Caroline's shoulder. Rebekah was now off the stairs and made her presence known to the group,

"Well look who finally decided to show up. You have been in New Orleans two days now?" Rebekah stated crossing her arms and kept her eyes fixated on Enzo and the irresistible scruff on his face. **"Lord this man was hot."**

"Lovey I always have time for you but Caroline insisted she come her alone and I just wait patently but the phone like some school girl." Enzo rolls his eyes at Caroline and stalks over to Rebekah as if she is his new prey. His fingertips ran gently across her jawbone and with one look, the two vampires had flashed upstairs to leave Klaus and Caroline in the hallway.

"You owe me a hundred dollars AND you are buying all my drinks tonight since you both ditched me!" Caroline yelled as she heard the sounds of bodies being thrown against the wall and light moans starting. "All that waiting and she didn't even make it out of the house."

"Looks like you needed me after all." Klaus smirked and leaned in close to open the door behind her. As she turned to leave, Caroline let out a low sigh as she thought **"This is going to be a long night."**

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked silently through the French Quarter as they made their way to the a local dance club. Kol went to this club often, something about the girls tasted better at this one. Caroline had realize that after two days she had not made a single trip around the Quarter beside going to see the Deveraux witches. If she was honest with herself, she was a bit excited to be out seeing the sites of a new city. In the twenty five years Caroline had never made it here and had avoided it completely. New Orleans was always one of the vampire hot spots people talked about, a haven to be the true monster that you are, much like New York. But Caroline had a not so enjoyable encounter the last she was in New York with a group of hunters that spotted her. She was blind sighted and tortured but survived thanks to having met Enzo a few nights earlier. So she just assumed the same would happen in any other highly populated supernatural area and tended to stay overseas or in smaller communities. But eventually they always found her and she always had to fight again.

That was why since hearing the Originals were going to be the next target for the hunters or witches, she had to put her plan into motion. It was the plan she thought of back when Matt and Jeremy had been killed nine months earlier but just wasn't sure how to go about approaching the subject. She had not even shared this bit of information with Kat, her only other consistent traveling companion and she could all but hear the words **"Are your fucking crazy?"** ring in her head. The mental image of the petite woman almost made her laugh out loud. It was a cemented way to get the hunters off her back and would all but guarantee her protection but there was one thing stopping her. Klaus.

"We're almost there, just another few blocks." Klaus suddenly spoke, "It isn't the fanciest place in the Quarter but it's vampire friendly. Although my old protege Marcel frequents the place and is most likely already here."

"So I finally get to met the other part time king?" Caroline teased him as she saw the angry look land on his face. "A joke chill out. You seriously need to explain to me how you actually let that happen... Or maybe I'll just peak around his head and find out myself and see what he has been up too." Klaus stopped her to look around and in a instant she was flatten against a brick alley wall with the only thing keeping her in place was his body pressed against hers.

"Do not ever poke around inside my head for any reason. Do you understand me?" Klaus stated low but threatening. She shook her head silently as he continued. "And you should not openly discuss your abilities were any one could overhear. Marcel has eyes and ears all over the Quarter and he insist on having me followed as if I need a babysitter."

"I never have and I never will do that to you, unless you want me too." Caroline's eyes traveled down his face and too his lips. She couldn't help but be flirty since his body was firmly pressed into hers. "I mean I'm sure I can think of some dirty roll playing games were I hold you down and take what I want from you." Her eyes twinkled with mischief and Klaus licked his lips before speaking,

"Are you sure that isn't one of your fantasy, Love? The self proclaimed control freak with no control over what happens to her body?" His eyes flutter down to her heart and back up, "Guessing by the way your pulse is increasing, I would say yes."

"Hmm.. To be forced to lay for hours on end being pleasured over and over again? Sounds amazing. I'm sure I can find someone in the club tonight that could do it for me. But I would really love to have endless amounts of alcohol on Rebekah's tab tonight so unless you plan on taking me against this wall, can you let go of me?"

"Don't temp me, Caroline. I remember how much you enjoyed it the last several times I had you up against a wall .. Or desk." Klaus smirked as he pulled away from Caroline and made his way down the alley. **"A long sexual tension filled night indeed."**

"You will need to wait here a few moments after I enter the bar so we are not see together. Marcel is already here, as he always is and your are new in the Quarter so he will be asking questions of you. The fact that you are friends with Rebekah will most likely raise a red flag to Marcel. If we arrive as a pair then it will only make the target on your back all the more bigger." With that finally warning, Klaus was gone and so was her carefree mood.

* * *

He sat in the back of the club for the past few hour as he always did, positioned at one of the large booths. He conversed with fellow vampires and his sire who showed up not long ago to have a drink and contemplate the happenings of the Quarter. Marcel still did not like the idea of sharing his kingdom with Klaus Mikealson but it kept the vampires of his inner circle from having their hearts ripped out. But it wouldn't matter much longer and Klaus would not be a problem ever again. So for now he sat and drank with his old friend as if nothing was wrong.

"So who is that pretty little blonde Kol has been chatting up on and off the past few hours. A new vampire in the Quarter?" Marcel questioned as he watched Kol and the blonde chat back and forth while the blonde rolled her eyes for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"It is a acquaintance of Rebekah's that popped by for a few days. The two holiday together every few years or so. Not sure how long she will be here. It can last a few weeks or a few months depending on how irritated Bekah happens to be with me." Klaus informed Marcel with a dead tone and no interest in his voice. He noticed Marcel's interest in Caroline early on but kept to himself as if he had never noticed.

"So you have met her before?"

"Just once a few decades ago but I can't handle the endless shopping trips between two women so I never travel with them. I believe Kol met her once before as well."

"I never pegged Rebekah for wanting or needing any close friends."

"Believe me, it was a shocker to the entire family." Klaus planted a smirk on his face. "She won't be a problem unless you count buying out every boutique in the area one."

"She still needs my approval to be here, Klaus. She needs to know the rules of living in the Quarter if she will be here for any length of time. So if you will excuse me while I go meet our new little friend." Marcel stated as he got up and strolled over towards the blonde. Klaus tossed back his Bourbon and follow shortly after him.

* * *

"Fangs? Could you be a little more clique?" Caroline mocked Kol on his ridiculous name choice.

"I could do it, buy the club and rename it Fangs and make it a vampires only club. The only humans to come in would be the tourist that didn't know any better. I'm here all the time so I might as well make a profit." Kol grinned, clearly proud of his plan.

"OK first off, isn't this already is a vampire only club?" Kol paused and his eyebrows scrunched together. "Exactly. So I can kinda agree with changing the name just not to somethings as ... Dracula. Call it Vervain so that tourist will still show up but anyone that knows about the supernatural and hates vampires will stay away. Keep the haters at bay." Caroline grinned. Kol contemplated this and jumped off his bar stool to put his hands on her shoulders.

"Your bloody brilliant Caroline." Kol smirked. "So you want to get back to our little game?"

"Duh and no."

"What little game was that?" A voice asked from next to her. Caroline turned at the sound as a attractive dark skinned man with a thousand watt smile staring at her. She noticed Klaus walking up behind him and assumed this was Marcel.

"Guess which girl isn't wearing underwear. Considering how much of a pervert my friend here is, he is loosing terribly."

"Sounds interesting." Marcel smirked and moved to lean against the bar next to Caroline, earning a eyebrow raise from her. "I just wanted to come introduce myself, I'm Marcel Gerard. Perhaps you have heard of me?" This vampire was so arrogant she had to wipe the smug smile off his face. Caroline spoke up with as much fake enthusiasm as she could produce and slapped him on the shoulder,

"Oh yeah that's right. Your the second "king" around the Quarter right?" Caroline stated with air quotes. "No wait your the guy that just kinda took everything over one day? Sorry I'm totally not a local so I'm not good with the history of the kingdom thingy." She flashed her best pageant smile. The smirk from Klaus' face didn't go unnoticed by Marcel and neither did the cough Kol used to cover up his laugh.

"Your cute and your friends with Rebekah right? I thought she was too much of a bitch to make any real friends?"

"Me too." Caroline kept her smile, not going to play into Marcel's cheap jabs at her friend. **"Time to see what this asshole has locked away upstairs"** she thought to herself as she focused on breaking through Marcel's mental barrier so she could his thoughts. Most vampires were extremely easy to break through, even if they were old but Marcel was like hitting a brick wall. She could not find anything, no memories, no thoughts just blank space. The only other time she hit a wall like this was when she was around a hunter, the only people she found that could withstand her mental capabilities. To say the least Caroline was a bit unsettled.

"Something the matter?" Marcel asked with fake concern and a sly smile on his face. It was almost as if he knew what she was trying to do. That was impossible because no one but the Originals and the Mystic Falls group knew about her. Marcel couldn't be working with hunters, that just didn't make sense. Right?

"I'm perfect." Caroline stated as she put the pageant smile back on her face.

"Well I would love to stay and chat more but you seem occupied right now and I have a hot date to get to." Marcel nodded his head to the Originals and smiled once more to Caroline as he stepped out of the club. Her breathing picked up and she could have almost had a panic attack right at the bar. Klaus' hand went to her wrist as he guided her off the bar stool and escorted her to the back of the club to the large empty booth he sat at for most of the evening. He immediately spoke,

"What did you see? I know what you were trying to do and the panicked look on you face afterwards. What did you see?" His voice was low and demanding and the loud music that played over the speakers camouflage their voices.

"Nothing, I saw nothing."

"Don't lie to me Caroline I saw that look.." Klaus started, his temper rising but was cut off.

"No I mean I saw nothing in his head. It was as if his mind was blocked from me being able to read it. As if he knew who I was already and was prepared ahead of time." The panic was slowly starting to creep back up the more she spoke. "How does he know about me? No one should .."

"Hey. I don't care what he knows, he won't hurt you. Not while you are in MY city." Klaus spoke softly but firmly to reassure Caroline. One hand now rested on the side of her head and the other on her thigh. "We need to stay oblivious to the fact that you caught on to his trick. Marcel has a very powerful witch on his side so that witch is the one that most likely placed the spell on his mind. We can think on it tomorrow and give that Bennett witch a call and see if you could reverse the spell. Do you want to leave?"

"No. I don't want Marcel's minions to see me leave upset. I won't run away from anyone." Caroline stated with as much conviction as possible and Klaus couldn't help but admire her with everything the little blonde has been through in life. The fingers that lay in her hair moved in soothing circles and eventually made it's way to the twist in the back of her head. Klaus pulled the pins out and through them on the table as Caroline's soft curls fell down her shoulder. A smile spread across Caroline's face but was cut off when the lights in the club fell dark and there was only a faint red glow across their faces. Caroline glanced around and noticed that she could hardly see a thing except shadows of figures and the occasional person would appear once the red light flashed against them.

"At midnight the club turns into a feeding frenzy and all humans are fair game. They don't die just healed and compelled later. Usually." The overwhelming scent of blood hit both of them at the same time and Caroline had to close her eye to keep herself in check. She felt Klaus hand on her face and slowly opened her eyes to meet his dark ones. Caroline couldn't help put shake the leg that was pressed against his and Klaus slid his hand down to hold her still.

"Do you want me to get you someone?" Klaus asked not wanting to leave the position they were in but knew the fun they could have with a human. Caroline had to clear the lump out of her throat as she shook her head.

"I don't want human blood." Before Caroline could be embarrassed over what she let slip out, the firm hand Klaus had on her thigh hoisted her up to sit straddling his lap. Klaus' face went to her neck as he placed small kisses up until they finally met her lips. She couldn't help but sigh once his tongue dipped into her mouth and her hands made its way into his wavy hair. A deep growl escaped Klaus and he couldn't help his hands that stroked up her thighs and slid the tiny little skirt even higher up. The two vampires actions were camouflaged by the almost blacked out lights of the club and at this time of night they were not the only ones giving into their vampire urges of blood, sex, and alcohol. Klaus never seemed to have control over his urges once Caroline was around and certainly not with the amount of blood that lingered in the air.

Caroline couldn't keep the moan from her lips as Klaus hands slide higher and higher up her thighs, almost having her completely exposed. He broke their kisses to let his lips drop to her neck, just over her pulse point. She felt a small poke of his double fangs but never broke her skin and Caroline gripped his shoulders for support. She tore a hole in the top of his shirt as she dug her fingers in. Her lips dropped down to his ear with her head tilted to the side as she whispered, "Do it." and she felt the sharp pain of teeth in her neck. Klaus groaned while gripping her backside with his hands and let the blood flow in this mouth. It was truly a euphoric taste especially combined with Caroline grinding against him and he kept her going by guiding her with his hand. He remembered the venom he was pumping into her body and released his hold on her but his lips started a assent to her bare shoulder as his hand slide her shirt down to expose more skin. "Drink." was the one word he muttered as he tilted his own neck for Caroline to take.

Caroline felt a bit taken back by the hybrid's offer of his neck instead of a wrist. She could have ripped out his throat but this tiny bit off faith in her was a unknown feeling to her. She shook the thought away as she dropped her fangs and pierced his neck with a moan as the blood hit her tongue. It was the same sweet taste she remembered from twenty five years ago but she couldn't let herself get caught up as she released her hold on his neck. She raised her head to meet his eyes but Klaus was already running his hand up her skirt to her thin lace thong and tore the pair off and placed them in his pocket with a arrogant smirk. Caroline had no time for her smart remark as his thumb slowly passed over the folds between her legs and she couldn't control the shake of her body as he did so. He felt the slick wetness between her legs and brought his thumb to his lips to have his own taste.

"Heavenly." was muttered over her lips as one hand pulled her head down to his own and the other went back to stroking her once more. She momentarily remembered she was in a dark club and looked around to her surroundings. "No one is paying attention to us. I want you to come Caroline all over my fingers so I can have another taste." Klaus spoke as he slide two fingers inside her and she could have came right there. Caroline dropped her forehead down to his as she closed her eyes and began to ride his fingers. The combination of being in public and the dirty words Klaus still whispered to her made her release come quickly as she lifted herself slightly so Klaus could increase the speed of his hands. She gripped the back of his hair and moaned into his mouth as she took him in for a deep kiss. Caroline let out a series of curse words as she clinched around his fingers and was thankful for the loud music that still played to cover her moans. Her breathing was heavy as she panted against his lips and pulled back to see his signature smirk was back. Klaus kept his word and slid his fingers from inside of her to his mouth and sucked them clean. Caroline couldn't help but ask,

"So what else do you think we could get away with in the dark?" Klaus laughed and it was contagious as Caroline joined him.

"The lights won't stay off forever Love and I would hate to be in the middle of something and give everyone a free show." Klaus gently took her hips and placed her in the booth next to him as he kissed her cheek. "You should go get cleaned up and I'll meet you at the door."

* * *

"Believe me Caroline whether we enter in the back door or front it's a house full of vampires. They will know we're here immediately." Klaus teased her for acting like a teenager trying to sneak home. Once they walk through the door he had Caroline's back against the door and her legs wrapped around his waist. He took her in for a passionate kiss but broke it quickly. "Especially since I plan on making you scream my name over and over again all night until you can't speak the next day." His lips traveled down as he spoke and were sucking at the tender skin of her collarbone. Caroline didn't even have the energy to fight him off and just leaned her head back to enjoy the sensation. She ran her fingers over his scalp in a massaging motion and Klaus was quickly getting used to having her fingers run through his hair. He never thought much for it before but everywhere her fingers traveled seemed to gave a intense sensation.

The only thing to break the spell was the sound of a throat clearing behind them. Caroline's head shot up to see Elijah stand behind them with a amused expression on his face. Klaus didn't even break his stride and just mumbled a "Hello brother." and keep kissing away at her chest.

"Did you know he was there the whole time?" She looked down at Klaus and almost slapped him when she felt the smirk against her skin. She gripped the back of his hair to pull his face to meet hers with a _your kidding me if you think I'm going to do this with your brother in the room_ look and he growled as he dropped her to the ground.

"This better be good Elijah since you can see I'm in the middle of giving Caroline the night of her life." Klaus explained with a every growing smirk as Caroline scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I'll be brief. Kol came home earlier stating Marcel was at the club earlier and had cause trouble with Ms. Forbes..." Elijah started but was cut off by Klaus. He wasted no time lifting Caroline back into her previous position of legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"You will get the full rundown tomorrow bright and early ..."

"NOT bright and early .." Caroline cut him off with a stern look. Klaus smirked while looking at her.

"As early as Ms Forbes will allow it and we will give you all the dirty details but for now ..." Klaus hybrid flashed them upstairs to his bedroom and left a very amused Elijah standing in the kitchen. He couldn't help but laugh and stare down at the ground as his thoughts ran away from him. **"This girl certainly will be good for the family."**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wait a sec ... Did I say Kat earlier? Whoops! :)**

 **Please favorite and review !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back! I didn't want to leave everyone hanging from last chapter so here is a bit of a continuation plus some more background to Caroline and what she had been up to the past few decades. Plus I'm glad everyone liked the club scene from last chapter. That was not in my original plan when I wanted to write this story and it just kind of developed. I had fun writing it! Enjoy!**

 **As always, thanks to all the reviewers/follows/favs/guests.**

* * *

His family has lived a very long lifetime, ten or more lifetimes and in all those years there were not many occurrences when Elijah could say that he was truly happy. Even if there were no broken furniture or dagger threats, there had always been some underlining problems to seize any joy. Sure Elijah had done his own traveling on many occasion and sought out happiness but as a whole his family was the representation of dysfunctional. Centuries of chipping away at ones humanity and running from our father did not help either.

Kol was the carefree spirit and most often the troublemaker of the siblings. His personal preference was to rile up his other siblings and Niklaus especially always rose to the bait. Kol's spirit was most certainly one to admire because there rarely seemed to be a topic that could put him in a mood for more than a day. Even Kol's vibrant spirit was tarnished with black resentment towards all of the siblings. Of all the siblings he felt he played the black sheep, the castoff. Rebekah and Niklaus were the most similar which was why they could fight non stop about any minuscule detail just so they could prove that they in the right. For all of the fierce words Rebekah tossed out, she was still after a thousand years a fragile girl wanting for companionship and to simply be loved. Although he would never admit it, Niklaus wanted the same but was the most destructive of all and did the same for the others. The fear of his own loneliness drove him to destroy every relationship any of the Mikealson's ever built. Anytime one of us would be close to achieving happiness, Niklaus would rip it away so no one could leave his side. One could even say that a faint hint of jealousy could be seen from Niklaus by his siblings ability to find love and loyalty over and over while he was left in solitude.

But all of that aside, Elijah felt different when he awoke this morning. Today was one of those rare days of peace and he could go as far as to say his entire family was also. Rebekah was busying herself with one of her new male companions and he could hear them chatting away in the kitchen. This was apparently one she had managed to keep hidden from the rest of the family and Elijah caught a brief memory of Niklaus throwing the Governor of their current home over a balcony. Only one of many of Rebekah's fallen lovers among the centuries. Kol had another evening with one of the suitors from the club he frequents and incessantly tried to get Elijah to attend.

 _"You need to dust the cobwebs off your sheets brother and have a bit of fun."_

Even thought Kol was being ludicrous, what he said still rang true. There were few people outside his family that Elijah could truly say he loved and in loves cruel justice they had all met their demise. Tatia was his human love but was also a love he had to share with Niklaus. Tatia was unable to decide which lover she wanted and that ultimately caused her own demise. Celeste was a very powerful witch and a exquisite beauty. Elijah was truly in the most blissful period he had experienced in centuries and it was taken away from him at the hands of his brother. Drowned in a tub basin and left to float as if she was dirty suds of soap. And then there was Katerina Petrova, a name which still haunts him to this day. A love that again was lost to him at the hands of his brother and a love that was never truly given a chance. Many centuries of running, lies, and betrayal tarnished anything that could have been just to have it end due to old age. The last anyone had saw of her she was rapidly aging due to the cure she was forced to ingest and was never saw again. A tiny foolish part of Elijah believed that she was still out there somewhere and that nothing could truly kill that survivor spirit. But that is all it was, a foolish belief that Elijah shoved away behind his red door of regret.

Elijah sat in one of his favorite rooms, the house library and turning pages of a well worn book from centuries long past. To be honest, he wasn't even reading the book but was just enjoying what was sure to be a short lived silence and keeping his hands busy. His mind pondered another thought from late last evening, Caroline. The image of a bossy little blonde ordering around his brother while being cradled in Niklaus arms come to mind and he could do nothing but smile at the sight. This was hardly the first time he had walked into one of his brothers mid passion but it was usually along the lines of bed and drain then on to the next one. From the torn clothing of his brother and the lingering scent in the air, the kitchen had not been the beginning of the nights sexual encounter. Even the mention of his old proteges name did not distraction Niklaus from bedding Caroline. The expression on his brothers face was one he would dare say has never been seen before, even when it was focused on Tatia in their human days. In a thousand years it is unrealistic to think that Niklaus has never care for any of his lovers but this was something different. His eyes held the flame of a new emotion that Niklaus himself did not even know was burning yet and the hope that filled Elijah could not be denied. For all his years of torment from father, being burnt in his brain that he was worthless, that love was a crutch or weakness that we could not bare, maybe this was his time. Elijah's only hope was that Niklaus would embrace this new feeling when it came to light instead of what he feared would happen. That he would kill it.

Elijah let out a deep sigh as he threw his unread book onto the table in front of him and moved towards the bedrooms where shouting could be heard.

"Short lived indeed."

* * *

 **Earlier the previous night**

The room was dark apart from the moonlight that shown through the window past dark red curtains and bathed the room with a faint light. It gave the blonde at his side a magnificent glow to her soft skin and he was beginning to get too fond of the touch that ran underneath his fingertips. The tiny goosebumps that rose on her back as his hands ran up and down her spine was a clear sign she was enjoying the moment. Caroline lay completely bare except for a sheet that lay across her waist as she lay on her stomach with her head snuggled onto a pillow and her arms tucked underneath. It was a brief moment Klaus took advantage of since she lay with her eyes closed yet still facing him so he could take in every detail of her face. It was a perfect moment to sketch but feared breaking the stillness.

"You are going to put me to sleep by doing that." A groggy blonde voice broke the room and also the distant buzz of cell phone on the desk beside Caroline.

"So sleep. I'm sure you will need the energy for when you wake up." Klaus smirked at the implication.

"Why aren't you sleeping? It's the middle of the night." Caroline still had her eyes closed and was almost comatose from the touch of his fingers.

"I don't need the sleep. My body can function at tip top shape with just a few hours." Another buzz broke the conversation. "That's the third time that noisy thing has went off, so it seems someone needs to speak with you. Perhaps another gentlemen caller?" Klaus asks with lifted eyebrows. Caroline sighed and lifted herself up on her forearms to grab her cell phone. She could already guess who it was by the impatient nature.

 _\- "Remember the three day rule? You are about to break it."_

 _\- "If you force me to make a appearance in NOLA those ankle boots you think go with everything and that hideous pink pillow you love so much will mysteriously make it's way to the bottom of the lake soon."_

The last text was a photo of said boots and pillow with a not so discreetly placed backdrop of the lake at Caroline's Georgia home. Caroline let out a scoff as she typed at lightening speed and Klaus looked on in amusement.

 _\- "I'm still alive and I am tucked safely in bed right now. Leave my stuff alone."_

The response was almost instant.

 _-"Whose bed would that be?"_

Caroline rolled her eyes and threw the phone back on the table without responding. She snuggled back into her previous position and looked back up to Klaus who sat waiting for her response.

"That was another friend of mine, Kat, who I have traveled with for years now. We have this deal that if we are away from one another for longer than three days, we have to make contact with one another to make sure we are still alive. Enzo is part of the deal as well but I honestly can't remember the last time he was gone longer than a day. Put the two together and it is like the weirdest set of siblings I have ever had."

"You clearly need to spend more time with my family Sweetheart. How did you meet them?" Klaus questioned, always looking for more details. Caroline slid up to hold herself up with her elbow, her head landing on her hand and Klaus slid down to mirror her actions. They lay facing each other with a foot of bed between them.

"Kat ... Just kinda came out of nowhere and I actually hated her when I first met but she grew on me. She has traveled pretty much everywhere with me and Enzo the past fifteen years." Caroline stated, keeping the details short and sweet. "Enzo and I met twenty one years ago. After I left Mystic Falls I went overseas finally. I wasn't sure where to go so I guess I kind of cheated and went to England ..."

"So you could speak the language." Klaus finished and sounded almost a bit disappointed with her choice.

"Not all of us are a billion years old and can speak every language since it was created. Anyways, I always wanted to see the London Eye, you know they giant Ferris wheel thing that lets you see the entire city?" Klaus nodded. "So I had two reasons to go, thank you. I bounced around for four years and it was actually a great four years with zero hunter attacks. I guess dear old dad didn't have many connections overseas to follow me around. But I guess I got homesick and went back home to the states where my first stop was New York. I went there the first year I was on the run but never got to enjoy it since I was always looking over my shoulder. Damon talked about this club, Billy's, he used to hang out at all the time and I found it while I was there. I just had to know what sort of people would actually be friends with Damon Salvatore, beside his brother."

"I'm sure it's a selective few short of brain cells." Klaus smirked.

"Well that was where I found Enzo, almost completely passed out on bar stool. He turned out to be a long lost friend of Damon's and Enzo was wanting to find him. I didn't find out until sometime after we left New York that he actually hated Damon. Apparently there was this lab that captured and tortured vampires so they could be used as lab rats. They were both captured until Damon had the chance to escape and left Enzo to burn alive." Caroline spoke with a twisted look on her face. "Within a few days the party was over and I was spotted again by hunters. Apparently hunters in New York are more creative than most because they actually managed to capture and torture me. Enzo was captured along with me and we managed to get out. He stuck with me ever since."

Caroline let out a breath as she flopped down on her back to snuggle into the sheet to cover her still bare skin with only her arms exposed. The motion left Caroline's body closer to Klaus and she hadn't noticed until she met his gaze. She was now looking up at him as he hovered near the side of her face but still not touching her. Much like the night before when they sat together on the loveseat and their bodies seem to be drawn to one another. She seem to only notice it until it was too late and wasn't even sure if Klaus had noticed. She cleared her throat to break her inner monologue.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore."

"Very well." Klaus nods and runs a finger in a soothing circle on her stomach. "It is good to hear you have managed to branch out further into the world and make new acquaintances. I would have hated to hear you spent another twenty five years alone."

"I was told that there where many places I need to see outside of Mystic Falls." They both smiled at the distant memory and Klaus slid a few inches closer to Caroline as his finger now ran between her breast and back down again.

"There are still a great many things I can show you." Caroline let out a faint hum as his hand traveled to her hair and tilted her head to the side so he had full access to her neck. Klaus left a trail of ghostly kisses that started at her jawline and added a intense sucking as he reached her pulse point. Caroline was becoming much too fond of his soft lips and scratchy beard on her neck. A deep breath and exhale left her body as she shifted her legs closer to have more skin to skin contact. This was hardly their first round of sex tonight but it felt as if years went by. Caroline grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers for a deep kiss as Klaus groaned and ripped away the sheet that separated them. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he sat up in a seated position while pulling Caroline with him. Caroline could feel his erection pressed firmly underneath her wetness and she slid easily on top of him as she started a grinding motion. Her wetness now coated his length and he couldn't help the growl that left his mouth at the contact. One of Klaus' hands lightly stroked her breast as his lips took the other one.

"I love how wet you already are for me and how easily I can make you desire me from a few kisses." A soft moan left her lips as he continued back up to her collarbone but his hands still lightly caressed her nipples. "Just a few words can have you begging me to enter you." His arm went around Caroline's waist so he could lifted her slightly and use the tip of his cock to teasing her entrance. Caroline tried to push her hips down so she could feel him finally but was stopped by Klaus' firm grip. Her eyes flashed open to meet his and the grin that followed at her frustration. His hand ran slowly over her body and went to play between her legs as he made a heavenly moan fall from her lips once more.

"Klaus please, I want to feel you." Caroline whispered as her lips lightly touched his and he thrust swiftly inside of her. They both let out a simultaneous moan and Caroline moved herself on top of him as she gripped her shoulders for support. This little blonde was astonishing as her movements started becoming frantic and her head fell back and Klaus continued his assault on her chest. Klaus' fingers on her clit increased its speed as both vampires were reaching their end and his double fangs dropped to pierce Caroline's neck.

"Klaus." were the only words she could say as they both came together and she felts his wrist on her lips. She instantly let her fangs drop and began feeding from his blood to intensify the sensation. Caroline wasn't one to frequently mix blood and sex but it was yet another thing she was becoming too fond of around Klaus. The gentle licks and sucking motions on her neck drew out a content hum as he clean the last of the blood from her skin. There wasn't much more she could do but fall on the mattress on her back with her arms above her head.

She heard a distant "Goodnight Sweetheart." As her eyes closed.

* * *

Caroline woke earlier to birds outside her window in the old oak tree outside her brightly decorated yellow room. She let out a load groan and stretched her hands over her head and regrettably started her day for school. Her hands flew through her closet to grab her a new outfit for the day and her cheerleader uniform which she tossed on the bed. Caroline first decided to skip down stairs in her pajamas to grab her breakfast as the delicious smell of bacon filled her nostrils.

"Have I mentioned lately I love it when your home?" Caroline sang out to her dad as she placed a hug around his side. Bill Forbes dropped the spatula and placed a quick hug back to her daughter.

"You would think after ten years your mother would finally learn how to cook."

"I miss you daddy. It seems like you are never home enough." Caroline spoke softly as she pulled away from her father.

"I miss you too Carebear but the real you." Bill spoke, his voice was now harsher.

"What?"

"You are nothing but a despicable monster now and I can't allow you to live." Bill spoke as a stake sliced threw her heart and Caroline awoke to a familiar burning sensation as she felt her skin blistering. She was now back in the old Lockwood torture cellars and bound to a chair, flinging her arms to try to loosen the vervain soaked ropes.

"It's no use. You won't be leaving here alive today." Bill Forbes spoke as he raise a chain to open the metal door of a skylight and turned to exit. Caroline screamed out in pure agony but it was short lived as she was now lying face first on the ground near the Salvatore family crypt. She flashed to her feet and twirled around looking for any signs of her father but there was only a dead silence.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline muttered while holding her head.

"Caroline?" A very fond accented voice called after her. Her head twisted around to see Klaus standing several feet from her with a puzzled look on his face. "Why are we .." but the words never came out as a shadow figure appeared behind him and it happened before she could do anything to stop it. A white oak stake plunged into his heart and Klaus fell to his knees in flames.

* * *

"NO!" Caroline screamed as she lunged forward and was stopped by large firm hands on her wrists in the air. She stared down into the eyes of a very angry hybrid and both of their chest moved quickly with their skin covered in a thin layer of sweat as they tried to catch their breath. Caroline sat straddling Klaus for many moments and their gazes never broke apart as he finally broke the silence,

"What was that." Klaus held back his anger and disoriented feeling from witnessing his own death just moments ago. He had startled awake on his back while Caroline lay on her stomach with one single hand on his chest.

"I don't know." Her voice was barely a whispers and she swallowed before regaining her composure. "It must have been another vision placed in my head except this one was snippets of previous memories. Well except for your death of course because your still here."

Caroline completed her rambling while Klaus' heated stare never left hers. To say she was unsettled was a massive understatement and she has not seen this look directed towards her since the first night they meet back in Mystic Falls. In a matter of seconds Klaus tossed Caroline back on the bed and flash his boxers and jeans on to start pacing his bedroom while running his fingers in his hair. Caroline wasn't sure if she should freeze where she lay, speak to calm him down or run for the hills because Klaus' anger was legendary and he could turn on a dime if you made the wrong move. The two shared an incredible night together, there was no doubting that but she wasn't foolish enough to think it gave her a free pass from his rage. She opted to slowly slid from the bed and start to gather her borrowed clothes from Rebekah. Her skirt and bra had made it on before Klaus snapped and threw her up against the wall near his door with his hand planted to her chest.

"Who was that in your dream? Who is trying to kill me and how are you involved?" Klaus screamed at her and it drew the attention of his siblings and Enzo to the room. Enzo went to step forward but Rebekah grabbed his arm to keep him firmly in place and shook her head.

"I think you need to let her go mate. From the stories I have heard, if she was wanting you dead she could have done so decades ago." Enzo sneered at Klaus but Caroline cut him off before he could react.

"I'm fine, Enzo. Klaus knows I'm not the one who wants him dead he is just throwing a tantrum because he saw his own death in a dream." Caroline bit out before the strong hybrid's hand landed on her throat and shoved her deeper into the wall.

"Niklaus.." Elijah started but he ignored his brother.

"That mouth of yours will get you in trouble one day and you should hold your tongue while in my presence. Just because I fucked you doesn't mean I won't kill you afterwards." He let his warning sink in before dropping her back to her feet. Klaus pointed a finger in Caroline's direction,

"The attacks against my family are your doing. You have brought this upon us and I won't stand for it."

"Are you kidding me right now? I haven't had a attack in nearly a year until I stepped foot into New Orleans _your majesty._ " Caroline blurted out before she could think of the consequences. "So you have spent the past thousand years playing Mother Therese and haven't collect enemies of your own that would want to kill you? You really need to learn how to grow up and stop blaming others for your own problems."

"Says the girl that tortures her life long friends because her daddy grew to hate her." Klaus smirked and walked closer to her. "You and I are much more alike than you think Sweetheart." Caroline scoffed and slammed her palms into his chest as hard as she could. It sent Klaus stumbling a few steps and fury flashed in his eyes. The other vampires in the room froze and waited to see what happened next as no one laid a finger on Klaus and survived. Klaus flashed forward but Caroline anticipate his move and flashed around his arm which infuriated the hybrid all the more. Before he could take a step forward, Caroline had him on his knees before her. Klaus spat and grunted as his eye met hers, almost with a look of disappointment in them.

"So much for never have, never will." He stated coldly, reminding Caroline of what she agreed to just last night. "Every person that steps through that doorway betrays me at one point or another so you should be no different."

Caroline's eye scrunch at his words but continues on, "As always, that goes out the window when you try to kill me."

"I think you need to reconsider what your about to do. You don't want to make matters worse." Rebekah warned he and took a step closer.

"I'm not going to do anything Bekah, I just want to safely exit without being followed. I won't stand here and take daddy advice from a Bastard that was never loved by his own." Caroline stomped over and threw on her shirt from last night. She called out over her should before she flashed out of the mansion, "I'll see you later Bekah."

Klaus stood and stared at the doorway she had walked out of, not sure what to do next.

"Nik what on earth was that ..." But his siblings sentence was cut off by a deep roar and the sound of his bed being flipped over across the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah so nothing ever stays happy for long in the TVD world. A teaser for next chapter, we will get to see "behind the scenes" of what else is going on inside the French Quarter.**

 **Please review and follow :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I didn't want to keep you guys hanging any longer. I will be honest and tell you that part of the reason is because I found a old story, Chained To Me, I loved from like a year ago and just had to read it again. It is saved to my favorites if you want a completed story to read. Anyways, I also already have started writing on the next chapter so it won't take long to have it up. I am glad you guess understood where I was going with Klaus' paranoia from last chapter. I am trying to keep the characters as close to their personalities as possible to the show and who is Klaus without a little paranoia and rage to start the day.**

 **As always thanks for the reviews/follows/favs/guests. It makes me all to happy to see so many of the same faces review each time and all of you guys give such great feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was destroyed inside of Klaus' bedroom, from the furniture to the paintings he completed centuries ago. There was a gaping whole in the wall where his window once was and his king size bed had went sailing perfectly threw it. His family and house guest had long abandoned him to cope with his anger but not for long he was sure. His body shook as a powerful rage filled his body and he had to do something to release it. Moments after the destruction was over, Klaus flashed to his study to find the only remaining white oak stake in existence. It was the indestructible white oak that his mother had constructed years ago when she was trying to rid the world of her disgraceful children. It was hidden underneath wooden floor boards behind his large desk and immediate relief flooded over him as he picked up the stake. The stake was pale white with silver metal coating the top and stringing down the sides as if it was wax being melted.

Klaus knew he should have found away to destroy the stake decades ago but it simply was not a priority to him. Who on earth could be strong or stupid enough to kill the Original Hybrid let alone steal the white oak from right under his nose. Klaus was the only person to know the whereabouts of the stake and he had every intention to keep it that way. His family would never use the stake to kill Klaus, even after centuries of betrayal and lies they would not stoop to that. But if anything were to happen and the stake fell into the wrong hands, Klaus would only have himself to blame. Klaus stayed knelt down inspecting the stake as he heard the familiar clank of designer shoes on the hallway floor and stashed the stake back in it's hiding spot. Just as Klaus went to lean against the front of his desk and cross his feet at the ankles, Elijah strolled in the door.

"Did you manage to work the aggression out of your system or should I delay the construction crew another day?" Elijah question as he slid his hands inside his pockets and stood just a few feet in front of his brother.

"I think it has subsided for now although my bedroom has seen better days. I suppose you came to pick my brain about what happened?"

Elijah nodded, "From what Ms Forbes spoke earlier, you have a premonition of your own death. Any clues as to who or where this will take place?"

"No." Klaus let out a exasperated sigh and went to fix a drink for both. "I wouldn't exactly call them premonitions since someone is planting them inside her head. The dream was a collection of different memories of her father and my demise took placed at the same location Caroline killed her father years ago. Whoever is creating these dreams has masked their appearances and I wasn't able to see anything."

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a snuggler Nik." Kol wandered in and flopped down on the couch against the wall. The brother's continued, ignoring the newest entry to the conversation.

"How do you know where Caroline killed her father?" Elijah eye him suspiciously.

"It was back in Mystic Falls decades ago when we first met ... I killed the witches and hunters that attacked her that night."

"So the two of you were close to one another back in Mystic Falls as well? Not just since she came to New Orleans?" Elijah pulled his eyebrows closer together. He was now fascinated to say the least that his brother would so easily help anyone that was not family. Niklaus wouldn't help anyone unless it benefited him in some form.

"Don't dig to deep into it 'Lijah. I was attacked by those same hunters and witches so I was out for blood." Elijah seemed to buy this or at least dropped his line of questioning for now and switched topics back.

"It happened the same as when Rebekah saw her dream as well. You were making physical contact with Caroline and you had the same dream as she."

"It seems so. I awoke from the dream and she had her hand on my chest." Klaus concluded, not wanting to provide anymore details of the evening.

"How romantic." Kol said with a mile wide smirk.

"Must you be here Kol? If you have nothing productive to add, I suggest you leave." Klaus sneered at his brother but Elijah stepped in before they would be needing another room remodeled,

"None the less, you do realize Niklaus that Caroline has nothing to do with whoever is planning your demise? Rebekah is one of her closest friends and the two of you seem to have a close relationship as well." Elijah couldn't miss the tense stance his brother held at the word relationship. "The most obvious reasoning is that whoever is planting the visions knew that you two were together last night. They placed you in the dream as well to taunt you and it clearly worked. I could only guess one person that would have the means to cast that type of spell and have the both of you followed as well."

"Marcel." Klaus spat out and almost shattered the glass in his hand. "He was at the club last night and surely had a few of his night walkers watch us while we were together. Not to mention Marcel had his mind blocked from being able to be manipulated. It appears I need to have a little chat with my protege."

"Not yet." Kol jumped from the couch to stop Klaus from taking off. "Maybe we should keep what we know to ourselves. If it is Marcel he is just toying with you and this probably is just the beginning of his grander plan. You know Marcel better than anyone Nik and if he is insane enough to go after an Original then he has help."

"If you what you say is true and if I know Marcel as well as I do then he isn't only going after one of us but all of us." Klaus felt his rage starting to bubble up to the surface. "Marcel is smart enough to know that if I am killed the rest of my dear siblings will hunt him down." The brother both nodded in agreement.

"So what does the newest blonde addition to our family have to do with all of this?" Kol raised his eyebrows and couldn't hide his smirk once he saw Klaus' frustrated look at his statement. Elijah jumped in with his own smile on his face,

"The better question should be, has Marcel broken the sire line link between an Original and every vampire turned in our bloodline."

"It appears so."

* * *

The French Quarter at night was Marcel's favorite time. The streets were alive with music, blood, and freedom. Once the sunset, the night truly came alive with vampires from as far as the eye could see. The night walkers were less subtle, jumping from rooftops and falling from tops of cars but you could guess that restless spirit came from having to stay indoors while the sun was out. Marcel didn't reward all vampires with daylight rings, it was a trophy that was to be earned and it was a symbol of something more. Family. The day walkers where his most trusted people but even most of them still did not know of Marcel's newest plans.

At the moment he had a tense yet peaceful silence with his sire but that would not last indefinitely. Marcel saw the greedy look in Klaus' eye when he came back to town so abruptly and saw what he had accomplished in his absence. There was resentment and hurt writing all over his face when Klaus realized that Marcel was not dead but was flourishing. This calm they had as they shared the Quarter was slowly coming to a end and it was only a matter of time before Klaus would come for him. His initial plan was not to kill Klaus but to keep the Quarter functioning as it was and to become so powerful that if one day he did come for his kingdom that he could take him down easily. That was until one day he heard about a baby vampire that could do crazy things with her mind that no one else could. She could manipulate people to do anything that she wished and without even laying a finger to them. Marcel was quite impressed to say the least and he wanted the baby vampire to join his side in the Quarter. Abilities like those can certainly come in handy but when he finally laid eyes on her, she was chatting up Kol Mikealson and later found out she is friends with Rebekah Mikealson. That he had not been expecting.

There could still be a chance that this girl could join his side because lets face it, the Mikealson's for all their power and strength did not have loyalty. People would obey them out of fear of death, that was how the Originals always handled business. They had friendships out of convenience and mutual benefit but not true, lay your life down for another, friendships. It was one thing that Klaus always wanted but could never achieve, not even with his own family. This blonde vampire, Caroline, was no different from the rest of followers of the Mikealson's. Marcel could show this girl a little bit of power and security that she could have while here in the Quarter and she would join his side. He knew Rebekah Mikealson very well and had never known her to have a real relationship with anyone outside of her brother's. Klaus had made sure of that over the centuries.

Marcel stood on the balcony that overlooked the city as he watched the people and vampires weave between one another. There were light footsteps outside his door and a familiar scent of sage mixed with earth floated in the air. He turned to look at the little brunette witch standing in his doorway.

"Took you long enough to get here. Didn't I ask you to be here thirty minutes ago?"

"Just because you think you are my father doesn't mean you get to boss me around whenever you want. A girl has to get her hair fixed first." Davina rolled her eyes and stepped further in the room with a bag slung over her shoulder. She dropped the bag down on a table off to the side near the balcony doors and sat as she crossed her arms over her chest. Marcel rescued Davina almost a year ago after she was left abandoned by her family and he raised her as if she was his own blood. He found this poor little girl wondering lost in the Quarter with dirty covering her and starved for days. Despite what most people thought of him, he wasn't the heartless monster his Sire was and he took the girl in for safety. It was only a added bonus later that she ended up being a powerful witch.

"We don't have time for sass Davina. Did you perform another spell last night like I asked you too? Were you able to find anything else out?"

"I did as you asked and induced another dream into Caroline's mind last night while she was sleeping. I even threw that bastard Klaus Mikealson into it so he can see what it looks like to burn to death." Davina smirked at the mental image. " I wasn't able to get inside her mind enough to see her thoughts tho. Her mental abilities must have her brain locked up tight and she must have a natural built in mental block of her own."

"You included Klaus in the dream? Why would you do that, she couldn't care less whether he lives or dies. They aren't friends just her and Rebekah." Marcel stated and the confusion was clear across his face.

"The night walkers you have following Klaus around watched the two of them leave that club of yours _together_ last night and they both went back to the Mikealson home on the edge of town. As it turns out Caroline ended up in Klaus' bed last night or that was until the dream happened and she left fleeing for her life after there was a loud commotion from inside. The day walkers that took over texted me early this morning once my spell was complete. "

Marcel pulled out his phone to check his own and saw nothing. He checked his missed calls and voicemail and again found nothing. His night walkers or any vampires on Klaus detail are to keep him informed at all times of his movements and Caroline had recently been added to that list as well. Marcel sent a text to the vampires that should have been keeping him up to date and also sent one to his right hand man Thiery. Marcel felt a pit in his stomach but let it go for now.

"This isn't good. I was going to convince Caroline to join the French Quarter vampires and if she is getting closer to Klaus that narrows my chances of getting her. If all else fails we still have plan B to fall back on." Marcel ran a hand over his face. "You need to be careful of what type of dreams you are sending out as well. If Klaus saw his own death in that dream, he is going to come looking for the person that put it there. We haven't completed all the steps we need just in case we need that plan B."

"Why do you want her so bad anyways, you have me. I can kill the Originals as soon as I have everything for the spell."

"You are truly a unstoppable force, a incredible witch. I have not come across a witch as strong as you in my two hundred years but I always need to keep thinking of ways to stay on top." Marcel paused and placed a hand to Davina's shoulder. "As much as I hate to say this, you are not immortal as I am. One day you will die and I will mourn you with all my heart but it will happen one day. My enemies will be immortal as well and they will wait for that day to come and attack. Marcel Gerard always has a back up plan and that baby vampire is one of mine."

* * *

Caroline's feet slammed so hard against the concrete that she thought her heels were going to snap off. She just left the Mikealson home and was furious with the accusations Klaus had tossed out at her. Why on earth would she jeopardize her friendship with Rebekah by killing her brother? It was so illogical that Klaus himself could not have actually believed the own words he spoke. If Caroline wanted him dead she would have put him down twenty five years ago and she didn't even have to kill him to do so. I'm sure she could have gotten Bonnie to desiccate him while Caroline held him off.

Caroline also carried one additional emotion that she didn't even want to get into at the moment. Disappointment. Disappointment that after all they share together that Klaus still thought so little of her. But Caroline didn't want to have this type of emotion towards Klaus, especially since he had such crippling paranoia that he lashed out at anyone that had a negative word to say against him. They weren't exclusive to one another and honestly they weren't even dating one another, it was just sex. But there was this connection they shared and she felt it even if they were just in the same room together without speaking. Caroline growled and ran a hand in her sex ruffled hair but almost slammed right into two vampires in her path.

"Well someone is doing the walk of shame this morning. Fun night?" The two nameless vampires smirked and made no move to get out of her way. She tried to step around them as if they had not spoke but they just blocked her. These two vampires had a death wish.

"Believe me fella's, this is not the morning to mess with me. I haven't even had caffeine yet. I might not look like much but I can kill you both without blinking."

"Oh we know all about you Caroline and how special you really are." One of the vampires spoke with total disgust and Caroline snapped. She grabbed both vampires and flashed them to a nearby alley. She had them both slammed against the wall with each of her hands on their throats.

"So Marcel sent you to escort me home, how kind of him. I don't need an escort so you can tell him to leave me alone. I don't care what he thinks he knows about me, he is wrong."

"Says the bitch who is barely a few decades old and can hold off a vampire over a century older than her." The male vampire spat back at her, the same disgust he used before. "Even if what Marcel says is true and you are some hot piece of ass with special abilities, you don't look like much to me. A whining little bitch who runs from her daddy." The vampire ended with a smirk on his face.

"I don't run from anyone." Caroline smirked back at the vampire and within a matter of seconds, she dropped her hold on his throat only to shove it threw his chest. Her hand flashed out of his chest and watching his gray body fall to the ground with a whole where is heart once beat. Caroline tossed the heart on top of his body and locked her gaze with the remaining vampire that was still immobilized with her hand on this throat. His eyes changed from amused to terror stricken in seconds.

"You can't kill vampires, Marcel has forbidden it from the Quarter. He will come after you for what you have done."

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. I am going to send you back to King Marcel's house and tell him exactly what I have done. You can show him your dead friend with the missing heart and tell him it didn't have to be this way. He could have left me alone while I was in town and no one had to die. I'm not afraid of Marcel or his little minions like you. You can also tell him that the next ones I find that are following me around will all be dead." Caroline snapped his neck and tossed him on top of the dead vampire on the ground. Caroline sighed as she looked down at the two limp vampire bodies and flashed her way back to her hotel.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So now we have more info about Marcel and what he wants out of Caroline. We will have another run in between them soon plus we will see a few of our long lost friends again. Like I stated before, I already have started writing the next chapter so it should not take long at all to get the next one up.**

 **Please review and follow :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! I told a few of you guys that this would be up last night but it was Halloween in the USA so I got tied up with the holiday. But this is 7,000 words, my biggest chapter so far and I wasn't even done writing. Also, Marcel was supposed to make his appearance but he got pushed back to the next chapter due to the length and don't expect the next update until most likely Thursday. Enjoy!**

 **As always thanks to the reviewers/follows/favs/guests.**

* * *

Four days have passed and no calls, no text, nothing. Three days was the rule and after that we had to search for whoever was missing from our dysfunctional little group of misfit vampires. This was the morning of the fourth day and Katherine had no idea what she should do, for once in her long life. Caroline was not responding to any threats she was sending out and Enzo was as useless as ever. Katherine knew what she should do and that was to go find her in New Orleans but that meant going to New Orleans. Katherine's survival instincts were in overdrive right now and every inch of her was screaming **"Don't go. Save yourself."** That was how she stayed alive the past six hundred years and that is what she should be doing now not pacing along the hardwood floors of Caroline's Georgia cabin. To be honest with herself, Katherine can't remember the last time she put this much thought into caring about another person or their safety but the moment she stepped foot inside the French Quarter she would be dead. That bastard has long since thought she already was and she had every intention of keeping it that way.

Katherine wouldn't even allow herself to think of the other person that was currently living with said evil bastard and what he would think. That person should not matter considering she was dumped by him so he could stay by his ungrateful brother's side. Mental images of their last encounter flashed threw her mind, including the feel a soft kiss to her forehead. She let out a massive groan and kicked the armchair across the room until it smashed against the wall.

* * *

Four days had passed and Caroline had spent it in solitude. Most of the time was spent in her hotel room, wallowing in self pity over the fact that her life had yet again took another turn for the worst. Caroline didn't allow herself these moments often but she knew she wouldn't be disturbed since Enzo was busy with Rebekah and she had realized right away that she left her cell phone behind at the Mikealson home. Well more specific, she left it behind on a certain crazy hybrids nightstand and she was not jumping to get it back soon. That was going to be either a awkward or rage filled conversation she was not ready to have yet. If someone really needed her they could find Enzo or Rebekah. Katherine had been constantly sending her text messages to make sure she was still breathing ever since she left for New Orleans and she needed a break from that as well. Enzo wouldn't be happy about it but he could handle her sassy attitude for awhile. Who would have thought that Katherine freaking Pierce could be so protective over another person besides herself. That thought alone made her smile and it was moments like this that reconfirmed her friendship with Katherine. Caroline jolted from her thoughts as she heard metal scrap across the concrete and three vampires now sat before her. She had been sitting outside a street cafe drinking her coffee and was blissfully unaware anyone was around her.

"Good Morning Ms Forbes. I hope you have been well these past few days." The always polite Elijah spoke as he sat to her left, Rebekah directly in front, and Enzo to her right.

"I've been great thanks." Caroline said with an eye roll. "Can I help you guys with something because I was enjoying my peace and quite."

"Can't your BFF's stop by to make sure you are OK?" Enzo stated innocently with his eyebrows raised.

"You saw me two days ago Enzo in our hotel room and I was perfectly fine then."

"Yes locked away in your room while deeply analyzing every mistake you have ever made in life and throwing a temper tantrum." Caroline scoffed and Enzo just laughed. "You threw a lamp at my head and told me you wanted to be left alone. That isn't exactly how a mature adult handles things."

Caroline drank her coffee and looked away. " And I could have tossed something a lot heavier at you but I didn't. Excuse me if being almost strangled to death was a bit off putting for me. Not everyone likes it as kinky as you two."

"That's not what I heard coming from Nik's room a few nights ago what with all the _Bite me again_ or _You have the sweetest blood_ you kept moaning." A scolding look was sent from both Caroline and Elijah. "What! It wasn't as if they were quite about it. I practically had to go get ear plugs just to get a little sleep that night."

"We don't need the details Rebekah." Elijah frowned at her.

"That wasn't the only reason." Enzo said with a sly smile and kissed her cheek, making Rebekah blush slightly. Enzo stood to leave and pointed to Caroline, "I need to head back to the hotel myself, get cleaned up and grab a few extra clothes. You need to be a good girl and face your fears. I'll see you mates later."

"If the only reason you have not came back to our home is because of Niklaus, I can assure you that no harm will come to you. He was a bit disturbed last you saw him and he did some remodeling to our home while you have been gone to release his rage. Anyone would be a bit unsettled from witnessing their own death, Niklaus especially. It was what he feared would happen for centuries while our father hunted us." Elijah concluded.

"Nik won't kill Caroline, I thought that was obvious enough. She is still alive isn't she?"

"I'm sorry, I guess the hand around my throat was a bit misleading. I'm sure it's what he does every time he fools around at a club and takes someone home." Rebekah huffed and leaned forward on the table.

"You have just listed another item that has happened between the two of you that is out of character for Nik." The emotions on Caroline's face was a mixture of confusion and curiosity. "Nik doesn't share his blood with anyone because he knows how powerful it is and it can also be used to cast spells against him if the wrong person were to find it. He gives his blood for the occasional werewolf bite if it's to his benefit but that's it." Caroline looked down at her hands under the table as images of their time together made her squirm.

"Am I getting through your thick skull yet because here's more. Nik doesn't fool around with his suitors in the middle of a busy nightclub for all to see, Caroline. He will feed openly on them but he would prefer to take them back home to bed them. The last time Nik was that brazen with his sexual activities was when he and Kol discovered brothels. Those were very disturbing centuries to live threw. From what you just confessed to us your evening at the club was very ... pleasing. At least that was the glimpse Kol witnessed before he left. "

"You and Niklaus were intimate in the middle of club?" Elijah questioned, almost amused.

"Yes Elijah do try to keep up." Rebekah vexed.

"I didn't have sex with him in the middle of the club if that is what you're implying." Caroline huffed at Rebekah's words. "We just did other stuff and left."

"Again, no details are necessary." Elijah cut her off this time with a hand in the air. "I also could not help but miss your encounter in the kitchen last night as well. Niklaus does not care about much outside of our family, if anything at all beside power but it is plainly obvious that he cares about you. Live with someone for a thousand years and you can catch the differences immediately."

"I can't believe you had sex in our kitchen, that's where we eat." Rebekah scrunched her nose in disgust at Caroline.

"Yes Rebekah do try to keep up." Elijah smiled. "Besides, what did Niklaus walk in on a few night ago? If it wasn't for myself and Kol your male suitor Enzo would be ash right now." Elijah shot her dirty looks while Rebekah smirked to herself while recalling images of Enzo bending her over the kitchen island.

Caroline's eyebrows shot up at Elijah's words and now she was forced to talk with Klaus, if only to make sure he doesn't kill Enzo. So Klaus Mikealson, the devil with dimples, has a thing for her and she had no idea how she felt about that. His words from the club rang in her head **"He won't hurt you. Not while you are in MY city."** and they seemed to have more of an impact now than ever before. They needed another topic to discuss and Caroline shoved her thoughts away for another time.

"So was that they only reason you wanted to find me, to discuss Klaus?" Caroline asked and she didn't miss the look that Rebekah and Elijah gave one another. This wasn't going to be good.

"Stefan contacted us a few days ago to see if any more attacks have happened to you. We told him about Marcel and the dreams you have been having. They all want to help and I told him you would consider it." Rebekah stated almost bored as if she was just discussing the weather.

"Seriously Bekah? You know I don't want anything to do with them, least of all Damon Salvatore." Caroline spit out.

"That's were you are wrong, Caroline, at least where Bonnie and Stefan are concerned. You still might be short with them but it is nothing compared to how you act with Elena and Damon. Bonnie has the strength of a two thousand year old witch and we could need that when going against the witch Marcel has on his side." Rebekah knew that they needed a witch as capable as the Bennett.

"You also mentioned to Damon that you still valued Stefan's friendship." Elijah chimed in and Caroline narrowed her eyes at them both.

"Forgetting the fact that you should have asked me first, what can a few two hundred year old vampires help us with? Plus Bonnie can't even control all that power she has without hurting herself."

"I wouldn't underestimate her, Caroline. Bonnie is still a Bennett witch and they are the strongest lines of witches I have come across and from what we are told she has been practicing controlling her magic since she came to New Orleans." Elijah's gaze was fix completely on Caroline, almost as if a father scolded his children for not listening. "Please consider it Caroline. After the dream that you and Niklaus shared, it appears that you are not the only target of Marcel's and we will do anything necessary to keep our family safe. Even if it means putting aside petty differences to take down Marcel, even if Niklaus is against it. That same safety I spoke of will extend to you as well if you will help us. We need you on our side in this war."

"They are supposed to be at the horrid little club Kol loves to attend tonight and we need you there at 8 o'clock." Rebekah spoke with a faint hint of pleading in her voice. "You are the only person after a thousand years that I can truly call a friend and I would hate for anything to happen to you because of your stubbornness."

"OK. I'll be there I just can't make any promises. We have a lot of unresolved issues that I had no intention of letting go. But if you want it to go smoothly, please tell them to leave Damon at home for the conversation." Elijah smiled and nodded his head in agreement. They all rose to leave when Caroline remembered something.

"Do you have my cell phone, Bekah? I have been almost a week without it."

"Nik has it." The smirk on Rebekah's face could be seen across the Quarter. "Enzo wanted to bring it to you but Nik insisted on giving it back himself. I guess your friends aren't the only ones that wanted to see you tonight. He will be at the club tonight so you can ask for it then."

"Perfect."

* * *

Some days having extraordinary hearing was a blessing but most of the time it was just a curse. Tonight was one of those nights that it was a curse since the most dominant sound around him was the atrocious hip hop music blasting from every speaker of the club Kol drug him to. Elijah had the distinct feeling that Kol has compelled the club DJ to play nothing but since this was by far Elijah's least favorite music. "What a wondrous joy siblings can be"

Elijah thought to himself as he scanned the the room from his seat at the bar stool and glanced back over to his brother that sat impatiently at his side. Niklaus had downed three Bourbon's and had just ordered his fourth in the past twenty minutes compared to Elijah's one. Ever so often he glanced about the room but his eyes always made it to the entrance of the club where he was certain he was willing a little blonde vampire to walk threw.

"It's only twenty after eight and I'm sure she is on her way Niklaus." Elijah leaned in to speak and Klaus huffed and downed his latest drink. "I'm your brother Niklaus, you don't have to pretend with me. Caroline will be here and I have a very distinct feeling that she is anticipating see you as well." Klaus let out a heavy sigh and turn towards his brother,

" Kol has the entire VIP section reserved upstairs tonight, why don't you go join the others and leave me be." Klaus grumbled and pointed towards the balcony.

"Can't I wait to say hello to Ms Forbes as well? I assume that is why your down at the bar downing drink after drink is to escort her to the balcony?" Elijah prodded but Klaus stayed silent and turned back to his glass. Elijah's attention was caught at the door and a smile came to his lips. " Speaking of.."

Klaus' gazed turn slowly to the entrance as the beautiful blonde vampire that has been dancing around his mind all week stood at the door. The line of questioning that his siblings had kept on about had done nothing to help and he was positive the little dress she was wearing would put him in a early grave. Caroline wore a dangerously short grey party dress that fell mid thigh and it sparkled under the dim club lights. It gave him a delicious view of her legs and the black heels she wore only made her legs go on for miles. Klaus snapped out of the fantasy of his face between those perfect legs as he now realized she was just feet away from him, slinking her way threw the crowd. Caroline carried a small smirk on her face, most likely noticing the way he took in her appearance and both Originals stood as she stopped in front of them.

"Hello Caroline." He spoke with a seductive yet tender tone that this little blonde seemed to bring out of him. "Even Rebekah managed to beat you here but it was worth the wait, you are breathtaking as always."

"That's a shocker. I figured I would have beat her by at least an hour." Caroline smiled and took in Klaus' appearance of dark jeans, dark shirt with a dark olive color jacket that seemed to set off the color in his wavy hair. Apparently being subtle wasn't her thing since Klaus now carried a arrogant smirk and she stepped further to speak to Elijah.

"I can't believe your here, Elijah. What did Kol have to bribe you with to get you to come to a dance club." Caroline smiled and she couldn't help noticed Klaus did the same.

"No bribes necessary, Caroline. I do occasionally leave home for more than just ripping out the hearts of my enemies. Kol has reserved the entire VIP balcony and your friends have gathered their as well so I must say hello. Please take your time and come up when you are ready. They won't be going anywhere."

Elijah smiled as his eye drifted between the two and he turned to make his way upstairs. Niklaus was off to a good start but Elijah only hoped he could keep up his good behavior and didn't fall into his old ways of pushing away what he thought he didn't deserve. He gestured to the guard at the top of the stairs and made his way to the opposite end where the group of vampires set. The VIP was massive in size that ran the entire length of the room and Elijah had no idea why Kol need something this big for ten people tops. He could see his siblings spread out across black leather couches along with Enzo. The Salvatore's sat on the opposite couch with Elena and Bonnie quietly chatting.

"Lookout girls here comes the fun police." Kol whispered loudly to his human girls on each side of him, making them giggle in their drunk state. "Where's Nik our other fun sucking brother?"

"Ms. Forbes just arrived and I believe they are sharing a drink before coming upstairs." Elijah took his place on the opposite couch nearest the girls and gave a polite smile with a head nod which Elena and Bonnie returned. His two siblings share a smirk before nearly knocking over each other to see what Caroline and Klaus were up to. Rebekah nearly tossed Kol over the rod iron bars of the balcony just to get a glimpse.

"I'm surrounded by children." Elijah exhaled. "Can you two refrain from eavesdropping? It isn't as if you can even hear over this ridiculous noise they call music here."

"It isn't everyday or lifetime Nik gets a new girl."

"His what?" Stefan rose from his seat. "What does Klaus Mikealson want with Caroline?"

"Easy brother. Caroline's a big girl and if she wants those perfect feathers of hers ruffled, well then by all means. What girl doesn't want a bad boy." Damon held his signature side smirk as he sent a wink over to Elena but she wasn't sharing his same light mood.

"She doesn't know Klaus the same way we do, Damon. She hasn't had to endure his rage like we had to back in Mystic Falls. What if he just wants to use her abilities to his advantage. We might not be on speaking terms right now but that doesn't mean we should watch her get taken advantage of."

"Precisely. " Rebekah turned around with a huff. "She doesn't have you whispering in her ears about my brother and she can form her own opinions of who he really is. There is more to Nik than just the evil Hybrid you saw in Mystic Falls."

"Caroline isn't the weak girl you think she is either." Enzo spoke from his position on the couch and leaned forward with his drink pointed towards the group. "I have seen her handle more pain in the past few decades than most vampires have seen in centuries. I have been captured along side her and seen her walk away with her head held high. I have seen her fight off hunters left and right for weeks at a time as every city we went to they knew who she was. But of course you all would know that if you bothered to keep in touch." Enzo sneered at the two girls on the couch as he leaned back and emptied his drink.

"I have personally tried to keep in contact with Caroline but she refuses my calls every time. I can't force her to talk to me."

Stefan spoke with a sigh and made his way over to the balcony a few feet from where Rebekah and Kol stood. He found Caroline at the bar with her back to them and Klaus stood at her side as he leaned against the bar top. Stefan scrunched his eyebrows at the smile on Klaus' face as he seemed to be teasing Caroline about something. The only memories Stefan had of Klaus looking this relaxed were when they spent their time together during the twenties. As if Klaus heard his thoughts, his eyes glanced up to the balcony, landing on Stefan and then scolding his two siblings next to him. He leaned closer to Caroline and her head whipped around to meet his. Out of instinct, Stefan raised his hand and gave one single wave and he couldn't help but smile when she finally returned his before turning back around to Klaus.

* * *

Caroline watch Elijah walk towards the stairs and was about to do the same when a large hand caught her small one. She turned to see Klaus,

"Stay and have a drink with me. Please." She looked up into what she swore were puppy dog eyes and her lips twitched at the sight. When was the last time anyone saw the Original Hybrid give puppy dog eyes and use the word please. Probably never and she let out a soft humming noise while sighing as she sat down on the abandoned bar stool. Klaus nodded his head and smiled, a genuine smile, as he stepped closer to her to order a drink. Apparently he expected her to put up much more of a fight but honestly so did Caroline. He didn't sit but leaned into the bar top just a few inches away from her, keeping a distance but letting anyone around her know that she was off limits.

"How have you been? You haven't been coming around Bekah lately." Klaus asked and Caroline couldn't help what blurted out,

"OK what is wrong with you? Why are you so nice? This isn't you." Caroline demanded as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"What do you expect of me Caroline?" Klaus almost growled. "You want me to yell at you or maybe throw you up against another wall? That part might be fun."

"You can't just act all normal as if four days ago didn't happen." She looked around and lowered her voice as her face came closer to his, her teeth gritted. "Like you didn't try to kill me or insult me."

"We had a little spat, I'm over it. You really think me so heartless as to hold a grudge over something that wasn't your doing?" Klaus shrugged as his voice dropped lower and leaned into her more. He stood just inches from her face and had his leg brushing against her crossed ones. The small shake of her leg didn't go unnoticed by him and he itched to reach out to steady it with his hands as he had done before. He shouldn't even be this close to her right now while under the gaze of Marcel's minions who were watching every move they made. Klaus' hard exterior wanted to fade away in this little vampires presence and give in to what he felt was growing inside him. He quickly shut it down and locked it away but he still felt it every time those shining eyes looked up at him.

"You can't be angry with me for being upset that I saw my own death flash before my eyes, that would unsettle anyone."

"Sure." Caroline's voice was softer now and her anger was fading away. "Because of your father."

"It seems my siblings have been talking too much again." Klaus frowned and downed the rest of his drink. "Yes, for many centuries he hunted me and my siblings but now Mikeal is dead so I have nothing left to fear."

"It made you who you are now." Caroline added as a statement not a question.

"Some could say so." His jaw clenched at the admission.

Caroline simply shrugged and smiled, "You didn't turn out so bad. We might actually become friends, you know when your not being the crazy murdering Hybrid guy."

"Friends ... Is that all? You really think you can keep your hands to yourself long enough to be just friends? I do recall how you acted last time we attended this club together." Klaus let his eyes linger down her appearance and gave her a disbelieving look.

"I think I can manage just fine." Caroline rolled her eyes and looked away for anything to distract her. "You should also remember that there still is one person that could kick your ass without even lifting a finger."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sweetheart." Klaus smirked and push bits of hair from her face with his fingertips. "You might have a few party tricks to keep me from moving but I can do wonders with just these lips alone. You remember don't you?"

 **"Yes you could."** Her thoughts slipped away from her and she found herself staring at the full lips in question that were just within reach of hers. Caroline seemed to realize where she was and slowly shifted backwards and grabbed her drink of the bar top to empty it. The smile never fell from Klaus' face as he watched her regain her composure.

"I wouldn't be so full of yourself Klaus."

"I believe you just proved my point." As he spoke, his eyes drifted to land on the audience they had attracted from the balcony. Stefan Salvatore held a confused look on his face and he his eyes moved over to his siblings that Klaus could only guess were straining their supernatural hearing to eavesdrop. He shot them a deadly stare which they hardly flinched at and he leaned in close to Caroline's ear as he spoke,

"It looks like we attracted an audience."

Caroline's head spun around and saw Stefan watching their encounter from above. He gave her one single wave, as if he wasn't sure why he did it and she followed suit. The exchange was brief and she immediately faced Klaus again, trying to mask her smile in her glass.

"Don't worry they can't hear anything over this awful racket Kol calls music." Klaus paused before starting his next sentence but decided to be honest. "It's OK to be happy to see them again you know. They were once your friends and they still carry fond memories even if all you can see for now are the betrayals. Stefan Salvatore is a perfect example for both of us."

"I forgot why I was actually here for a second." There laughs mixed with one another and she couldn't believe how easy this felt after their altercation just days ago. Her eyes shifted back to his that were full of sincerity, "Thank you for that."

Klaus nodded, "Are you ready to go up yet or do you need another drink? I'm not so thrilled to be teaming up with the people that once conspired to kill me."

She shook her head as she stood, "No, I have to just get this over with. Your siblings are right and maybe they could be of some use. Hopefully this won't go as disastrous as the last time we were together in the same room."

Klaus stepped closer and place his hand on the small of her back that the sinful dress left uncovered. The trimmer he felt under his fingertips did nothing to change his smile as he motioned for her to step towards the stairs. This little blonde was one of the strongest people that he had the pleasure of meeting but she was always so lost when it came to her Mystic Falls friends. From what Klaus had observed, she claimed to have cut them out of her life but after decades apart Caroline still didn't seem to completely let go. They made their way to the top of the stairs and past the useless human guard as they strolled down to the opposite end of the balcony. Klaus stole another glance at the blonde at his side as she chewed a hole threw her lip. Without thinking he reached his thumb over to untangle her red lips from her teeth and her head shot over to his out of surprise.

"You'll do fine Caroline. Your not alone anymore." His voice was barely above a whisper and he dropped his hand back down from her face. His words shouldn't put Caroline at ease but they did and she almost hated the fact that it came so naturally to him. She had no idea what was happening between the two of them but this was hardly the time and place to figure it out. They walked just feet away as she stole glances to the visitors in the lounge. Elijah rose, his ingrained politeness, as he held the same smile as before when his eye drifted between Klaus and herself. His words from earlier today rang loud over the thumping music **".. it is plainly obvious that he cares about you"** as she returned his gesture, along with his siblings not so hidden smirks. Enzo wasn't much better as he sent a wink to both of them and Klaus rolled his eyes as he separated from Caroline to get a drink at the side bar.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show from above?" Caroline raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"It was rather boring actually, nothing compared to the other night." Kol winked.

Stefan moved from his place at the balcony as Elena and Bonnie moved with him to greet Caroline. In true Damon form, he stayed on the couch and tipped his head to her in silence.

"He didn't want to stay behind so he was swore under the threat of death to be on his best behavior." Elena spoke quickly and hope to avoid a argument already. Caroline only nodded.

"Why don't we all have a seat and we can start talking." Elijah suggested as he returned to his seat at the center of the couch and Klaus joined him at his side. Caroline exhaled loudly as she took her place next to Klaus and it only pulled a smirk to his lips. The dirty looks being shot between them were hard to miss and it made her want to flip them over the balcony but opted for crossing her arms and sinking deeper into the back of the couch. Caroline felt like a five year old in the principals office when she did something wrong at school and she was getting sick of it.

"If you two are finished with your judgmental looks, go ahead and start talking." Caroline demanded.

"I'll start." Bonnie pushed herself towards the end of the couch. "Rebekah told us about the dreams you have been having and I started looking threw Grams old grimoire and also the Original witches too. I did find a spell that was similar to what is happening to you and it uses dreams as a cover to look inside your mind."

"A cover? So someone is giving me nightmares so they can invade my mind? How creepy is that." Caroline said with a curled lip.

"That's an understatement." Bonnie smiled softly. "The spell I found induces a dream so your subconscious is focused on that aspect so they can freely search your mind. Most people would wake up from the dream and not suspect a thing but it sounds like the witch doing the spell is having a bit too much fun toying with you to keep quite. But spells like these are hard to perform so you would need either several witches to perform it or just one very powerful witch."

"Marcel." Klaus' clenched his fingers tight around his glass, his knuckles white.

"Problem solved, lets go kill him." Damon chimed in.

"It isn't that easy, Damon." Elijah straighten himself on the couch. "Marcel for all his flaws had at one time been a part of our family. Besides the fact that the vampires in New Orleans are very loyal to him and even after his death they would seek revenge. We also suspect that if it is in fact Marcel behind this, he isn't working alone. We need to figure out who he is working with and what exactly he has planned. If Marcel dies then the other parties can still move forward with their plans."

"The last count I had from Marcel, there had been over eighty vampires in the Quarter." Klaus added but looked at Caroline with a smirk. "Minus the one our Caroline took down a few days ago."

"Looks like we need to decrease those numbers don't you say brothers?" Kol clapped his hands together in anticipation.

"Bonnie can place a counter spell that would block anyone from getting threw and she has already placed the spell on us. They might be trying to get to you threw us." Elena motioned towards the groups.

"So that means everyone gets the spell placed on them?" Caroline scrunched her eyebrows as she pointed a finger towards the Originals and Enzo. "You guys might not be friends with any of them but I am. Even if the witch can't access your minds, they could still see what we have planned threw their minds. If we are going to work together then we all need to have the same protection."

"We can more than defend ourselves Sweetheart and the Bennett witch isn't the only one in New Orleans."

"Caroline.." Bonnie started but was cut off.

"Bonnie it isn't up for discussion. You spell all of us or none of us." Caroline paused to look at Enzo, not sure if you should continue but decided to anyways. "I have plans that can help take down anyone that might want to attack me or anyone close to me but I need those things kept secret. If people are trying to look inside my head for information then they probably already know somehow."

"So your enemies are trying to look inside your mind for some plan you have but how would they know in the first place that you had one to look for?" Rebekah asked from next to the balcony railing.

"The past decade or so the hunters and witches that have try to kill me have became smarter at how they choose to attack. Some of them have followed me around for weeks at a time and I guess that in that time they must have overheard something."

Caroline could see the questioning faces all around her, the Originals especially looked blindsided. Rebekah's face held a hurt look that was directed at both me and Enzo. She knew that Caroline and Enzo never kept secrets so she knew that he was in on it as well. Klaus had a blank expression but she knew underneath it all he was fuming. **".. Everyone that walks threw that door betrays me so why should you be any different."** Klaus' words from earlier this week sang in her head as she took in his appearance. He sat next to her a few inches away with tense shoulders and ghostly white knuckles around his glass. God how hard was he trying not to burst at the seems right now. His head turned to meet her gaze and she wanted to reassure him somehow but she knew it would be a false hope. Caroline's attention was quickly drawn away by another voice,

"What plans are those Blondie?" Damon sat forward suddenly interested in the conversation.

"And suddenly you care." Caroline deadpanned.

"If you have some kind of secret weapon up your sleeve then I suggest you tell us."

"What would it matter to you anyways Damon? Didn't you tell me just a week ago that you didn't need our help? Anything I might have planned has nothing to do with you and that won't suddenly change because you don't want to be left out."

"Our lives are at risk because of you. I personally would love to know what it is I'm risking my life for. No one can read our minds, only your new friends and your new boyfriend here are the vulnerable ones." Damon smirked and watched Caroline roll her eyes.

"Such entitlement Damon yet you deserve none of it." Caroline left out a mock laugh. "If someone were to come after you and kill you right now, I'm sure I would just applaud."

"I second that." Klaus growled.

"Let's not do this tonight." Stefan spoke with defeat in his voice. "Damon this isn't the best behavior we talked about. I knew I should have just vervained you and left you to desiccate."

"Your wasting your breathe Stefan because he doesn't care about anyone but himself." Caroline glared at Damon as she spoke.

"Says the girl keeping secrets from everyone." Damon smiled back.

"I would know from personal experience." Enzo glared at Damon.

"I can place the spell on your friend Enzo since you have known him for so long but I just can't help protect an Original. You don't know what we were put threw back in Mystic Falls." Bonnie interrupted the exchange.

"There were a lot of events you missed out on when you left Caroline." Elena spoke from her place on the couch as her glare drifted over to Klaus. "You should think twice about who you get in bed with at night and if you can really trust them."

Klaus rose as did Elijah and Damon as he spoke, "You speak with such strength, Doppelganger but the things you saw of me in Mystic Falls are nothing compared to what pain I can actually inflict."

"Maybe a little demonstration is in order brother." Kol smiled smugly and strolled closer to the girl with Rebekah in step beside him.

"Seriously?" Caroline grumbled and stood at Klaus' side with her hand on his arm. "Your pissed because I slept with Klaus' a few times? Maybe you should take a look at who you invite into bed at night Elena because from what I see Damon is no better. If anything I feel sorry for you."

"Oh come on Blondie if you wanted me to throw you one, you should have asked sooner. Now it's too late." Damon smirked and placed an arm around Elena's shoulder.

"Yes Damon I long for the days of compelled, mediocre sex." Caroline couldn't suppress her eye roll. "Trust me when I say that a thousand years beats two hundred any day of the week."

"That it does." Klaus' demeanor relaxed as he ran his hand down Caroline's bare back that was left exposed by her dress and kept it there.

"I can see this conversation will no longer be productive." Elijah interrupted while adjusting his suit jacket. "Perhaps we should disperse as the rest of you enjoy your evening downstairs and we can meet again to discuss our plans further in a day or so."

"I've made my decision Elijah and it won't change. Bonnie places the spell on all of us or they can just go back home to Mystic Falls or whatever place they came from." Elijah smiled and bowed his head while the smile on Klaus' face seem to grow. She turned towards Stefan as she spoke, "Just go OK? I can't take anymore tonight."

Stefan gave her a sad yet understanding look and he nudged his head to the side as a symbol for the others to start leaving. Bonnie gave a tentative smile but the others didn't look in her direction as they left. Caroline exhaled loudly as she feel back to the couch,

"I think this calls for more alcohol."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So we know what everyone has been up to the past few days and we sort of got an apology from Klaus or the best he could give. Did you guys enjoy seeing the Mystic Falls gang again? Anyone you would want to see more pop up in the story? Katherine already has her entrance planned.**

 **Noted added: Also, if it seems like Caroline has forgiven Klaus, she hasn't just yet. There is the second half of their conversation that will be added to next chapter and should have been included in chapter 14 but I split them up due to how long this one was already. As much as I love to write their smut scenes, Caroline won't just be jumping back into bed with Klaus.**

 **Please review and follow :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back and here is the continuation of the last chapter. We are still on the same night at the club as before. Enjoy!**

 **Thanks as always to all the reviews/follows/favorites/guest.**

* * *

 **Atlanta, Georgia**

It was just after dawn and you could still see a faint orange glow of the sun rising and peaking behind the group of trees. Katherine never understood how Caroline could spend hours staring off into the vast wilderness but now she got it. You really could get lost in the serenity of it all and that was what she had done for the past several hours. Katherine sat half convincing herself that nothing was wrong and the other half willing herself to grab the first flight out. With a heavy sigh Katherine stood off the couch and found her way to the closet in Caroline's bedroom to rummage for something to pack her clothes in. Yes, she was heading to the death trap that was New Orleans so if she was headed to her death Katherine was going to go out swinging and looking as hot as ever. A horrible canvas bag was shoved to the back of the walk in closet under a pile of blankets.

"Good enough." Katherine mumbled to herself as she scrunched her nose.

She sauntered out of Caroline's room and made her way down the hall to her unofficial bedroom that she spent most of her time in. Katherine spent so much time here she had a full wardrobe and complete bathroom full of every feminine care products you could ever dream of. Katherine spent the better part of six hundred years alone except for the past fifteen that was spent travelling with her misfit family. It was impossible to believe that how close to death she truly was once. Death due to old age and Katherine laughed at her wayward thoughts. What a anticlimactic way for Katherine Pierce to die after centuries of surviving. The only sign that the horrible event had ever happened was one single strand of curly grey hair that feel down the side of her face. She had long since stopped coloring the grey strand to match the rest of her perfect brunette curls and now wore the grey strand as a badge of honor. It proved that nothing could keep Katerina Petrova down, no psycho thousand year old hybrid or ancient hidden cure.

Klaus Mikealson. Her lip curled into a sneer at just thinking his name and her stomach wanted to deposit all over the hardwood floors at the thought of Caroline getting into bed with him. Even after the warnings that Katherine had been sending her over the past weeks Caroline still would not move past her "friendship" with the Hybrid. After a not so cordial text from her bestie about dropping the Klaus subject, Katherine finally let it go ... for now. She would give her a few years once they were back on the road to start mocking her again. The Mikealson men did have a alluring appeal to them and Katherine was guilty of her own fling with a certain Original brother. She let out a deep growl and slammed her almost full bag on the bed and flopped down next to it.

Elijah Mikealson. Now that was one man that could do things to her like no one in six centuries could. He was also one man that helped his brother hunt her down and left her standing alone with his rejection. They had met on and off for years in secret until Katherine gathered the courage to finally put all her feeling on the line for Elijah. She wanted a life free from Klaus and to finally start her eternity of what Katherine thought was happiness but he could not. Family above all and that was how it always would be. She was about to take another swing at the furniture when she froze mid step as she heard the sound of the front door creak with her advanced hearing.

There was silence for what felt like decades as Katherine focused around her until she heard the floor boards give away under shoes that crept silently threw the downstairs living room. Anyone that was familiar with the three vampires that stayed in this house were well aware that Enzo and Caroline had went out of town so no one would come by, especially without announcing themselves. That only meant that the now two distinct foot steps she heard were that of an enemy and that sent Katherine immediately into survival mode. She silently pulled her heels off and tossed them on the bed to keep her own foot steps hidden from the intruders. There were light mumbles between the two of them and she only assumed they had to be vampires because of how silent they are. Werewolves and a few witches hung around the countryside but none that they had made a enemies of.

Katherine flashed as silently as she could across the room and paused in front of a dresser that held two wooden candle holders. She grabbed both and quickly snapped the ends off for a makeshift stake. **"One for each."** Katherine smirked to herself as she made her way to the door that was still half open, walking heal to toe. The spell that was used on Katherine to remove the effects of the cure weakened her so she no longer had her full six hundred years of strength but she was every bit as sturdy as at least a three hundred year old. That was all she needed, plus she was Katherine freaking Pierce and there was no way two pathetic vampires would take her out on her own turf. She stepped out the door as she heard the intruders steps head deeper into the house downstairs and into a den as their voices became barely audible.

"Where the hell is it?" Vampire one stated. "It won't be in a library."

"She's a chick, she has to have a journal or something around talking about it. I doubt she has it kept next to the milk." Vampire two replies.

"This isn't something that you openly write about and leave hanging around. He sent us here on a hunch and it's just a waste of time." Vampire one huffed as he threw a book down on a chair with newspapers ans sent them papers flying down to the floor.

"Relax OK. We are supposed to be in and out without someone knowing we are here, so don't make a mess. We can't make it to New Orleans empty handed." Vampire two pointed a finger to his friend.

Katherine was just outside the door with her back to the wall, listening intently. With every word her anger was elevating as she knew what these two had come for. There was nothing else of value but what they did not expect was Katherine being here. **"Time for my entrance."** She laughed to herself as she stepped forward.

"Why don't you boys take this with you?" Katherine purred as she stood at the doorway and both vampires whipped around in shock. With a blink of an eye, the makeshift stake went sailing across the room and landed nicely into the chest of one of the vampires. He barely had time to gasp as his body feel limp to the floor. Her smirk never faltered as Katherine swayed her hips closer to the remaining vampire and spun the last makeshift stake in her hands.

"I already know why you two are here and your right about it being a lost cause. Do you really think we would keep it with us?" The vampire stood frozen and refused to speak. "Are you going to actually speak or are you like one of those bad guys in spy movies that has a pill tucked under his tongue that your brainwashed to swallow so you don't reveal any secrets?"

"If you know why I'm here then you know I can't leave empty handed ... You'll do just fine." He cocked his head to the side and the smile only grew on Katherine's face.

"As _you_ already know I can't let _you_ leave here alive. So ... Who sent you from New Orleans?"

"No one special." The nameless vampire shrugged.

"As fun as this little exchange is, I do have more pressing matters to get to. I honestly don't need you to tell me who sent you because I also have a few friends in New Orleans. It's not hard to guess." Katherine shot the stake just inches shy of the vampires heart and he fell to his knees. His back slammed against a mahogany bar top as her hand grasped his throat. "What I want to know is why you want it so bad."

"Destroy it." He yelped in pain as Katherine rammed the stake closer to his heart. "They shouldn't be allowed to use it. No one should give him that kind of power."

"What are you talking about?" Katherine greeted her teeth but was thrown across the room into a bookshelf, books clattered to the ground. The second vampire flashed over to Katherine, stake in hand but it was too late. She snapped his wrist forcing him to drop the stake and her hand blurred to remove his heart without effort. Katherine's triumph was short lived as she shot to her feet to prepare for the other nameless vampires attack but found the room empty.

* * *

 **New Orleans**

"So is someone going to start talking?"

Rebekah spoke with venom in her voice as she looked between Enzo and Caroline. It stung the most that Caroline couldn't trust her enough to confide in her because whatever this diabolical plan was, she could handle it. You don't survive a thousand years by being weak and simple minded. Caroline sat on the edge of a oversize leather armchair across from Enzo that was shooting her looks as if they were having a secret conversation between them. Caroline raised her head to take in Rebekah's cold stance, leaning against the balcony railing with her arms crossed. Caroline gulped the vodka shots from the bottle Kol had left over as he had since taken his human girls to enjoy the rest of their night elsewhere. At least that was one Original she didn't have to worry about right now but that still left three.

"What's there to say? What I have planned wasn't going to stay hidden forever, I was waiting for the right time. It isn't something that can be easily executed and needs to be done precisely." Caroline stole another glance at Enzo who was more than upset. The two of them never kept secrets, there was never a need to until now.

"Ah yes!" Klaus exclaimed suddenly as he rose to his feet and walk about the room. "These famous plans you speak of that are so secret you need to protect us from them. So secret you never once mention them and I could go as far as to say they don't even exist."

"How could I possibly benefit from making fake plans?" Caroline spat out in Klaus' direction.

"Our family is very strong and could be a useful alliance to have against any enemies." Klaus slowly stalked to the chair Caroline sat in and leaned both hands on each armrest so he could hang his head close to her. "You could be stringing us along so we could do your bidding for you while you slip away into the night once the coast is clear. It wouldn't be the first time that someone tried to use our family for protection."

"Niklaus I do believe you are being a bit unreasonable." Elijah tried to interject but he was simply ignored.

"Seriously?" Caroline sent a mocking laugh back to Klaus as she leaned away from him into the chair. "Do you stay awake at night thinking of ridiculous things to say to me or do they just come naturally to you? If you think I really need to hide behind you or your family for protection, you are even more arrogant than I thought you were. I have done nothing but fight for the past twenty five years and I will always continue to fight. When the time comes and I tell all of you what is going on, you can decide if you want to help or not. Although ... I have a very sneaky suspension that you will in fact help me."

"I don't appreciate secrets Caroline, especially among _friends_." Klaus emphasized the word as she only assumed it referred to their previous conversation downstairs at the bar.

"It's a good thing were not _friends_ then." Caroline couldn't miss the tiniest hint of pain across his face. "Certainly not after the lack of an apology you gave earlier."

"If you can't handle to truth Sweetheart that isn't my fault." Klaus smirked as his eyes were locked with hers.

Caroline crossed her arms and the anger was slipping back to her now. Klaus might have this unnerving way of distracting her but it didn't magically brainwash her into forgetting what he had said. She could almost let go of the fact that he had his hand around her throat because lets face it, they both knew that wouldn't kill Caroline. All week his siblings and Enzo had further emphasized the fact that if Klaus wanted her dead she would long be rotting in a grave right now and she wasn't prepared to think of the reasoning behind that. Caroline even knew the false accusations he threw out at her for being the cause of his death were not true. Klaus needed someone to blame and Caroline just happened to be the one in his eye line at the time. The comments regarding her father stung too close to her heart and Caroline cursed herself for still being so sentimental. Nearly three decades later and she still clung to the past like some silly human. Caroline's father put her threw over two years of torture, not included what still went on today but that didn't erase their sixteen years of memories together.

"I hope I'm not interrupting a lovers spat?"

Caroline snapped her head around to see the male voice that came behind her and focused on the smug face of the King of New Orleans, Marcel, with four vampires trailing behind him. It took every ounce of strength in Caroline to not flash across the room and rip out his heart. Klaus had straightened his posture and took a few steps forward, almost blocking her view of the King, while his siblings fell into step with him.

"I heard your brother rented out the entire VIP, I expected a bigger party than this. I guess even Kol has to grow up sometime." Marcel smirked and his eyes slipped back down to Caroline who was still in the armchair. Klaus planted a fake smile to his face as he spoke,

"Well it was a bit more lively earlier but our guest decided to cut the evening short. I'm sure you will see them again since you still insist on having us followed throughout the city."

"Come on, Klaus. You know as the King of the Quarter I always like to know what people are up to. Especially now that Quarter's newest vampire has been running wild." Marcel turned his head to the side to take in Caroline, "Where have you been girl? I've been looking for you all week long?"

"Did you not get the gift I sent you? I'm sure I can always find another vampire's heart to rip out." Caroline raised her eyebrows and moved from the chair to stand next to Rebekah, who stood next to Klaus. Marcel's eyes follow along her form and the urge to slap him was getting stronger.

"Now that's not very nice." Marcel smiled but you could see the tense jaw behind it. "There are rules in _my_ city that need to be followed, including not killing vampire's. Do you have any idea what happens to a vampire that kills another vampire? They take a long desiccated nap for the next century."

"My apologies, I just don't take kindly to being called a bitch over and over again. I felt it was necessary to teach your friends some manors since clearly you have none." Caroline flashed her Miss Mystic Falls smile back at Marcel.

"Marcel is there something you needed because if not you must be going." Elijah smoothly intercepted.

"OK. I did want to stop by and give you this." Marcel extended a white envelope, one to Caroline and another to Klaus.

"An invitation to a party?" Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Black tie of course." Marcel pressed his hands together and made his way closer to Caroline. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, Caroline. That day walker you killed was a new guy so maybe I can overlook what you did. I might even be able to overlook the vampire your little brunette friend took down in Georgia."

"What?" Caroline stepped towards Marcel but was held in place by Enzo who had flash from his seat on the couch and now had his hand firmly on her upper arm.

"You got mad quick." Marcel was oozing arrogance. "Don't worry she isn't dead and I didn't send my men to kill her either. They were just as surprised as I was that she was even there. You are surrounded by secrets and I just can't help but want to know more about you. For example, why is it this sassy little brunette was left behind? It seems a bit unusually that you would take one friend with you but leave the other alone and defenseless."

"If you call her defenseless then you clearly don't know her and judging by the dead vampire, she can take care of herself." Caroline had to laugh at anyone calling Katherine Pierce weak. "So you think you can just traipse threw my house anytime you please? If you don't want anymore of your vampires killed, I suggest you keep them far away from me or any friends of mine. Whatever it is your looking for, you won't find it."

"Oh I will, I can be very persistent and I have a couple tricks up my sleeve."

Caroline shrugged herself away from Enzo and stepped to Marcel. They were just within a foot of one another as Marcel's vampire lackeys stepped forward, two on each side of him. The Originals stood just behind her and Enzo stopped at her side. Caroline glanced at Enzo briefly from the corner of her eye and he nodded his head towards the two vampires on the left of Marcel, almost unseen unless you knew what to look for. In a flash Enzo and Caroline both shot forward to each pair of vampire on either side of Marcel and ripped the hearts from their chest simultaneously. Marcel's entire body tensed but he made no more towards either vampire.

Klaus' eyes took in Caroline's appearance and she was stunning even with both her hands dripping in the blood of her enemies. There were small streaks of blood that ran across her outer thigh from where her fingertips grazed and Klaus licked his lower lip. He couldn't help but will the others to leave so he could have her all to himself. The vitality and power she exuded was that of a Queen and Klaus couldn't help but see her at his side as they both ruled the Quarter. His fantasy was broken by Caroline stepping forward with one blooded finger extended towards Marcel,

"I am only going to say this one final time, so I hope you and any other friends of yours are listening. When I see my little brunette friend again and if there is so much as one curl out of place on her head, I will come for you. I will take your head clean off and leave it hanging in the Quarter so your followers can see how pathetic their former King truly was."

"I suggest you listen mate, I think she means it." Klaus grinned with delight as he strolled around Marcel to follow after a set of long legs and golden blonde hair.

* * *

The bathroom sink was stained pink and Caroline scrubbed her hands but they were still left with a faint red tint to them. After she gave her warning to Marcel, she fled out of the club and flashed back to her hotel room. Her room was simple with just a small bathroom, bedroom, and balcony but Caroline became fond of it. The balcony gave her a wonderful view of the Quarter with the canal flouting in the background and it held a bench that she often sat on the past several days. The tiny dress fell to the bathroom floor and would probably need to be burned since it now held splatters of dead vampire blood. Caroline walked from the bathroom in just a set of lace panties and started to rummage threw her luggage when she found a t shirt to toss on. A small blue cooler sat in the corner near the door and Caroline had vampire gitters as she called them with so many emotions flowing in her veins.

She tore the blood bag open with her teeth but as she started to feed she felt another presence in the room. She flashed to the balcony doorway but was caught by the arms of the hybrid she was wanting to avoid, hence the flashing away from the club. Caroline went to step back but Klaus held his grip firm while slid his hands down her back to rest on her rib cage. Every ounce of self control was being used to not lean forward and collapse against his chest. Caroline was strong and could handle any enemy that came at her but it was exhausting to keep up the hard exterior day after day. Sure she had Katherine and Enzo but someplace buried deep down hide under lock and key, Caroline wanted another type of companionship. In true Caroline Forbes form, she wanted the most sadistic, murderous creature there was and it scared her to think that he might actually want the same from her.

"Please let go of me." Caroline's voice was only a octave above a whisper but Klaus dropped his hands, still keeping his body close.

"I wanted to be sure you made it back safely, seeing how you never gave me the time to offer our home to you. With Marcel out for blood you really shouldn't be alone."

"I can handle myself perfectly." Caroline scoffed and stepped away from him. "I don't see why you care so much for my safety yet you threaten and ridicule me the first chance you get."

"Are we really back to this again?" Klaus threw his hands up in a exasperated motion. "Yes, I have a temper that tends to get away from me but I would never intentionally hurt you."

"So that makes everything vanish into thin air?" Caroline ran her hands over her face. "I can't deal with this right now Klaus. I have the King of the French Quarter with an army of vampires just waiting for me to slip up so they can kill me, not to mention every other hunter on the planet that wants to kill me to avenge my fathers death. Oh yeah, did I mention that there still is a witch screwing around with my head? On top of all of that, I now have to worry whether or not one of my closest friends is still alive. Excuse me if I don't have time to be your booty call right now, Klaus."

"Have you not noticed my affections towards you because you can't be that blind. I know my siblings have spent the past week trying to get you to see that because they have done the same to me." Klaus clinched his jaw and spoke, "Do you think I need this kind of weakness for my enemies to take advantage of?"

"I'm not some helpless little girl that needs to be locked away, Klaus." Caroline stepped just within inches of Klaus. "This is what I don't have time for. I can't spend my time thinking about you and how you feel towards me, not when I need to be making a strategy on how to kill that good for nothing bastard Marcel or making sure my friends are kept safe. We can all work together to solve this problem with Marcel and maybe even my hunter problems but that's it. We need to keep this as platonic as possible."

Klaus' gaze bored into hers as he moved forwards slightly to place both his hands in her hair. That golden blonde hair he has spent the past week sketching just to have the image be released from his mind only to have it return again. Without thinking, Klaus lower his lips to hers and the light hum Caroline made caused his body to react and dip his tongue into hers. Caroline's perfect blood stained hands slid over his chest and the intense sensation he once felt was back again. The kiss stopped abruptly as Klaus rested his forehead to hers and gazed into her eyes as he spoke,

"Your reaction states otherwise but as you wish, Love."

Caroline parted her lips to speak but Klaus was already gone.

* * *

The fire crackled and snapped in the fireplace as Marcel sat with his arms resting on his knees. The evenings images played on repeat in this head as he went from having the upper hand to four night walkers dead. He was made a fool of and his plan was to make his move during the party he was throwing but Caroline's reaction tonight was a cause for retaliation. The foe party Marcel was planning was only a few days away but the King did not let things go unpunished. A soft buzz came from the table to his right and Marcel grasped his cell phone to see if it was a confirmation message.

"It's done. The fire is set."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Marcel gets his retaliation and we get this war started officially next chapter, it has been kind of simmering until now. Also, sneaky Marcel has a plan for his "party" but what about the others? How could a Original not have a plan of their own cooking. Plus Katherine on her way to New Orleans finally and I hope you enjoyed your big chunk of Katherine this chapter.**

 **Question:**

 **Do you guys want to see Kalijah in this story as well as Klaroline? I have had a few people ask about them but I'm not sure how far I am going to take it. I have plans for them to talk privately but if the majority of you guys want it, I can work it into the story. It won't effect my main storyline.**

 **Please review and favorite :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back! I might have confused some people with my last author's note and just wanted to clarify that this will always be a Klaroline fic and Caroline's own story of her past. The Kalijah will just be some side story to add in and will be minor. Also, if you notice previous chapters being updated in the next week or so, I will be going back to correct any grammatical errors and nothing to the plot will be changed. Enjoy!**

 **As always, thanks for the reviews/favs/follows/guests.**

* * *

Klaus wondered aimless through The French Quarter with a bottle of bourbon swinging from his hand and blood droplets staining his neck. The streets had gone bare since it was well into the night and the only few tourist to snack on were mostly drunk, so no fight left in them. None the less, Klaus was still leaving a trail of bodies in his wake so there was no doubt his big brother was playing clean up duty and that thought alone made him smile. Rebekah was most likely licking her wounds at home or fighting with her current boy toy about dirty secrets that Klaus' little blonde was keeping. Kol was probably in the middle of creating his own fun with the human girls and even if he wasn't Kol could hardly clean up his own messes much less someone else. Klaus' pulled strange looks from the humans that noticed him but one glared and they went running for the hills. Even if they wanted to give him grief they could be easily killed or compelled, thus the perks of being a vampire.

Klaus' thought wondered to a week ago with said little blonde and the fun they had with their own blood in the dark. Mental images of the beauty riding his fingers, hot breathe covering his face, and the taste of her blood on his tongue flooded his mind. There were a dozen or so new bodies that were compelled or buried in the past week since they had been together and none had come close to the taste of Caroline. Klaus muttered to himself for being so attached to the little blonde and almost emptied the Bourbon in hand. He was right when he said earlier that he didn't need this kind of weakness in his life for the hundred's of his enemies to take advantage of. There would not be a magical happy ending for Klaus, not after a thousand years of torturing the innocent as he took whatever he wanted from them.

It had been hours since Klaus left the club and he now found himself down the street from the old compound he once called home too many centuries ago. The other problem plaguing his mind tonight was the fact that he would have to kill his old protege, his son, Marcel for plotting his own death. Even when Klaus came back to reclaim his kingdom again, his intention was to never kill Marcel. It was going to be his choice to either hand over all control of the Quarter or be banished from the city. He didn't have physical proof that it was Marcel but there is no doubt in Klaus's mind he was behind it all. There was also the intense interest he held for Caroline since he saw her the first night and Marcel seemed to have far to much information about her then he should. That thought alone made his hands clench with anger at Marcel coming near Caroline and now they had this ridiculous party to attend. A plan had to be put in place in the next few days because Klaus was no fool and completely aware that this was more than just a welcoming party. He emptied the Bourbon bottle and deposited it in a near by trash can as he head familiar footsteps behind him.

"It will be ours again one day, Niklaus." Elijah stood at his side and they both stood to glance upon the three story compound that was once their home. "Marcel's gathering would be a good opportunity to regain it back."

"My thoughts exactly." Klaus smirked.

"We can put our heads together tomorrow and perhaps Ms. Forbes can enlighten us with her plans she has been keeping from us." Klaus shot him a glare but didn't respond so Elijah let the subject drop for now. "Do I need to finish cleaning your mess this evening or are you going to do it yourself for once?"

"It's been a thousand years Elijah why spoil the fun now?" Klaus patted his brothers shoulder and turned to make his way home.

* * *

"The one time I decide to leave early and I miss everything." Kol pouted from the couch as Rebekah and Enzo went over what happened after he left. "I suppose Nik isn't home because he is snuggled up with our sweet Caroline someplace?"

"I'm glad my personal business is the main topic of discussion this evening." Klaus strolled in half drunk to take his place on the couch next to Kol. "As a matter of fact I was politely kicked out of her hotel room a few hours ago. That's over with."

Kol had to laugh, "Nik you are an imbecile. Caroline is a bit miffed but she doesn't hate you, for some reason. I know what I saw when I was eavesdropping on your little date at the bar and that was not hate I saw radiating off you two. The sexual tension could be cut from the balcony."

"Can we move on to other subjects, such as what plans we need for Marcel's party later this week?" Klaus growled. "I know Marcel very well, I made him after all, so this party is a cover for something else. An attack would be the best bet or perhaps a distraction."

"Do we have a head count on his vampire army? Maybe we can get that Bennett witch to attend just encase since he has his own witch." Enzo asked.

"I have kept my distance since that lovely premonition of my death but I do have a compelled vampire on my side, Josh. I gained him a week or so ago so I always have ears on the inside. Marcel's numbers are still large but we can always change that."

"Like in the middle of a party when we rip all their arms off." Kol smirked, same as Rebekah.

"We still need to know who else he is working with and what they have that can kill us. I currently hold the only white oak in existence and any other trees have been burned." Klaus had checked the white oak's location several times this past week and was not letting it out of his sight.

"We also need to speak with that Sophie Deveraux witch again and have her place the spell to protect us from any further mind attacks from Marcel's witch." Kol mentioned. "That Bennett witch might be pretty but she is completely useless to us. She could at least give us the spell since Elijah was more than generous to let her peak inside Mother's grimoire or just have Caroline pop inside her mind a bit."

"That's Caroline's choice not ours, so don't start forcing her hand." Klaus ordered as he rose to get a drink to keep his buzz going and he felt Enzo's eyes follow him across the room. "That does bring another question to mind that we have yet to address as well. The hex that was placed on Rebekah had a very specific flower that was gained by Sophie's sister, Monique. She was also killed just days before by Marcel, perhaps we can use that against her to gain more information. After we left the cemetery that day, she must have remembered something more about her sister's apparent alliance with Marcel."

"She could help us find Marcel's little witch since we still have no idea what she looks like." Kol chimed in.

"Elijah also made a grand statement that we should use this gathering to our benefit to regain our family home once again." Klaus let the wicked smirk invade his face. He had been too kind to Marcel for too long.

"Speaking of our dearest brother, where is Elijah?" Kol questioned.

"Clean up duty."

They continued the conversation further while bickering about the best way to attack when the phone rang and Klaus received a call from his compelled informant Josh.

"It's late young Josh, this better be good." Klaus spoke without a proper greeting.

"It always is right." Josh laughed but cleared his throat when he heard no laughter. "OK so you know that hotel you have me keep an eye on, Rose's, where your blonde friend has been staying?"

Klaus' interest was peaked, as was the prying ears of the rest of the room. "Go on."

"Well I was hanging around a group of Marcel's guys at the compound when I overheard them talk about how Rose's was burnt to the ground. I figured it had to be the same place." Klaus instantly rose to his feet.

* * *

The scalding hot water felt amazing against her skin but it had been a eternity and Caroline had to leave eventually. She had contemplating going out to feed because the cheap plastic bag from earlier just wouldn't cut it. Actually no blood could compare since ... his. Quickly squashing the thought, she shut off the water and wrapped herself in the fluffy towel. She stepped out of the bathroom to search for clothes, flashing on a pair of sweatpants and tank top when a creak from the balcony sent Caroline flashing across the room to grip the neck of a vampire.

"You took long enough in there, I have been hiding in the shadows all night." Katherine slapped away Caroline's hand while stepping over to the bed to sit. "It was all I could do to try to avoid your Hybrid boyfriend long enough to not get my heart ripped out."

"Katherine what are you doing? You shouldn't be anywhere near New Orleans right now." Caroline ran her hands threw her wet hair, "Klaus was just here like an hour ago and in his true stalkerish form, he just randomly popped up. What are you going to do if he just randomly shows up again?"

"Klaus won't show back up tonight, I heard your little chat and I'm sure he is drowning in a bottle of alcohol right now." Katherine smiled at the thought. "But can we get back to you real quick? How hard is it for you to answer your phone or a text? That doesn't use too many brain cells does it?"

Caroline groaned, "Enzo was supposed to be taking your calls and clearly he hasn't. I left Klaus' house earlier this week after I stayed the night and took off so fast that I left my phone behind. It's still being held hostage since he apparently wants to give it back to me personally." She rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress the tiny smile.

"Please don't pretend like that doesn't make your little heart flutter." She smirked while patted the bed for Caroline to sit and she flopped down next to Katherine. "So what happened to your three day rule or did that go out the window along with your panties?"

"You have no idea the week that I have had and clearly I need to have another talk with Enzo about how to answer his phone like a good little boy." Caroline signed and threw her back against the bed with her arms over her head. "I have had my brain screwed with by a witch and the king of New Orleans, choked, and had another encounter with the gang from Mystic Falls."

"I was jumped by two vampires in Georgia that were looking for our little secret and I killed one of them. The other one was gone before his friends dead body could hit the floor."

"Marcel mentioned my sassy brunette friend that I left behind so Enzo and I killed four of his night walker minions. " Caroline shot up next to Katherine to give her a official once over. "But you are fine right?"

"I've had worse happen." Katherine shrugged, "It's good to know you still care."

"You do need to find another place to stay because I'm sure not even I could keep Klaus from killing you once he finds out you are not dead."

"Believe me, I have no intentions of revealing myself to Klaus or any member of his psycho family."

"Not even Elijah?" Caroline shot her eyebrows to the ceiling as Katherine rolled her own eyes and leaned back on her palms.

"Like he should matter anymore." Katherine mumbled while look towards the balcony.

"You know he still does. I mean you are not even going to tell him your not dead? Even after your hot fling years ago?"

"That hot fling ended with me putting my feelings on the line while Elijah Mikealson stomped all over them. He dumped me so he could stay by the side of your current boyfriend." Katherine sneered, not at Caroline but at having to relive the memory yet again.

"Ah stop calling him that! We are just friends now. We both decided it would be best to focus on our plans to take down Marcel versus whatever it was between us." Caroline stated, trying to convince herself of the statement.

"Please! From what I heard earlier it was _you_ that wanted to put things on hold and judging from that kiss, I give it a week before you are back to screaming his name." Katherine's nose scrunched at the thought.

Voices could be heard from downstairs in the street, random laughter far in the distant mixed with shouting and bangs. It wasn't too much out of the ordinary, Caroline came to realize that maybe New Orleans was the city that never slept. At all hours of the night the streets held pedestrians, locals and tourists alike, enjoying the local culture. Caroline pushed the noise aside to dive into the happenings of the past week with Katherine and it felt good to have her in front of her once again. Katherine was a true survivor so initially there was nothing to worry about when leaving her alone in Atlanta but once Marcel taunted her, Caroline was all to happy to have her close by. That joy was short lived by the new threat of both Marcel's vampire army finding Katherine to finish the job coupled with Klaus Mikealson's own revenge against her. Caroline really needed a vacation away from anything supernatural when all this was over.

In a split second the vampire's teasing conversation went to ruin as a large glass jug came crashing down through the open balcony doors at their feet. Both cried out in pain as the clear liquid splashed their skin, a clear sign this was no random attack. The girls flashed to their feet but a second large glass jug sailed threw the air and broke at the doorway of the balcony. There were no stings of vervain but this liquid was just as deadly for the average vampire, gasoline.

"What the hell is going on." Caroline yelled as a third and finally glass bottle came flying in the room but this time was accompanied by a burning rag hanging out of the bottle. An explosion of flames spread throughout the room as Katherine yanked Caroline back as far across the room as possible. Katherine collapsed to her knees while frantically patting her legs at vampire speed to put out the flames. The burns across her legs came from the gas that soaked in her jeans mixed with vervain.

"We have to leave before we get burned alive." Katherine spoke through gritted teeth to push past the pain. "Check the hallway." Caroline flash to the door, almost ripping it off it's hinges, and was stalled by flames making their way slowly up the stairs. She dashed to the wooden railing and the entire main level was engulfed with flames. Caroline's eyes went mad as she searched for any signs of an exit but there was none. The once quaint little hotel was now a crumbling pile of ash and there was only one name that came to mind.

"Marcel." Caroline stated with a deadly tone to her voice and sent splinters into her palm from gripping the railing. She dashed back to see her friend who was now on her feet and leaning against the doorway, clearly struggling to stay on her burnt legs. Caroline went to steady her friend but was met with the smack of her hands to keep her away. If they weren't in such dire circumstances she would have rolled her eyes at Katherine's bullheaded attitude but opted to rip the sheet from the bed before it caught fire.

"We're going to have to jump from the balcony. Wait here." Caroline balled up the sheet and speed to the bathroom as she tried dodging the flames near the door. She tossed the sheet in the tub while running water over and flashed back to her friend. The flame couldn't kill Caroline, just burn the skin from her bones but they could kill Katherine. She was met with a loud crash from the end of the hallway to signify the foundation of the building was crumbling. The flames were licking the ceiling now and the only way to get past them was to jump straight through. Without giving her time to protest Caroline covered Katherine with the wet sheet, flipped her over her shoulder, and dashed over the balcony railing. Caroline flashed them to a nearby alley and dropped Katherine to her feet. She flung the sheet off her in disgust, immediately fixing her brunette curls.

"Courtesy of your newest pal Marcel? " Katherine shifted on her bare feet, her heels flying off in the scuffle, as she tried to pull her jeans higher off her skin to keep from burning from vervain. " I have got to get these things off."

"Come on lets go find somewhere to crash."

* * *

Elijah had spent the better part of his evening roaming the streets of the Quarter cleaning up after Niklaus' blood binges. Thankfully the bodies were not in grant numbers but were just enough to keep Elijah from returning home at a reasonable hour. Niklaus was toying with him. It was currently after three am on this side of Bourbon Street and most of the tourist traffic had made it's way home. He had nearly made it home, just a few blocks away, when he turned his last corner to pause dead in his tracks. He just couldn't understand the sight before him which was Caroline standing outside of a filthy liquor store, peering past the advertisements that littered the door and windows as if she was watching someone. The oddest part was she appeared to be wearing pajamas and the outfit was a far cry from the stunning dress he saw her in just hours earlier. That wasn't even the oddest part and what sent his feet moving forward again had been the fact that the clothes she wore had been burnt severely. As his steps drew closer the distinct smells of vervain and gasoline infiltrated his nostrils.

"Caroline." Her head whipped around from looking in the store window and her entire demeanor changed the moment her eyes met his. For the first time since he knew Caroline she had a look of terror in her eyes as she stood frozen looking back at him and her entire body was rigid. It was as if she had not been acquainted with Elijah the past several weeks and he was a total strange to her. Even with their first meeting, Caroline still held herself with such confidence where as most people would cower in fear at his presence. The same fear that was plain as day across her face and it unsettled him. He narrowed his eyes at her, stopping a few feet away as Elijah waited for her to speak or perhaps even move. Caroline must have noticed her delayed reaction when she suddenly snapped back from whatever trance she was in.

"Elijah. What are you doing out so late? Never pegged you for a party animal." Caroline laughed, almost nervous like and shifted her eyes multiple times towards the door.

"What's happened to your clothes and why are you standing here?" Elijah cut right to quick.

"I .. uh.. I was.." Caroline stammered trying to form a coherent thought but was cut off by the door swinging wildly open and nearly knocked Elijah in the side. He took a step to the side as a stumbling vampire steadied herself against the door. This time it was Elijah who stood immobilized as his and Katherine's mouths hung open in what was probably the first speechless moment of either of their long lives. She was a ghost back from the dead and Elijah wasn't sure what to feel in the moment. Glee that she was alive after all these years or anger for being tricked again by Katherine Pierce. She stood before him in the same tattered appearance as Caroline which only drew the question of how they were actually acquainted. Elijah straightened his sleeves on his still immaculate suit to compose himself.

"Surprise." Caroline tried to cut the tension with a joke that fell flat.

"It looks as if we need to have a little chat." Elijah never broke eye contact with Katherine.

Elijah grabbed both vampires by the arm and flashed away from sight. There was nothing but bare glimpses of brick and busy street lights of New Orleans before being stopped minutes later at the doorstep of a traditional New Orleans home. The sudden motion made Caroline grab her head a moment to keep from getting dizzy at Elijah's thousand years of speed and her weakness from the fire. The house was elevated off the ground several feet on concrete planks to keep flood waters away and was in a typical shotgun style that ran from the from door to the back of the house in one single line. It certainly did not scream Elijah but Caroline assumed that was the point.

"This is a home I have for storage and housing things that I don't want my siblings to destroy in one of their many tantrums." Elijah walked up the stairs and unlocked the door with the key from his pocket. "Plus it also doesn't hurt to have a safe house or two around the city just encase we need it. None of my siblings know of this place, more specific Niklaus, so no harm can come to you when you are here. You can even compel a local to have it placed in their name if you must." His eyes floated to Katherine and back to Caroline.

"Thank you so much for this. I can't exactly walk back into your home with Katherine Pierce on my arm." Caroline smiled appreciatively. "I will stay here for the night and figure out what my next move is."

Elijah nodded his head in agreement, "There is no running water or electricity since it has not been used since we came to New Orleans but I can have it on by tomorrow. I assume you will want to stay here Katherine?"

Katherine nodded her head but kept it fixed on a object across the room, refusing to meet the Original's eye line. It was the least talkative Caroline has known her friend to be since she has met her again fifteen years ago. From what she was told of their relationship she couldn't exactly blame Katherine's cold shoulder but this wasn't the time for a former lovers quarrel. Deciding to just dive right in, Caroline recalled what happened with the fire and her immediate suspicion that it was in fact Marcel's vampire that started the fire. She also gave a brief history of how the two met out of courtesy but had no intentions of explaining the whole story now, not at 4 am. There conversation was cut short by Elijah's phone and she could guess it was one of the other Originals calling at this hour. Her assumptions were correct when she heard the panicked voice of Rebekah on the other end.

"Caroline is safe sister don't worry ... No she doesn't want company right now and I was sworn to secrecy of her location." A silent blessing was sent Elijah's direction and relief overcame her but that was short lived as the next voice fill her ears. The voice that made her riddled with panic but still made her chest tighten at knowing he was on the streets looking for her.

"If you know where Caroline is big brother I suggest you tell me unless you want that dagger back in your heart for the remainder of the century." Caroline jumped at his statement although it made no impact on Elijah's relaxed stance and stuck her hand out so she could motion for the phone.

"Klaus." Her voice was hesitant but still strong. "I guess you heard about the fire and I made it out just fine. It takes more than a little gasoline to kill Caroline Forbes." She chuckled to lighten the mood.

"Love tell me where you are." It was easy to hear that Klaus was barely keeping his emotions in check but Caroline couldn't help hear the relief in his voice once she spoke.

"I'm fine really and I'm sure Elijah will be back soon to help reassure that fact for me." Caroline's voice was much softer as if she was trying to comfort him. "I just need to be left alone tonight and we can discuss this tomorrow or something when we have a chance to think rationally about what happened."

"Caroline..." His rage springing back to life.

"It's not up for discussion." Caroline's annoyance was wearing thin with Klaus' persistence and she smashed the end call button on the phone. Elijah took back his phone and with one nod he flashed away before either vampire could speak.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **No face to face Klaroline this chapter but we have some coming next and how long do you think it will take Klaus to find Caroline? My guess is not long and Caroline's plans to ensure her own well being will be reveled in the next few chapters.**

 **Please review and favorite/follow :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back! Just wanted to mention first off that I send my greatest sympathy to those those and other countries that were effect by the recent attacks upon Paris this past week. Not sure how many people follow this story over seas but this chapter goes out to you guys. Secondly I wanted to say that this time of years is busy for me since in the USA . We have two major holidays coming up and the website I run from home will be taking up most of my time the next month or so. Just wanted to give you a heads up and incase my updating does slow down and you don't think I dropped off the face of the earth. Don't worry, I have plenty more ideas in store for this fanfic and I can't wait to hear your reactions to them.**

 **Any guest reviewers out there that have been posting review, it does not seem to be publishing them for everyone's viewing so if you want me to ask something you might need to sign in or just PM me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marcel Gerard was back with a vengeance and he had that little blonde vampire's attention again. You don't rip out the hearts of any follower of Marcel's without meeting the consequences. One of the day walkers her little vampire friend had killed was over two hundred years old and was one of the first followers that joined him once he started rebuilding The French Quarter. Spend that long with someone by your side and you will begin to understand what real family means. It was a small victory over his opponents but he wasn't ignorant to think they would not retaliate, especially with The Originals backing her. The only damper in Marcel's good mood was that last nights events cemented Caroline's place as his enemy and unless she had a ulterior motive against the Originals, she would not be joining his side in battle. There were signs all around them last night at the club, Klaus' hovered over her was just a bit to close for friends and the Originals aligned along side her when she stood to confront him.

That was why Marcel always had a Plan B and C if that one failed but this would work, especially with his powerful witch by his side. Marcel had took to the streets of the French Quarter, something he did once a day just to keep his face in everyone's minds, and was on his way to a local church in care by the O'Connell family. He made his way to a large two story church made of brown stones which held a steeple with a cross as it's focal point. To the average tourist this was a older abandoned church but to the well informed it was a safe haven for his night walkers or Marcel's most prized secret, Davina Claire. Entering the church it held wooden pews that were positioned in more of a casual manor along the other areas of the walls for socializing rather than prayer. That left the center exposed to show the aged hardwood flooring and the walls held incredible stained glass shapes. Many night walkers grew restless, mainly the newly turned, so this provided a escape from hiding in their homes or rundown bars for hours. The heads bowed at his entrance while Marcel walked threw the center of the church towards a set of hidden stairs that lead to the attic. He twisted open the single door knob at the top of the stairs and entered to find his little witch facing away from him as she gazed upon the open window.

"How's my favorite witch doing today? Made any progress with that spell?" Marcel smiled but paused several feet behind her. "What wrong?"

"Nothing." The brown hair witch turned to face him. "I had the spell completed weeks ago Marcel, I was just waiting for the right time to use it. We get one shot and that's it because the Originals will never let their guard down again."

"If they ever do." Marcel grimaced as he moved a few feet forward. "You should have told me so we could kick these plans into high gear? What else have you been keeping from me?"

"What are you going to do if I have? Kill me?" The brunette witch rose her eyebrows in deficiency. "We both know that won't happen, you need me too bad. Not that you could." Her lips twitching at the last part.

"I'm not sure where all the attitude came from today but we need to talk about the party and what exactly you are going to be looking for. If you take one step on that dance floor.."

"They won't be able to touch me." Davina spoke with anger trailing her voice. "Although I felt a very strong magic presence being performed on the edge of town within the last twenty four hours."

"Who and where?" Marcel face harden. "I'll need to round a few guys up but they will be found soon enough."

"It isn't a French Quarter witch, it's a different bloodline. Every bloodline of witches has it's own distant latency and it is something you might compare to the scent of a vampire or a werewolves. Only another witch can make this distinction but it's certainly not a Quarter witch and whomever they might be is extremely powerful."

"Sounds like that little blonde vampire has reinforcements." Marcel clenched his hands, nearly breaking skin. "Did you get a vision of what they look like?" They both walk over to a large drawing table as Davina held up four sketches.

"I had a vision of these four faces last night and I could guess one of these are the witch."

Marcel held the white drawing papers in his hands and inspected the black chalk marks scribbled across the pages. There were two males, the first has soft eyes that were welcoming but seemed to hold many dark secrets. His hair was shaded light and spiked high from his head while the other seem to be the polar opposite. Heavy shaded hair that fell more towards his face and a devilish smile that gave everything away. The only color on the page was an intense blue that filled the second mans eyes and Marcel couldn't help but guess they were brothers. He sat those down and turned his attention over to the two female drawings, both look young enough to be acquaintances with Caroline. The first girl had dark shaded hair that was pin straight and a gentle smile that made you want to overcome anything. He paused on her sketch for a moment as he sensed a feeling of familiarity with this one but continued on to the second girl. Her head held light brown hair that was short to her shoulders and her face was shaded darker that the rest. It was a strong face but held a hidden confidence and courage that was not in the rest of the sketches he held. It was a look he had seen on many a witch in the Quarter, well before he had Davina.

"This has to be her, the witch." Marcel gave the last sketch to Davina to inspect. "Memorize her face because I can bet my life on it that she will be at our little celebration. It isn't just a coincidence that a extremely powerful witch comes to town the same as our little friend Caroline. I can have my men search for her and eliminate the problem."

Davina kept her eyes on the sketch. "The only thing we need is at least one of the Original siblings blood to complete the linking spell but we need all four Original's blood to break the bloodline tie that links them to all vampires."

"Do you think you could include Caroline in the linking spell or is it just for siblings?" Marcel spoke will an evil twink in his eye.

"As long as we get some of her blood it should work with no consequences." Davina reassured. "It's a spell that links all family members with the same blood together but incorporating Caroline would only link her and the Originals with whatever blood family members she has left. From the stories you have told me she has no family left, so no needless kills will happen. If anything I can link her to just one of the siblings if not all four."

"You are amazing, Davina." Marcel spoke with a enormous smile while placing his hands on each of her shoulders. " If we leave her alive after killing all four Originals there is no doubt she would come after us. We might as well eliminate all problems with one swoop. Now all we need is the white oak ."

* * *

"Don't worry about a thing Bex. I'll talk to Caroline and get her come stay here with you." Enzo cupped Rebekah's cheek to try to comfort her. "Last night was pretty exhausting for all of us."

"I still don't see why she won't let me come with her. She is acting extreme strange since last night and I will figure out what is wrong with her." Rebekah had her eyes narrowed and still kept her arms crossed to her chest. Enzo kissed her cheek and made his way outside of the Mikealson home to head towards the address Katherine had sent him late last night. Katherine showing up in town was not going to be good for any of them, least of all Katherine. Rebekah was going to be furious at them both but mostly because she was kept out of the loop not because she actually cares about The Doppleganger one way or another. Does she want Katherine dead sure but Rebekah wouldn't put her friendship with Caroline and their budding romance in jeopardy to seek revenge. Over the years Rebekah had talked in passing about The Dopplegangers, mostly Elena, but it was nothing in comparison to what The Hybrid had thought. Katherine had showed up in their lives one day while he and Caroline were spending a holiday away from some hunters in the Greek Isles.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Caroline walked with bare feet along a white and blue tiled floor of the home she was currently inhabiting that was perched on the side of a cliff. The tan stone building looked as if it was plucked and placed on the boulders by Gods while splitting the sea in two. Caroline's hands feel flat against the windowless archways that opened up into a perfect view of deep blue mixed with spatters of green water. The breeze of the sea blew lightly against the warm skin that was exposed from the white bikini and matching sheer skirt that flowed to her knees but held a high split in the side. Her and Enzo had been in the Greek Isles the past month and Caroline had no intentions of leaving since the water was one of her favorite places to be. Looking down to her left she gazed upon the guests that sat under umbrella's of a small cafe that bordered the sea with a long wooden dock on the opposite end.

Caroline's peaceful moment was broken by her traveling companion taking steps behind her and what also sounded like light female steps. She turned to see who was following Enzo and her gaze went icy as her eyes fell upon a frizzy haired brunette with dark circles under her eyes. Without any delays, Caroline flashed across the balcony and wrapped a hand gracefully around Katherine Pierce's throat.

"So I guess she does know you after all." Enzo smirked as he leaned against the archways to keep himself away from his friends fury.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't remove your heart and let your body wash away in the sea." Caroline practically snarled at Katherine. The last time she set eyes on her was just before she suffocated her with a pillow.

"I'm human." Katherine could barely speak with the force of the hand on her vocal cords and the signs Caroline had ignored made much more sense now. Her hair was uncharacteristically frizzy and in complete disarray with streaks of grey. Deep dark circles that look too purple for a functioning vampire ran under her eyes and the most obvious being the rapidly beating heart in her chest. It was impossible since there was no known cure for vampirism except for a wooden steak to the heart. Caroline's hand fell to her side and Katherine inhaled deep, meaningful breathes as she tried to regain her footing.

"Impossible." Caroline was stunned once she let her anger fade to the background. "You were like six hundred years old and now you are suddenly human?"

Katherine straightened herself as she began the story of a two thousand year old immortal named Silas that neither of the other vampires had heard of until this point. Apparently he was imprisoned by his former fiance and spent the past two thousand years desiccating, being forced to survive off sips of blood that came every few years. The cure was intended for Silas but in a hand to hand fight with Elena, she had the cure shoved down her throat. Caroline couldn't help but smile as she retold the events which earned dirty sneers from Katherine.

"I hate to interrupt the girl talk but you still have not answered my question from earlier." Enzo stepped away from the balcony beside the two girls, one on each side of him. "How does any of this have to do with us?" Caroline bumped her eyebrows up with her arms crossed while waiting for Katherine's reply.

"I'm slowly aging to my current age and as you know that's six hundred years, so I don't think I will be making it past this cure alive." Katherine matched her stern gaze as she continued. "I need help to find a witch that can perform a spell to remove the effects of the cure or at the very least to stop the aging before it gets worse until we do."

"Sounds like your problem, not mine." Caroline snapped back.

"From what I heard back in Mystic Falls, you aren't just a sniffling baby vampire I turned but you have a few extra abilities. Plus you killed Elena Gilbert so you might just be tolerable after all." Katherine looked over to Enzo with a disgusted look. "Can your body guard give us a minute alone? I barely trust Caroline to keep this secret much less a complete stranger."

Caroline gave her a stern look and couldn't help but peak inside the twisted mind of Katherine Pierce. Her eyebrows smashed together as a overload of images filled her head and Caroline couldn't believe what she was seeing. Katherine's bargaining chip was unusual but could most certainly be useful in some instances and as she looked upon the withering human, it looked as if this was a limited time offer. A smirked played on the lips of the brunette as she seemed to figure out what Caroline was up.

"Enzo give us a minute."

* * *

Ever since that day Katherine had been a constant member of Enzo and Caroline's travelling group. He always suspected that after they found the witch to reverse the effects of the cure that Katherine would be skipping away into the night but she never did. Most days Enzo still couldn't half stand Katherine but it was a mutual caring for Caroline that the two had long since buried any ill feelings. It was still early morning in The Quarter so not many were out at this time of day. When Enzo felt a presence and a barely audible scuff of feet behind him, he went into full alert and his supernatural hearing scanned out further to hear any other signs or at the very least a heartbeat but there was none. The only people to follow him were a few of Marcel's vampire's or Rebekah and if it had been Bekah behind him, he would have heard her dominating voice coming a mile away. Enzo slowly removed his hands from the pockets of his black leather jacket to ready them to rip out a couple hearts and as he turned to face his brainless stalker, he was caught off guard by the hand around his throat. Before he was aware of what was happening, he was flattened against a brick wall in a alley by a local bookstore and his eyes widened slightly at who had him in place.

"Hello Lorenzo." Klaus smirked. "It's quite the lovely day isn't it? Seems as if we had the same idea to take a little stroll, might I join?"

"Sorry mate but I'm a bit of a loner." Enzo kept his voice calm under pressure.

"Well that's too bad because I was looking forward to catching up with the glorious blonde that has been trying to evade me the past week. From my subtle eavesdropping, I heard you where just on your way to speak with Caroline." Klaus leaned in Enzo, his voice dropping down to speak gruffly, "I would hate for something to happen to you on the way there. Perhaps you trip and your spleen suddenly rips out."

"I spent sixty years being used as a lab rat for humans that wanted to cut apart vampires in every way imaginable. What do you think you could do that hasn't already been done." Enzo chuckled darkly. "Plus lets both not pretend that whatever torture you have planned would only make that glorious blonde very upset. I could bet very good money that you desperately want to get back to her good graces considering you are out at such a ungodly hour searching for her."

Klaus clenched his hands together to crack Enzo's windpipe and dropped him to his knees as the vampire held his throat waiting for the bones to heal. He couldn't help his anger at both Enzo's disrespect of an Original and also at the truth in his words. Klaus' affection towards Caroline had been noticed by his siblings but it seems as if he was a bit more obvious than he thought with his advances. As soon as Klaus heard the words fall from Josh's mouth last night his mind had been in overdrive to find Caroline and thought he spoke with her last night over the phone it simply wasn't enough. Klaus had to see her in person to ensure that every single blonde curl on her head was in place and he needed the vampire gasping for air on the ground to take him to Caroline. He exhaled in annoyance as he grabbed the first human he saw, tearing open the human's throat with his own fangs, and dropped the dazed human in front of him. Enzo lunged for the human to drain him to his death before shrugging him away and rising to his feet.

"For someone that needs a favor from me, you are not asking very nicely." Enzo taunted the Hybrid. "Look I don't know much about you but what I have heard is that when you want something you won't stop until you get it. I also know that once I leave this alley, even if I told you to stay away from her, you will follow me."

Klaus held his stare on Enzo, "At least you are intelligent enough to realize it."

"What exactly are you wanting from her that couldn't wait until Caroline was ready to see you? She isn't going to disappear into the night, especially since she now will want revenge on Marcel, now more than ever."

"I want to ensure her safety." Klaus shifted his gaze the side and back up to Enzo with his lips pressed firmly together, "I want Caroline to came back with me to my families home where she will be out of reach of anymore physical attacks. It is the safest place for her in the Quarter and we can work together to overthrow Marcel."

"And tucked safely away in your bed I suppose?" Enzo raised his eyebrows.

"When she is ready." Klaus said with gritted teeth.

Enzo paused to take in the Hybrid's words and to check for the sincerity in them. The answer to his question was a bit unexpected but also very expected at the same time given how he nearly broke the door hinges last night to go look for her. Rebekah had mention Klaus was not like this with all women or any in fact for the past thousand years. In the small amount of time they shared each others company, Enzo had noticed the extra attention and even protectiveness in his words. A thousand year old Hybrid that could kill anyone that got close to Caroline couldn't be the worst guy to have around in a fight. Enzo broke his inner thoughts to bargain with Klaus,

"I'm not completely convinced about you but I feel like I can make you a proposal to consider. Once all this kingdom nonsense is over and done, Rebekah leaves with me and I don't just mean for a few weeks. I intend on asking her to join me on a more permanent basis and I know she won't leave if she thinks you will just drag her back. I can tell that Caroline cares about you and if all goes well for you the next few weeks then I honestly don't see her wanting to leave your side. I also have a feeling that you won't even miss your dear baby sister once she is gone. Just keep that in mind before you start ripping out hearts." Enzo took a few steps before turning towards the Hybrid just before he flashed away, "Try to keep up."

* * *

Caroline groaned and cursed as she felt every bone pop back into place from her oh so lovely bed on the bare hardwood floors in the living area. Elijah wasn't kidding when he said this place was used for just storage and back up housing. She assumed the Originals version of slumming it was still luxury for the average person but the knots up her spine begged to differ. The house was completely bare apart for some random boxes and centuries old painting that sat covered in brown paper. The girls were in luck and found a couple of flimsy sheets to toss on the dusty floor but there was no support behind it. Caroline stretched her arms and legs straight out against the floor as she lay on her back staring up to the white ceiling with crown moldings above her. She glanced over to see Katherine laying flat on her stomach with her hands buried in her hair and the sight made Caroline chuckle. She was exhausted beyond repair and they both still had on the gas mixed with vervain soaked clothing from only hours ago.

If only she could call and beg Rebekah for the use of her shower with a side of fluffy pillows but with Bekah came another temperamental Original that couldn't get wind of the vampire that lie next to her on the floor. Caroline couldn't ignore Klaus forever and she had to rip the band aid off because he was after all the most crafty creature for a reason. He would figure out Katherine was alive sooner or later and the longer Caroline waited the worse the outcome would be. The question now was how on earth do you bring up the fact that one of his former enemies was back from the dead and just happened to be friends with yours truly. Klaus had major trust issues and every part of Caroline wanted him to trust her so he could quit the mind games he played with everyone else. A heavy sigh left her chest as Caroline realized just how badly she wanted to be different from all the other people in Klaus' life. She wanted the look of betrayal to disappear so it could be replaced with a playful glint paired and those damn dimples. With one more flip to her side, it stirred her floor mate whom Caroline was now facing,

"If you keep huffing and puffing and flopping over there, how am I supposed to get any sleep? I would hate to be cranky when I wake up." Katherine grumbled, not even looking up from her down turned face and Caroline could see the snarling lip curl that she covered. The sassy remark Caroline wanted to give back to her was cut off by the sound of a knock at the door. Katherine shot up to send her hands to her hair to swat at fly away hair strands. Caroline smirked at the sight of and nudged her side,

"Go grab the door Princess." Caroline whispered but got a deadly glare from Katherine as she rose to her feet.

"I told Enzo the address last night so I'm sure that's him to come ruin the rest of my morning." Katherine stated with an eye roll as she made her way over to the door. She paused at the door once more to fluff the stray strands and to flip the single grey strand to the back of her head, trying not to think about another perfectly tailored vampire that might be behind the door. Katherine twisted open the door to see Enzo in front of her, looking every bit uncomfortable but the terror she felt next froze her to the ground. At the foot of the stairs stood the one creature she prayed to never set eyes on again, prayed for his bloody demise with every fiber of her being but after six hundred years this was it. Katherine Pierce's good fortune had finally ran out as she stared at the eyes of the Hybrid and could not look away. She saw the Hybrid's face turn from questioning her presence to quick understanding as he took in her frightened body language.

Klaus slowly stepped foot by foot up the concrete stairs, his gaze never faltering from the Doppelganger and took his place just inches behind Enzo. At first glance he thought this was Elena that stood at the door but the look of sheer terror that stained the vampires face left only Katerina Petrova alive and well. Alive with a new budding friendship with the blonde vampire that had burrowed her way into his empty heart. Klaus pulled a side smirk to his face as he pulled his hands behind his back to lean slightly forward,

"Katerina what a pleasant surprise." Klaus' voice was well composed which seem to make Katerina more nerves since the Hybrid's violent mood swings were a known story. This would finally be his long awaited release of tension from the egg shells he was walking on with Caroline to the dance he was playing with Marcel. Blood would fill the streets as he reveled in the long awaited punishment that took six hundred years to accomplish. Klaus took two careful steps beyond the threshold as Katerina took two heavy steps backwards and her eyes darted in all directions in a failed attempt to seek refugee. What a foolish attempt that was since no matter what direction she could dash in, Klaus would be right there one step ahead. He was suddenly met with a blur of blonde hair as Klaus was tossed against the wall across from the door.

"Enzo.." Before Caroline could finish his sentence he and Katherine had flashed from the home to only leave Klaus and herself.

* * *

The brunette witch stood from her place at the drawing table as she raised her hands and mumbled a few words that would be unrecognizable except to another witch. She moved to leave the room and down the rickety staircase, pausing at the foot of the stairs to gaze upon the room full of vampires. The witch had used the cloaking spell dozens of times to wonder in and out of the church unseen by anyone. Marcel had such confidence in the witch that he would never imagine her breaking his rules to leave the confines of the church attic. She took her time to slowly push open the heavy wooden door just enough to slip out into the open room. Night walkers lounged on either side of her as she confidently made her way between them and only pausing once to let a few past in front of her so they did not collide. The witch used the same slow motion to pry open the doors of the church and she was free to make her way to where she often visited, the cemetery. It was the placed that help the spirits and graves of all New Orleans witches that perished here and had family to give them a proper burial.

She was there in a matter of moments it seem since she was invisible to the naked eye and no one to stop her. She took steps through the rod iron gate and went to a tall white stone familiar gravestone, the same one she came to visit each week since she had been here. The witch knelt down to run her small fingers across the letters of the gravestone to remove any lingering dirty from the name. Céleste Marie Helene Dubois.

"We will be back to looking like our old self in no time."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **No Klaroline but as you can imagine, there will be plenty next chapter. Sorry to cut it off here but the next conversation to come will not be a short one so it needs stay on its own. But we did get to see more of what Marcel and "Davina" are planning.**

 **Please review and favorite :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back everyone! As a rewards for good and patient behavior we have a full chapter of Klaroline! Enjoy!**

 **As always thanks to the reviews/follows/favs and Happy Thanksgiving to all!**

* * *

Katerina Petrova was alive and with the one girl he started to care for. The warning bells of betrayal and lies filled Klaus' thoughts as he stared down at the little blonde infiltrator. This was some ploy of Katerina's to murder him after having ran for six hundred years and he had to give the winch her credit because he was bloody blind sighted. Klaus' could feel the wolf coming forth from inside him as his double fangs sliced his gums and the tips stuck out, begging to break free. Begging for blood. By the way that Caroline's wide eyes shifted back and forth between his, the color of his eyes must have started to shift to the intense yellow of the beast. Caroline had both hands placed firmly on his chest with her nails slightly digging into his skin and her body was within a foot of his. If this were different circumstances, he would have only pulled her closer after nearly being burnt alive last night but now all he could feel was deception. Klaus stepped forward but didn't remove her hands from his chest as he stood less than a foot from her. Caroline opened her mouth to speak but her cut her off,

"Where is Katerina and I would suggest you to tell the truth because I am in no mood for anymore of your trickery Caroline." His voice was icy and spat her name out as if it was rotten on his tongue.

"I have no idea." She saw his jaw clench and quickly continued, "I honestly don't know where Enzo took her because we weren't exactly anticipating you showing up here. You weren't supposed to know about her until I wanted you too."

Klaus chuckled darkly, "When would that have been? Right before you decide to stake me with a white oak? Maybe that dream we shared was less about Marcel killing me as it was of your betrayal. Tell me, sweet Caroline, where did you manage to find a white oak at anyways?"

"Are you really trying to accuse me of wanting to kill you ... again?" Caroline's composed demeanor was cracking under each accusation he slung at her. She took a calculating step towards him, "What exactly would I be betraying Klaus? But it always has to be betrayals and lies with you isn't it? I don't want to kill you or hate you, Klaus. The only thing that could make that change is oh I don't know you killing one of my closest friends. " He ignored her previous question,

"So is this the point of our conversation that you start begging for her life? This is were you list all of the things that you could offer me in order to keep her safe?" Klaus crept inches closer while placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'll warn you, Sweetheart, there is no amount of bargaining that could keep me from torturing and killing the Doppelganger for her misdeed." He capped his statement off with a smirk.

"Her misdeed?" Caroline removed his hands from her shoulder to take a step back. "You mean her not wanting to get murdered so you could become even more powerful than you already were? How dare her want to live her life filled with free will."

"I can't just let her go free, I do have a reputation to uphold and I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone. She must die by my hand as an example to those who oppose me and what will happen afterwards. " Klaus closed the distance Caroline had put between them. "Why is it you want to protect Katerina so badly? I must say it's quite surprising that you are even companions considering she was the vampire that turned you against your will. You might say that she was the Doppelganger that set your life on the course that it is now, not Elena."

Caroline scoffed at his spot on assumption as she turned towards the empty room she had slept in to search for a place to sit. Across the room of the shot gun house was a smaller nineteenth century white fabric with wood couch that had been covered with a white sheet and she tossed it to the side. She guessed this was one of Elijah's items that he didn't want ruined by his siblings tantrums, although it didn't look so special to her. Caroline sat with her left leg tucked under her on the couch while the right leg sat on the floor. She leaned her back against the armrest as she faced Klaus, still standing where she left him by the door,

"You might as well sit too because I have a feeling that this won't be a short conversation." Klaus moved closer but stopped short a few feet away to stand with clenched fists. She couldn't stop her eyes from rolling, "OK but I'm sitting because I was nearly burned to death last night and I slept like an hour on this crusty floor."

Caroline could have swore she saw Klaus flinch at her words but wasn't sure. His eyes did a small sweep of her appearance and linger on her charred sweatpants. Klaus clinched his jaw but ended up moving to share the couch with her, his body stiff while his white knuckled fists sat on his thighs. "Why are you protecting her. The truth." The words came through gritted teeth.

"What I told you before wasn't a lie, I did meet her fifteen years ago and I certainly did hate her when we first met again. Katherine found me and Enzo while we were travelling while she was on her death bed due to the cure." She stole a glance at Klaus and his face appeared to know what she was talking about so she continued, "She wanted me to find her a witch to undo the effects of the cure and also wanted to used my extra strength or abilities as her bodyguard."

"And what happened to not letting anyone use you anymore?" Klaus questioned.

"Oh believe me, I was more than ready to rip out her heart and let it wash away in the sea but I didn't. For my protection and use of my abilities to find a trustworthy witch, she gave me something of hers that could be useful at a later date. Something I had not really thought of until about a year ago." Her tired eyes met his, "It's hard to believe but Katherine actually became a good and loyal friend of mine. Something I haven't had in a very long time, apart from Enzo, something that I didn't know I had missed. I'm the one and only person alive that knows every dirty, dark secret that is inside of Katherine Pierce's mind, things that she never even admitted to herself. I also saw how incredibly alone she was and how she spent centuries running from you, always looking over her shoulder and never settling... apart of me could sympathize with that."

"I don't believe I have ever heard Katerina Petrova and loyal used in the same sentence before." Klaus interrupted.

"I'm sure people could say the same about you." Caroline tilted her head as Klaus silently nodded.

"It's extraordinary how you can be surrounded by people but still fight loneliness." Klaus added, his coal black eyes bored into hers and he was using severe strength not to leave this house. "She has to die Caroline. I was forced to spend another six hundred years with my true form suppressed because she decided to turn herself into a vampire and I was owed a Doppelganger. Whomever had to pay the price would do so and did with Elena."

"Yes and you've been a Hybrid for what three decades? Why does it matter so much that every supernatural creature fear you even more than they already do? Will you killing Katherine really stop Marcel from wanting to kill you or your family so he can stay King of the French Quarter because I doubt it. You thought she was dead for the past fifteen years, just let it go and move on."

Caroline's voice held a pleading undertone and defeat was creeping in. She leaps to her feet, not giving Klaus time to respond and started paced the bare room with her hands on her hips. She felt herself lingering on the edge of insanity and her sleep deprivation was taking it's toll. This was now or never for her and she needed to say what was on her mind before she shut down again. Caroline had to know if what she was feeling towards Klaus could be a lasting thing or just a fleeting moment of passion. Klaus had confessed in his subtle way last night the feelings he carried for Caroline while she built her brick wall back up. She didn't want to change the man that was in front of her but Klaus had to know right from wrong when it came to her. Before she could let her fear take over and push him away like she had tried to do this entire week, Caroline stopped in front of Klaus just a foot away from his sitting position. A finger was extended towards him, her voice stayed strong,

"You want to kill Katherine but are you willing to risk everything to do so? I meant what I said when I don't hate you Klaus and I don't want to kill you. If you go after Katherine, I will leave New Orleans this instance with her and I will never see you again. I don't care that Marcel is still King of New Orleans or that my plans have been ruined, I will leave and never look back."

Caroline could feel her eyes start to well into tears as she spoke her next words and looked over to a random blank wall. She couldn't just cut Klaus out of her life but it had to be everything that reminded her of him because there was no way to forget about someone with their face staring back at you. The hardest part was when that face was two of her closest friends that would leave her at the same time. Katherine would stay by her side as they ran together, ran from Klaus or hunters or anyone else that would get in their way.

"Are you willing to let your sister loose the only true friend she has had in centuries so you can have your revenge? And just so you know, I'll loose Enzo in the process because he was wanting to stay with Rebekah's as a real partner after all this New Orleans stuff was over with. Despite what Enzo might try to cover up, he really does care about your sister and I wouldn't want to stand in the way." Caroline crossed her arm over her chest and stared down at her feet but forced herself to look at Klaus, eyes still filled with unshed tears, "I couldn't see Rebekah again because the only thing I would see when I looked at her face was yours and it would break my heart every time I did. Not only that but it would put Rebekah in a position to know where I, as well as Katherine, would be so I wouldn't want to put more secrets between family." Klaus stood at the end of her words and walked less than a foot away from her, his mouth part to speak but no words came out.

"I'm not trying to make this some ultimatum, pick me or pick Katherine but me letting you know straight away how this is going to be. This way you know that not only will you be hunting Katherine but you will be hunting me as well." Caroline paused to close the remaining distance between them to place her hands flat to his chest. "Despite what ridiculous things you have accused me of or the insults you throw at me, I still care about you. I can see past layers of the egotistical Hybrid that must have everyone fear him to see the person that I want to spend time with. I can still see the person that cared for his siblings and kept then safe for a thousand years while he ran for his own life. Not many people can understand the reasoning behind the things you have done over the centuries but I can. Even you wanting to kill Katherine has some sort of justification but that doesn't mean I can go along with it. So if you can live with those consequences for eternity then so can I. "

Klaus was still frozen in place as he listened to the little blondes words and her soft hands on his chest. Words that threatened to warm his cold heart and he would have done anything to hear last night. But those words were too good to be true and she would certainly leave him at some point, same as his siblings. **"I can tell that Caroline cares about you and if all goes well for you the next few weeks then I honestly don't see her wanting to leave your side. "** Enzo's incites from earlier crept into his mind which only further divided him. Anyone that went against him was punished to the severest extent and no mercy was shown.

"You want me to forgive Katerina for all wrong doings and let her roam free?" His voice was strangled over each word,

"Forget not forgive. Hate her all you want just don't kill her and I will personally make sure she stays as far away from you as possible." Klaus was so close she could feel his breathe on her cheeks and there was still one more detail she needed to tell him, one that would probably help Katherine's fate. "I also should tell you one more thing before you make your decisions."

Annoyance rose in Klaus, "What do you know, there's more. What are you hiding now?"

"It has to do with the plans I talked about last night at the club." Caroline cleared her throat and dropped her hands from his chest to sit back on the edge of the couch and Klaus turned to face her. "In exchange for my protection, Katherine gave me something of hers that turns out to be quite useful..."

Klaus cut her off with chuckle that held no humor, "You are not about to ask me to team up with Katerina Petrova because I might have to cut out your tongue for just speaking the words."

Caroline pressed her lips together to keep her anger in check, "If I could finish please ... No I am not that stupid to think you would be anywhere near Katherine to even work with her. I'm pretty sure she would rather burn in the sun then work with you. When Katherine found me fifteen years ago she offered me something that turned out to be more useful than I originally thought it would be. And just so you know, I am not using this against you so you can free Katherine because I had originally planned on finding you so we could work together."

Klaus' confusion and curiosity only grew as he took a seat next to Caroline on the couch, his body angled towards her, "What could you possibly need my help with that you would seek me out after decades of silence?"

Caroline starred down at her fingers as she spoke, "When a Doppelganger is a vampire her blood isn't of much use to anyone, it can still be powerful but for the most part it isn't different from any other vampire. Katherine gave me her human blood to do with as I choose and I figured that I could bargain it to some witch for a spell one day. It didn't even cross my mind that you of all people might want it and I can guess that Katherine didn't either."

"You have human Doppelganger blood?" It was like a light bulb went off in Klaus' head as her words finally came together and he lifted her chin to meet his eye line. "Please tell me what you are planning to do with it?"

"Hybrids. I wanted you to help me with turning loyal werewolves into Hybrids." Caroline swallowed as Klaus let out a genuine laugh at her words.

"I hate to break it to you Love but the last time I made hybrids it ended with them all being decapitated by my hand. So if this was your grand plan to kill Marcel, start thinking of another one."

"You missed the key word in my sentence, loyal." Caroline shuffled on the couch to pull her legs forward and lay her hands in her lap. "From what I heard, that was your problem last time you wanted hybrids. You didn't ask people if they even wanted this life, you just snapped necks and ask questions later. That's why Tyler unsired all your hybrids and had them try to kill you afterwards." Klaus almost growled at the mention of Tyler's name.

"What is it you suggest I do, host a tea party and accept applicants? Apart from my siblings and of course yourself now, most people aren't very found of me not to mention they wouldn't want to be sired. Word spreads easy in the supernatural community and any werewolf pack worth turning has heard of me killing all my hybrids."

"And that is why I am already one step ahead of you." Caroline smiled and watched Klaus' eyes light up with a hundred different questions. "Before coming to New Orleans I lived in Atlanta for over six months and do you know that there is a werewolf pack that likes to camp out in the Georgian swap?"

Klaus couldn't keep the smirk from his lips as he turned to mirror her position on the couch, leaning his arm across the back of it. This was why Caroline had attracted his attention all those decades ago, she was so much more than just a pretty face. She was cunning and had intelligence that far exceeded her born mental capabilities.

"You already have a pack?" Klaus finished her previous thought. "Please tell me how a group of werewolves would even consider being loyal to a vampire."

"Enzo found the pack before I met him while he was still after his revenge on Damon kick and went to search for him back in Mystic Falls. Years later I remembered him talking about a pack that turned near the swamps and he had befriended one of the local girls so that was my in. I convinced Enzo and Katherine to follow me to Atlanta and when we got there the pack had it's own problems to deal with. A rival pack had move into their lands and they couldn't fight them off on their own. I help eliminate the other pack and gained loyalty at the same time." Caroline stated with a shrug of her shoulders, "They also have my protection if another pack comes along."

"The loyalty you see in them is enough for them to want to die and become sired to me for eternity? Given my experience, I must disagree."

"That's one of the conditions of our deal we need to discuss in great length and preferably after I have slept more than an a hour. You need trusted and loyal werewolves ... You need to unsire the wolves we do turn."

"Caroline what is the point .."

"They won't be your slaves either Klaus to fetch your laundry and fluff your pillow at night. They will be given the advantages of a Hybrid while they still keep their free will and still get to live their lives as they please. They will be loyal to both of us so that when the need comes for them to stand in line to fight they will."

"And I blindly agree to your many demands, more that I haven't even heard of yet. You dangle making hybrids in my face as if I'm a dog that should beg for a treat. I will not be manipulated." Klaus glared at her from his spot next to her on the couch.

"I wouldn't try to either. There pack has twenty two werewolves and I have read every thought in their minds about their transition and what it is like to turn on a full moon. Nearly every single one of them stated they would give anything to be a hybrid but none of them would because they would have to be bonded to you. If you won't even open your mind to think about breaking their sire bond then there is no point in discussion this further."

Caroline scooted herself closer to Klaus as she shifted her legs under the arm that was still slung across the back of the couch and their faces were much closer now. He eyed her closer position and the tension in his body eased slightly at her contact. She dropped her voice to speak soft,

"If you don't want to do this then so be it, I can't force you. The blood has a preservation spell along with a cloaking spell so it isn't going anywhere. Sleep on the idea a night if you want to because I can only guess how surprising this is for you. The only thing I want to know is that you are not going to kill Katherine, at least not for tonight until we can talk more." Her eyes darted between his confused eyes, "You tell as many or as few people as you want about this and I would ask it be your most trusted allies. Enzo doesn't even know the blood exists and Katherine has no idea this is what I'm planning to with it. She would never agree to give you this much power."

"But you trust me... with this much power?" The double meaning in the question didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes, if you will listen and work with me not against me on this them I will. Maybe you could get everything you ever wanted after this is all over." Caroline bit her bottom lip a brief moment and Klaus' eyes immediately feel to them and back up.

"How do you supposed we convenience Katherine to let you use her blood for my advances? You already stated killing her is out of the question and that is the best way to eliminate the problem."

"Here's the thing, I technically don't need her to use the blood." Caroline let a tiny smirk play on her lips. "It took us months to find a witch and just as long to create the spell to reverse the cure so we have numerous bags stashed away. Part of our deal was to split the bags and we each hide one half of them without telling the other. It was a kind of insurance policy to ensure the wrong person didn't get the blood or if one of use were to betrayal the other, we still had our share. Enzo was never told about it because the less that knew the better. I have dozens of bags just waiting for me to pick them up."

"Now what would your friend say about you choosing to use the blood without her and with yours truly?" Klaus let his evil smirk show through. The tension had not gone completely but it was starting to fade. "I imagine she wouldn't be very please with that."

"I'm sure she will respond in true Katherine form which would involve a little bloodshed and broken bones." Caroline paused to meet his eye line with her voice barely above a whisper, "Are you going to kill her." There was a long silence before he spoke,

"I'll wait twenty four hours to decide her fate."

Klaus spoke with grit in his voice and Caroline couldn't help but feel relief slid past her shoulders. There was a small part of her that thought if he was willing to wait one day to decide if he was going to kill Katherine then maybe he wouldn't at all. The fact that Klaus didn't automatically chase after her earlier spoke volumes. But that was the wonderful thing about the Hybrid, his moods changed on a whim and he could wake up tomorrow morning to slaughter all of them. They need trust if they were going to move forward and work together with not only hybrids but whatever the growing emotions were between the two of them. He broke her racing mind with more questions,

"Why is it you want hybrids? You are as indestructible as I and you can kill anyone that gets in your way."

"What does a thousand year old indestructible hybrid want with an army?" Caroline tilted her head as she tossed his question back at him and it broke a smile to his face.

"Protection." He stated simply.

"I want to live, Klaus. I want to be able to stay in a city longer than a few months before a local hunter figures out who I am or one of them picks back up on my trail and I have to kill, again. Just because I can kill anyone who attacks me doesn't mean I want to." Caroline's gaze swept across the room before returning to his, "All those hunters, vampires, or witches I have killed over the years had families or children that will never get to see them grow up. Some of them I'm sure don't even know where there families bodies are buried. I know human lives mean nothing to you but after everything I have done, it still matters to me."

"After each century it becomes less significant, Caroline. You do what you must to keep yourself alive." Klaus offer his words but she hoped they wouldn't be true.

"I hope not." Caroline laughed without humor. "I want a home again. Mystic Falls was where I was born but that will never be home, not after everything that has happened there. Everyone needs a place that they can come back too where they feel safe and at peace." Caroline was starting to ramble but couldn't stop herself, "Plus lets face it, Marcel is only the start of what lies ahead for my future. First it was the hunters that wanted to just kill me and now vampires are learning about my capabilities so they will try to use me. Then there are the witches who are no stranger to hating vampires, especially one that could be a imbalance of nature. Witches just love balancing nature out."

"That they do." Klaus was finally calm enough to notice the dark circles under her eyes and remembered her tatter clothing from the fire. She needed to rest and he had already regrettably agreed to not killing Katherine until the next day so whatever else she had to offer could wait. He rose from the couch to extend his hand towards her and she wouldn't be Caroline without some resistance. "Time to head Sweetheart."

"Whose home?" Caroline crossed her arms and didn't move.

"Do you really want me roaming these streets alone possibly crossing paths with your Doppelganger? Someone has to keep me in check don't they?" He added more once he saw her anger resurface, "Rebekah also wants you there and she won't give up until she gets what she wants. Enzo was on his way here earlier to convenience you to come back with him and it would be lie if I wasn't here to do the same. It's the best place for you while Marcel is still in power."

Caroline scoffed at his accusation but Klaus felt his lips twitch upwards when she moved towards the door.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So what do you think? Can they actually work together and move forward or will Caroline's plans make her fall flat on her face? I know alot of you were probably expecting bloodshed this chapter but I'm not finished with Katherine yet and for my story this is what fits best. If you are wondering, Marcel's party will most likely start in Chapter 20. Good news tho, I have a big chunk of the next chapter written already.**

 **Please review and follow :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's me again! It was great to read for those of you that left a review that you enjoyed the Hybrid twist and it was the second most anxious I have been when writing this story. Even if you didn't like it I hope you are still sticking with the story because it will open up more plots along the way. I wanted to write a story that was my own ideas and not just strictly canon and I feel as if I have accomplished that. Plus what always kinda bugged me about the Hybrids on TVD was that not one of them wanted to side with Klaus. Even though he is evil, there are other evil people in the world and I would have only assumed that at least one of the werewolves would have accepted a sire bond so they wouldn't have to break every bone in their body each moon.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

The waves came thundering in with white suds crashing into her calves as she sat down on pearly white sand. Her fingers trailed lightly over the grains as a smile played on her lips and her damp hair blew in the wind against her cheeks. There was so much peace around her that Caroline wasn't sure she deserved something so amazing. Her focus shifted up to see a tall lean figure nearing her just a few feet away wearing only swim shorts and bare feet. It only made her smile widen to see him sit down beside her, placing a tender kiss to her lips as Caroline gripped his wet curly hair to hold him there longer. Klaus' smiled softly against her lips and slide his tongue against hers vertically while digging his nails in her hair. Caroline hummed into his kiss as she flashed to tackle him into the sand to straddle him.

"Miss me Sweetheart?" Klaus smirked as Caroline started her assault of kisses up his neck and let her fangs scrap lightly on his pulse point to let a trickle of blood break his skin. She didn't try to suppress a moan as she sucked deeply from the wound on his neck and licked all traces of blood from his skin. Klaus' hands roamed free over the sheer dress that clung to her wet skin, the only other item of clothing she had on was a string bikini bottom. Klaus sat up in the sand with Caroline on his lap and her facial feature still held black spider veins under her eyes. Caroline's fangs extended below her top lip which had traces of hybrid blood across them. Klaus took her in a passionate kiss and grazed his hands up her thighs to grip her bottom as Caroline started to rock against his now hard cock. His lips broke apart from hers but only backed away an inch so he could look at the lust filled eyes of Caroline,

"We are not alone on this beach my love." Klaus groaned from her grinding hips, "After we nearly got exposed in Italy, you said there were no more public displays."

"That was three years ago, I'm over it." Caroline took Klaus for a heated but quick kiss before parting again. "I don't hear anyone for miles and besides I could always make you." Her eyebrows rose in defiance.

Klaus chuckled, "You haven't used that on me in over half a century Sweetheart. Although you did use your abilities in a very pleasurable way."

Klaus smirked but didn't stop her hips from moving as his lips kissed along her pulse point and down to the crook of her neck. His hands traveled up either side of Caroline's skin, bringing the dress with him, to barely scrap the underside of her breast that gave a shiver to her body.

"Tease." Caroline mumbled as her fingers massage his hair in a soothing way. His lips continued the soft kisses on her shoulder as they bumped the thin strap down her arm while his thumbs skimmed her harden nipples. Her moans kept going as he lifted the dress to exposed her breast completely, running his tongue across one. "Nik I need you." The words fell from Caroline's mouth without thought as she stood from his lap and pulled the dress down far enough to cover her bottom partially. She tugged on the strings of her bikini bottom and let it drop down to the sand next to a smirking Hybrid. She gave him the most devilish smile as she turned to enter the water with her cheeks partially exposed by her dress. The murky sand gave away from beneath her feet and she had to grip her arms around Klaus' neck for stability. Strong Hybrid hands brought her legs to around his waist as they made their way further into the water until it touched his chest.

"You have no idea how genuinely happy you make me Caroline." Klaus spoke with his nose and lips nestled with her face and his arms lifted her higher above his now exposed length, having left his shorts back on the beach with hers. "After a thousand years of solitude, I have somehow managed to earn your affections and I will do anything to keep it." Klaus whispered as he slipped inside of her with one thrust.

* * *

Caroline shot her eyes open as a deep gasp feel from her lips and her head lift off the pillow. A quick inspection of the room showed she was still at the Mikealson home in one of the guest rooms which felt like sleeping in a time capsule. It was sparsely decorated with a velvet curtains and large wooden furniture with hand carvings. She flopped back on the pillow with a heavy exhale, flipping her hair away from her moist neck. It shouldn't surprise her that Klaus was at the back of her mind after the intense conversation this morning. Caroline had put everything on the line last night, including Katherine's life, and was banking on Klaus cooperating with her. The cities she has seen in her short existence were amazing but her small town roots were starting to show and three decades of roaming had Caroline wanting to breathe again. Hybrids were a big part of her security but she only hoped the wolves back in Georgia can stay true to their word and come to her aid. Some would turn their back, that was a given with working with Klaus Mikealson, but she had proven herself to them and certainly after spending a week recuperating from their battle against the rival pack.

Caroline thought back to her dream and had to wondered if it was from her subconscious or was it Marcel's witch having another go at her mind. "Perverted witch." Caroline mumbled under her breath. If that was the witch screwing with her head again, she was going to snap her neck sooner than anticipated. The images were so vivid that it felt as if she had relived a memory instead of being pushed around her own mind. Her arms went to lay above her head as she stretched her legs out across the bed while closing her eyes. A content hum left her throat and she could almost feel the lingering tickle of his fingers across her stomach and sand coated skin. Caroline licked her lips to find her tongue graze against fangs that were already coming forth at the thought of warm hybrid blood and she snapped her eyes open.

"Seriously, get a grip." Caroline scolded herself out loud as she flung the covers back from the bed and made her way to the on suite bathroom. She blamed it on not feeding yet today and she was still weak from the effects of the fire. It wasn't as if she had never had vampire blood before or even wolf blood but those were mostly due to her ripping the veins from their throats. Silver knobs squeaked on the hundred year old faucet as steamy water filled the white claw foot tub, deciding to push all intimate thought away for the moment. Caroline had crashed in her room without even changing from her tattered clothes but that was not before she received a full tongue lashing from Rebekah. She pounced the moment Caroline walked in the door, half hugging and half strangling her, to get the details of what happened. If she had more energy, Caroline would have tossed her overreaction right back at her but there was only concerned in her friends actions so she let her vent.

Caroline stripped herself of the gnarly clothes and immediately hurled them in the trash can since there was no way she could salvage burnt clothes. The tub was filled with lavender scented bubbles and she slowly stepped inside of her liquid heaven as she stopped the water flow. Hours could be spend like this, letting grim dissolve off her skin along with her everything Caroline knew she should be doing right now.

One of the items on her carefully put together to do list were witches. More specifically, to figure out who this mysterious witch of Marcel's was and to get the remaining French Quarter witches on their side. The witches were the ones that brought the Originals back to New Orleans so their was no reason for them not to help. Another witch on her list was Bonnie Bennett. She wasn't going to spell their mind for protection against Marcel's witch and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The Originals were strong all on their own while Caroline had her own nature built in mental block but it would have been a great advantage to have the extra protection. If Bonnie was going to be more cooperative Caroline had to go to her in person to talk and it would bode well for the Quarter witches if they saw her willing to help vampires.

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed as her head fell to the back of the tub, she lightly sang a old Sam Smith song to give herself a break from her demanding brain. She could only allow herself a bit longer of this before she went back to her bundle of neurosis. Bubbles enclosed around her body like a cocoon as she slid completely under the water and continued to hum, listening to the sound vibrate against the tub walls. There was a shift in the air and Caroline let her eyes open while she was still under water. Her body tensed as she caught a glimpse of a blurry dark figure above her head just as it moved out of sight. She sprang up straight out of the water, her hands on the edge of the tub, to see a smirking Hybrid leaning against the sink to her left.

"Hello Caroline." Klaus smirked broaden as Caroline rolled her eyes and fell back against the tub. The bubbles had dispersed and it hardly covered her bare breasts. "Do you really think there is someone capable so sneaking past four Originals and getting to you? I wasn't joking when I said this was the safest place in New Orleans."

"What are you doing in here? This is creepy, even for you." Caroline groaned but couldn't help the fire building inside as his eyes followed the skin of her legs that were above water. There was no point in hiding herself, he had seen every inch of her already, and honestly part of her wanted pull him down into the tub with her, certainly after this morning. That wasn't what they had agreed upon so she puller her attention back to his face.

"We still have many things to discuss after our conversation this morning or had you forgotten?"

"How could I forget." Caroline lifted a foot to absentmindedly trace her toe across the faucet. "Have you.."

"I told no one." Klaus' voice dropped as he moved to crouch next to the tub, his hand dangling over the inside. "Best to keep this quite since our minds are vulnerable to this secret witch of Marcel's and the less that know the better. Since you went through such great lengths to keep this secret, I figured I would extend you the same courtesy. It will just stay our little secret for the moment."

"OK." She wasn't sure what to say. He was being uncharacteristically calm considering what transpired hours earlier and she would give anything to see what was spinning inside Klaus' head. But she never had before so she wouldn't start now.

"It's written all over you face that your thinking of something but yet you never say it." Klaus observed, his voice still low. "Will you tell me?"

Caroline chuckled, "I was thinking how great it would be to see inside your head and figure out why you are acting so calm."

"You already have before so why stop now." Klaus spoke with a tense jaw.

"I've never seen inside your mind, Klaus." The disbelief colored his face instantly. "Yes I have used by abilities to stop you from strangling me on the occasion but your memories and thoughts are your own. It takes a great deal of focus to control someone like you since your like a billion years old and fighting me the entire time. Most vampires I used my abilities on are barely half your age so they are pretty easy. Maybe by the end of the century I'll be able to do anything I wanted to you."

A wicked smile came to Klaus' lips as he grazed his fingertips along her inner thighs that were above water, dangerously close to where she wanted them. Caroline had to curse her body when her legs part slightly under his touch. "I'm fairly certain your could do anything you wanted to me right this very moment and I would not object."

She cleared her throat while straightening her legs away from the eager Hybrids fingers, "Well we have more important things to think about right now so.."

"Oh I must disagree." Klaus cut her off smoothly. "I find it hard to think of much else when you lie naked and _wet_ before me." His voice was like a natural aphrodisiac and she only prayed his wolf senses didn't pick up on her returning arousal. Caroline's eyes closed and she took a needed breath before opening them. Klaus noticed her conflict, which he was too gleeful about, so he moved to kneel next to her head. His lips moved closer to her face and one of his arms moved to the back of the tub.

"You can't pretend any longer, Caroline. Those... unexpected words you spoke to me this morning can't be ignored and you can't pretend they weren't true. There is only so long I can pretend you don't have any effect on me. It's quite torturous really." His hands moved to brush away wet from her shoulder.

"I meant everything I said this morning about caring about you, along with last night about staying platonic. We both have other things to worry about so ... you should go." Caroline spoke with finality and Klaus' features changed to a colder one.

"Very well." Klaus stood back to his feet, "Rebekah is waiting downstairs for you so you can speak with Bonnie and she has also set up a meeting with the French Quarter witches."

Caroline scoffed, "Like I need a body guard."

"There is always safety in numbers and it was Rebekah that set everything up, not I, or else I would be accompanying you. She politely suggested I stay out of it." Klaus spoke sternly before dashing out of the bathroom.

Caroline let out a groan and flopped back under the lukewarm tub water.

* * *

It was about an hour before dust as Bonnie enter the Quarter and the streets were as stuffy as usually. Even after leaving Mystic Falls Bonnie and her friends still kept a relatively simply life together. Elena and Bonnie had attended college at Whitemore but with Elena being a vampire and Bonnie using herbs to stop her ageing, they left with the others to travel different countries. The experiences they had were great but it always felt as if something was missing and that was Caroline. The three girls had made plans for years to attend college together and Caroline had every inch of their three bedroom dorm room decorated by the time they were ten years old. But tragedy pulled them in different directions and Caroline even hated them, so much in fact she couldn't be in the same room for longer than ten minutes without a fight breaking out. It was hard for any human to live long in the supernatural community, Matt and Jeremy had been one of the most heartbreaking example so far.

There wasn't much time for site seeing since she arrived a few weeks ago, most of her time was spent sharpening her magic. From everything she has heard, witches were killed on site after found performing magic and it was a wonder that no one caught on to her yet. Bonnie was good at covering her tracks, even going as far as too leave New Orleans to perform the mind block spells on her friends and cloaking herself. She obviously wasn't a French Quarter witch but Elijah has told her about Marcel, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her just because he could. She had absorbed the powers of her two thousand year old ancestor and that was an amazing gift but that also came with consequences. No witch was meant to have that much power, perhaps that was why they were still mortal unlike a vampire, to keep the balance of supernatural creatures so not one specie was more powerful. Even after a few decade of practicing magic, this amount of power was still a task to control. After the last time Bonnie came back from the dead, she wanted to live as far from supernatural drama as possible. She couldn't fool herself to think that she could disappear completely and now was her time to step up again.

Bonnie rounded a corner to head closer to a coffee shop where she was meeting her long lost friend that she was now within eyesight of. Her hands went deep into her jean pockets as she realized that Caroline was not alone and she had to hold back her disdain when she noticed it was Rebekah. The two blondes turned towards her as she stood at the side of the table, the awkwardness creeping in.

"Well don't just stand there, sit already." Rebekah ordered and Bonnie's lip curled up as she sat across from the two vampires.

"So nice to see you again Rebekah." Bonnie couldn't help her eye roll. "What is it you want me to do for you now? I haven't changed my mind since we last talked."

"I wanted to talk to you about attending Marcel's party that's in another day. With them having a witch it might not be such a bad thing that we have one on our side. That is why you guys came to New Orleans is to help right?" Caroline crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"I'm sure Stefan and I won't have a problem to attend but the others are another story. I think Elena is still pretty upset with how last night went." Bonnie moved to the edge of her seat towards Caroline, "Look I'm here to help, especially since this Marcel seems to want to included all of us from Mystic Falls in his revenge, but I won't give the Originals the power to block all witches mental magic. I think that is a privilege they haven't earned yet."

"I would watch your tongue if you value it witch." Rebekah almost growled.

"OK, that's not why we are here." Caroline looked between the two of them. "That isn't necessarily a deal breaker Bonnie. The Originals and myself all have strong minds so it would take a large amount of concentration to breakthrough to our thoughts. If only you were to attend that would probably be best, unless you have plans to use Damon as bait which in that case he is more than welcome."

"I can talk it over with Stefan once we are done and get back with you but what exactly is it you want me to do?" Bonnie asked cautiously.

"We just wanted the back up since it is almost guaranteed that Marcel will try to pull one of his stunts and apparently the Originals want to reclaim their family home while were at it. Klaus apparently has this scenario cooked up, they repent or die." Caroline couldn't see the plan Rebekah told her about on the way here going well.

"What about the other witch? I personally don't kill other witches and I would hope this mystery girl won't either." Bonnie would defend herself again whomever might be at this party but not at the cost of innocent lives.

"She will most likely be at the party but just kept out of everyone's eyesight." Rebekah added. "We need to figure out who she is so we can eliminate the problem so your witchy senses can help us with that. Myself or my brothers will take care of the rest."

"I heard about the fire, I'm guessing your OK?" Bonnie wondered as her eyes drifted back to Caroline's across the table.

"I've been through worse." Caroline spoke with a almost bored tone.

"Of course." Bonnie stated since she wasn't really sure what else to say. **"Sorry you had to run and be chased for all eternity?"** she thought to herself but she pressed forward, "So you didn't think this would fit in a text message? We haven't exactly been on speaking terms Caroline."

Caroline huffed loudly, "If we all are going to actually work together we need to at least speak to one another from time to time. I have things that are going to be happening soon and they are probably best described face to face."

"Like the secret plan you won't tell anyone about." Bonnie concluded.

"Yes. " She stole a glance at Rebekah's direction, "It will most likely be a unpopular decision between most of you but it will be done regardless.

"Well as much as I love girl talk, we should get going so we can meet the other witches." Rebekah rose to feet and pushed her chair under the table.

"Other witches?" Bonnie couldn't hold back her curiosity.

"Rebekah set up a meeting with the French Quarter witches, the Deveraux family more specifically. We need to know what they know about Marcel's witch and maybe a description." Caroline reluctantly offered.

"I'll go with you. I won't hurt to have a witch on your side when talking with them." Bonnie stood along with Caroline and Rebekah who held suspicious looks on their faces. "The sooner this over with the sooner I can leave."

* * *

The three girls were near the cemetery when Caroline caught a sight of a brunette relaxing against the rod iron bars, looking bored at her fingernails. Her eyes flew over to Bonnie who hadn't noticed her with her human sight and Rebekah's expression was unchanged even though she had to have seen Katherine. Caroline had to give her friend credit for having guts to be out in public like this but it seems the twenty four hour window she was granted by Klaus was being used to her full advantage.

"What the.. Elena?" Bonnie's voice trailed off and Caroline now noticed the her eyebrows were scrunched together in heavy confusion but it was short lived. Bonnie's eyes ran over the all two familiar curly hair that now held a grey streak and the less conservative tight black jeans with a cleavage baring v neck shirt. "It can't be."

"Looks like Bon Bon decided to..." Katherine started but was dropped to her knees in anguish as Bonnie raised her hand to silences her with an aneurysm and she gripped her hair while crying out.

"She can't be alive, I saw her half dead years ago." Bonnie's voice or hand never faltered as she waited for the other vampires to speak, her eyes lock with Caroline's.

"Yes Katherine Pierce is alive and she is friend of mine so stop trying to kill her." Caroline's voice spoke with a warning that Bonnie must have picked up on and after a moment of thought she lowered her hand. "What the hell are you even doing her Katherine?"

"So much for pleasantries." Katherine let out a growl but was back to her feet and fluffing her perfect curls back in place. "Did you really think I would just sit locked away in some crappy apartment all day while you guys got to have all the fun? Enzo said you guys were going to chat with witches and thought I'd tag along."

"I really must stop telling Enzo everything if your back from the dead." Rebekah sneered at the formerly dead Doppelganger. She found out Katerina was still alive but was only hoping to never lay eyes on her again. She couldn't wait for her brother to rip out the Doppelgangers heart once and for all but the fact that she was still alive now, along with being friends with Caroline, it didn't look like she would be getting her way.

"Believe me, Enzo is worse then the cheerleaders I went to high school with when it comes to gossip." Caroline stated with an eye roll. "We can give you the short version Bonnie but we have to see if the witches are here yet."

Katherine spoke while slowly walking over to Bonnie with her usually sway of her hips. "The short version is I was almost dead because of your precious _Elena_ ," She pushed as much hate into the word as possible, "But Carebear here helped me find a witch to reverse the effects and we became besties."

"We are friends now so I would appreciate you keeping your magic to yourself along with not telling the others. If they know Katherine is around they might even kill her themselves and I already have Klaus to deal with so I don't need more."

"I'd love to see that happen." Katherine smirked. "It's pretty obvious nothing can kill Katherine Pierce."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Rebekah added the hidden implication.

"So you want me to lie for you now? The favors are starting to pile up for someone that still hates me." Bonnie shot back will crossing her arms.

"I thought vampires couldn't get migraines anymore." Caroline huffed while holding onto her forehead. "Look Bonnie you don't have to lie so if they happen to ask if Katherine is still alive feel free to tell them but I don't see that happening."

"Just keep her away from me." Bonnie consented after a moment of thought and glared at Katherine as they all walked to the entrance of the cemetery. They were met with a unexpected sight of at least fifteen witches and none looked pleased to see so many vampires. The only familiar face was that of Sophie Deveraux who stood at the front with a older woman that shared her same features. Before they could speak further, the older Deveraux shouted, "You." as she began to chant in dead Latin with her hand raised towards Rebekah. A gurgle noise fell from Rebekah's mouth as her hand flew to her throat as she gasp for unneeded air.

"Stop." Caroline tried to walk closer to the witch but was met with the invisible barrier of the cemetery. She curled her lip forward and focused all her attention to the witch that had Rebekah now on her knees with blood trickling from her lips. "Put your hand down witch because even this protective barrier won't keep me away from you."

"We won't invite you in and that monster deserve it for what she had done." A voice shouted from behind the group. A scorching pain hit Caroline as she felt the witch induce an aneurysm that sent her to her knees and she gripped the iron gate for support.

"We are channeling our ancestors so she is no match for you Vampire and you are a friend so you deserve the same." Another voice shouted.

"So be it." Caroline mumbled with gritted teeth as the older Deveraux wrist snapped and she cried in agony at the bone break. The break released the magic connection to the vampires and Rebekah shot to her feet as she wiped the blood from her lips with her fingers.

"As soon as this barrier is no longer between us, you won't have a throat." Rebekah spat with a deadly glare, her vampire veins starting to come forth. Three smug witches stepped forward to raise their hands towards the group but they all paused and looked at one another in unexplained disbelief.

"Something the matter?" Caroline now stood straight in front of the witches at the mouth of the gate with he hands pushed casually in her back pockets. "You look as if you just forgot every spell you have ever learned and how to perform magic." Caroline smirked when more witches stepped forward but only were shocked to find that they could not perform magic either.

"God that comes in handy." Katherine smiled wickedly from beside Rebekah.

"You would turn on your own to protect vampires?" The pain was still in the older Deveraux voice as she grasped her wrist with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh that isn't me that stopped you, it was all her. She isn't a typical vampire." Bonnie spoke as she walked past the protective barrier onto the sacred ground of the cemetery. She stopped a few feet away from them and motioned towards Caroline, "But to answer your earlier question, yes I would betray my own if it meant keeping my friend safe. I can't speak for the other vampires here but I have known Caroline since we were toddlers and whatever it is you think she did, she didn't do. Caroline can be trusted."

"If you invite me in so we can talk face to face, I will heal you with no lasting scars." Caroline uttered from the doorway, her abilities still firmly planted in the witches minds.

"We don't need your blood, we can heal ourselves." A random witch spoke in disgust from the group, "What exactly are you?"

"I'm a vampire that has mental capabilities and I am the only one of my kind. I have the ability to read your thoughts and memories along with controlling your actions."

"So it is true what I've heard in the Quarter. Your not just some friend of the Originals, your the blonde Marcel wants dead." Sophie Deveraux face was in disbelief. "Caroline come in."

"Sophie!" Multiple voices shouted behind her all in unison and Caroline took her place next to Bonnie.

"Marcel wants her dead which means that she wants Marcel dead as well?" Sophie turned to look back at Caroline and she nodded her head in agreement. "Witches are disappearing from the Quarter and not just from our coven but all of them. My sister witches seem to think that the Originals are behind it."

"If we were going to take witches we wouldn't do it under the cover of night, we aren't cowards." Rebekah bellowed from the entrance. "If anything we would flaunt how powerless you are compared to us. We have lived a thousand years, if we needed witches so badly we could have them at our disposable. Not to mention that Bonnie here is a Bennett witch and a extremely powerful one at that."

The Quarter witches couldn't hold back there surprise and it made Rebekah smirk to hear their stunned murmurs at being in the presence of a Bennett.

"As understandable as your accusation is, why aren't you accusing Marcel?" Bonnie wondered.

"He has been King for decades and has never pulled a stunt like this. Marcel only kills witches if they perform magic and I don't see what he would want with more witches since he already has a very powerful one." Sophie responded and looked to her sister with the broke wrist, "My sister Jane Anne was a little anxious when so many vampires showed up here today. All of us have been put on edge this week with all the disappearances and most have refused to go out at night. We thought it would be only you tonight."

"We're not that dumb sweetie." Katherine smirked next to the Original, "Now do you care to answer some questions for us since the introductions are over?"

"We weren't expecting an entire coven either or the brain aneurysms. When did the witches start disappearing?" Caroline thought this whole scenario was too odd to not be related to their current Marcel problem.

"A few months back a couple of the younger witches disappeared, maybe four months back but in the past week alone there have been nearly twenty missing. All were taken in the middle of the night right off the streets and all from random covens so they aren't targeting one specific region." Sophie concluded.

"This doesn't make sense, unless somehow they know you guys want to get rid of Marcel? Maybe he is finally retaliating?" Bonnie offered.

"I guess it could be possible but it just isn't Marcel's style, he likes to display the witch kills for all to see and taunt us. Marcel would have let the witches know that he was on to our plans and strung their bodies up in the Quarter market. If he did take the witches it means they are still alive somewhere but I just can't figure out the reasoning behind it."

An idea popped into Caroline's head that would help keep the witches on their side against a vampire army. It wasn't mandatory to have witches on their side but it couldn't hurt to have a city full that hated Marcel.

"What if we found the witches for you" Caroline turned to glance back at Rebekah who had a stern look on her face but still kept silent.

"Why would you do that?" Jane Anne stepped forward next to her sister Sophie, still clutching her wrist to her chest.

"Let's call it a show of good faith." She took in all the witches skeptically expressions and brought her attention back to the Deveraux sisters. "We don't have anything to do with the missing witches and this will prove it. You guys brought the Originals back to New Orleans so you can freely practice magic again which means having to live with the Originals once all this is over with. Even if we end up killing Marcel, you don't want to trade one tyrant to create another. The other being Klaus Mikealson. "

"Are we not capable enough to find the answers ourselves?" A witch shouted in anger.

"If I was invited on your precious sacred ground, I would be agreeing with Caroline right now." Rebekah made her presence known once again and Caroline used all her strength to hold back a sarcastic comment with the witches around. "My brother has at least one vampire on the inside that can provide us intel about Marcel. Plus my dear blonde friend is correct in stating that in order to freely practice magic again you will need to stay on our good sides. That means you must not try to extract us like you are doing with Marcel."

"You live your lives and we live ours?" Sophie eyed both girls with understanding but still skeptical.

"And we are supposed to believe this? The Hybrid isn't even here to agree to the terms."

"Given his fierce intimidation techniques, we decided he should stay away for this discussion. I speak on my brothers behave when I say he will agree that you can practice your magic as long as it doesn't involve taking down any Originals family members or wiping the vampire race from existence." After so many centuries spent running from her father or being daggered, the Originals want a place to try to be a family again. New Orleans was one of the few places that help good memories for her family.

"I'll say from personal experience, deals from an Original doesn't come along very often so I suggest you take it." Bonnie added for effect and she honestly couldn't picture a scenario were she had actually made a good deal with any Originals. The witches grumbled among themselves but most seemed to reach a uneasy terms of agreement that it would be best for the future to keep civil between each specie for the moment. After a few more tense moments, the witches left the cemetery while there was still the barest of daylight left to return home safely. Sophie stayed behind for a more private discussion,

"I will talk with them later but I think we can somehow manage to coexist with them." Sophie eyed Rebekah at the gate as she continued. "The elder witches did state the city flourished under the Originals reign centuries ago. The regions know Klaus is a better choice but don't want to admit because of his murderous reputation outside of the French Quarter."

"Klaus might be a bit impulsive at times but he is smart. He is a ... friend of mine so I will try to have my own discussion with him as well on your behalf." Caroline tried to reassure Sophie. "Can you tell us anything about this witch Marcel keeps locked away? Maybe what she looks like at least?"

"All I know are just discussions I overhear at the bar I work at, Rousseau's. Vampires call her the little brunette girl but I haven't caught a name." Sophie paused to inspect Caroline's features, as if she was looking for confirmation she wasn't an enemy. "Most of Marcel's nightwalkers like to hang out at the abandoned church that is taken care of by the O'Connell family and there are old family stories of a hidden room in the attic. A church full of vampires is a good place to keep something safe."

"Thank you. I meant it, we'll find out what happened to your witches and despite what your friends think, I don't hate witches as much as most vampires do." Caroline concluded and her eyes veered slightly to Bonnie for the barest of moments. Caroline said her goodbyes as Bonnie decided to walk Sophie back to her home since witches were not safe alone any longer. Caroline walked silently towards the gate of the cemetery as she heard Katherine's silky voice float towards her,

"Friends huh?"

"Don't even start Katherine." Caroline said in a huff as she slid past the two vampires.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I really wanted to write some smut but it just wasn't time for our Klaroline to give in... But we are getting closer so I just settled for a tease for now unless I can come up with something better.**

 **Random incite to my writers brain, I was going to make the Original brothers meet Caroline at the gate but decided we needed a girl power chapter instead and I hope you enjoyed it because we will continue with it in the next chapter as well. Plus poor Caroline needed a break from Klaus I think lol.**

 **Please favorite and tell me what you think! I love getting the feedback. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**So it's been longer than normal for my updates, I am very sorry to those of you that stuck with me.**

 **(1) I had some setback financially and had to spend more time working. Trust me, if I could get paid to write FF I would be here ALL DAY! I also did start a new twitter account (link in profile) so feel free to add me and we can chat it up and you can get updates if you get too worried about me.**

 **(2) I also had a major rewrite with this chapter and tossed out most of it. So you could have had a chapter last week but it would have been crap and I like how this version went better. Plus it's 8,000 words so I didn't skimp.**

 **Thanks to all followers/favs/reviewers/guest ... And a happy holidays to all... Also happy early birthday to JordanBear as well :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie walked several blocks to Sophie apartment as they made random chit chat about nothing in particular. The neighborhood was a more modernized part of the Quarter, a large brick building with multiple stories but it didn't have the same ancient feel as most of the old buildings. They were about to part ways when Sophie stopped Bonnie with her words,

"Who is Caroline exactly or I mean to Klaus at least? She just seemed to show up out of nowhere and will crazy abilities." Sophie asked with a timid voice. "I have heard dozens of stories about Klaus Mikealson and none of them have involved him having friends."

"I don't know exactly what is going on between those two but I can tell you it is more than friends and certainly more physical." Bonnie wanted to laugh at the other witches confused and slightly appalled face. "I have a very good assumption that she is one of the few people to keep Klaus Mikealson in place."

"She has a ruthless side that puts the rest of the coven on edge. Caroline nearly snapped my sister's wrist off earlier and she didn't blink twice about it." Sophie added.

"Caroline only did that because your coven attacked first and she also offered to heal her immediately." Bonnie spoke sternly. "She isn't like Klaus, Caroline can be trusted to keep her word. If she said she would help you find the missing witches, she will. "

Sophie nodded her head in understanding before turning to enter her apartment building. Bonnie watched her leave as she fished out her cell phone from her back pocket and hit one of the contacts. After a few rings the male voice she needed came across the other side,

"Hey I think we need your help. Rebekah and Caroline are about to go off to do something stupid and they could use our help." Bonnie paused to let the other voice speak and shook her head slightly to the voice, "Good, bring 'em."

* * *

"So we're just going to waltz right in there and demand the witch on a silver platter? You're such a genius." Katherine's voice conveyed a fraudulent tone and her eyes rolled so hard they could have made it across the street.

"And what would you suppose we do, peasant girl?" Rebekah stopped in the middle of a not so busy street to cross her arms and her head lifted higher, looking her nose down upon the Doppelganger. It was no secret these two loathed one another but Caroline failed to realize how much so until this moment as she stood between her two closest friends. The three remaining vampires were on their way to the O'Connell church that Marcel's nightwalkers stayed in.

"Well for starters cupcake I would at least case the building first. You know see who and how many are inside or maybe get a little insider information from one of this Marcel guys lackeys. You remember you can compel vampires right?" Katherine crossed her arms right back at the Original.

"If your scared of a little fight Darling you can take a seat on the curb with the other children." Rebekah happily let a side smirk come to her lips.

"We all aren't a thousand years old or have stealthy mental abilities."

"Oh my goodness shut up!" Caroline rang her fingers through her hair and dropped them like dead weight to her sides. "I've heard this for ten minutes now and I'm so close to taking of my own ears, Van Gogh style."

"Perhaps you should think twice about the friends you make, Caroline. You shouldn't lower yourself to such trash." Rebekah's held her icy glare.

"We can't all be a spoiled, love starved princesses who would bend over for any man that said I love you ..." Katherine sneered but her remaining insights were cut off by being slammed against the brick wall in a nearby alley. Rebekah had the curly brunettes throat in a iron grip as Caroline huffed while following after them.

"You'll do well to keep that tongue of yours still if you wish to keep it." Rebekah's words dripped with animosity as her other hand slipped with no effort on her part into Katherine's chest. "My brother seems to be delaying his torture session with you but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun of my own." The hand around Katherine's heart twists slightly to the right causing her to gasp in pain once more.

"Please tell me I don't have to give _another_ speech to _another_ Mikealson about not killing my friends?" Caroline scolded Rebekah as she now stood at her side. "Klaus gave me twenty four hours before he decides if he is going to kill Katherine and that twenty four hours extends to the immediate family as well. Let go of her."

Rebekah had no intentions of killing the Doppelganger, her relationships with Caroline and Enzo were worth much more than this wasted peasant girl. She wanted to remind Katherine who she was talking to and no one speaks to an Original with that level of disrespect. Rebekah's hand slipped from her chest and her other hand opened widely to drop Katherine to the ground. Rebekah inspected the blooded hand with faint sickness as she shook the loose blood but all it did was splatter blood across her cream colored silk shirt.

"A ripped out heart would be to swift of a death for the Doppelganger." Rebekah eyed Katherine who know stood on her feet, trying to straighten the hole in her shirt. "Beside Nik would have me back in a box quicker than I could run. So who's side are you taking?"

"No one, we're on the same side here." The two enemies gave a simultaneous scoff that interrupted Caroline's statements. "We all want Marcel dead for one reason or another, so we need to work together to find his witch. We take the witch, we take Marcel's secret weapon and all he has left are a bunch of vampires."

"Why are you so insistent on getting along with everyone all of a sudden? First with Bonnie and now Rebekah and I. What next, sleepovers with the Salvatore brothers because I have already been there and done both." Katherine raised her eyebrows with a challenging stance.

"Because I don't need anyone else that I know to die, OK." Caroline eyes fixated on Katherine. "Everyone around me dies at some point in my life and it is always my fault each time. It's nothing short of a miracle that you and Enzo seem to have dodged that fate but for how long? So if working with people that I don't want anything to do with helps keep those I love safe, well so be it."

"Death is part of being a vampire, Caroline" Rebekah stepped a few inches closer, "Is that why you won't get closer to Nik because you think he is just going to end up dead?" A light bulb of understanding crossed her face.

"Don't make this about your brother. Myself, my mother, my father, and Elena all died in Mystic Falls, just not all of us got to come back. Then I finally convince Matt and Jeremy to leave so they can start a new life, supernatural free, but they too end up with wooden stakes in their necks. All those people are dead because of me and I know death is just part of being a vampire but my sanity can't handle another one."

Caroline's eye started to feel misty and she willed them not to fall down her cheeks. The stress of the past several days was slowly working away at Caroline. No matter the hard exterior she portrayed, Caroline wasn't much different than the human girl that started running decades earlier. At Rebekah's mercy she finally spoke after a few tense minutes,

"We knew about the church being a vampire hangout since we came back to New Orleans, that's how I knew where it was. Nik's vampire Josh told us it's mainly for newly turned vampires who don't have daylight rings. Only Marcel's trusted circle are allowed to stay at the compound with him and any of the older vampires have daylight rings so they have no need to stay indoors."

"Why was the church never checked?" Katherine interrupted.

"It was and don't start demanding answers from as if I owe you any." Rebekah pointed her blooded finger, nearly growling at the words. "Josh stays there on and off but only vampires have been seen in the building so the girl most likely never leaves. The attic Sophie spoke of is our best chance at finding her."

"So the vampires will be just a few decades old then." Caroline confirmed.

"Marcel typically doesn't hand out daylight rings until a vampire is closer to a century old. It's already night fall so there most likely won't be many there to kill anyway." Rebekah almost sounded disappointed at the notion while stepping away to move towards the street. "So that's settled then, Caroline immobilizes everyone and we take off their heads." Caroline following along with an eye roll and Katherine scowling behind.

* * *

Celeste sat in front of a dark oak vanity with a oval mirror placed in the middle and her hands were placed flat on her lap. Her eyes were inspecting the wavy chestnut colored hair of Davina Claire, the body of the witch girl she was currently inhabiting. It had been literally centuries since she was able to look into her out deep brown eyes. How she longed to have back her own dark curly hair and caramel skin back. Celeste's blood boiled at the thought of her own death at the hands of the Original beast. Fellow witches were gathered up to be taken to the slaughter just to cover his own blood covered tracks and her own fate met by drowning in a tub of her own filth. Murdered for no reason other than he was afraid to be alone and would sacrifice his own brothers happiness. Her only saving grace was the spell she placed upon herself to ensure that if she were to die, her essence would be placed into the body of another. It was necessary once she was introduced to the Original family and soon to fall in love with Elijah Mikealson, her lost love. Niklaus gave an outward appearance of politeness but Celeste could always see the lingerings of the beast within.

Celeste now stood facing the single large window in the attic and she almost couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. Rebekah Mikealson with two others and the curly blonde had to be the Caroline vampire Marcel was searching for. The third was recognized as the brunette from the visions she had. Celeste edged farther away from the window as the three stopped short before the stairs.

"Looks like I will get my chance sooner than I thought." A smirk rose quickly to her face.

* * *

The three vampires walked instep with each other up the concrete stair and something made Caroline pause briefly. Her face rose to a large glass window that was just above the mahogany doors but there was only the tiniest hint of a image before it was gone. Her friends paused along side her but Caroline shook her head and pushed a single finger to her lips to keep them from talking. Rebekah wanted to make a dramatic entrance, as always, so she lifted her chin straight and added a bit more hip sway to her steps. Her hands slammed against the wooden doors and the clanging of the doors against walls only echo against the vaulted ceilings of the church. Her heeled boots clicked against the hardwood floors with a cold smirk that could chill the sun. The three vampires stopped to form a single line, one right next to the other, several feet from the group of anxious vampires who were now on their feet. Their eyes lingered on Rebekah's hand that was still covered in blood and the gapping hole in Katherine's shirt.

Caroline didn't think twice about breaking past the vampires mental barrier and had most of the minds cracked open before Rebekah could get her hands on the door. That only meant that most of the vampires were truly newborns, perhaps less than a year old. By her count there were at least twenty in this room alone and she could hear more above her in the rafters.

"I assume you know who I am?" Rebekah met the glares of vampires which gave her the confirmation to continue . "Good. So we came looking for a witch and we'd like you to go fetch her. Chop chop."

"They don't even know what you're talking about, Rebekah." Caroline's voice was filled with confusion. "Most of these vampires have been turned within the last few months. "

"Listen lady you can take a hike.." A male vampire stepped forward to speak but was cut off by the force of Caroline's mental abilities and it immobilized him in place. His mouth dropped open several times as if to speak but terror flooded his features as his hand flashed to his throat.

"We don't need any sass, just the witch. " Caroline bit out and crossed her arms to her chest. His companions went to step forward and she quickly dropped them all to their knees. "There have also been several missing from the Quarter lately and I could only assume your team has something to do with it."

"Your buddy Marcel must be stockpiling vampires for the slaughter." Katherine concluded as she sauntered over to one of vampires now bowing to her. Her fingers slid down his neck and to his muscular chest, "I will tell you one thing, it will be a fine slaughter. Can I keep this one for now and kill him once I'm finished?" Katherine turned to Caroline expectantly.

"Down girl." Caroline rolled her eyes but the sound of multiple feet hitting the ground made the three vampires spin on their feet. A older vampire with a brown drivers cap stood before them tailored with a perfectly fitted vest. There were two more vampires just behind him and Caroline quickly turned her attention to the three in front of her. Her eyebrows scrunched in frustration as she couldn't break past their mental barriers.

"You won't be getting into our minds sugar." The capped vampire sneered and the others just chuckled at her.

"Yes their part of the coveted inner circle of the Quarter. Thierry right? Don't worry Love we can still kill you without it." Rebekah exuded confidence but it didn't seem to faze the vamps before her.

"Those disappearing witches ain't our problem. Good riddance, I say. You don't belong here Rebekah so if you know what's good for you, take you friends and leave." Thierry spoke boldly

"Such arrogance for someone in the presence of an Original vampire that can not be killed, certainly not by the likes of you lot." Rebekah loved stirring the pot before battle, it gave her so much more to work with. Out of nowhere the two vampires that stood behind Thierry chests lunged forwards with fleeting cries of pain escaping them as they fell to the floor lifeless and graying. Thierry flashed feet away to keep from being the next casualty. The groups eyes fell upon Elijah in all his immaculate glory as his arms were still extended with two dripping hearts. With all the grace of someone that has done this a thousand times over, dropped them carelessly on top of it's owners and stepped over them to join his sister.

"Make that the two Originals." Elijah pulled a white linen handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe his blooded hands and let it drop to his enemies. Now that Elijah stepped forward you could see he was accompanied by the Salvatore brothers and Bonnie. The Salvatore's eyes flickered between themselves and the curly vixen brunette before them. If it were not for the grey streak and curly hair, Damon would have flashed immediately to Katherine's side thinking she was Elena.

"No fucking way." Damon blurted with his lip curled up and balled up fists. Stefan's face held utter shock at her reappearance.

"Miss me?" Katherine's self righteous smirk filled her face as she playfully twisted a single strand around her finger.

"Now is not the time to be divided." Elijah shut the conversation down with his authority. They all stood in a single line, one next to the other and Thierry took his place opposite the group with the other vampires. There was a tense stand off that lingered before the two groups and Elijah broke the silence,

"It appears you are severely under powered and if you do not wish to die then you will release Marcel's witch this instance along with any information regarding any other missing witches." He paused to inspect the other vampires who were still frozen on their knees.

"That witch has elegance to Marcel and she won't leave here with any of you." Thierry took two steps forward, "I wouldn't be so sure about being out numbered." As he continued, a group of ten more vampires stepped through the door to encircle the group. Rebekah spoke with her eyesight never leaving Theirry,

"If you wouldn't mind releasing them Caroline, I like my opponents to put up a bit more fight before I kill them." She quickly dropped the mental connection between her mind and the newborns which made several of them stumble forward to their hands. Most of them shot straight to their feet in a defensive battle stance.

"You have one finally warning, leave here now in surrender and I will pardon you. It is your choice." Elijah stood apart from the group and addressed the vampires head on but was only met with malice. He nodded his head slightly while removing his suit jacket and tossing it neatly over a abandoned church pew. He rolled his sleeves to his elbows and extended them out from his sides, "Gentlemen. Shall we."

Three vampires ran out from different directions but Elijah hardly moved from his original stance. He knocked two vampires back with the flick of his wrist while the third fell heartless to the ground. Two more vampires heaved at the Originals right side but were met with a steady hand through the chest. It was as if these vampires had no concept of self preservation or who the Original family was. These vampires must truly be newborn if this was there sloppy attempt at murdering a vampire that was a thousand years their senior. Damon was less composed as his under eyes flushed with black spider veins and flashed across the room to swing his arm forward, skillfully removing the head of two vampires in perfect unison.

Caroline flashed behind her where Bonnie stood muttering dead Latin with her arms extended. She had wasted no time and already had several of the vampires to their knees before her with blood pooling in their mouths. From the corner of her eye, Caroline caught sight of a vampire lunging towards Bonnie and Caroline had the vampires heart in her hand faster than Bonnie could turn her head.

"Don't move without me." Caroline spoke with her blooded hand on Bonnie's arm and turn to stand back to back with her sort of friend for support. She might have been a powerful witch but she was the only human in the room which means she moves at human speed. Just to the left of her, two vampires sat perched on the railing of the rafters while just below them was Stefan staking another vampire in the heart. Without giving them time to react, Caroline had both of the men diving head first into the polished wooden floors, snapping their own spinal cords on the ground with a audible crack. Stefan spun around to see the sight on the ground and mildly grinned as his eyes caught with Caroline's. She gave him the same small grin before turning to rip out the heart of the latest vampire gunning for Bonnie.

Across the room Rebekah was in the same blooded shape, pulling hearts out along side her brother and sending them flying across the room with the bottom of her four inch heels. Katherine stood her own ground easily, smacking a vampire with a chunk of wood from one of the pews and driving the rest of the board into his partners chest. With Caroline's momentary distraction she was knocked back several feet with the sharp pain of a stake in her chest as she looked up at Thierry's smug face. He snapped the wooden sliver of a church pew so only a nub was left sticking out. With barely the blink of an eye Theirry's head came clean off and rolled across the floor past Caroline's hand. Her head snapped back to see Stefan Salvatore coming to crouch next to her and extended his blooded hand for her to stand. Stefan swiftly yanked the stake from her chest and she couldn't help her whimper as leftover splinters dug deeper. Caroline's thank you got stuck in her throat at the sound of vampires falling to the ground in unison around them.

They both turned to inspect the room as vampires fell left and right to the ground while clutching their head in pain. The oddest part was it was none of Caroline's team of vampires that fell to the ground but all of Marcel's. A door at the far end of the church swung open to reveal a brunette girl clad in a simple jeans and jacket with her hands extended in the air while casually walking. With barely the turn of her hands, Marcel's remaining vampires fell to the floor with their necks snapped. The young witch walked with authority for someone of her age and her hands were now intertwined behind her back. She inspected the group and Caroline could have swore her lips twitch at the sight of Elijah.

"Well look who decided to show up." Katherine commented, standing at Caroline's side and the others had moved to join them to form a united front against the witch. The brunette witch raise one eyebrow with a look of disgust on her face.

"I don't need you Neanderthals killing every last one of Marcel's vampires. Most are just children and could still be of some use to me in the future."

"They were given there option and they choose death." Elijah spoke while gesturing towards the sea of bodies scattered around the room and a smirk rose to his lips with his next words. "What will your choice be?"

The witches hand went to the long silver chain that hung around her neck and grasped the sapphire gem that dangled from it, muttering softly to herself. She exhaled slowly with her lips formed into an O shape as her opposite hand started to raise towards the vampires. Bonnie sensed the magic that started to float threw the air and raised hers to match with what stamina she had left. Bonnie muttered a quick Latin phrase which sent the other witch flying into the alter but it was limited to just seconds as the brunette's magic grasped Bonnie's throat making her struggle for air. Fire burned in Caroline's veins as her long lost friend struggled to breathe and found herself flashing to the witch but was met with an infuriatingly familiar invisible barrier that stopped at the foot of the steps.

"Did I forget to mention their is a barrier spell in place? You didn't think I would come forth unprotected did you? The Mikealson's have a history of scorning witches so no precaution could be missed." There was a look of scorn on Celeste face as she rose back to her feet. "Your mind games won't work on me either vampire. I knew about you before Marcel did and my mind is completely safe from you. Who do you think told him who you were in the first place."

"Let go of her! You want me well here I am." Caroline screamed with her arms in the air. "Kill me if that's what you want." The witches flicked her right hand and sent Bonnie sailing against the far wall with her body cluttering to the ground in a heap.

"Unlike you despicable creatures, I don't kill my own kind unless provoked. She might be a powerful witch but I am not alone." Celeste clutched the sapphire necklaces around her neck. "I have centuries behind me while she barely has decades of practice. There is so much more to being a witch than having power, especially if you don't know how to fully control it. But don't worry, I won't be keeping you much longer."

"What is it you want?" Elijah stepped as close as the barrier would allow and his eyes were focused on the necklace around her neck. Celeste eye lingered on his face with almost a fondness in her eyes that was out of place.

"I'm not going to kill any of you today, I'm simply taking what I want from you." Celeste turned her attention back to Caroline. "I was never the one that wanted to kill you, that was always Marcel. You sided with the wrong vampires and being a Mikealson sympathizer makes you a target."

"Surely you don't believe you are the first person to ever threaten me. I have been threaten, beaten, and had my brain magic zapped by better witches than you. At least they didn't hide away in some attic under the protection of others. You know personally I'm not really seeing much of a threat."

The witch curled her lip upwards and a sudden jolt passed threw Caroline's veins burned as if she had vervain pumped directly into them. Her veins felt as if they were going to burst at the speed the blood flowed in them. The brunette sent a shock wave of magic to the remaining vampires that sent them jolting upright as she drew blood from their bodies. Blood drained from the nose and mouth of each vampire to form a pool of blood before them. The blood floated with easy towards the alter where the witch stood and streamed upwards into the jar the witch had entered with at the start of the battle.

The chant suddenly stopped and the witch cried out in pain as a shower of wooden slivers flew through the air. From the pile of rubble across the room, Bonnie had her hand extended weakly in the direction of the witch and used the remnants of her energy to twist the wood that stuck out of Celeste upper thigh. With one last shout of pain, the witch rambled a phrase as she cloaked her appearance and vanished before their eyes. The vampires were dropped back down to their feet once more and the group turned at the sound of Bonnie stumbling to her feet. Caroline flash to help her stand while Stefan stood at her side.

"Here." Stefan extended his wrist for her to take his blood to heal but Bonnie just shook him off.

"We are about to go to battle with Marcel and I refuse to come back as a vampire. If I die then so be it." Her tone of voice was final with the decision and they didn't force her. Bonnie was proud to be a witch and wanted nothing else.

"What does she want with our blood, Elijah." Rebekah tried wiping the blood from her face but only smeared it more,

"It seems our brothers was correct in assuming that Marcel has found a spell to break the sire link between an Original and the vampires that were turned in their bloodline." Elijah stood at his sister's side with a perplexed look on his face with blood draining down his neck to soil his crisp dress shirt.

"What are you thinking?" Katherine noticed the confusion on Elijah's face and a confused Original was never a good thing.

"That chain around her neck... Kol knows more about witchcraft and the tools they can have at their disposal." Elijah's mind overran with unknown intentions. "The witch also stated she wasn't alone which means she is getting help from some source."

"The other side was destroyed decades ago, I should know, so how can she be communicating with a dead witch?" Damon questioned.

"It's not impossible with magic but I also believe that we are not dealing with a witch that randomly wandered into the Quarter one day. The necklace she wears I have seen only once in a thousand years hanging from another witches neck. Celeste Dubois. "

"I thought Nik had her killed centuries ago? How can she still be alive." Rebekah was more than a bit confused at the reappearance of Celeste. She can still remember the heartbreaking look on Elijah's face after he found out it was his own brother that had sentenced his love to death.

"Great. You mean we not only have Marcel to attend to but we also have one of your crazy ex-girlfriends." Katherine spent the past six hundred years having her life ruled by a Mikealson and was now being threaten by one of their scorned lovers.

"Someone sounds bitter." Damon could have died alone with the daggers that were sent his way by Katherine as he slowly walked towards her. "Can we please backup a second so you can tell us just exactly how you are alive? I distinctively remember you disgusting, rotting body fleeing from Mystic Falls years ago."

"Why wouldn't someone want to help little old me." Katherine cooed and sent a wink over to Caroline who was still supporting a weak Bonnie around the waist.

"You did this? What benefit could come from saving Katherine Pierce?" Damon went to lung forward but was stopped by the iron grasp of an Originals hand around his throat.

"You will keep a proper distance from both Katerina and Caroline while you choose to stay in New Orleans." Elijah's voice was calm but his threat was still present. His hand dropped to releasing Damon from his hold. "As I'm sure you recall from our stay in Mystic Falls, Niklaus has a rather volatile temper and would not take kindly to anyone upsetting Caroline. These ladies do not need my protection but they will have it when necessary."

"Threat received, right Damon." Stefan gave his brother a stern look while willing him to keep quite for once in his life.

"Crystal." Damon smirked while never letting his eyes linger from the Originals. There discussion was cut short by groans starting to echo from around them, the vampires with their necks snapped were starting to awaken.

"What do we do with the rest of these guys?" They could all be killed easily by the group but Stefan was not in the mood for another round of fighting. With an evil glint in his eyes Damon sauntered over to a large bowl of Holy water that sat at the back of the church and being trailing the liquid behind him as he walked.

"Remember that little water into fire trick you pulled on me years ago in our dark times Bon Bon?" Damon pitched the brass bowl to the side which landed with a loud clatter, "Care to do the honors."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and focused her remaining energy to the dropped Holy water. A flame rose from nowhere to make a thin trail towards the mass of semi conscious vampires. The only sound were cries of pain and vampires thrashing about the room to put out the flames. A pungent smell of burning flesh filled the space as the group of survivors exited the burning church unscathed.

It was an all too familiar sight for Caroline.

* * *

Katherine broke off from the group to head back to her own temporary house, located on the outskirts of the French Quarter. Enzo had helped her find a small house that would blend into the others around her and hopefully it was a neighborhood the Mikealson's were not aware of. She had confidence in Caroline's ability to wooed the Hybrid and that her life would be safe from Klaus' grasp but you could never be certain with him. All it took was one of Caroline's trademark speeches she liked to give people and Klaus could be after her just out of spite. Better safe than sorry. Katherine stepped onto the porch and had just placed her feet on top of the welcome mat when she felt the wind shift behind her. Her head shot left to right and she spun on her heels to inspect her surrounding but there was no one. It was the same empty street in the same boring suburban neighborhood but she still sensed a second presence near her.

"I know someone is out there. If tonight is my night to die, lets get this over with." Her voice was firm and any signs of fear were kept at bay. Katherine heard the crunch of dry grass to her right and scrunched her eyebrows at the vampire standing before her. Elijah Mikealson was still in the same blooded clothing from earlier and he was casually walking towards her. as if he did this everyday. He stopped at the bottom of the white wooden stairs to address her,

"I'm not here to kill you Katerina." His voice was like silk around her name and there was no one person that could say it the way he could.

"Why are you here Elijah." Katherine kept her arms crossed at her chest in a protective stance.

"Everyone else received an escort home, it seemed fitting you would as well." He slowly crept up the stairs and stopped at the top step, both of his hands were hanging lightly on the railings. "We have hardly spoken since you rose from the dead."

"As you can see, I made it home in one piece and I'm not up for reliving my regrets right now so..." Katherine turned back towards the door as her hand went to her pocket for the key and she paused when she heard Elijah's heavy sign. The words he said next froze her in her place,

"I mourned your death." Elijah bowed his head towards the wooden stairs and his hands tightened on the railing. "When I saw you for the first time outside that store with Caroline, I wasn't sure what my emotions should be. Should I have ripped the heart from your chest for once again being deceived by Katherine Pierce or should I have rejoiced that my Katerina was still alive."

Elijah Mikealson was a very thoughtful, well spoken man but he was never one to opening display his feelings very easily. Katherine heard the pain in his voice and the depth of his sincerity. She closed her eyes briefly as her dead heart constricted at the feelings he was stirring back to life inside her.

"I'm no longer yours Elijah." Katherine's voice was soft as she faced the man on the stairs who was now looking back at her with sorrow. "I have not been yours since the day you turned your back on me for your family."

"I turned my back because I thought you hadn't changed. You spoke of a better life and that you were leaving aside your traitorous ways. Then I hear from .."

"Elena Gilbert." Katherine spat the name out and stepped forward to meet Elijah face to face. "One sentence from the good Doppelganger and you toss me aside without a second thought."

"I don't think you have truly changed until now." Elijah held her gaze while running his fingertips along the grey curl that framed her face. "The small amount of time we spent together since you came to New Orleans has shown more growth than the past six hundred years. Your friendship and concern for Caroline alone has been refreshing. I can almost see that sweet peasant girl I chased centuries ago."

"That sweet peasant girl died because of your brother and will still one die by his hand."

"You can't honestly believe that Katerina. Niklaus' love for Caroline is much stronger than revenge, even if neither of them realize it yet." Elijah brought his hand to caress Katherine's cheek lightly. "Niklaus might be deluding himself into believing he is weighing his options but I know my brother better than anyone. The mere fact that you are not locked away in some torture chamber is proof enough that he has no intentions of ending your life."

"And what if I was locked away in some dungeon? Would you leave me there to rot while his highness made his decision?" Elijah opened his mouth to speak but Katherine swiftly cut him off, "I could guarantee you I would be, it's what you do Elijah. You sacrifice everything for a family that doesn't deserve your loyalty. I mean look at Celeste who is back from the dead and wanting vengeance after being murdered at the hands of your brother. You will never know true happiness until you decide to live for yourself for once and not what is best for your family... You should go."

Katherine moved back towards her door but was stopped by Elijah's firm grip and his lips meeting hers. It was the briefest of kisses and Katherine had to almost convince herself it actually happened. Elijah released his grip on her arm to move it to her cheek, stroking it affectionately.

"One day I will show you that we both can change Katerina."

* * *

The large white door of the Mikealson mansion opened to allow Rebekah and Caroline access after their track back from the church. The girls followed the sound of one of the Original siblings in the living area, Klaus sketching random images from the couch. The girls soft voices drew his eyes upward as his gaze instantly went to Caroline and the gaping hole in her shirt. Both girls appearances were in shambles with blood stained hands and blood spattered clothing. The sketch pad was tossed to the side as he rose to meet them a few feet away, anger now present in his eyes.

"I take it the meeting with the witches went well." Klaus spoke past gritted teeth. "It seems I should have attended after all."

Rebekah sighed and didn't waste time with her exit, "I am in no mood for your tantrum this evening Nik so Caroline can explain all the fun you missed out on. I need to find my own lover upstairs." Not caring enough to hear his snide remark, she was gone. Caroline moved inches closer towards Klaus to begin explaining the chaos that was the past several hours.

"After our meeting with the Quarter witches we went looking for that witch Marcel was keeping captive, Davina is her name by the way and found ourselves with a church full of vampires to take care of." Caroline's hand automatically went to the hole in her shirt were there were still splinters in her chest and bit back the pain as she shifted.

"Are you still injured?" Klaus noticed her pain and close the gap between them to place his hand lightly to her heart. Caroline's flinch couldn't go unnoticed.

"There are still splinters left behind from a stake. I'll take care of it later." Caroline shifted on her feet.

"Allow me. You can continue telling me all about the excitement I missed."

Klaus didn't wait for her to agree as he set off upstairs towards his bed chambers and Caroline had no choice but to follow him. It was the first she had been to his room in over a week and the images of their time together couldn't be stopped. The lingering feeling of Klaus' hands running free along her body, the poison fangs that took blood from her neck and brought her to orgasm. Caroline huffed as she stomped towards the on suite bathroom where Klaus waited for her, leaning casually against the white marble double sink with that annoying smirk on his face. He kept his comments to himself as he rose to stand before her while she took over his stance of leaning against the sink. Klaus lowers his hand to her thighs and lifts her to set atop the sink, her hands went instinctively to his arms to steady herself. His hands grazed the tops of her thighs to stop on her waist. Caroline couldn't help the flood of arousal that shot through her at the sight of Klaus between her legs. All she had to do was lift one leg around his waist to grind against what she knew she wanted. Klaus used his hands on her waist to inch them closer together but didn't move his hips to give her what he knew she wanted.

"I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable, this is going to hurt."

Klaus fingers ran up her waist until it reached the top of her shirt so he could tear it down the middle without completely ripping it apart. Klaus' gaze was fixated on hers so the gasp of air she took at the movements only brought a triumphant smile to his face. If this was what she had to expect from getting staked in the chest then Caroline was going to start picking more fights. Klaus' left hand steadied itself on the back of her neck while his right lingered over the hole in her chest from the splinter that was still buried deep. Without warning, his fingers dug deep into her chest cavity and Caroline groaned past gritted teeth. It took only moments as Klaus found the chunk of wood and tossed it aside in the sink.

"Thank you." Caroline finally spoke for the first time since they started this intimate and arousing scene in his bathroom. Klaus only offered a hum of recognition as he brought two blooded fingers to his lips to suck of the remaining blood, his gaze still locked with hers. Her mind flashed to the half dozen other times he had done that to her but with her own arousal instead of blood and she swallowed the lump of words that caught in her throat.

"Why do you fight me Caroline when it is so obvious this is what you want." Klaus spoke between kisses that ran down her throat. "Do you know you drive my wolf side insane most days? I can smell your arousal nearly every time we met and all from just being in my presence... Just as I do now."

"Your going to kill my friend." Caroline's words were soft yet strong and it made Klaus pull back to met her eyesight.

"Anything you want and it's your Caroline."

Her eyes widen at his declaration and it was almost to hard to believe. Six hundred years of revenge was gone just for her and he didn't even hesitate with his response. That was not the direction Klaus wanted her thoughts to linger on as he dipped his head back to continued his pattern on her chest. His nose was filled with an all to pleasant aroma of her blood, a taste he missed over the past week they spent apart. Klaus' tongue went to the now fully healed skin between her breast and sucked the remaining drops that were left. He could feel her legs tighten around his waist, pulling him that much closer and her fingertips dragging along his back underneath the shirt he wore. Klaus hadn't realized just how much he longed for her touch and how it could send the most powerful creature to his knees, willing to give her anything she wanted. And that was exactly what he did for her by letting Katerina Petrova roam free of punishment. There was nothing so horrible that Caroline could ask of him that he could deny her.

"Klaus. Shower. " Caroline breathed the words as she tugged on his hair to bring his lips up to hers. They only parted to remove both their clothing in a hast and for Klaus to start the shower to muffle their sounds. Caroline brought her arms around his neck to continue her kiss as Klaus wrapped her legs around him and moved towards the shower. Her back was slammed against the cold wall of the shower and his cock thrust inside of her. The moans Klaus' actions pulled from her were intoxicating and he wanted more. One of his hands was firmly in place at her hip as he pounded into her and the other tangled into her hair to claimed her mouth further with his tongue. Every bit of contact wasn't enough as her fingertips dragged from his wet hair and down his shoulders. They broke for an unneeded breath so Klaus could rest his forehead to Caroline, his gaze piercing through hers. The combination of Klaus' thrusts and the intense stare of his gaze was too much for Caroline to handle, shutting her eyes as she started to clench around his cock.

"Open your eyes." The words came out in a growl that surprised Caroline and they shot open to meet an intense yellow of the wolf within Klaus. With a few more thrust, Caroline was breathing out Klaus name as her nails dug into his shoulders with her lips parted. Klaus' free hand went to grip her thighs tightly and quickly found his own release with a pool of deep green eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So hopefully this chapter made up for the long hiatus because I enjoyed writing this one too. I'm sure most of you guys noticed my Elijah quote but I just couldn't help it, he is such a regal bastard.** **Also, Klaus was missing from the battle in this chapter because he has his own battle as the King of the Quarter to win coming up :-))**

 **Please review and favorite and tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Welcome back everyone and thank you for hanging in there after another few week wait from me. We have several new tidbits in this chapter so I will shut up and let you get to it. I will apologize for any mistakes, I completed the final edit at 3 am so I am a bit sleep deprived.**_

 _ **As always, thanks to the review/follows/favs/guest. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Last night**_

Celeste staggered her way through dim streets trying to make her way to the only sanctuary she had, the cemetery. She had contemplated going to Marcel's compound but she needed to heal herself and needed to get the next step of her plans ready. Her appearance was still cloaked and it was a good thing since her jeans were soaked with blood from the wood that the other horrendous witch stabbed her with. Her hand was clutched on the stab wound on her upper thigh, blood soaking her fingers, as she weaved in and out of the stray humans on the street. To say Celeste had been surprised at the power of the brunette witch had been an understatement and possible one of the stronger witches she had come across. Yes this little witch was strong but she lacked experience and that was one thing Celeste could use to her advantage. Celeste was already over two hundred years old and two hundred years to perfect your magic was a priceless thing for a witch. There were also the dark arts of magic most witches wouldn't go near but Celeste was always one to indulge. If you gave yourself over to Expression or dark magic then you wouldn't be bound by powers of the earth or be forced to keep the balance of nature. Your power could be limitless as long as you could control it.

The cemetery was just within her eyesight and Celeste hobbled a bit faster to reach the doors as the burning in her leg increased. The iron bars of the door slammed against the surrounding wall as she continued limping down a dirt path that led back to the largest stone building. This was were Celeste had kept all her herbs and relics she had gathered from her years of travels. The room was filled with white dripping candles along the walls and tall candle holders but nothing else except dirt surrounded her. With one swipe of her hand, a wooden table full of trinkets appeared before her. Celeste slumped into a chair as she crunch herbs into a wooden bowl and poured liquids from a glass jar. After a few uttered words, the mixture steamed and quickly thickened into a spreadable mixture. Celeste tore her jeans to expose the gash and hissed as the mixture came into contact with her skin.

Celeste wasted no more time as she walked with one hand on her wound and pulled a large white cloth sack from the far corner. The items inside the bag clanked together under her limp and she stood in the center of the dirt floor. Celeste turned the bag to empty the contents as a piles of dirty brown bones fell at her feet.

Using both hands, the bones flew about to align them in the proper form of a skeleton and she started chanting in her native French tongue. Candles scorched the ceiling as the flames grew larger with the force of the magic in the air and Celeste's chants became urgent as her volume increased. The bones started to rattle slightly as red veins appeared from thin air to slowly wrap around the bones and trail up to makeshift body. Red tissue muscles started to overlap the veins and internal organs started to inflate like a balloon. Creamy white skin encased the remains and vibrant red hair started snaking out the base of the skull. With one loud gasp, the newly resurrected body sat forward and her eyes were wide.

"Welcome back sister." Celeste spoke breathless with a gentle hand on her fallen friends cheek.

* * *

A triple set of heavy boots crunch against the ground in the New Orleans bayou. It was still early morning with the faintest hint of orange from the sunrise that was about to disappear as the three vampires wandered into the deep wooded area. The bayou had thick barked trees that could shoot to the heavens and deep green leaves for the close of summer. Not many wandered in the woods freely, human or supernatural, since many locals were aware of the beast that lived within them. Crescent wolves were forced to live in exile for years after having the Crescent Curse placed on the pack by Marcel Gerard. A curse that forced them to live as wild animals except for the full moon that transformed them to their human form.

Klaus had only transformed into his wolf form twice but both times he had completely given himself over to the wolf. The blood taking over and the bodies of humans, animal or any moving creature that was unfortunate enough to cross his path. Unlike other wolves, Klaus was in complete control of his transition and could remember all parts of the hunt were others had suffered from blackouts. The massive pain in breaking every bone in your body was enough to avert him from transitioning more often. The pull of the moon was still there, calling him to join his brothers in the bayou. To be what he was destine to be over a thousand years ago.

Klaus and his other companions had walked in surprising silence, surprising since it was Kol that was on one side and Enzo on the other. They reached a small clearing with a well hidden log cabin that was big enough to fit just one person. The cabin sat off a small rickety wooden dock that had the wetlands on three sides of it.

"Well isn't this just dreamy. I'm so glad for the five am wake up call for this." Enzo kicked a patch of rocks in protest for the earlier morning meeting.

"Your attendance wasn't mandatory, neither of you." Klaus glared at both vampires.

"What were we supposed to do when we stumbled upon your super secret conversation yesterday? You have not been in possession of human Doppelganger blood in decades so my curiosity was certainly peeked." Kol mused from beside his brother.

"That happens when you purposely seek out conversations to eavesdrop on." Kol simply smirked at Klaus' true statement. "What you heard is to stay within our immediate circle. Caroline has entrusted me to keep this secretive until we are ready to enact her plan and I intend to keep it that way. Lord knows we don't need Elijah's rose colored blinders for the Doppelganger getting in the way. If word gets out to the wrong person, you will find yourself at the other end of a dagger." Klaus made sure to look to look to Enzo with his next words, "Same as Rebekah."

Enzo chuckled darkly. "The only reason I am even awake at this ghastly hour of the morning is because of Caroline. Your refusal to bring her along to this meeting with the wolves drew too many red flags for me to simply just ignore. Even if she never told me about the blasted blood in the first place."

Klaus' remark was cut off by the sound of a squeaky door of the cabin opening and two women appearing at the door way. The first was a younger woman of her mid twenties with long wavy brunette hair and the other was a much older graying blonde haired woman, perhaps in her fifties. The brunette was the Alpha of the Crescent wolf pack and had recently acquired the title since she joined the pack after the curse was in place. The older woman, Mary Dumas, that stood along side the alpha was one of a few Crescent wolves that had not triggered the curse.

"Good morning Mary. Hayley." Klaus stepped away from his brother and Enzo to address them alone. Kol was a pest but knew to give his brother his respect when in the presence of his subordinates. They both nodded their heads as the Alpha spoke,

"Could you have not waited a few hours for this meeting? It's barely six am."

"Normally it could have but we have a attack to prepare for later this evening and I wanted to discuss this matter as soon as possible. It is about the wolves returning to the French Quarter to live."

"Is this some kind of joke your trying to pull son? We were on good terms when you first came to New Orleans but that can change quick. " Mary spoke sternly and Hayley placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder as she stepped forward.

"You already know the wolves are cursed Klaus so how can that even be an option?"

"You have the spell that was placed upon your pack years ago?" Hayley nodded with wide eyes at Klaus' words. "Good. I have the means to have the spell removed by our own witch and for you to have the ability to control your transformation permanently. You will be able to shift from wolf to human at your own freewill... For a price."

"What price would that be? How is any of this even possible." Hayley kept her face composed, as an Alpha should but her eyes shined with hope. That hope was what Klaus was counting on for the wolves to comply.

"My family is going to take down Marcel Gerard tonight and as you know he was the one to place the curse upon the Crescent wolves. Even though we can kill him with ease, we will still have more enemies. Marcel has been working with others to attack our family and Marcel will have followers after his demise that will retaliate as well."

"My pack will not be your army of slaves." Hayley spoke firmly. "Word travels fast so I know about your failed Hybrids and how you slaughtered them all. If that is your plan we want no part of it."

"Yes, I will break the curse on the Crescent wolves and in return I will give you the gift to control your wolf transformation as a Hybrid. There are still many details that will need to be discussed with a .. companion of mine." Klaus' lips dared to smile at just the thought of a bliss filled blonde back home. "She is quit the persuasive one and she has insisted for your loyalty, you will have your free will in exchange."

Klaus could feel the piercing gaze of his brother in the back of his head. The unsiring of the Hybrids was one detail he left out of the hurried discussion on the way to the bayou this morning. It was still a detail he was not comfortable with and was still not sure he was going to complete.

"I still don't understand how any of this is even possible." Hayley rubbed her forehead in confusion. "I thought you had to have a special type of blood or something to turn wolves into Hybrids."

"Let's just say I happen to stumble upon those ingredients needed to create Hybrids again. The details of how are none of your concern." Klaus sent her a deadly smirk.

"What makes you think we would want to work with you or some mysterious companion of yours? Why doesn't this women show her face?" Mary was a loose lipped women and Klaus had to bite back his anger at her disrespect.

"As I stated before, we have Marcel's demise to attend to tonight and there will be conditions on your part that you must agree to before we can move any further. I wanted to give you the time to think over the proposal before the next full moon as I assume you would want to discuss this with your pack. We can meet again before the full moon so you can have all the information you need."

"The next moon is over a week away so we can all meet the day before." Hayley was much more accepting than Mary had been. Klaus turned to leave but moved back to face the women once more, one finger raised towards them.

"Once _she_ comes to our next meeting, you will show her nothing but the utmost respect. You might be the Alpha of the Crescent wolves but _I_ am the Alpha over all packs, no matter where I travel." Klaus glared between Hayley and Mary. "What small amount of respect you have shown me this morning will be magnified once you are given the privilege to speak with her."

The two women stood stone faced and Hayley only nodded that she acknowledged the Hybrids tone of threat in his voice. Klaus trudged back through the bayou to find the SUV parked on the side of the road and he sighed heavily as he heard his baby brothers mocking tone behind him,

"No infatuation at all."

* * *

Klaus took the stairs two at a time once he returned home, not even sparing a glance at the house full of occupants. Kol's smart remarks of being whipped fell on deaf ears as he reached the top of the stairs to venture down the hall that led to her room. Klaus had her confession along with her submission and there was nothing to keep him away anymore. There were no threats to her friends to hang over his head and no questioning how the other felt. He refused to let her make this a passing fancy and let Caroline live in denial any longer. Klaus would be there the moment her vibrant green eyes met the mornings rays and as many mornings he could after. A small pause outside her bedroom door gave him the sound of her steady breathing and Klaus entered the room with all the stealth of a thousand year old hybrid.

Even in her sleep she was the most remarkable creature without even trying. With soft steps, Klaus made his way to the foot of her queen size bed and a devilish smirk came to his lips. He slowly pulled the thin white sheet that collected at her waist, tossing it aside to fully appreciate her pink cotton panties and thin tank top. Klaus crept across her sleeping body while still fully clothed, not even removing the dirty boots from the bayou, until he was at her eye level. His lips ghosted across her chest until they met the thin line of her tank top that left nothing to the imagination and teeth lightly dragged across her already harden nipple. Caroline's breathing increased making Klaus freeze his movements until she settled back to restful sleep. He inched his way to the tops of her panties and parted her legs enough to expose the intoxicating scent of her arousal. Keeping her panties in place, Klaus drug one of his fingernails lightly up and down the thin material. His eyes never left her face as he knelt down to place his tongue upon her clit to lightly suck the growing arousal that collected between her legs through the fabric. Caroline's lips parted in her sleep at the new sensation and he could only smirk.

Klaus wanted for more, wanting Caroline to be woke from the flood of orgasm that he was about to give her and slid one of his fingers along the inside of the panties. The strokes against her swollen center caused Caroline's hips to jerk and her hands slid to her stomach. Content humming sounds started slipping from her lips as Klaus increased the motions. His fingers continue while his lips placed soft kisses against her inner thighs and fangs scratched lightly against her skin. The light scratching caused Caroline's eyes to flutter open and her head shot up to inspect the intense eyes of the Hybrid between her legs. Klaus gave her no time to speak as he tore the cotton panties away and let his tongue finally touch the slick area he was begging for.

"Oh my god." Caroline moaned and her hands gripped his hair tightly to keep his tongue in place. Her back arched slightly off the bed as Caroline dropped her head back to the pillow and her breathing increased. Her legs started to shake as they tightened around his shoulders and Caroline let out one deep groan as her orgasm spilt on his tongue. Klaus parted her folds to suck the last of the cum from her body before moving back to her face. Caroline parted her lips to speak but were captured by Klaus' own and a firm hand in her hair.

"Good morning." Caroline breathed out and in deeply while inhaling the foreign smell of dirt mixed with landscape. "Did you go someplace this morning?"

"We had a meeting at dawn in the bayou."

"We?" Caroline asked cautiously.

"Kol and Lorenzo insisted on following after." Klaus continued once he read the disapproval on her face. "My brother loves to stick his nose where it doesn't belong and there was no stopping him once he wants to do something. I'll explain what it was about in due time but there are a few too many prying ears in our home."

Caroline let the subject drop for now and trusted Klaus would tell her the needed information when the time came. Switching topics seemed like a better option.

"So tonight is finally the night we kill Marcel."

"Yes." Klaus simply stated, his voice was barely above a whisper, while running his thumb across her lower lip. Caroline closed her eyes at the small touch. "Why didn't you stay last night? Your always running away."

Caroline let out a puff of air and met the stormy emotions that filled Klaus' eyes. Last night Caroline fled to her own room in the Mikealson home claiming to be ready to retire but it was really the connection she felt last night that scare her. Caroline had always felt connected with Klaus but last night was different. When she let her eyes meet his it was a different sensation all together. Their relationship seemed to be turning a new page but she had no idea what to. The last time she had anything other than a one night stand with a guy was years ago with Tyler Lockwood and that last only a few months. When she traveled she never trusted anyone apart from Enzo for years until Katherine came along. Caroline had been tricked too many times by hunters in the past to think twice about a relationship with someone. Honesty seem to be the best decision right now.

"You are a very intense person, Klaus." Her voice mirrored his whispered tone. "Last night... was very intense and it's all or nothing with you." Caroline sighed heavily. "It's very hard for me to get close to someone and not expect something bad to happen. My track record for killing the people around me, indirectly or not, is horrible."

"I am the Original Hybrid and I can not be killed. That should be the farthest thing from your mind. It is comforting to know that you care enough to not want me dead."

Caroline couldn't speak, just nodded as she kept her gaze locked on her fingers that twisted the fabric of Klaus' shirt that hung from his stomach.

"Caroline. Look at me." She couldn't help but follow orders. "You can't run from me any longer. I won't allow it."

"Because we slept together?"

"I suppose." Klaus shrugged while running his fingers along her chest where he removed the splinters. "I suppose if you were truly the average vampire then you would be dead right now. There are no words to describe the bloodshed that would take place if that were so."

Klaus swallowed the lump of emotion that was stuck in his throat as he couldn't take his eyes away from hers. His mouth dropped open to speak but closes it just as quick so the words would stay in.

* * *

Klaus stood in the foyer of his home that night waiting for Caroline to come downstairs. His siblings and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang just left to attend Marcel's party but he couldn't leave Caroline alone. He heard her send Rebekah and the others away to the party, wanting to attend alone. Klaus understood the reasoning, make a strong entrance for you enemies to see and he often was one for a singular dramatic entrance but not tonight. Tonight was not going to be an easy battle but it would be victorious none the less. Klaus Mikealson did not loose no matter who the opponent was. His eyes darted to the ceiling as he heard footsteps coming from the hallway upstairs and Klaus straightened his black suit.

A light clank of heels on wooden stairs brought his attention to a silky pair of legs beneath a white dress. It was long to her ankles with a small train in the back that sparkled under the lights. There was a provocative split that stopped mid thigh in the front of her leg. It was the kind of split that you wouldn't notice as she stood still but it revealed much more as she walked. The sleeves were long to her wrists with a deep neckline that hugged her cleavage perfectly and Klaus wanted nothing more than to run his lips along that skin. His thoughts were broken by Caroline now standing in front of him with those red lips that tried to hide a smile and her blonde hair swept to one side in the style of a 1950's seductress. Klaus couldn't help but smile as her eye took in his black suit with a white silk tie that was similar to her dress.

"Nice tie. Rebekah I assume?" Caroline smile while placing her hands behind her back and Klaus nodded in agreement. Apparently in between slaughtering vampires in a church, she was capable of perfectly coordinating their outfits in her free time. "What are you still doing here?"

"Every lady needs an escort." Klaus spoke with a side smile to his face and inches closer to where she Caroline stood. "You don't need to face your enemies alone, not anymore. When this is all over with I will be the only King of the French Quarter once more and well ... every King needs a Queen by his side."

"Klaus..." Caroline started with disbelief.

"I will be regaining my kingdom, Caroline. You will never have a reason to fear for your safety or to hide who you are ever again. By the end of the night everyone will know who you are and what you mean to me." Klaus pick up one of Caroline's hands as he removed a diamond bracelet from his suit pocket and fastened it to her wrist. He kiss the top of her hand lightly and dropped it for her to inspect.

"Klaus... I don't even know if I am planning on staying in New Orleans once this is all over." Caroline's gaze was fixated on the remarkable bracelet before her, the smallest of smiles on her lips.

"Of course." Klaus smirked knowingly with his eyebrows pointing upwards and his head nodding slightly to the side. "We best be off then."

* * *

To say this place was a home would be a massive understatement, compound was a better suited word. From the outside it was a simply three story structure, centuries old moldings painted green and a single long hallway as you entered the home. The hallway opened up to a spacious ballroom or at least that was what it was being used for this evening. It reminded Stefan of the space the Originals had back in Mystic Falls although appearance wise they were opposites. Their Mystic Falls mansion was newly updated with the finest trimmings compulsion could buy but the New Orleans compound was a muddy green color that shown it's age with cracked paint. The room held a grand iron staircase that wrapped around in a circle to the balcony that overlooked everything. There were lavish M initials placed along pillars and Stefan wondered if they were for Mikealson or Marcel.

"Anything new over there brother." Stefan heard Damon's voice from across the room where he and Elena stood near the bar within earshot of each other.

"Nothing yet but I'm sure he will be here soon enough. Guys like him always make an entrance."

Stefan eyed the room again but all he could see was a sea of human bystanders, human shields he suspected. There were only a small amount of vampires mixed in but he would bet good money there were more just waiting to pounce. The rest of the team was dispersed evenly throughout the room with Elijah and Katherine stationed near the staircase while making what seem to be polite conversation, mostly on Elijah's part. It was no coincidence that they were on the farthest wall away from Elena and it was probably best considering the looks the two Doppelgangers shared. The last thing they needed was a Doppelganger brawl in the middle of a vampire fight. Bonnie was stations conspicuously in a distant corner along side Kol who was to keep by her side at Caroline's request. Once the fight started and she revealed herself as a witch, Bonnie would be the first target for the vampires to take out. Judging by their exchange, Kol had a fondness for witches although it was clear by Bonnie's disgruntled expression that the feeling was not returned.

Rebekah and Enzo seemed to be the most relaxed as they swayed along the dance floor and Enzo spun her in place before pulling her back tightly to his chest. They both laughed momentarily, looking as if they didn't have a care in the world but Stefan knew better. He spent much time with her in the 20's to know that her ears were trained on every creak of the floorboards around her. His Bourbon was nearly gone but before Stefan could make his way to a nearby waiter, his ears caught the sound of new whispers around the room. His eyes bounced around the room in suspicion but eventually found the source of the talk at the entrance of the room. Against his better judgement, Stefan's lips moved slightly to form a smile as Klaus and Caroline walked down the lengthy hallway to stop at the doorway before entering. It was if the house guest knew that supernatural royalty had entered because the people parted like the Red Sea and they were now in plain view for all. Their fingers were intertwined with one another, a simple gesture that was not lost on Stefan.

Anyone could simply escort their date arm in arm like a polite gentlemen but Klaus and Caroline's stance made a statement. They stood together as one against the battle that was about to take place tonight. Caroline wasn't alone anymore and that fact made Stefan happy since she spent so many years by herself. She was with a thousand year old selfish, manipulative Hybrid but Klaus wasn't exactly a selfish, manipulative Hybrid with Caroline. From the few interactions he had seen, Klaus was completely taken with her and his attention was always in some way directed towards Caroline, just like now. Klaus' head was turned towards Caroline while she looked in front of her with her chin lifted and pretended not to notice his stare. Klaus must have noticed the same as he smiled and tugged lightly on Caroline's hand to move her further into the room.

"Looks like Barbie and Ken finally showed up." Damon swirled the last of his Bourbon in his glass and down the last of it in one gulp. Elena moved her attend over to the couple in question and she swore she saw Caroline's eye roll from feet away.

"We're here for a reason Damon not just to hear your smart mouth." Elena crossed her arms but Damon just pulled her closer to his side. "The last thing we need is for you to get your neck snapped right before Marcel shows up."

"Oh come on now, why ruin all the fun." Klaus' smooth voice float to a stop before the two vampires and he released Caroline's hand with a kiss to the back of it so he could grab two flutes of champagne.

"So I'm guessing no action so far?" Caroline spoke calmly but tried avoiding direct eye contact with either of them.

"Nothing so far." Elena offered with a tight smile.

"Marcel will already know Niklaus and Caroline are here so it shouldn't be much longer now." Elijah spoke as he walked with Katherine a few steps to his side.

"Well look at you." Katherine said with a provocative smirk as she eyed Caroline head to toe.

"Would you expect anything less than perfection?" Caroline smiled while sipping champagne and the stern look Elena had on her face couldn't be missed. Katherine couldn't help but rub the salt in the wound just a little bit more.

"Don't look so glum sweetie. Did you think the only people that could hop between Doppelgangers were brothers?" Elena went to step forward but was caught by the arm by Damon.

"Please don't pretend like I couldn't drop the moment you got close to me."

"Strong words for someone standing between her bodyguards. Did you forget already how close to death you were because of me?" Elena pressed her lips together as she slipped her arm away from Damon's grasp.

"Says the person that never leaves home without hers." Katherine nodding her head towards Damon.

"OK maybe you guys should go get refills." Caroline mentioned to Damon and Elena as she took Katherine's arm. "Let's go find Enzo." Caroline started to move without giving Katherine time to protest.

* * *

There was a slow clapping that started as the lights were turned down and everyone in the room turned their attention towards the second story balcony. The King had arrived wearing a fitted black suit with matching black bow tie. The blinding smile he sent to his guest along with the hand shakes were that of a politician. So many fake smiles along with compliments were dished out and Marcel just ate everyone up. He made his way past party guests to stand at the center of a empty balcony to place both hands along the iron railings.

"Showtime." Kol's voice sang happily as he and Bonnie went to join the rest of the group that started to assemble near the balcony. Marcel's eyes floated around the room until he met the eyes of the Mikealson's and their guests. His smirk couldn't get any wider as he they finally landed on his sire who had a cold glare fixated back at him,

"Marcellus." Klaus uttered above the remains guest who spoke at whispered tones.

"Klaus."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I had to cut it off here guys, we have some... stuff.. happening next chapter that would work best if it was on its own.**

 **Plus before everyone goes crazy, I want you all to take a deep breath and repeat after me: "Hayley has not slept with Klaus and will not get pregnant by him with any magical baby sperm. She is just the Alpha of the pack." Now exhale. Also, I hope the Klaroline wasn't to sappy, I have been watching old videos on YouTube the past few days so I was in my feels a bit.**

 **Please checkout the poll in my profile, I want to know what you guys think my next Klaroline story should be. I know which one I am leaning towards but I want to see what you would want to read. The story won't start until this one is complete, so don't worry.**

 **Anyways, let me here what you think and please favorite :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**So... I'm just going to leave this here as I run away quickly.**

* * *

Marcel leaned his hands against the iron balcony, one foot looped behind the other, as he exchanged looks with Klaus who stood apart from the group of bystanders. It was as if the human guest could sense the danger in the air and knew to keep their distance from what was about to unfold. Klaus has been back in New Orleans for over a month now and this standoff was a long time coming. Klaus was never a man to share anything, least of all power and now he had a even more powerful vampire at his side. This little unassuming blonde was not going to be the dead of him. There was no doubt in Marcel's mind that tonight would end with bloodshed and it wouldn't be his. Marcel moved his hands from their resting position on the railing to his suit pants pockets.

"It looks like my guest of honor has finally arrived." His eyes fixated on Caroline for a moment before returning to Klaus as his thousand watt smile burned bright, "I'm glad everyone could make it. I can't believe I overlooked that I never officially welcomed the Mikealson family back to _my_ city. Now we have a even more beautiful resident that's joined us." Marcel grabbed a flute of champagne from a nearby table and raised it in toast, "To Caroline Forbes, what a treasure."

Marcel smiled into his glass after seeing the almost unnoticeable clench of Klaus' jaw and would have missed it without his vampire sight. Klaus moves a few steps towards the balcony,

"King Marcellus, God of War." Klaus' voice echoed off the walls with mockery as he fixed his hands behind his back. "Little Warrior... Or should I say Little Thief." Klaus smirk widened as Marcel's relaxed exterior cracked. "You seem to have made yourself quite cozy in _my_ family home. A home in which you will no longer be living in. There was once a time when all creatures knew that the M that adorn these walls stood for Mikealson and you falsely passed it off as your own."

Murmurs from the unsuspecting guest cut the air of the ballroom.

"A lot of things have change since those days and I am certainly no thief. I can't steal what was left behind... Or should I say ran from." Marcel stood straight with his head held high. "Considering I was the one that sent word to Mikeal that you were in New Orleans, I would know."

The composed feature on Klaus' face slipped to form a deadly scowl and the smirk he wore faded. The remaining Mikealson siblings step forward almost in unison but Klaus raised one hand to hold them back. There was a tense moment of silence that passed between the two and Klaus broke the stare to look upon the room around him. Klaus stood singular in the center of the room and he couldn't help but notice the number of humans that left as more vampires surrounded him. The only bodies that accompanied him where his family that stood several feet behind him. Caroline stood just to the side of his siblings along with the Salvatore's. Klaus met her narrowed eyes with a quick smirk to show her his confidence before turning back to Marcel.

"When our family first returned to this city I was genuine at offering you to stay and rule with me in the city. If you refused, well I would have just sent you away to lick your wounds but the actions you have taken towards my family as well as Caroline are inexcusable. I suspect that after your little revelation, I won't be the only one after your throat."

"See that's your problem Klaus. You still think of me as that slave boy you rescued from being beaten but I'm not. I'm _King_." Marcel's voice rose to a yell to emphasize his word. "I know you are here to kill me and I won't allow that to happen."

Marcel brought two fingers to his lips to let out a deep whistle. Vampires started filling the balcony passageways on all sides and dropped from the railings to stand along with the other vampires that circled Klaus. Cries from the remaining human guest could be heard as vampires drained their bodies of blood to strengthen themselves for battle. Marcel smile with confidence down at his sire as Klaus' eye filtered through the room.

"Even as a human you were always strong Marcellus." Klaus turned to address the vampire army, "But is he as strong as a thousand year old hybrid that can not be killed? I'm afraid not. If the vampires of New Orleans pledge your loyalty to the Original family, your ruler will never fall."

"If anyone wants to change sides go ahead and do so now. Pledge your loyalty to a man that would rather kill you then stand by your side." Marcel's gaze was piercing and his smug smile widen on his face as none of the vampires moved. "You can have all the brute strength in the world and live another millennium but you will never have what you crave. You can never have true loyalty because you never earn it. Klaus Mikealson takes everything and be damn what anyone else wants."

Klaus sneered at Marcel's words because they felt too real. In a thousand years he had never felt genuine loyalty, not even from his family. Klaus' anger was starting to rise and he had enough of Marcel's speeches. He raised his hand to the air and let them drop back down to his sides.

"Shall we end this then."

"Take 'em."

* * *

With hardly a seconds hesitation, three vampires flash towards Klaus with fangs dropped but they didn't get far. Both hands extended into the vampires chest to remove their hearts just as the third was at his feet. With Hybrid speed, Klaus' swiped his hand forward to remove the vampires head and his body slid lifeless to the floor. The blood from the fallen vampire splatter a line across his once perfect suit. The warm blood that seeped into his skin was invigorating and he only wanted more. Vampires jumping at him two at a time but it didn't matter because they were both dead before their gray bodies hit the ground, both of their hearts still dripped with blood in his hands.

"Come now there must be one strong soldier among you. Who thinks they can kill me." Klaus taunted the group before him and tossed the hearts to the side. "Perhaps it's best you didn't take my offer of loyalty. It seems I would end up killing you all regardless."

Vampires came at him left and right angry and insulted as they landed their punches. Klaus let them have a few good hits to his ribs and one was even so brave as to bust his nose open letting blood drop down his own lips. This was what he wanted, what he was longing for. Blood. He was tired of playing by his brothers rules of being oblivious to what was surrounding them. If he had to take a few shattered bones to give Marcel his false sense of security then so be it. When people felt secure they made mistakes. One of Marcel's inner circle, Diego, came running at Klaus with full force to kick him square in the chest which sent his body slams against the far wall. It gave the appearance that Klaus was nothing more than a weak rag doll. Klaus landed face down so the pathetic vampires that tried to attack couldn't see his face and he dropped a triumphant smirk. Marcel's army thought they really had him beat. The features on his face were schooled back to a stony exterior, rising to his knees and stood to face his enemies. Klaus gave a theatrical stagger as he stepped forward and the smile on Marcel's face was in full view. Klaus licked the blood from his lips as he spoke,

"Is that all you have for your evil sire. You should come down here to face me Marcellus." Klaus popping his eyebrows up and down on his blood smeared face as he smiled, extending his bloody hand upwards towards Marcel. "Come on now. There's a good lad."

Marcel clenched his jaw while his breathing increased at his sire's playful tone and Klaus waited for his response. Marcel nodded his head upwards as a large chain swung from Klaus' left side to grab hold of his wrist, two steel hooks protruded from the ends. The hooks sliced through his skin, breaking through completely and the biting pain of wolfsbain spilled into his open flesh to make its effect more intense. Klaus couldn't suppress the low growl that left his throat, a warning to his enemies of the beast that lay hidden inside. A whoosh of air went past his shoulder but he anticipated the move as the chain wrapped around his right hand and was able to stop the hooks from breaking into his skin.

Across the room he overheard the angry voice of his Queen.

* * *

Caroline cringed after every blow and nearly flashed across the room to remove the hearts of the vampire that sent Klaus flying to crash into a wall. She couldn't do that and just had to stand here along side everyone else to watch the scene unfold. Klaus had his plan to regain his throne, such a outdated term, and Caroline knew he had to assert his place as the strong leader. What would it look like if the King of the French Quarter had to be rescued from a group of vampires that weren't even half his age. If Caroline Forbes, a women, went to save Klaus Mikealson in front of the entire French Quarter that would probably be worse for him than actually being dead. So Caroline was forced to stand nearly chewing apart her bottom lip and clenching her fists together to stop from using even an ounce of her mental ability. The clanking of chains pulled her from her musings and a growl bounced off each wall that left Klaus' throat. Caroline's stance twitched forward and she felt a strong hand on her arm that made her pause,

"I can't stand here any longer." Caroline's kept her voice calm but it still laced with anger.

"Nik needs to prove his point." Rebekah mirrored her tone, "These sad excuses for vampires won't get far enough to kill him and even if they could that's why we're here. Don't forget there is a reason why vampire's cringe at the just the mention of my brother's name."

Caroline wasn't completely convinced with Klaus' method but she understood the reasoning behind it. She turned back to Klaus' who was now kneeling on the floor with both hands extended to his side, two vampires on each side of him holding the chains. His head was hung so that Caroline couldn't see his face as the vampires kept on with the assault and Klaus finally broke his silence as a wooden stake was shoved in his shoulder blades, a loud yell left his lips. She inwardly pleaded with Klaus to fight back so she wouldn't have to see this anymore and by the looks on his siblings faces, they were thinking similar thoughts.

As if he could read her thoughts, his head slowly rose to take in her appearance and the concerned look on Caroline's face. His own blood tricked from his nose and lips. His suit was torn to shreds with his bleeding flesh exposed. Klaus sent her one of his confident smirks he used when he had the upper hand and his fists started to tighten around the chains. Without breaking eye contact with Caroline his eyes changed from coal black to the vibrant yellow hue of Klaus' hybrid form. Caroline had only seen those eyes in much more intimate settings but the black veins that snaked underneath his eyes mixed with the tips of his double fangs were a different sight when it was mixed with the blood of his enemies. This was the Original Hybrid that everyone fear.

"Now this is the brother I have been waiting for." Kol spoke from a few feet away as he bounced on the balls of his feet and smiled like a child on Christmas.

The group of vampires froze in place as a deep growl broke over the room and all sound vanished. With full hybrid strength, Klaus slung his arms forward and sent the chains holding him back sailing forward along with the vampires attached. Klaus flashed to his feet to let his eyes roam over the stunned vampires and a dark chuckle fell from his lips. Klaus unraveled the chain around his right hand and swung it forward to catch the vampire that was previously hold it in the throat. One swift tug removed the vampires head from his body. Just as his body fell to the ground, Klaus gripped the chain with both hands this time and swung it forward at the remaining three vampires. The speed of the thick chain snapped the heads of two of the bodies while the third vampires throat was only grazed enough to send blood flowing down his neck. The vampires eyes widen while clutching it's throat and fell to his knees, the blood pooling at Klaus' feet. As if Marcel's army had a death wish, several flashed forward in unison but it couldn't slow the hybrid. His hands flowed past their rib cages like they were made of clay, taking the hearts with him.

Klaus barred his double fangs as he lunged at the first vampire in his sights and ripped it's throat apart while drinking the blood to regain strength again. Klaus released his fangs, head falling back as his tongue ran across his lower lip to remove his enemies blood. The once pristine white dress shirt was soaked red that flowed down his chest. With one kick, the limp body of the vampire cut through the air to land at the feet of his siblings. Kol grabbed the vampire by his throat and removed what was left of his arteries from his neck with his bare hands.

* * *

"Looks like were up." Kol extended a gentlemanly hand towards Bonnie but he was only given a eye roll as she turned towards the mass of vampires and stepped a few feet backwards. Bonnie kept her hands to her sides while her palms faced outwards and started her chant. This set a frenzy among the vampire army as bodies scattered around the room and distance screams of the few humans left could be heard. Vampires lunged for her to intercept the magic but Kol was nearby to stop their attacks and he was more than delighted. His vampires features were on full display as a hiss left his throat and he snapped the heads off two incoming vampires. Kol stepped forward to snap a vampires neck, making the spinal cord protruded from the newborns neck. There was so much unneeded force behind the kill that Caroline felt the blood splatter across the bottom half of her once white dress. If there was ever a time someone doubted the ruthlessness of an Original family member, tonight was the night to be proved wrong.

Elena stood in a similar position that Caroline had a day ago, her back was to Bonnie with a the wooden leg of a nearby table in her hand, keeping watch over the only human left alive in the room. A vampire flashed to Elena, a hand positioned towards her heart but she countered it in time and sent a blurred headbutt to her attacker. After decades spent with Damon and Stefan, the fighting skills they taught her were coming in useful. The man stumbled back for just a few seconds and that's all Elena needed to place the stake through his heart. Bonnie's chant increase with her hands raising higher in the air and the force of magic pulled the hearts straight from their bodies to fall will a symphony of thuds. Their bodies falling heartless to her feet one by one. Whatever spell she had cast took a great deal of energy, a small sway left her body but she regained her composure to start anew. The Salvatore brothers were also playing tag team as Stefan held a vampires arms back while Damon ripped the heart from his chest with a sadistic smirk. The brothers black and white suits now held the blood of the nameless vampires that surrounded them.

The moment Damon was distracted, two vampires stalked towards the girls but Caroline easily took them to their knees, their arms snapping backwards at the elbow. This gave Elena ample time to stake one and remove the heart from another. Caroline turned without waiting for the acknowledgement from Elena to inspect the room for the remaining group members. Elijah and Katherine where in their own battle position with Rebekah and Enzo in the form of a makeshift square. They had started their own pile of bodies and Caroline moved to the group, taking the hearts of two vampires from behind as they went to attack Enzo.

"Glad you finally joined in, don't let us have all the fun." Enzo's smirked without look at her as his stare bored into a scared vampires that was being held back by Rebekah, her fingers gripped tightly into the vampires scalp. With one finally grin, Enzo swung his hand forward to slice the vampires neck from his body and Rebekah dropped the head with a smirk. Caroline asked the question that was plaguing her mind.

"Where's Klaus?"

* * *

Marcel stood stunned at what he was seeing as his vampire army fell one after another at the hands of the Hybrid. Some of them Marcel had known for over a century were now laying heartless or headless on the ground. Even after Marcel had lost dozens of good vampires in the fire, he still had nearly a hundred spread throughout his compound and outside. Marcel inspected all of the entrances and balcony exits but didn't see the group of people he was looking for. A growled rumbled his chest as he took out his phone. After several rings the line picked up and Marcel heard the voice on the other end.

"Get here. NOW." As Marcel hung up, he turn when he sensed another presence on the balcony with him

* * *

Bonnie stood before a group of vampires near the stairs as they fell to the floor in pain, gripping their skulls as if that would truly stop the aneurysm. She was about to stop their hearts when she felt the presence of magic in the room and her head jolted upwards toward the balcony. There stood a petite brunette witch with a mocking smirk on her face and Bonnie instantly recognized her as Celeste. With one final glance over her shoulder, Celeste moved away from the ledge and Bonnie twisted both her hands so that the vampires on their knees fell limp with snapped necks.

Kol stood a few feet with his fangs extended as he was about to rip apart the throat of a whimpering vampire in his hands when the fallen vampires caught his attention. He flashed forward and grabbed Bonnie's arm before she could ascend the stairs.

"Now where are you running off too Darling?"

"I saw Celeste upstairs." Bonnie tried to pull her arm back but it was caught firmly in Kol's iron grip.

"If you run off and get yourself killed, I will be stuck in a box for the next few centuries and Nik won't be the one shoving the dagger in my heart." Kol wasn't budging an inch. He had started to grow fond of Caroline and if nothing else Nik was less of a prick when he was getting his needs met.

"Then follow along and stay out of my way. Keep your mouth shut Kol because she already hates your family." Kol released his grip on her arm as Bonnie grabbed the train of her dress to start up the stairs. Once at the top of the stair, Bonnie noticed a set of double doors that were left ajar and a dime light stream out into the hallway. They slowed their steps as closed in on the room and paused just outside.

"Heartbeat." Kol whispered while nodding his head towards the door and pushed it open. They both stood at the doorway to find the witch in question sitting on top of a wooden desk with her legs crossed.

"I knew you'd follow me." Two entered a room that looked like a library and Celeste smirked as she jumped down from the desk with her hands in her jacket pockets. "I am a bit surprised the Original followed you but no worries."

Celeste's hand went forward as Kol fell to his knees, grunting from the pain the witch was shooting through his head. Celeste removed her other hand from her pocket to reveal a white bone that was in the shape of a curved dagger and Kol's eyes went wide at the sight of it. He flash with what little strength he had left but as he landed on Celeste, his chest met the sharp tip of the blade. Kol could do nothing against the dagger except scream out in agony and his breathing increased. Even with her hand removed, the bone dagger still slid farther and farther into his chest until it was no longer visible. Celeste shoved Kol's limp body off of hers, landing on his back with his eyelids froze open and his gaze fixated on the ceiling. Bonnie snapped out of her shock to stalk closer to Celeste to start her own attack but was cut short by her words.

"He's not dead, just immobilized. That dagger will keep him from moving while torturing him at the same time." Celeste fixated on Bonnie's face. "I can feel that you are a very powerful witch young Bonnie. You can stand with me against the Mikealson's and you won't be harmed." Celeste turned her head to Kol's pale, limp body on the ground, blood dripping from the hole in the ribs were the bone dagger lay hidden.

"I understand you hate the Originals, trust me when I say I completely understand what you are going through. I have had family members die because of vampires but there are also good vampires that don't treat people like they were expendable." Bonnie pleaded.

"Like you friend Caroline? I was truthful when I told her that I didn't want to harm her and Marcel was the one that wanted to use her talents so Klaus couldn't. I have lived a long lifetime and the way to keep living is to form alliances with people. Powerful people."

"I won't allow you to use her." Bonnie's anger was bubbling to the surface. "Caroline has had enough people trying to exploit her."

"You say exploitation, I say teamwork. Unlike our ancestors, I don't hate the entire vampire race, just the bastard that killed me." Celeste paused with a small smile of nostalgia on her lips. "Elijah Mikealson was once the love of my life but it was the love of his family that was my own undoing. That will be your future someday if you don't fight." Celeste features turn serious at her next words. "Do you wish to lay your life down for these people? You can't be blind to what they have done. What they will do to you at some point when you prove to be useless or a liability."

"I lay my life down for those I care about." Bonnie crept forward with her arms slowly rising from her sides towards the witch with her palms facing out. Her lips mumbled a chant and Celeste narrowed her eyes towards the other witch. It appeared as if nothing was happening but a claustrophobic feeling dissipated through Celeste and she clawed at her clothing around her neck to try to release the feeling as her heart started to work overload, the pumping doubled painfully. Celeste eyes widened with rage as she let out a startling scream while her hand stretch out in front of her and back to her body. This action sent one of the large wooden bookcase that lined the walls to come tumbling down on Bonnie. It went faster than her human reflexes could react, knocking her off her feet to send her head smacked against the floor with a audible crack. She rolled her head to the side to clutch her skull and Bonnie already felt the seeping blood that painted her hand red. The action ended the spell that was protruding towards Celeste and she took much needed breathes to slow her heart rate.

"That was a clever spell, one you shouldn't know for someone your age but your still young. Do not mistake for a moment that you are more clever than I."

Celeste sauntered over toward the pile of rubble that scattered around Bonnie, the bookcase laid across her midsection and legs. While crouching down she removed a slender piece of wood that was stuck in Bonnie's leg and grasped her jaw with her hand. Bonnie tried shaking free but most of her energy was spent from attacking vampires downstairs and the pain her human body was taking from the bookcase.

"I have already completed a linking spell on the Mikealson family, all I needed for that was a bit of blood from one sibling and it connects all Originals together. I do however need all Original blood to complete a break in the sire link. I wanted us to stand together, we could have so much potential with you powers and my knowledge."

Commotion at the entrancement caught Celeste attention. The Salvatore's and Elena stood frozen in place, a look of trauma on their faces and they hardly spared a glance at Kol laying lifeless on the floor. Elena was first to spring forward but met the invisible wall that block their entrance to the room.

"I will never help you so just kill me and get it over with." Bonnie sputter as her voice grew weaker and her vision started to blur from her head wound. She could vaguely hear Elena's desperate cries from just feet away.

Celeste only response was a smug smirk as she raised her hand and sent the wood puncturing Bonnie's throat.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So.. That just happened...Any thoughts? Who was Marcel talking too? Don't worry, you guys can guess but I'm not going to tell you (cue evil laugh).**

 **Thanks to everyone that left me a great review last chapter and thanks to anyone that is still reading this out there, I hope I didn't loose too many people during the wait. This chapter isn't one of my longer ones and I know this one took awhile (about 3 weeks) but I didn't want to rush this chapter since we have a lot happening. It took a while for me to balance all the violence with the new info we got. When we return next chapter, we will pick back up with the party.**

 **As always thanks for all the follows/favs/guests/reviews...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back folks and thank you for hanging in and wait for me to upload! I finally broke 100K and over 200 reviews! Whoot Whoot!**

 **We pick back up in the same night of events. Oh by the way... I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL 7X14! Just encase you're wondering and anyone this is planning on watching, please watch TVD live :) Even if you don't care about TVD anymore, we need to show our support and give us good ratings.**

 **Thanks as always to all the newbies that joined us since last chapter/follows/favs/reviews/guests**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where's Klaus?" Caroline's eyes darted around the room as she slung her foot into the chest of another vampire that tried to attack her. At least half of the vampire army were still trying to fight back and the room was clouded with corpses.

"Go towards the opposite set of stairs." Elijah briefly made eye contact with Caroline as he snapped the neck of a new vampire that was trying to attack him. "You find Marcel you will find my brother."

Caroline turned towards the crowd of twenty or so vampires, standing on the tips of her toes to see over the bodies. It was completely ridiculous and unnecessary to have concerns over a thousand year old Hybrid that can't be killed, especially when at least half of the vampire army lay in bloody pieces around the floor. Klaus was gone and Caroline could only guess that he went after Marcel but that did nothing to calm the pit in her stomach. Caroline paused briefly to regain her composure, focusing completely on the minds of the vampires that stood around her. Several of the vampires were newborns so there minds had not been protected and cries of pain broke out as the bones in their limbs started to twist until snapping in half. The broken vampires on the ground cleared a path and her eyes landed on the person she was looking for.

* * *

Klaus had his back turned towards with his hand gripped around the throat of a young vampire while his other hand thrust into the vampires chest cavity. Klaus was about to step forward to grab his next victim when the sound of vampires falling in pain caused him to turn. Heaps of distorted vampires lay on all sides of him. His eyes drifted upwards to find Caroline standing several feet away, a blonde angel of death. The blood of her victims soaked the sleeves of her pure white dress and blood splattered across the front. Her hair was in disarray as the once perfectly smooth curls were running wild with it's own bit of blood staining in streaks. Stunning was the word crossing through his mind. Klaus' inner musings only last a second as Caroline stepped forward with her gaze focused on the helpless vampires at her feet. In perfect unison, each vampire reached out to send their hand flying into their own chest and remove the heart. Klaus' face held a mixture of surprise with pride as the bodies fell at her feet. Caroline locked eyes with Klaus and stepped over a few hearts along the way.

"Well that was impressive." Klaus smirk, placing a hand to her arm and gently pulled her closer. "No injuries?"

Caroline shook her head with a small smile, the sarcastic comment on the tip of her tongue but it quickly contorted to shock at the sudden pain in her chest. Her eyes went widen and her head bent down to see what had penetrated her body. A long pointed wooden stake was protruding inches out of her chest between her spinal cord and her heart. A biting pain was seeping into her bloodstain and it was the familiar sting of werewolf venom. Caroline's wide eyes flash up to Klaus as tears dared to spill out and her legs started to shake under the loss of strength. Her body never touched the ground as Klaus' hybrid speed grabbed her waist to steady her. The stake had entering her body from behind and with one fluid motion Klaus removed the stake. Caroline yelped in pain and removing the stake did nothing to get rid of the sting of the venom in her chest.

Caroline tried to focus her attention away from the venom and back to the Hybrid before her. Klaus' arms were a iron cage around her waist and Caroline welcomed the support. Even thought she felt strong enough to stand on her own feet, her hands went to his shoulders to keep the closeness. There was no time to examine what had just happened as the sounds of wood whipping past their bodies and the recoil of a shotgun filled the room.

"Dammit." Enzo's cursed come from across the room as he now clutched his abdomen and blood started soaking through to his hand. In the distance Klaus caught sight of a group of four men all dressed in black from their boots to their long sleeved shirts. Several of the human men had shotguns drawn, one finger on the trigger and the other ready to cock back the barrel. A few were perched on the balconies above with crossbows shooting arrows at vampires that now scattered from the room. As if a invisible hand went around the remain vampires necks, they fell lifeless to the floor around the room with snapped necks.

All heads turned to the entrance of the door way where a slender, ginger haired women calmly approached the group and the mystery woman's confidence was unsettling. Her pale milky skin and vibrant green eyes could cause any mans heart to flutter. Klaus' eyes narrowed at the sight of the newest witch but couldn't place the location of where he knew her. Just to her side was a hunter but he wore a blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a set of blue jeans. The man didn't even need to carry a weapon, his smirk gave the same level of confidence as the woman's presence but it could mostly be due to the hunters that were wielding shotguns on each side of them. The same shotguns Caroline had seen far too many times. The last gun she had the pleasure of meeting had been filled with the same venom that pumped through her veins or spelled bullets. Either way, she wanted no part of what was in the hunters hands. Caroline blinked her eyes a few times as the sting in her chest was making it's presence know again.

"Genevieve, you should be long dead." Rebekah stared back, awe struck as she stepped closer to the witch as Enzo trailed behind her. "I can only assume you being back from the dead can be no good."

"A pleasure as always, Rebekah. The last time we saw one another was when I had a Influenza rag shoved in my face so I could die. Slowly and painfully." Genevieve spoke calmly but the hate was evident. "I mean you no harm, at least not today."

"That's a nasty little hole you have there." The blonde hair man spoke as the group stopped just a few feet away from the vampires. "Looks like my men need more target practice seeing how that should have went in your heart."

"So I guess you people are sent from my father's group of hunters?" Caroline had not seen hunters in nearly a year so their presence was due.

"Oh come on now Caroline don't tell me you don't remember me? We had a good time together in New York."

"Galen Vaughn." Enzo stepped forward. "How could I forget the face that tortured me. Of course, you were too much of a coward to be in the same room alone with Caroline here. It seems like nothing has changed."

"I didn't come here for an argument. I simply need something of yours and then we will be on our way." Genevieve spoke with grace that only came from centuries past.

"What is that?" Elijah joined his family with Katherine standing at his side.

"Niklaus' blood." Genevieve's voice was flippant as if she was asking for water instead of the Original Hybrid's blood.

"Well if that's all then by all means.. Come and get it." Klaus raised his hands in the air at his sides with a conniving smile. At that moment, Rebekah let out a audible gasp and clutched the center of her chest between her breast. Enzo flashed his arms outward as her legs gave way and Rebekah's head fell limp, golden blonde hair swaying lightly. There was a look of terror mixed with disbelief that colored Enzo's face as he fell to his knees with Rebekah in his arms.

"Bex. Bex wake up." Enzo mumbled helplessly at the sight of Rebekah Mikealson lifeless in his hand and he had never felt so weak in his life. His pain was cut short by the shrieks of his friend next to him.

"Elijah!" Katherine's words could break glass at the sheer volume. Elijah crouched to his knees with his hand drawn to his chest, the same as his sister. His gaze was locked with Katherine's as her hands were cupped on either side of his face. The only aspect that kept him from hitting the ground face first were Katherine's firm embrace and she lowered Elijah's pale body to the ground. Both Original's lay lifeless on the ground with their eyes fix open to the ceiling. Caroline's eye flew to Klaus who had the same wild expression and was clutching his chest but that was all. No loss of color or the inability to stay upright. There was only a phantom pain of what his siblings were enduring now. Siblings. Kol.

"What did you do." Klaus voice was a defining growl through gritted teeth. "Where is Kol?"

"Kol.. Kol.." Vaughn snapped his fingers as if he sudden recalled who he was talking about. "Ah Kol Mikealson. From the looks of your family, he is lying somewhere to riot in his torture and pain. Though I do remember him following along a little brunette human near the stairs..."

"Bonnie." Elena's voice was barely above a whisper when her eyes went to Damon and then Stefan. The Salvatore's and Elena flashed away up the stairs.

"It seems your wolf side works in your favor again, Niklaus." Genevieve confirmed what Klaus was thinking, the witch had linked all the Original's together as one.

"You have ten seconds to say your goodbyes before I rip away each of your intestines one by one." Klaus growled at the small group before him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Genevieve gave a warning with her tone. "My life is bound to this world by Celeste and if you kill me, you kill her as well."

"I fail to see how that is bad thing Sweetheart." Klaus went to take a step forward as Genevieve took a small step back with her hands extended outwards towards him in a surrender stance. It was the first sign of weakness the witch had shown.

"Celeste's life is also bound to at least forty other witches from the French Quarter. Knowing her probably even more." Her gaze went slowly over to Caroline's whose eyes had widen slightly in understanding.

"You think I care about a group of bloody witches when my family lay nearly dead at my feet!" Klaus voice escalated as he stepped forward once more but it was Caroline that stopped him this time. His head lowered slightly to meet her face. She stood at his side with one hand placed firmly to his chest. The angry expression was still cemented on Klaus' face, "Move."

"No." Caroline's voice was firm and showing no sign of backing down. "You know you can't do this. If you kill her and all the witches that are link to her what do you think is going to happen? All forty or more of their families and anyone else that hates a Original vampire will come for you. Even Klaus Mikealson can't fight off forty plus witches."

"Beauty and intelligence. Your father never said you were the complete package Caroline." Vaughn's smile widened as Caroline snapped her head to snarl at him as she spoke.

"And once we unlink those witches, you will be the first to die."

Genevieve had one hand raised to speak a small chant to remove Klaus' blood from his body. The blood involuntarily started flowing from his nose and lips to form a single line to the small glass jar in the witches hand.

"Time is up, Niklaus. We didn't have to make this difficult." Genevieve screwed the lid back on the jar and placed it back inside her pocket. The group slowly backed out of the room. Elena Gilbert's voice screaming above broke the tension as the witches eyes floated to the ceiling "I need all Original blood to break the sire link and as of right now I imagine Kol's blood is about to be collected as well."

"Why do you care if the vampire race is wiped from existence?" Klaus spoke with gritted teeth, wanting nothing more than to rip the heart from her chest and stuff it down her throat. He raked one hand over his nose and lips to remove the remaining blood off his face.

"I don't but there are other people that depend on this broken sire link for survival."

"See you soon Caroline." Vaughn winked and in seconds all vanished. Both their gazes shot around them to see what enemies were left but there were none. All the hunters that were once position on the balconies had vanished along with Vaughn and Genevieve.

* * *

Celeste only response was a smug smirk as she raised her hand and sent the wood puncturing Bonnie's throat. Elena's first response was to freeze, unsure if what she was seeing was actually really. Then the uncontrollable scream left her mouth and it burned her throat. "No..No... No.." Mumbled from her lips as her fists beat time and time again to only be met with the invisible barrier. Bonnie couldn't be dead. They had been through so much together and they were supposed to have decades more. Bonnie was going to die a normal, human dead not have her throat stabbed with a wooden stake. Voices were talking around her but they made no sense. There was a distant sound of Damon yelling to rip someones heart out while the fuzzy voice of Celeste talked about getting Original blood.

"As soon as the hour strikes midnight, the barrier spell will be lifted and you can have your precious witch back. I have the blood I came for."

The words were all meaningless white noise at this point that Elena couldn't focus on. The only thing she saw was Bonnie. Bonnie with a wooden stake still protruding from her neck with blood pooling around her body. The eyes were the worst as they were froze open and fixated on Elena. The fists that beat against nothing started to slow as if someone was draining the life from her body until it came to stop completely. Her open palm lay flat against the barrier as her head lay against it as well. A heavy sob left her lips to try to relieve the pain that clinched Elena's chest but it did no good. Even the tears that streamed down her face did nothing to relieve the pain of the loss at the last remaining connection to her human life.

That was until she heard the one voice that changed her pain into anger. The cause of what her life was to be now.

* * *

"Bonnie." Caroline voice was small and in disbelief. They hadn't seen each other in twenty five years and now she lay in a puddle of her own blood. **"Because of me."** Caroline's thoughts ran away from her before she could stop it. Another person she knew was dead because of her. Her eyes shifted to Elena who was still leaning against the invisible barrier and fixated on Bonnie's bloody body.

" 'Lena.." Caroline's voice was just above a whisper and a minute tone of nostalgia lingered in the nickname she hadn't used in years. Elena's hand on the invisible barrier curled into a fist and that was the last thing in Caroline's sights before she was sent backwards over the balcony railing. The marble flooring stung against her back that was left bare by her tattered dress and she slid a few feet across the floor. In seconds Elena sat straddling her with both hands pressed to her shoulders.

"You did this to her! Everyone was fine and alive until you showed back up. YOU killed her!"

The anger she emanated would have worried Caroline if it weren't for the fact that Elena could be easily overpowered not only by strength but by her mental abilities alone. No, Caroline lay on the floor with her former friends knees clinching her hips in place as the nails in her shoulder drew blood. Caroline didn't even flinching or attempting to remove her from her assault because all she could think was **"Because of me."** Her arms were extended outwards flat against the floor like limp noodles and her gaze stayed wide as they never left Elena's furious ones. Black spider veins were starting to appear at the corners of her former best friends eyes and the fangs that sliced through the gums looked as if they were positioned to rip open Caroline's throat. **"I deserve it."**

An eye blink later Elena was gone and the only view Caroline saw from her slacked position on the floor was the balcony. The view of Damon Salvatore, of all people, scolding her with his arms crossed and he had not moved from his position to stop Elena's assault. Caroline's eyes shifted back to the floor where Stefan was behind Elena with both of her arms pinned to her back, thrashing in his grip and within a second it was gone to stare back at the polish white ceiling.

"Look at me Caroline." Elena's cold voice cut through the building tension in the air. Caroline sat up slowly but her back was still hunched slightly in defeat and her head shifted up to meet Elena's view. She could feel the stares of the others around the room, Klaus was in her vision to the side who was standing next to Rebekah's pale body. "How many more people need to die around you?"

"Elena stop it.." Stefan's words were meaningless.

"No Stefan." Elena stopped her thrashing but still had her arms pinned behind her back, her death stare was locked with Caroline's. "All I have heard since Caroline turned was what I have done to ruin her life but no one seems to point out all the hypocrisy."

Elena pointed her sights towards Katherine who crouched next to Elijah and a snarl instantly went to her lips. If it weren't for a unconscious Original, Elena would be missing a heart.

"Katherine is the one that started all of this for you. She was the one that turned you for no other reason than just being her usually malicious self and your best friends with her? Caroline ... You can't even look me in the eye and I have done virtually nothing to you."

"Well let's all say a prayer for Saint Elena." Katherine's voice oozed sarcasm.

"Shut up Katherine." Caroline's voice was shaky but still strong enough to get her message across as her gaze stayed on Elena's face.

"If we want to keep pointing fingers then I will point one at you. You killed me with your bare hands Caroline and you forced me into a life that I never wanted. A life that none of us wanted but because you were miserable, I had to be just as miserable. I didn't kill Liz or send Bill Forbes to attack you but the blame still shifted to me. I made my peace with being a vampire after years of self hate because I always knew somewhere deep down, you didn't really hate me or blame me for what happened. I was stupid enough to think that you still cared enough that one day we could be friends again."

Elena's arms went limp and Stefan's hands slowly dropped her arms free to her sides. The anger was subsiding and was being replaced with the grief of all that was lost.

"What good can your friendship be. Matt died because some hunters that were after you wanted to send a message. Matt had a wife who wanted children and that can never happen now. J-Jeremy..." Elena's voice cracked a the mention of her brother and her legs gave out as she went to her knees. Tears spilled from her eyes and her hands ringed in her hair. "My brother is dead Caroline. The only family I had left was killed to get back at you. I couldn't handle the fact that he was gone and flipped my humanity off for months. All those kills I made could be seen as your fault."

Damon had flashed over the balcony to send comfort to his girlfriend with a gently arm around her shoulders.

"Do you know the worst part about not being friends with you?" Caroline's shook her head from side to side and Elena's gaze momentarily went to Klaus before returning. "It's having to see you with him. Anything horrible that happened to us in Mystic Falls, almost all of it can be traced back to your new boyfriend. He kill Jenna... You remember Jenna don't you? The women that raised me after my parents died and the one that you said was like a big sister you never had? I would be dead decades ago if it wasn't for Elijah because I was killed in his Hybrid sacrifice. Klaus drowned Carol Lockwood , who was another innocent, just to get even with Tyler. Bonnie lost her mother and now she..."

A sob left Elena as her head fell in her hands and she let out all her feelings. The words stopped dead in her throat. Saying the words was like confirming that they were true and she desperately wished they were not. Bonnie and Elena had stuck together and survived decades at each others side. Elena wasn't ready to let go.

* * *

Caroline sat watching Elena breakdown just feet away from her in Damon's embrace, the words replaying over and over in her mind. Caroline had thought the same words about herself over the years but had never had them vocalized to her before. The words were knifes cutting out her heart bit by bit until there was nothing left. Caroline's gaze went around the room to meet her friends gaze who were in there own self shock at the tongue lashing they had just heard. Once her eyes stopped on Klaus, she was met with a stone exterior but his own pair of eyes could speak volumes to Caroline. They didn't linger long as Caroline bowed her head to her lap and looked at her hands that lay flat to her lap. The hands that were once again painted red at the lives that she took once again. The sting of tears filled her eyes and her vision was blurred. Caroline welcomed the sting of the venom that burned her chest and her back from the hunters stake.

Without saying a word, Caroline flashed away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Marcel.. Marcel.. Where art thou Marcel.**

 **I have been wait for months to write that confrontation between Caroline and Elena. It was about time for Elena to get some issues off her chest and I am sure most of you thought I was an Elena hater but I'm not. I just kinda gave up on her character after S4-ish. Good news, I have already started writing the next chapter and I think you will like how it turns out. NO SPOILERS!**

 **If you have not vote yet, I have a poll going on in my profile for what my next Klaroline FF will be after this one. I also added a new story since last I mentioned it too.** **Let me know what you think or if you have questions all send em my way. You can also ask me via my tumblr/twitter accounts (see profile). Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back! Note at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A few days ago**

Genevieve sprang forward gasping at the newly found breath in her lungs and clasped her throat. She looked down to see that she was naked and laying on a dirty floor and absolutely no idea how she was breathing. A women was at her side with a blanket, draping it around Genevieve's bare body and she shook from the cold.

"Why am I alive? Who are you?" Genevieve's wide eyes set on Celeste.

"My name is Celeste and you have been resurrected for the greater good of the witches of New Orleans. The Mikealson family has returned after decades of being absent and this can mean no good for our sisters. This can mean no good for any residence of the French Quarter. " Genevieve expression grew furious at mention of the Original vampire family. "I see you remember them."

Genevieve spoke with gritted teeth and clutched the wool blanket to her chest. "Rebekah Mikealson shoved a bloodied rag covered in the Influenza disease down my throat. I didn't even receive the courteous of a swift death after I was used for my gifts and I suffered weeks because of the selfishness of that family. But I don't understand why me of all witches to be resurrected?"

"I have been contacting the ancestors of New Orleans and they know of my plans to extract the Mikealson's from this city. The witches of our home have been stripped of their magic and I will stop at nothing to get our power back. I will remove any vampires that stand in my way. That includes the self proclaimed King of the Quarter Marcel Gerard."

"Marcel Gerard lives?"

"Yes but he is a insignificant pawn in my plans. He will be extinguish soon enough, most likely at the hands of a Mikealson. But you are back to the living to service as a talisman of sorts for the ancestors powers. You are allowed access to their magic and I will bind my life to yours so I too will have access to that magic."

"Why are you not given the powers from the ancestors?" This was becoming increasingly suspicious to Genevieve.

Celeste frowned but answered honestly, "The ancestors wanted someone they could trust and needed a strong witch, such as yourself, to handle the magnitude of their powers and you can channel as much power as your human body can handle. I have been known as a witch that dabbles in dark magic from time to time but the ancestors agree with my mission to help the witches."

"And the ancestor's know of your plans to access the magic through me?" Celeste only answer was a dry shrug and that did nothing to ease Genevieve worries. There as much more to this plan that she wasn't telling but what could be done. All that could be done for now was to follow along what Celeste had planned. "OK. What is the plan."

* * *

 **Earlier the evening of Marcel's party**

Genevieve was happy to be alive but Celeste's explanation of her plans were a grey area at best. There was more information that needed to be revealed, Genevieve could feel it, but for now this was enough. The land of the living was a wonderful place to be and it was certainly better than being force in solitude in the witches purgatory. Genevieve ran her fingers along the aging white molding of the walls in the deceased Governor's mansion. Genevieve had watched from a far distance as all the Mikealson's and their guests left for Marcel's gathering. She had watched as Klaus left with a stunning blonde girl and it was assumed to be Caroline that Celeste had informed her of. Genevieve almost felt pity for the girl because she too had fell for the allure of Niklaus Mikealson, as had Celeste for Elijah Mikealson and Marcel for Rebekah Mikealson. The entire family was a wasteland no matter what sibling you were connected to.

Genevieve made her way upstairs of the Mikealson's current home and stopped at end of hallway were she found a study with sketches scattered around the room. Thin creamy fingers shifted through random pictures of landscapes and unknown humans until her eyes fell upon a familiar face. It was a sketch of the blonde vampire that Genevieve saw Niklaus leave the house with earlier. There wasn't anything extraordinary to her about the sketch, just Caroline with her head laying against a pillow with her eyes closed, but the girls face held a peacefulness in the small smile on her face. It appears that this girl was more important to the Hybrid than either witch had originally imagined.

Discarding the drawling back on the table, Genevieve made her way over to a bar off to the side and poured liquor into shallow glass but didn't drink. A wooden pencil was snapped in half and dropped into the liquid as Genevieve held her hand over the glass. The pencil swirled in the glass and stopped immediately towards the fireplace just to the right from where she stood. Finding the white oak stake was her goal and the obvious place to start was among Klaus' personal items and a few previous rooms had already been scavenged with no luck. Clearly Klaus was the most paranoid Mikealson and one could only assume he had the most enemies that would want to use it against him. The rumors of the indestructible white oak were that it held magical properties that preserved it from being burnt once used on a Original. That source of magic could be used to lead her way towards it's location and it appeared to be working. Genevieve stepped towards the fireplace and ran her hands along the edges until she felt a hidden knob underneath the ledge that was kept out of sight. Instantly after pushing the button, the wall of the fireplace rolled away and Genevieve crouched down to see what was revealed. Her eyes light up like a child when she saw a white stake with silver metal melted across the top and dripped down the length of it like candle wax. Genevieve grasped the stake in her hand and a wicked smirk stretched across her face.

* * *

Klaus stood staring at the blank spot that Caroline once sat in and then back to the lifeless bodies of his siblings. It was a rare occurrence but for once Klaus actually has something else to care bout other than his family. Caroline needed someone but Klaus couldn't abandon his family, certainly not knowing what had cause them to fall. His gaze went upward as he felt the stare of his former Ripper friend staring back at this discomfort.

"I'll go find her Klaus. You stay with your family." Stefan went to step forward but Klaus grasped his arm with his full Hybrid strength.

"The stake that hit her was steeped in werewolf venom and it was near her heart so the venom will be pumping faster through her blood stream. Caroline won't be in her right mind so proceed with cation." Klaus released Stefan's arm but closed the remaining distance as he spoke. "If anything happens to her, I will kill you."

Stefan stared back at the gaze of the Hybrid, his jaw clinching as the seriousness of Klaus' tone sank in. He gave one nod of his head and turned to leave the compound in search of Caroline.

"It would appear that you and your siblings are now linked to one another." Enzo had placed Rebekah to the ground gently and stood at Klaus' height. "Whatever they did to Kol effected you all."

"Well it's a good thing your here to state the obvious." Damon walked over to stand by the men. "Your brother is laying upstairs with a bloody hole in his chest. We got there after Kol was already down but the witch shoved something in his chest to keep him down."

"It can't be one of my daggers since their eyes are open. We need that spell lifted from the room." Klaus clinched his hands. "Wake Kol, wake them all."

"Just before the witch did her vanishing act out the window, she said the spell will be lifted once it's midnight and that's only minutes away by now." Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sure you'd like to know that the witch took his blood as well."

Without responding, Klaus made his way upstairs to the study that held his immobilized brother and the dead witch. The clock on the far wall of the study read just a minute before midnight and he placed his hand on one side of the expansive entrance. It wasn't the first time he has seen his brother lay lifeless and grey but it made him furious to see that someone other than himself did this to his family. When Klaus' daggered his own siblings it was for their own safety, not out of cruelty. Blood stained his shirt but there was no stake protruding out from his chest and no sign of what put him down. His eyes floated back to the clock to see it was past time and Klaus placed one hand to the invisible barrier as it sail right past.

With full Hybrid speed, he flashed to Kol's side and placed a hand to his chest, only feeling a bump a few inches long. Klaus tore the dress shirt open to see a long red incision mark along his chest. His fingers felt along the red line and Klaus plunged his hand into his brothers chest. A long thin object was positioned inches from his heart and with one rip removed the object. Klaus opened his bloodied hand to see a long white boned shaped dagger that pointed at one end and the object was unfamiliar to even Klaus. A groan left Kol who was just starting to come awake from his unconsciousness and he flashed upright with full vampire features exposed to met his brother face to face.

"Where is that bloody witch. Please tell me she is not longer with a heart." Kol demanded but pause once his senses picked up on the blood that was spilled next to him and his eyes grew at the sight of the dead witch. "I tried to stop the witch from coming up here but she wouldn't listen. I protected her this evening but her death was not my fault."

"Stating your case already? Guilt doesn't suit you." Klaus stood as he extended a hand to help Kol from the floor and walked to exit the study towards the stairs.

"I don't deserve to have a dagger shoved through my heart for performing what was asked of me, Nik."

Klaus paused briefly, at the bottom of the stairs to turn towards Kol,

"For once the punishment that's handed out will not be from myself but by Caroline. Although her and the witch were not on the best of terms, she entrusted you with her safety. Whatever punishment that comes forward will be her choice."

Klaus let his eye fall briefly over Kol's heart and a smirk left his lips just before continuing down the stairs. There wouldn't be any punishment, he knew Caroline better than that, but it never did any harm to let Kol ponder his existence for a bit. Both Rebekah and Elijah were awake and lifting themselves off the floor. Elijah was running a wary hand through his hair with the older Doppelganger at his side and the embrace he held her in made Klaus' eyes roll. All three siblings were still feeling weak from the dagger but being a Original certainly sped up the recovery. Before they made it any closer, a blonde flash went past him and knocked Kol off his feet. Rebekah stood over him with fury in her eyes and Kol could only muster annoyance at his baby sisters antics.

"Good to see things are back to normal already. I'm fine sister, thank you for your concerns. Your worry consumes my dead heart." Kol stood to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Your stupidity could have killed all of us and the entire vampire race along with us." Rebekah let her spider veins tickle at the corner of her eyes. "How on earth did you let one witch take you down and all of us since apparently we are all linked together?"

"Celeste wasn't exactly wave a white oak stake in my face and I lunged towards her, the dagger piercing my chest in the process. It seems once the dagger penetrates your skin, there is no stopping it." Kol snarled back at this sister.

"You have seen this dagger before?" Elijah joined Rebekah and place a hand lightly on her shoulder to ease her anger. "What exactly is it?"

"It has been centuries but I have seen variations of this particular dark object. It's a dagger that is filled with the power of the crazed witches that sacrificed themselves to make this weapon." Kol touched his chest were the dagger once lay buried. "The participants don't necessary have to be willing, they just need to have their blood spilled on the weapon to release their power. Something dramatic like slitting their throat or puncturing the heart. Witches love dramatics."

"So the witches that Genevieve talked about, they are already dead?" Rebekah ask as the wheels started turning in her head.

"Not necessarily. This object could be centuries old and passed along through a coven of witches. Any witch that doesn't fear dark magic can create one and as long as the dagger stays intact, so do the soles of those witches.

Klaus growled at the new information and once again there was a weapon out in the world that could take him or his family down. A thought flashed in Klaus' mind and his eyes drift towards the balcony that as now empty and once occupied by Marcel. He clinched his fists together and stalked towards the entrance. The Original family _IS_ the most feared family that walks this earth and it was time that all remembered it.

"Where do you think your going? Your pretty little blonde can wait." Kol raised his arms and let them fall down to his sides.

"I'm going to pay another dear friend a visit." Klaus spoke without stopping.

* * *

Marcel flashed up and down alleys while dodging stray pedestrians on the streets. Alone. There was no vampire army or trusted day walkers left to stand with Marcel against the Mikealson's. Every last one of them had been killed and the few that fled were not of any use to him. If those damn hunters had come sooner then this would have been a very different outcome. Looking back now, even when the hunters had showed up they did very little real damage to the Mikealson's themselves. Marcel was to help aid in killing the Original family and in exchange, New Orleans would be a hunter free zone on their "kill all vampires" tour. As long as the killing stayed to a bare minimal and the vampire population didn't out number the humans, New Orleans was supposed to stay a vampire safe zone.

There was something more going on with the witches and hunters than Marcel was aware of and he smelled a set up in the air. This new witch, Genevieve, had appeared at the compound just as the hunters had and was apparently working with Davina. Yet another aspect of their plan that she carelessly left out and using the word _their_ was being generous. Once Genevieve entered with the hunters and the Mikealson's were distracted, Marcel slipped away with ease. Marcel was no coward but he knew when he had to retreat and staying behind was a death sentence. Even though, as soon as the Original's realized he was gone, they would hunt him down for his grievances. His first and most important stop had been to see Davina but her only living quarters since the church was burnt down was the cemetery and Marcel had never been allowed access. That should have been his red flag months ago but this young witch had befriended him and was nearly family to Marcel.

Marcel stopped running long enough to enter an older building that was converted into a apartment and opened a steel door to ascend the stairs. It was a place just outside the city that his fallen friend, Thierry, had lived in before he was needlessly killed by the new vampires in town. Marcel reached Thierry's door and twisted the lock with full vampire strength. The door was pushed closed behind him but still slightly ajar from the broken lock and the only light that entered the room was from a massive window that stretched the length of the apartment. Removing his tuxedo jacket, Marcel walked over to the bar near the window and tossed the jacket over a empty stool. A heavy sigh left his chest as he lifted the Bourbon bottle to pour himself the biggest drink of the night.

There were only two options Marcel had at the moment: stay and fight or run from the city he called home for centuries. With no vampire army to support him it was a impossible to try to fight one Mikealson let alone all four. It was becoming quite clear that the hunters and witches were trying to squeeze Marcel out of the city and run the city for themselves. Perhaps the safe haven they want was for witches or hunters rather than vampires. All of Marcel's options of survival were starting to slip away one by one.

His inner monologue was disturbed by a light creak of the front door and Marcel whipped around to find Klaus Mikealson standing in the exit. The blood that covered his chest, face and hands glimmered in the dim lighting. His face was half shrouded in shadows but enough was revealed to see the fury in his eyes beneath his controlled face. Klaus took long controlled steps towards Marcel and he shift his stance as his sire watched his movements.

"I shouldn't be surprised you found me but I didn't expect it to be tonight." Marcel lifted his chin high to cover the worries that filled his mind.

"You ran off so quickly Marcel my family never had the chance to thank you properly. It's been quite the entertaining evening." Klaus held his stare at his former son.

"If you are here to kill me then let's get on with it." Marcel downed the glass of alcohol and closed the last remaining foot to stand up to Klaus. He might have ran from the party this evening but this was the end so Marcel would go out with whatever dignity he had left.

"You know" Klaus lifted on bloodied finger to Marcel's chest, "I have been contemplating all the tortures I could inflict upon you. Penetrated you with vervain soaked knives... Let the sting of my venom flow through your veins until you have reached delirium. Perhaps I would heal you with enough of my blood to restart the torture process." Klaus raised a hand to clutch Marcel's neck firmly. "It is the least I could offer since you sent Mikeal to kill me. Plus lets not forget the attacks upon Caroline that can not be forgiven."

"Don't forget to thank Rebekah for her part..."

Marcel's words were cut short by Klaus' hand being shoved through his chest and firmly grasping his heart. Gasps left his lips while the taste of his own blood started to form on his tongue and spill past his teeth.

"After all these centuries apart, you still have not forgotten anything I have taught you. You were once considered family and you seem to have the uncanny ability to slip away from me twice now. I will make this a swift and permanent death." Klaus tightened his grip around Marcel's heart.

"All I ever wanted was to step outside of your shadow for once and not just be the Mikealson family ward." Marcel spoke through gritted teeth. "But you had to control everything and every person in your life so perfectly. You manipulate and twist those in your life to get what you want out of them." Marcel's eyes shift back and forth between Klaus' "But she's different... Caroline. I never thought I would see the day that Niklaus Mikealson loved someone more than his family... Or himself. I pity her."

With one tug Klaus removed Marcel's heart and watched the shock flash through his eyes just before all emotion slipped away. After several minutes the ash grey color had completely covered Marcel's complexion and the black veins appeared. Klaus released the grip on Marcel's neck and his lifeless body fell to the ground, as did his heart. After a last heavy sigh Klaus stepped away from the dead body with part victory and part remorse in his heart.

* * *

Damon was two centuries old and had seen more dead bodies than most vampires still in existence today. It was always the same process with humans once they died and a human body was incapable of changing the process any differently. Human body temperature starts to decrease as the warmth from the blood is gone and the color starts to drain from the skin. The skin turns pale white or ashen just before the body turns into rigamortis, a tightening of the muscles to form a hard rigid frame but in this case there was no hard, rigid frame or change of color.

Damon stood across the threshold as he watched Elena say her finally good byes to Bonnie as her body still lay on the floor of the study. Bonnie's arm lay loosely in Elena's lap as she stroked her hand and muttered her goodbyes. Damon crossed his arms and kept his incredulous stare at the two on the floor. One other vital piece of the human death process was also missing from this equation. Smell. Even after a few hours a vampire's extra senses could pick up the smell of a decomposing body much sooner than the average human. Elena was a vampire just inches away from Bonnie and never gave a hint that she smell any form of decay. He gave a exaggerated puff before turning around but a sudden gasp of breathe cut through the room. Bonnie's once lifeless body sprang forward from the floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **A big thank you for returning this chapter, even after the horror that was last chapters ending. I expect the backlash but you guys still gave me good feedback on what I need to make sure I explain in more details for later chapters. There will be a discussion between the two girls about what was said just not right away.**

 **My inspiration for that scene came from Elena's pre/post humanity days. Caroline basically had to beg for an "I'm sorry" and Elena never gave one. For me, that was a big hit to their relationship and I wanted to incorporate that into the story.**

 **Thanks to all the new followers I gained and my long standing reviewers that have been with me from the beginning. It was nice to see some old faces pop back up again. :) Next chapter we get to see Caroline again and we see soon the Hybrid's coming together.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

* * *

The hours ticked by and Stefan still couldn't find her. The French Quarter streets were thinning which was good since there was a rabid Caroline Forbes on the loose but it didn't ease the search. New Orleans was not a small city and Stefan's heightened senses as a vampire proved to be no good here. Vampire senses were nothing compared to a wolf's sense of smell. If Caroline was in the area Stefan couldn't sense her. Blame it on the decades they spent apart but he just wasn't as familiar with Caroline as he used to be. As he wished he was right now.

Venom poisoning was unbearable for a vampire to go through and it was worse than ingesting pure vervain. The venom pumping in your veins were like shards of glass, cutting each vessel and the fever boiled any brain cells you had. But the delusions were probably among the worst of the symptoms, altering your brain to see any images. It brought forward images that were buried in a vampire's mind and typically images suppressed for a reason. Stefan only experienced this pain once and it was more than enough to last an eternity. Caroline couldn't die from the venom but Stefan needed to get her back to Klaus for the cure. She had enough suffering over the decades and what pain she was feeling right now was certainly eating her up inside. If Stefan was in Caroline's position, he would be feeling the same guilty from Bonnie's death and with the venom flowing in her veins, there was no telling what images she was seeing right now.

Stefan paused in the middle of a concrete courtyard with a large fountain in the center and sat to catch his barrings, running a hand over his tired eyes. It's already been a few hours and Klaus' latest threat still lingered in the back of Stefan's mind. Decades ago Stefan had managed to dodge the Hybrid's threats but if Caroline didn't come back in one perfect blonde piece there was no doubt that Klaus would make sure Stefan didn't either.

A vampire with a bite needed blooded to keep the venom tolerable but this was Caroline. That meant no body trail of helpless victims he could follow. After several minutes of pondering his next move, Stefan stood from the fountain and was about to head in the opposite direction he came from when he froze in place. A faint hint of blood lingered in his nostrils and his direction changed immediately to follow.

* * *

Caroline could hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears and it was like nails on a chalkboard for her brain. Every thump meant the venom was pumping in and out of her heart. This wasn't the first or twentieth time Caroline felt the sting of venom but it didn't lessen the burn. Over the years she developed ways to control the effects by slowly removing the venom from her system and keeping a steady stream of human blood pumping in her veins. Plus let's not forget booze is always good in these types of situations. She should be on her way back home to start her usually regiment but not tonight. Being a vampire you had to keep a low profile and Caroline walking around downtown New Orleans in a white ball dress with blood spattered all over was not low profile.

Caroline paused next to a trash bin so she could rip the bloodied sleeves from both her arms and toss them away. Her eyes drifted down towards her feet were blood covered most of the bottom half of the white dress. With vampire speed, Caroline tore apart her dress so that it went from being a floor length to a short cocktail dress in seconds. The only thing that would make her look out of place would be her red stained hands and the gaping hole in her chest. The black spider veins that snaked it's way up her neck and chest were not so subtle either but anyone that got close enough could be compelled away.

Caroline would get back to the old Governor's manor eventually but she wanted to use the venom as a distraction for the pain of loosing Bonnie. After all these decades the bodies still seem to keep piling up around Caroline with no end in sight. It was just a few days ago that she was telling Rebekah about how she wanted to keep the remaining people in her life safe and now another one was dead. The logical, intelligent part of her brain told her that none of this was her fault and that Celeste was behind Bonnie's death but at this point it didn't matter. The guilt blocked any logic Caroline could form and the delirium took over everything else.

In the corner of her eye there was a brief flash of a slim brunette girl and Caroline's head flash upwards. She knew it was the venom taking effect but it was none the less shocking to see her dead best friend soaked in her own blood from the neck down. Bonnie's face was hard as stone and she spoke no words but the disapproving shake of her head was all that was needed. Caroline clinched her eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them wide to see Bonnie had vanished. Caroline balled her fist and let the veins under her eyes break free for just a moment before leaving.

"Blood. I need blood." Caroline was being incredibly stupid to let herself wonder aimlessly through the streets were any stray human could be her next victim. She needed to get back to safe quarters to ride out the pain like she always had until it left her system. Usually she didn't start seeing images until the third or fourth day but the hunters were deliberately trying to torture her more with shooting her so close to the heart. The closer the wound was to major arteries, the faster the venom pumped in her bloodstream. Caroline's senses picked up on laughter and there were two young men walking on the opposite side of the street. She flashed over and stopped just a foot before them, startling them in the process.

"I need you to come with me." Caroline let the compulsion wash over the humans and lead them over to a secluded alley a few feet away. Both her hands were on each humans chest as her fangs sliced through her gums and fingernails dug into their skin to keep them from running. Caroline usually compelled humans to not be afraid but with razor blades cutting her veins open and her visions slowly slipping away, it wasn't her top priority. Blood was like silk flowing past her lips as her fangs went into the first humans throat. The heartbeat slowed by the second and just before it stopped completely Caroline released her hold so the human could fall to the ground. Even with the next humans blood it still wasn't enough but it was keeping her cravings in check.

"You always did have great restraint." A soothing voice behind Caroline made her body freeze and the hand that gripped the human dug deeper into his skin. "Even when you were a child and we gave you Barbie dolls to play with. Most children would have their toys destroyed within a week but not you. You would have them perfectly dressed without a hair out of place at every tea party."

Caroline dropped the human and whipped around to stare the man whose neck she snapped twenty five years ago outside the Salvatore crypt. This wasn't real, she knew that and the logic in her mind was screaming this was a delusion but it was still disturbing to say the least. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed them with red stained fingers.

"You would have made a perfect hunter with your natural abilities and survival instincts." The delusion of Bill Forbes inched closer as Caroline's gaze slowly met his. "That was long ago before you turned into the creature that stands before me."

Caroline chuckled as she shook her head, "This isn't real. Even if it were, you are going to need to do a lot better than the old blood sucking monster routine." Caroline leaned down to heal and compel the nearly dead humans. A warm hand grasped her arm and it felt too real for her subconsciousness to conjure up. As Caroline opened her mouth to speak, her stomach lurched and spit blood on the ground. The human blood she drank was not working to counteract the poison in her veins and she needed to start removing the venom before she completely lost her mind.

Sweaty hands pushed against wet grass as she spat the last remaining blood from her tongue and ran the back of her hand across her mouth. Her surroundings had changed without her knowledge to a dark cemetery and a lingering stench of blood filling her senses. Bill Forbes stood with his hands grasping tightly on each one of her forearms and Caroline's head twisted to see the old Salvatore crypt. This scenario has played for Caroline multiple times over each werewolf bite and it was probably part of her subconscious that kept pushing this memory due to unresolved parent killing issues.

"We're not doing this tonight."

* * *

Stefan stood at the mouth of a secluded alley watching Caroline drop the first human body to the ground and sighed when he still heard the heartbeat. He should have know that even when Caroline Forbes was half delirious she was still a better vampire than most alive.

"I looked all over the city for you." Stefan stepped forward and noticed her muscles tense at this voice. "I should have know you wouldn't make it easy for me and leave a trail of bodies behind. We still need to head back though and get Klaus' blood in your system. End your suffering."

Caroline faced Stefan with a wide set of eyes that were glued to his face and it quickly became apparent that they were not seeing the same things. The hysterical chuckle she let out and the rambles about monsters indicated that Stefan was defiantly wearing someone else's face right now. Stefan bent down slowly as if she was a cornered animal and gently grasped her arm. Caroline was getting worse and couldn't even keep blood now. His hands slid down to cup her forearms, bringing her standing to her feet and gave her kind reassurance that he was only her to help.

"We're not doing this tonight." Caroline curled her lip and let the spider veins dance across her cheeks in anger. Fingernails dig into his skin like daggers and Stefan gritted his teeth, restraining himself from fighting back. The pain Caroline inflicted wasn't meant for him but for whatever face he was wearing and a sudden onslaught of new pain hit his chest. His lungs were begging for air as the burning crept into his throat, gasped for air. "I killed you and you are going to stay that way."

"Caroline... Please..." Stefan's words were strained as he struggled to stay standing and Caroline's grip tightened around his arms, tearing holes in his bloodied tuxedo. "Listen to my voice! It's not real!"

Stefan stared back into the eyes of his lost best friend and knew he had to snap her out of the delusion. Caroline would forgive him later for this or snap his neck he wasn't sure which. Using the element of surprise, Stefan flashed his elbow upwards to connect with with Caroline's nose. The grip on his arms slacken and she fell back a step to grasp her nose that was now bleeding, looking down at her hand. Stefan wasted no time pushing her against the wall, palms laying flat against her shoulders.

"Look at me Caroline!" Recognition flashed across Caroline's face and her mouth dropped open in shock that it was really Stefan. "I need you to come with me."

"What did I do now." Caroline slid down the wall to land on her backside. "I could have kill you... I was going to kill you because you looked like my father Stefan."

"It doesn't matter. Klaus should be at the mansion so he can fix this for you. He stayed back to help his siblings but I promised I would get you back to him."

"I don't need his blood since venom won't kill me." Caroline exhaled and looked down at her hands. "I just need to make the pain bearable."

"Do you really think Klaus' is going to let you suffer when all you have to do is drink his blood. All vampire's, including myself, have to beg for the privilege to drink his blood. Why would you.." Stefan paused and scrunched his eyebrows together. "You want to suffer."

"Don't I deserve it?" Caroline challenged. "Bonnie died thinking she had to protect me and let's not forget the countless others.."

"Don't." Stefan cut her off before she went into a full Caroline Forbes rant. "Elena was completely out of line in saying those things to you. After all these years, Elena doesn't know how to accept responsibility for her actions. You didn't cause those events in her life to happen, Elena's mistakes are hers alone. She's had Damon and me around for too long and she hasn't had to survive in the same way that you have. Elena leads a very different life than you do and she has been fortunate enough to lead a quite vampire existence since we left Mystic Falls. " Stefan paused briefly to let his words sink in. "Bonnie loved you and died loving you. You know better than anyone that no one can change Bonnie's mind once it's set to something and she went to that party determined to protect the people she loved. Also... Matt and Jeremy were vampire hunters Caroline."

"What? No they weren't." Caroline shook her head in disbelief. "I would have known about it."

"Matt told us he kept it from you because you were so adamant about wanting him to get away from Mystic Falls and live a normal life. Jeremy had the same hunter gene you carried and once it was triggered there was no going back to a normal life. After living in Mystic Falls I don't think anyone could ever live a normal life."

"Well my mind is blown." Caroline flopped her hands into her lap as her mind felt dizzy once more. "So they were happy hunting vampires?"

"From what Matt and Jeremy told us they didn't feel helpless anymore. Living as a human among vampires can do that to you." Stefan knelt down so his sight was level with hers. "There lives were already in danger by them just being hunters so you being in their lives had nothing to do with it. You didn't kill Bonnie or Matt or Jeremy." Stefan's determination in his voice made Caroline lift her head once more.

"I know I didn't but.." Caroline averted her eyes to the side, "It just hurts to think about everything I've lost and everything I will lose again. I mean, we're still done done with the craziness her in New Orleans."

"When I was a Ripper that was me giving up because I thought there was no hope for me. That nothing could make me happy or want to feel again."

"Stefan I'm not shutting my emotions off. I would never do that." Even after the death of what little family she had, it was a point of pride that Caroline kept her emotions intact.

"But your giving up and that isn't you." Stefan sighed and sat on the dirty ground across from her. "You have been through more pain and torture than any other vampire I have ever met and this is coming from the guy that used to rip human heads off just for fun."

Caroline huffed and placed her face in her hands. The venom was starting to make it's reappearance and her visions was blurring at the edges. Stefan placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"I'll be here to help you through it. We'll kill witches, hunters and anyone else that will show up. When you left Mystic Falls twenty five years ago I should have left with you or tried harder to find you. I have been a horrible friend to you and its time I start making up for it. We used to be best friends and I want to earn that title back. Katherine Pierce better watch her back."

Caroline exhaled loudly while ringing her fingers through her blood crusted hair. This wasn't her. Caroline Forbes didn't throw pity parties in dirty alleys. No, Caroline kept pushing forward no matter what life tossed her way. She survived being hunted down by her father so whatever came next Caroline could handle. They would bury Bonnie and say their goodbyes before they got back to the task at hand. Celeste, hunters, and that new red headed wench that showed up tonight would all be dead. Given the determination in Klaus' eyes at the party, Marcel was most likely dead already.

"I have to find Klaus." The neediness in Caroline's voice wasn't lost on Stefan as she watched him smile. "Shut Up."

"Seems like I need to get the Queen back to her King." Stefan stood to help Caroline, lowering one hand as the other went behind his back in a old fashion gesture. "Before said King removes my head."

Caroline let out a small smile, "Thank you."

* * *

A black car pulled up to the old Governor's mansion and a furious Katherine stepped outside, slamming the car door behind her. Brunette curls bounced with every fierce step against the gravel and her black tattered dress clung to her body. Once the excitement calmed down at the regained Mikealson compound, Katherine and a few others split up to find her friend. Word was received from Stefan that she was unharmed, mostly, and that he was bringing her back to the Mikealson's current home for the night until the compound was extinguish of all threats. But there was one small deed that Katherine needed to accomplish before she returned back to her own New Orleans home. A task she had been waiting the past few decades since Katherine learned of her existence. A task she had been waiting for since the cure was shoved down her own throat and nearly died. Rip the beating heart from Elena Gilbert's chest.

Katherine only paused briefly to find the voices she wanted were sitting in a distant room discussing the events of the party and various other conversations. Her hand slammed against the aging wooden door and it rattled the frame as it banged against the wall. Heels clicked on the hardwood floors as she taunted her shadow self,

"Elena Gilbert, I know your here so don't make me coming looking for you." Katherine heard a faint male voice saying _stay here_ just before Damon Salvatore appeared. A smirk left her lips to match the snarl on his. "Don't be stupid Damon and hand her over. No need to get yourself kill too."

The confident smirk formed on Damon's lips, "If Elena can manage to shove the cure down your throat and nearly kill you, I'm sure I can rip your heart out."

Damon flashed forward to send Katherine flying backwards against a set of closed double doors into the nearby living room. She recovered quickly, grabbing a nearby wooden coat rack and the wood broke easily over her knees to form a jagged stake.

"I might not be my full six hundred years of strength, but I can still kill you without chipping a nail." The makeshift stake sliced through Damon's rib cage and she snapped his neck before a groin could fall from his lips. A surge of pain hit Katherine as she was hit with a closed fist but it didn't do much but make her stumble back a step.

"Hmm just who I was looking for."

Katherine flashed over to grasp her by the throat and pull Elena's back flush against hers. Katherine slammed her fist into Elena's back causing her legs to give out and the crack of her spine echoed off the walls.

"If you snap the spine just right, you can paralyze your victim from the waste down without killing them. Keeps them from running." Katherine spat hot breathe into Elena's ear.

"Well if I knew we'd be torturing a Doppelganger I would have showed up sooner." Rebekah nonchalantly walked into the sitting area as if it was normal for someone to be tortured, her bloody ball clothes swapped for casual wear. Elena's wide eye danced between the Original and Enzo who was just behind her.

"Don't look at me, I am not your rescuer. I honestly never cared what happened to you in the first place and even less after tonight." Enzo flopped down on a bar stool and poured himself the Mikealson's best Bourbon. "But Kitty Kat here isn't going to kill you."

"I wouldn't be so sure Lorenzo." Katherine turned her and Elena so the two face the rest of the house guest and she shot Enzo a death glare. "Oh and before I forget, I want to applaud you on what a stand up guy you were back at the party while your closest friend was getting reamed with insults."

"Don't even think of questioning my loyalties to Caroline." Enzo pointed a finger in Katherine's direction "Caroline is a big girl and certainly can handle herself against someone like the Gilbert girl. She's strong and lets not forget how quickly she put you in your place."

"Please Katherine don't..." Elena's words were cut short by the nails around her vocal cords restricted the sounds.

"You won't do this Katherine." Enzo stood from his seat at the bar and crept closer to her, ignoring Elena's plea. "I know you and Caroline's relationship better than anyone else that walks this earth and you won't sacrifice the only connection you've made in six hundred years for revenge. No matter how bad you want it."

"I'm not doing this for my revenge, I'm doing this for Caroline."

"Come on everyone knows the Doppelgangers hate each other." Enzo tossed his head to the side to inspect Katherine. "This is only your excuse to act on it. There's nothing chivalrous about this little scene here."

Katherine's gaze pierced back at Enzo and tossed his words around in her mind. She hated being proved wrong and hated even more when Enzo was the one that did it. Katherine's hand slammed into a higher point in Elena's spine and she fell temporarily dead at her feet. She shoved Enzo aside to wait outside for her friend and as she turned the corner, she saw Elijah leaning against a wall in the foyer by the front door.

"You made the right decision." Elijah pushed off the wall. "Caroline could have forgiven you eventually but it wouldn't have been your best move. Elena shouldn't have been killed and I wouldn't have allowed you to kill her in my home."

"Well let's all make sure poor Elena's OK." Katherine tilted her head while exaggerating her words and her voice rising. "You were unconscious Elijah so you didn't get the pleasure of hearing the vile things that came out of sweet little Elena's mouth tonight."

"It was repeated back to me and the things Elena said were not true but this doesn't involve you. It's not your battle to fight." Elijah stepped forward so Katherine's view was completely on him.

"You seem so concerned for her well being, why didn't you rush in to save the day?" Katherine crossed her arms at the accusation.

"You once declared you've change, I wanted to see you prove it." Elijah stared down at her with a soft smile but there moment was broken by voices in the driveway. Katherine turned to the front door she left open to see Stefan and Caroline walking up the steps. She felt relief at the sight of Caroline but it was quickly masked by her sassy smirk.

"Oh honey you look awful." Katherine stepped forward to inspect her closer.

"It's good to see you too Kat." Caroline stated with an eye roll and smiled at Elijah over her shoulder who returned it with a gentle nod.

"You'll find your brother and ex in the next room sleeping off tonight's events." Katherine picked at her manicure as if this was boring news.

Stefan finally noticed his brothers arm sticking out from the doorway of the sitting area and flashed to his unconscious body. "Katherine what did you do?" Stefan's eyes scanned the room to find Elena's body in the corner with her heart still inside her chest.

"We had a little chat." Katherine's devilish smirk widen, shrugging her shoulders .

Caroline's hand lingered on her chest wound, "Can we all kill each other tomorrow? You can throw whatever tantrum you want then Katherine." The sentence earned a snarl from her Doppelganger best friend. The foyer was joined with more faces as Rebekah smiled sweetly at Stefan's confusion,

"Don't worry I just watched." Her and Enzo walked past the livid Salvatore to see their friend. Rebekah's eyes took in her tired and sweaty appearance and it was the first Rebekah has seen Caroline like this. "Nik still isn't answering his phone but he went to hunt down Marcel so I'm sure he is handling business as we speak. Oh and Kol is terrified you are going to have him shoved in a box for what happened tonight." The grumbles from Kol upstairs made her smile as her eyes went to the ceiling.

"Not now Bex." Enzo frowned and for someone that was a thousand years old Bekah had very little tact sometimes. Rebekah realized her mistake and opened her mouth to speak when she noticed Caroline's expression, exchanging glances with Enzo. "Caroline? What's wrong?"

Caroline's hands were balled into fists at her sides and her eyes were glued to the top of the wooden staircase behind them. Bonnie stood at the top but she wasn't bloodied and battered like all her other delusions tonight. She was in a simple cotton pajama pants and tank top with her damp hair brushed over to one side. Bonnie's outfit was something that reminded Caroline of the sleepovers they had as kids every weekend. The venom was screwing with her head again and she needed it to stop.

"No." Caroline shook her head pinching her nose with her pointer finger and her head snapped up at the sound of delusion Bonnie calling her name. She clinched her teeth together and flashed her hands to Rebekah's shoulders. "You need to call your dumbass brother and you need to tell him to get his ass home now! I don't care if you have to call him every ten minutes until he answers because I can't handle this right now. I can't.."

Caroline felt two firm hands on either side of her head just before her world went dark and her body slumped into Enzo's waiting arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know these past few chapters have been pretty depressing and there has been a lack of Klaroline but I promise your good behavior will be rewarded ;-)**

 **Thanks for the follows/favs/reviews/guest and let me know what ya think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Welcome back! Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

"I got the syringes. It's a good thing we keep them with us 'round the clock."

Enzo stepped back into Klaus' bedroom waving a small black bag in his hand and tossed it onto the bed next to Caroline's body. Rebekah was next to the bed in a plush armchair and she watched Caroline laying on top of the covers unconscious from a snapped neck. Enzo had done this same scenario for years now and the first step was to start removing the venom from her system to ease the pain.

"That really works?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the syringe.

"It won't remove all the venom in her system, I think that's probably impossible to do, but it takes enough to ease the symptoms until her body burns off the infection. Plus she gets blasted on whiskey each time." Enzo smirk and turned his attention to Rebekah who was still inspecting Caroline. "You've never seen her like this have you?" Enzo spoke quietly as he removed the instruments from the bag.

"Of course not. If Caroline would have gotten bit around me I would have went to Nik for the cure." Rebekah shifted to cross her legs and lead against the back of her chair. "She's so stubborn and would never ask for help."

"Is she ever not stubborn." Enzo mumbled mostly to himself.

"So why the snapped neck? To keep her from getting rabid?" Rebekah questioned.

"As you know, venom starts to take over you mind after so long and the delusions start happening. If they ever become to much for Caroline to handle, we snap her neck and hopefully by the time she recovers the hallucination is over with." Enzo eyed the girl laying on the bed. "Katherine unintentionally started it by letting her quick temper take over and snapped her neck one night."

"And that's were your loyalties lie?" It was still unbelievable to Rebekah that anyone would stay around Katerina all that time.

"It's a complicated web we weave together." Enzo gestured his fingers in front of him as he spoke. "My loyalties will always be to this blonde in this bed but so will Katherine's. Me and Katherine have a unstable yet mutual respect between the two of us and after a few years you learn to tune out her theatrics. I've done that for several women in my life."

"You know I'm still upset with you and Caroline for not telling me about Katherine or her human blood?" Rebekah crossed her arms to her chest in a childish pout.

"I didn't even know about the blood until just a few days ago and I have know her for nearly twenty years. I'm not even sure that Katherine knows I know." Enzo pointed towards his chest. "I've already started to make amends with you. I must say my tongue still ache a bit from the apology."

Enzo rose his eyebrow at Rebekah, letting the insinuation float between them and she had to resist the urge to remove the smirk from his face.

"It's only a start." Rebekah's lips twitched upwards at the memory. "But it's a good start."

One thing Rebekah admired about Enzo was that if you were on his side, he would be loyal to a fault. After multiple lonely centuries on this earth, perhaps she finally found that affection and loyalty that's kept getting ripped away from her. Ripped away by her so called family because yes Nik was the one that murdered her lovers but the rest of her brothers stood by and watched. That made Elijah and Kol just as guilty in her eyes. Rebekah's eyes drifted back to Caroline and part of her really believes that this little blonde was Nik's true happiness and that maybe all of them could have their own.

"Caroline did want to see him you know." Enzo glanced up, twirling the syringe in hand and stepped closer to Rebekah. Her eyes lit up like Christmas with the new information "She never said as much but her actions spoke volumes. She would get the call that we were to meet up with you guys and I could always see it. That extra nervous energy and excitement days before. Whenever you Mikealson's leave there was always something different about her afterwards and it wasn't just because her friend left. Though given Klaus' history, I can't see why the bother."

"You don't like Niklaus do you?" Enzo just shrugged and continued inspecting the syringe. "There are numerous stories about my brother and I can guarantee you they are all true... Except when it comes to her."

"We'll see."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at his big brother attitude and let the subject drop. One crisis at a time.

"So how do you know it wasn't because of me that she was so effect? Me leaving couldn't do that to someone?" Rebekah glared at Enzo and he leaned in to place a gently kiss to her lips.

"I was effected every time." Enzo smiled brightly as he stroked Rebekah's bottom lip with his thumb. Enzo walked to the opposite side of the bed and sat next to his semi dead friend. He placed his hand on her chest to touch the black veins snaking up towards her neck and inserted the needle into the wound. The handle was pulled back to reveal orange blood, a mixture of Caroline's blood and the yellow venom. Enzo discarded the liquid in a nearby glass to dispose of later and as far away from himself as possible.

"I do know what you mean about her. Do you remember when Kol came along with us to Spain?" Enzo bobbed his head and Rebekah sat forward to prop her chin on her hands. "I told her my brother was coming and didn't mention it was Kol, not thinking anything of it. I remember her mood shifted as soon as Caroline realized Nik wasn't coming. I guess she thought more of him than she let on."

Enzo just hummed along, not really wanting to hear more about the infamous Hybrid. He went to remove more venom but a iron grip stopped his hand mid movement.

"Get out. Now." Klaus' voice was cold and left no room for arguments, unless you were Rebekah.

"Hello Rebekah, thank you for taking care of the love of my life while I was out murdering the village." Rebekah stood from her seat with annoyance on her face and tried shoving past him. Klaus grabbed her elbow before she could exit with Enzo,

"The only reason you are not boxed up in the basement is because Caroline lies here in pain. Do not think your betrayals will go unpunished."

"What is it this time Niklaus?" Rebekah snatched her arm and lift her chin to him. "Did I blink wrong and you not like it?"

"Well I would say ask Marcel but he no longer has a heart." The humorless smile crossed his face. Rebekah pulled her eyebrows together in confusion but their stand off was interrupted by light groans from the mattress behind them. Klaus turned to see Caroline rolling to her side and rubbing her neck, not fully realizing there were others in the room yet.

"Leave Bekah and take your fellow with you." Klaus demanded and the others didn't refuse his request this time and quickly exited. His suit was still covered in blood and he removed his jacket, tossing it in the chair. Exhaustion was starting to take over from the evenings battle and Klaus still had wolfsbaine soaking into his clothes from the chains that were wrapped around his skin. All he wanted to do was make sure this blonde beauty was safe and then let sleep take him. "Caroline." Her muscles tense at Klaus' soft words and Klaus' hand brushed away stray hairs from her eyes to fully see. Caroline's gaze went from his face and down to his bloodied hands. Klaus was taken back at the bit of fear he saw in her eyes and it unsettled him to see this look from her.

"Your here to kill me." Caroline leaned back on her elbows with wide but brave eyes. "I killed Elena and now you want your revenge."

"Your hallucinating." Klaus took a few steps closer, watching as Caroline sat up straight to meet his stare. "I can't kill you Caroline. I couldn't kill you twenty five years ago and it's impossible for me to do so now."

"OK." Confusion painted Caroline's face. "Why."

"For many reasons." Klaus exhaled as he looked helpless around his bedroom before coming back to her, "Words that I can't bring myself to say. Words I haven't spoken in centuries." Klaus removed a few of buttons on his dress shirt to reveal more of his neck. "You need to drink my blood so you can heal Love. We can talk more tomorrow."

Klaus never let her refuse as he bent to scoop Caroline from the bed and sat himself down with his feet still planted to the floor. Tired green eyes met his just inches from his own face and a overpowering scent of dried blood on their clothes hit Caroline. There was a tickle of veins under her eyes and her fangs broke past her gums. Klaus moved his free hand in her hair and encourage her to start drinking by tilting his neck. It was only a matter of seconds before Caroline fangs broke skin and the familiar taste filled her mouth. Her hand cupped his cheek on the opposite side and a satisfied moan left her throat. Caroline eventually stopped herself and pulled back to look into his expecting eyes, a bit of his blood smeared across her lips. It was as if this was the first time they saw each other all evening and they both smiled. Klaus breathed her name while laying his forehead to hers.

* * *

Caroline sat straight up with a jolt, lifting her head and shoulders from the bed as she looked from side to side. It appeared to be just before dawn and it quickly became apparent whose room she was in. Most of the events from last evening were blurred together and nearly everything she remembers was some form of hallucination. Directly to her right Klaus lay sleeping like the dead and her hearing was focused on his breathing which was still calm. Waking suddenly from her sleep wasn't something that was new to Caroline and after the vivid hallucinations she went through just hours ago it was no surprise that she was having a restless night. It wasn't the fake dreams the witches gave her but her mind was replaying images from Mystic Falls again. Images of her dead parents and torture attempts always seemed to show up. Plus lets not forget decades now of being tricked by hunters left Caroline feeling a tad paranoid.

Caroline lifted a hand to touched the missing venom wound on her chest and the only thing left was a dry patch of blood that made her nose scrunch up. Even her clothes were the same bloody ball gown from the party and Caroline now noticed Klaus' freshly showered appearance. Klaus' chest was bare and she could just make out the tops of his boxer briefs from under the sheet. Caroline removed herself from the bed and quickly made her way to Klaus' shower of his master bedroom. She didn't even allow herself the luxury of enjoying the scalding water but instead flushed away any signs of blood. **"Clean hands, clean mind."** Caroline thought to herself.

The next task to complete was more blood. Klaus had given his blood but she was still a vampire and vampires still needed human blood as survival. No matter how appealing it sounded to rip through Klaus' veins and take every last bit of his. It seemed he was quickly becoming Caroline's little addiction. Hanging on a rack was the fluffiest towel Caroline has laid her hands on and wrapped it around so she was covered to the knees. As quietly as she could, Caroline made her way back into the bedroom to find Klaus still laying on his back with his head turned away from her. This was the first time Caroline saw Klaus so relaxed and it was something she wanted to see more of in the future. She stood their watching him sleep for a few more moments before she was shook back to reality.

"I think I'm starting to blush at how much your staring at me." Klaus spoke from the bed with his eyes still closed, never moving from his position.

"How long have you been awake?" Caroline scoffed and clutched the towel closer to her body.

"Before you left the bed." Klaus opened his eyes to focus on her and the towel that clung to her wet skin, both hands moved to rest behind his head, "I've actually been awake for sometime now while you tossed and turned. I would have stopped you with a dream but I didn't feel that was appropriate given the witches situation."

"It's no big deal." Caroline walked closer to stand a few feet from the bed. "I have dreams or nightmares I guess you could call them. A lot actually and I usually wake every few hours out of habit."

"I'm a thousand years old Love, I could teach you a thing or two about being paranoid." Klaus let a faint smirk form. "I was hunted by my father for centuries and that doesn't lead to restful sleep either. Nothing could happen in this room that I wouldn't know about, even while I slept. I told you the safest place for you was in this house with me and not one drop of your blood could be spilt without me knowing."

The gentle expression on Klaus' face was enough to set Caroline's feet moving towards the bed as his eyes watched her movements. She lifted herself onto the bed to straddle his lap with one hand clutching the towel and the other one was position near his head. Without giving Klaus a chance to speak, Caroline lowered herself to join their lips together briefly while Klaus ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"Thank you for curing me. You can never understand how excruciating that pain can be." Caroline whispered, flinging her hair to one side while lowering her chin to lay against Klaus' chest and her free hand that wasn't hold the towel ran lightly through the side of his hair. "I usually have to go through three or four days at a time with venom in my system and just wait for my body to burn it off. This is certainly a better option."

"If you knew my blood was the cure all this time why didn't you find me? Surely Rebekah has told you." Klaus' voice held a linger anger. "I would have given my blood to you."

"Would you? Before I came to New Orleans, the last time we saw each other was when I killed your Doppelganger." Caroline tilted her head to the side awaiting his response.

"If I wanted you to suffer I would have done so in Mystic Falls the moment you turned my hybrid dreams into dust."

Caroline shrugged, casting her eyes down to his bare chest and ran lazy circles against his skin. A question had always burn in the back of her mind for decades and Caroline wanted to ask before she changed her mind.

"Why didn't you ever come with your siblings when they visited?" Caroline regretted the question almost instantly at the sight of Klaus who seemed too happy to hear it.

"Miss me did you?" Klaus finally broke his signature smug smirk while moving them both to a seated position and ran his hands to stop at the bend of her knees. Caroline's unimpressed eye roll brightened his early morning wake up call. "I'm a cruel man and part of me wanted you to come crawling back to beg for forgiveness."

Caroline scoffed much louder than their voices had been, "THAT'S not going to happen."

"And I wouldn't ask it of you now." Klaus ran soothing circles with his thumb across her knees. "Elena would have been turned eventually by one of her boyfriends and it was just a matter of time who did it. You were the unexpected candidate."

Caroline's eyes were cast down and her fingers played with the edge of her towel. Klaus stopped her with a soft touch of his hand.

"Can we talk about something else?" Elena Gilbert was the last subject she wanted to be talking about right now and certainly not while sitting naked with Klaus' hands moving up her body. The towel was still firmly in place but his hand left a lingering feeling as they travel over the soft material. Klaus feathered his fingertips along the now heal skin over her heart and his voice was back to a whisper.

"How are you?"

"Still a little drained but much better." Caroline smiled while running her own fingers over his hand before dropping it back down to her lap. "Most of last night was pretty intense so I'm still not sure what as real and what was a hallucination."

Klaus' mind flashed to the scene of his almost confession last night and was slightly comforted by the fact that Caroline didn't remember.

"I'm sorry I was not there to help you. If I had stayed you wouldn't have had to endure hallucination after hallucination."

"The family you spend a thousand years protecting was nearly killed in front of you Klaus. If you would have left to chase after me, I would have been seriously pissed." Caroline lowered her gazed so there faces were just a few inches apart, "I ran off to self loath but I was in no real danger and it's not my first time in this situation. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

All her statements were true and her strength was what had drawn him in decades ago. Klaus ran his fingers along her jaw and tilted her head to the side to take in her hallow eyes that came with blood deprivation.

"You need more blood Caroline. My blood is powerful but the venom still drained you."

"Yea that's actually were I was headed before I realized you were fake sleeping." Caroline smiled but felt Klaus' firm grip against her thighs to stop her from leaving. "I have to actually leave the bed to do so."

"Debatable." Klaus shrugged while feathering kisses down her neck and Caroline exhaled at the feeling of his lips against her skin. "We've blood shared multiple times already so what's one more time."

Klaus broke away from her throat to look down at his hands that pushed the towel higher up her thighs. It still clung to her breast while the bottom parted enough to expose her thighs completely and the smooth skin of her core. The scent of Caroline's growing arousal floated in the air and Klaus' fingernails dug deeper into her hips. All inhibitions left as Caroline sent one hand to grip his hair and brought his gaze to eye level.

"Do you like knowing that the only thing that keeps me standing is your blood in my veins?" Klaus' jaw tensed as he nodded once and the vulnerability he allowed made her smile. "So do I."

"Well have at it." Klaus whispered while gesturing his neck sideways for her to feed just as she had last night. A gesture Caroline could only assume wasn't offered to anyone but her. "I told you anything you want and it's yours. My city.. my luxuries.. my blood are yours for the taking."

Caroline gulped down his words but looking at his expression there was no question Klaus meant it. From a cup of coffee to a old fashion murder spree, Klaus would in fact give her anything she wanted and that type of devotion terrified her. But the not so terrified part wanted that devotion in her life. Fangs dropped down and the black veins Caroline kept hidden from anyone for decades were on full display as she sank her teeth into the soft skin of his neck. A deep growl filled the air as she felt the towel being thrown from her body and strong hands stroked the skin of her back. Caroline's right hand roamed freely down his bare chest to cup his half hard erection over his boxer briefs. Her name tumbled from his lips as his hips thrust upwards to meet her palm. One hand was still firmly gripping the back of his hair as Caroline released her fangs but lingered her bloody lips to his ear.

"There is one thing I like just as much and that's feeling of you get hard in my hand as I stroke you." Caroline pull the fabric away letting his much harder erection free and stroked him once painfully slow. Klaus head fell to her chest and his breath warmed her skin, soft lips placing kisses to her skin. "Just as much as I like knowing I'm the only one that can do this to you."

Caroline's hand tightened gently around him, slowly pulled up towards the head of his cock and stroking back down. Her motions were repeated as her lips went back down to his neck to clean the last drop of blood she missed and sucked hard. It really was the most powerful feeling having a thousand year old hybrid shake and bend at your actions. The speed of Caroline's hand increased, stroking only the head of his erection and she felt fingernails dig into her back, causing her to smirk. Klaus stilled her movements with his own and tangled his free hand in her damp curls.

"I'm not planning on coming on your skin Sweetheart. I have many more pleasurable things to do to you." Klaus pulled her back by the hair so he could take one of her nipples in his mouth and smirked at the moans that flowed. Desperate fingers clung to his shoulder as she spoke,

"What if that's what I wanted?" Caroline breathed out. "Unless you think you can do better?"

The teasing smirk on her face was enough for him to release her breast and trail kisses down her waist. Klaus slide further down the bed between her legs so he was now leaning back on his elbows with his lips on her belly button. His mischievous eyes stared back at her while sliding completely on his back with her wet folds hovered over his face since she was still in a straddle position on her knees. Klaus closed his eyes to run wet kisses along her inner thigh stopping inches away from were Caroline really wanted them to land. A huff left her throat as she watched him lay his head back to the bed with that same damn smirk on his face. Caroline's gasped as both his hands slid her knees farther apart so her center could lower farther to the bed and ghost over Klaus' lips. Their eyes met as his warm tongue grazed against her folds and Caroline's body betrayed her by shaking into his touch.

An iron grip went around her waist while Klaus' tongue worked heavenly circles around her clit and her head went towards the ceiling. The room was filled with obscenities and moans as Klaus curled two fingers inside her to pump in and out. In need of stability, Caroline placed her hands against his hips and ground herself against Klaus' face. The only part of Klaus' face she could see was his eyes and nose but Caroline could tell by the crinkle of his eyes he was enjoying it as well. She felt a sudden sting of fangs that made Caroline look back down to see Klaus' yellow eyes staring back at her and fangs were dug into the soft skin around her core. As he pulled blood from her body, it simultaneously sucked on her clit and it instantly brought her to orgasm. Klaus released his fangs so his blood that was already in her system could heal her and cleaned his fingers that were inside her.

Klaus sat up and their lips joined together, mixing blood and her own orgasm between their tongues. Caroline shifted so she felt his erection between her legs and shifted her wet center along his length. Their kiss never broke as her back fell to the foot of the bed.

"You need to be inside of me right now." Caroline mumbled against his lips and ground their hips together. Klaus pulled her hands above her head and thrust inside her. Caroline looked into Klaus tinted yellow eyes as he made slow and deep thrusts. His forehead rested to Caroline's and Klaus' hands left hers to pull her legs around his waist. Caroline moaned as her hands gripped Klaus' arms for support and cursed his name between thrusts. Without thinking, Caroline turned and bit hard into his wrist that was near her head. The movement urged Klaus to move faster so they could both find their release together in a mixture of sweat and blood.

* * *

Caroline was floating in a half conscious state of bliss and exhaustion. The warm sun felt heavenly against her naked body and her lips cracked into a smile at the soft lips that covered her chest. Caroline didn't have to open her eyes because the familiar scent of Klaus washed over her and her hand found the back of his head as it lowered to her stomach.

"Caroline wake up." Klaus glance up at the blonde that still had not opened her eyes. "I need to tell you something and you need to be awake to understand."

"I am so tell me." Caroline's past month in New Orleans was nothing but non stop drama and she wanted to keep this rare moment of peace. Clearly Klaus had other things in mind as Caroline felt the bed dip and his voice was hovering near her ear.

"Open your eyes Love. I need you fully alert for what I'm about to say." Klaus had a hand on either side of her head and was doing his best to focus on her face and not on her beautiful exposed breast. After Caroline was fully healed from his blood last night, Klaus was informed that Bonnie was very much alive and he knew he couldn't keep this to himself for long. Not with the guilt he knew Caroline was pushing away. He smiled at the tiny groan she made and watched her green eyes flinch as they met the sunlight.

"Oh my gosh what time is it?" Caroline smiled as she looked up at Klaus.

"Nearly nine. You slept several hours." Klaus paused for only a moment and it was enough for Caroline to cut him off.

"Wow really?"

"Yes.." Klaus was cut off once more by his blonde vampire bringing him down for a kiss and all his restraint was used to not give in to his growing need.

"Do you know the last time I slept longer than two hours." Caroline smirk as she flipped them so she was now straddling Klaus. "I must have been very tired after all.."

"Caroline!" Klaus broke her joyful rambles and her eyes narrowed at his tone. "Bonnie is alive."

Caroline drop her mouth open to speak but snapped it shut. A sharp pain hit Klaus and he growled back at the blonde who had her fist planted firmly on his chest.

"If this is your idea of some kind of sick joke, it isn't funny." Caroline gritted her teeth while Klaus removed her fist from his chest and sat straight to meet her eye sight.

"Bonnie is alive." Klaus ran a hand over her cheek and stroked his thumb across her skin, waiting for her reaction. "From what I can hear she is downstairs with the others."

Caroline flashed from her position and started pacing around Klaus' bedroom, a frantic hand ran through her hair.

"That's impossible, I saw her dead body last night." Caroline's voice raised a few octave by the end of the sentence. She was searching the room looking for clothes to put on and all she could find were the torn clothes from last night.

"My devious little brother managed to slip her some of his blood as an insurance policy. It seems Kol still has no interest in sleeping away his centuries in a coffin."

Klaus sighed as he walked closer and handed her one of his Henleys to wear and slipped on a pair of jeans.

"Why would he do that? I mean, it's not like he gave a damn about Bonnie. I'm not vindictive enough to have you dagger him."

"Bonnie was important by association." Klaus shifted his eyes between hers. "I'm important to Kol, you are important to me and Bonnie was important to you. Unfortunately this is how our family shows we care."

"I don't believe you." Caroline huffed and made her way towards the door, letting it slam against the wall as she left. She flashed down the stairs with Klaus just behind her as they followed the sounds of distant chatter that leads towards the kitchen. Every step she took made Caroline's hopes rise as she heard the female voice get louder and louder. The voice that she never thought she would hear again. Just as she stepped into the kitchen, Caroline's feet froze in the doorway and her gaze locked with a set of brown ones.

"Bonnie?" Caroline's voice was barely above a whisper but her friend still heard her speak. Bonnie rose from her seat at the table a smile spread across her face. "Your a vampire?"

Bonnie exhaled loudly and let her shoulders drop slightly. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's nearly 3 am here and I don't have any useful brain function to leave a proper note but I still want to hear what you think.**

 **As always, thanks you to the follows/favs/guests!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Note at the bottom. Thanks for waiting me out and enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Flashback - Day of Marcel's party_**

 _Bonnie sat cross legged on the floor of her hotel room with multiple grimoires spread across the floor. She had the Original witches plus several ones her Grams and other fallen witches had left behind over the years. The reality of the situation with Marcel was starting to hit Bonnie and if she was willing to admit, she was nervous. Mystic Falls had it's share of supernatural creatures but it was nothing compared to the vampire population in New Orleans. Bonnie traveled to many cities with her friends but most were discreet about supernatural realities but not New Orleans._

 _This Marcel guy had certainly built an empire and was in no short supply of followers. The last count that Klaus' vampire informant gave was nearly one hundred and who knows what it was now. The most vampires Bonnie had come across at once was nearly thirty and that was just the other day at the church in The French Quarter. Bonnie was suddenly cursing her normal human life the past decade. Her nose was planted firmly in a grimoire and she didn't realize the vampire sitting cross legged before her with his eyes scanning the same page._

 _"You know.."_

 _"Shit!" Bonnie jumped out of her skin and dropped the grimoire from her lap. Kol couldn't help the rumble of laughter in his chest as he finished his sentence._

 _"..these are just strengthening spells Darling, It won't do much good against the speed of vampires." Kol picked up the grimoire and vamp sped to the last page the witch was looking at. "If a vampire sneaks behind you and snaps your neck, you're still dead."_

 _"Hence the strengthening spell. I just need enough energy to keep me on my feet so i can keep using my magic and I'll be fine." Bonnie snatched the book from his hands. "I remembered a spell Klaus used back in Mystic Falls when he was hiding inside of a humans body. A witch spelled his body so he would be stronger and harder to kill. If you happen to know which one that was, feel free to speak up."_

 _"But you can still die." Kol leafed through his mothers spell book as he spoke, "As soon as you reveal yourself as a witch that will place a rather large target on your back."_

 _"You don't think I know that already?" Bonnie's voice betrayed her nerves and she clear her throat for cover. "Isn't that why you were appointed my bodyguard for the evening? To keep me from being attacked?"_

 _Kol dropped the grimoire to her lap and pointed out a spell with his fingertips. Bonnie gave him a hesitant nod as she watched him stand and inspect her hotel room._

 _"Yes play bodyguard to a witch whose friends tried to kill me not too many years ago." Kol walked to a small table near the bed where a glass of water sat and twirled it in his fingers._

 _"You still could have refused. I'm sure Elijah would have been just as good."_

 _"No offense but Elijah wouldn't give up protecting his precious Katerina just for you." Kol tipped his head to one side as he inspected the witch. "Nik can also be quite persuasive with a dagger and since I have been boxed up more than any other sibling, I figured it was best I agree."_

 _"Wasn't Finn in a coffin for like nine hundred years? Seems a bit childish to complain don't you think?" Bonnie gave him back his own cocky smile. It probably wasn't her smartest idea to provoke a thousand year old vampire but she was hardly defenseless._

 _"It still counts as one." Kol raise one finger in the witches direction and he didn't try to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Bonnie had no idea what Kol was leading up to but he certainly wasn't just stopping by to chat. She watched as Kol tipped the glass upside down and emptied the water to the carpet. The grimoire slid to the floor and Bonnie was on her feet to stand in front of Kol._

 _"So why exactly are you here again? I mean besides destroying my hotel room."_

 _"Relax Darling. I think you spent a few too many years with the Doppelganger. Caroline was much more fun." Kol saw anger building in her eyes and it made his smirk widen. "Since your such a beautiful witch Bonnie I'll take pity on you and tell you why I'm really here."_

 _Before Bonnie could get another word in, Kol had his vampire features on full display and she was positioned to give him a aneurysm until she stopped. At the last moment, Kol sank his fangs into his own wrist and started dripping blood into the glass he was holding._

 _"I won't drink your blood." Bonnie's eyes widened as she started back at the now half full glass of Original blood. "You want to keep Caroline happy to keep Klaus happy, this won't do it."_

 _"If you die tonight during this fight I honestly wouldn't care and wouldn't loose any sleep over it. Let's call this a mutual beneficial agreement."_

 _"Right. I die, loose my magic, and come back as a vampire while you go skipping off into the sunset. Sounds a bit one sided if you ask me."_

 _"My mother was a witch and it's not a very well known fact but my birthright should have been a witch as well. It's why I hold witches in such high estimate." Kol watched curiosity flood through Bonnie's expression. "I can understand you hesitation since we vampires don't have the cleanest reputation. Vampirism comes with murder and blood lust but you have murdered as a witch, have you not?"_

 _Bonnie couldn't deny that she has killed before and that she has wanted to kill. She didn't have enough fingers to count the times their group of friends tried or succeeded at killing the Original family alone._

 _"Vampirism also comes with immortality. Can you stand before me today and be one hundred percent sure you are prepared to died." Kol watched the uncertainty in the witches eyes and raised to the glass for Bonnie to take and smirked. "Think about it."_

 _Bonnie took the glass of blood, clutching it to her chest and watched the Original flash away._

* * *

Caroline had her head turned towards Bonnie as her feet moved along the French Quarter streets. Bonnie watched Caroline's face go through an array of emotions as she retold the story of how Kol gave her his blood. Anger, shock, and the barest hint of gratitude were among the emotions. After the fight at Marcel's and the snapped neck from Enzo, Bonnie had stayed at the Governor's mansion with the Original's so she could speak with Caroline as soon as she recovered. Her friend still looked in disbelief to be walking side by side with her as they went back to the hotel, occasionally scanning her face for deception. Bonnie being the last of a few remaining Bennett witches was a honor and it wasn't something she would give up easily. The decision to turn was not easy.

"Kol manipulated you into drinking his blood?" Caroline huffed, stopping Bonnie by putting both her hands on her shoulders and the blue cooler of blood bags she carried stuck between them.

"No one can manipulate me Caroline!" Bonnie's tone came out harsher than intended and the former witch closed her eyes as she breathed deeply. "Kol just brought to light a few fears I was already thinking. This was my plan B."

Caroline look unconvinced by Bonnie's explanation.

"Kol used your fears so he wouldn't be daggered."

"Well that's an Original for you. Good luck with Klaus." Bonnie had to stop her backhanded comments with another large sigh. "I'm sorry my brain is just..."

"I get it." Caroline took the cooler from her hands and started walking again as she spoke with a hushed tone. "All you want to do is kill every living thing around you and drain the blood of the rest. Being a vampire basically suck at first but over time you get used to it. That kill everybody urge kinda goes away." Caroline shrugged her shoulders with a smile, "Besides I am kinda dating the biggest mass murderer in the world. If you suddenly start saying nice things about Klaus I'd probably get suspicious."

The two girls laugh and Bonnie used the break in the conversation to inspect the city further. She had been in the French Quarter for weeks but looking at it with vampire eyes was like turning on the high definition in her brain. The beauty of the cracked buildings came to life and she swears she could almost smell the aging wood from the open windows above. Faint jazz music played in the background and if she was still a witch Bonnie would have to walk a good five blocks to hear it. It felt as if she was walking with her own personal soundtrack to her life in the background. The only part of her missing was magic and the thought was instantly depressing. That was one aspect of her now immortal existence that Bonnie would have to accept.

In no time they were at the steps of an old house that had been turned into a hotel and she watched as Caroline placed the cooler at her feet. Bonnie saw Caroline's worry churning in her mind and she felt the need to reassure her friend once more.

"I never wanted to be a vampire but I also never wanted to die either. I mean I was already taking herbs to prolong my life as long as I could." Bonnie smiled sadly. " I never realized how much I wanted to live until twenty four hours ago. I spent the entire day searching every grimoire at my disposal for the strongest protection I could find. I guess that asshole just gave me another option."

Caroline couldn't help but smirk. "So your saying I should being thanking Kol Mikealson instead of killing him?"

"Don't ever say that. Kol probably already thinks he's some kind of god for helping save my life or something."

Caroline's laughed died down and her expression turned serious.

"I'm going to be here to help if you need me. I know we haven't officially made up or anything but I never wanted you dead."

"You have nothing to make up for Caroline. We were the ones that pretty much abandoned you when you really needed someone. Hell maybe you never would have been friends with Katherine if we had stood by you. "

"Maybe but I am glad she is my friend. She really isn't that bad... After awhile."

"Right." Bonnie widened her eyes and lifted her brows. "I get it, Katherine is kinda a package deal and that Enzo guy too." Bonnie exhaled loudly. "I want us to start new again and rebuild our friendship."

"OK." Caroline smiled warmly as she watched Bonnie extend her hand our for her to shake.

"Hi. I'm Bonnie Bennett, former witch and newly turned vampire who would really love to rip that fat guy across the street that smells like cheeseburgers apart."

"Hello. I'm Caroline Forbes, neurotic mess and at this point... I would really love to help you."

The two girls exchanged fake introductions for a few more minutes before giving goodbye hugs, unknown that their exchange was being watched from a few blocks away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Betrayal. Why was he not surprised after all these years. It seems their Always and Forever was a long forgotten promise. Finn's entire existence was lived out in a box because he was no longer trustworthy to Klaus. Kol even went so far as to design a dagger just for the Hybrid himself and stow him away in his own coffin to rot. But even those kills were not permanent and Klaus had every intention of releasing them one day when he say it necessary to regain his family, even Finn.

Then there was Elijah and Rebekah, the two siblings that made that promise to stay with him a thousand years ago. The two siblings that were always at his side sought to end his existence once and for all. Klaus remembered the day he broke his hybrid curse, the exhilarating power he felt in his veins and it was short lived as he stared up at his own brother clinching his beating heart in his hand. At the last moment Elijah changed course, sparing Klaus and he for a few fleeting decades he thought betrayals were finally behind them. What a idiotic thought that was.

Klaus slammed back the last bit of Bourbon from his glass and nearly shattered it against the table in his study. Swift feet made their way down the hall and into a secluded part of his bedroom. Klaus moved aside a desk and carpet to reveal a small hole that barely fit his finger. The floorboards were tossed aside with a bang and a one foot wide section showed a one foot deep compartment. Klaus removed the objects he was looking for with a smirk.

"Oh Rebekah love. Where are you?" Klaus sang his words knowing well that his sister was somewhere in the house.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for waiting for this update. My original plan was to write drabbles for Klaroweek last month and then start this story but life happened. A close friend of mine passed away of cancer and I wasn't able to attend the funeral. I have had some family issues and now have to work a second job along with the one I already work from home. So needless to say, I have had a crappy month but the nice comments you guy have sent me have really helped! Also, I think I will be doing shorter chapters (like this one) so I can get them out to you guys faster. As always, feel free to send me messages on Tumblr (clhous3248) if you ever get worried about me or just want an update.**

 **Anyways, this was probably one of my favorite chapters to write just because of all the Kennett that was in this. It wasn't romantic but still. Kolvina is cute but I am still a closet Kennett freak. Oh and what the hell is Klaus up too?**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Cassondra :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome back and thanks for sticking with me! This chapter is nearly double the last one so I hope it was worth your wait.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

"Oh Rebekah love. Where are you?" Klaus sang his words knowing well that his sister was somewhere in the house.

It didn't take long for his supernatural hearing to pick up the sound of two voices across the mansion and Rebekah's voice muttering that she wasn't going to jump when called for. But that was perfectly acceptable to Klaus, it only gave him more time to prepare his sister's dagger. The familiar steel dagger rested lightly in the Hybrid's palm and twirled it once in his hand just before resting it back on the desk to his left. In Klaus' opposite hands was a small glass jar that held the last remaining white oak ash. The secret ingredient to putting an Original down. The cork squeaked against the glass as Klaus removed the top and plunged the dagger into the ash, a villainous smirk spread across his face as he swirled the dagger to ensure it was properly coated.

The sound of Rebekah and Enzo's mindless chattering got louder as the sitting room downstairs got closer. Klaus rounded the last corner and paused in the doorway to inspect the couple who sat on the couch, Enzo's arm wrapped around the back of the couch as Rebekah rambled about the next city she wanted to visit. It was almost a shame to split the two vampires up, Enzo at least had enough nerve to stand up for himself and didn't cower as most people did. It was more than the rest of Rebekah's previous suitors had going for them. In another fifty years or so we'll see how dedicated he will be .

"What a happy couple." Klaus' voice rang out with fake kindness and took a few more steps into the room, his hands placed behind his back with the silver dagger positioned between his fingers.

"What do you want Nik?" Rebekah didn't spare her brother a glance as she continued flipping the pages of the magazine in her lap. "I have no desire to speak with you after your rudeness last night. The rudeness I never received an apology for of course."

"Well you know me sister, " Klaus spoke playfully as he flipped his eyes to the ceiling and back while Enzo's eyes never left his. "I can get a bit moody, certainly when betrayals are concerned. Perhaps I am not the one to apologize. "

Rebekah scoffed and finally looked up at Klaus, "And what exactly am I apologizing for Niklaus? You didn't exactly tell what my crime was last night while you kicked me out of Caroline's room."

"There is the small matter of you and Marcellus sending Mikeal to murder me last time we lived in New Orleans." Klaus' calm facade almost cracked at the mention of Mikeal. "Perhaps in the twenties it was really you who sent Mikeal after us in Chicago. It was awful convenient he found us so quickly."

A flash of fear went through Rebekah's eyes as they widen and her frame went ridged. She slowly stood from the couch and Enzo rose along side her. That tiny bit of fear was all Klaus needed to confirm Marcel's statements from the night before were true.

"That's what I thought." Klaus' eyes were cold and dead as he removed his hands from behind his back to reveal the dagger. Rebekah flinched at the familiar sight and her eyes searched the tip of it for the faint gray coating of ash. Klaus raised his empty hand not holding the dagger and placed his pointer finger to the tip to give it a spin back and forth. "Let's get on with it then."

"You don't believe I wanted you dead. " Rebekah was in awe that he would actually consider Marcel's words to be true and that she could sentence her own flesh to death. "You're my brother.."

"Should that mean something to me?" Klaus' facade evaporated and the timbre of his voice elevated as the anger flowed from him. The sudden vocal changed caused Rebekah to scan the empty space just behind Klaus' back as if she was waiting for someone to come to her rescue. What a foolish girl his sister still was. "As you know Elijah and Kol are off tending to the compounds new conditions among other things. They won't be coming to your rescue."

The emotions were clear on Rebekah's face and she swallowed thickly at the realization that she would once again be put down.

"Come now sister... Did you think I would really dagger you with our brothers waiting in the wings to stop me?" Klaus' eyebrows rose at the rhetorical question. "Its been a thousand years Bekah, I do know how to properly you."

"Marcel was the one that wanted you dead. All I wanted was to get you out of the way so we could be together but I would never kill you Niklaus." Rebekah saw no shift in Klaus' hold on the dagger that now hung at her brother's side. "I thought we could find a powerful witch and have them desiccate you for a few centuries and I even looked into the dagger Kol wanted to make from his dark objects but I couldn't go through with it."

Klaus' jaw was clenched so hard you could hear his teeth cracking in the silence of the room.

"Marcel still found Mikeal somehow and sent him to New Orleans to kill you. I told Marcel I couldn't go through with any of his crazy schemes but the damage was done and I couldn't stop it. Even after all the awful things you've done to me, I still couldn't remove you from my life Niklaus. Not even to put you in a coffin." Rebekah softened her stance and poured every ounce of care she had for Klaus into her words. It was all she had left. "Always and forever still means something to me Nik. Don't do this and all will be forgotten. We can once and for all move on from our childish ways."

Klaus absorbed every word his sister spoke as his hand clinched tighter around the dagger. A part buried deep within him wanted to see the truth. The lost human part wanted to throw the dagger in the burning fire and watch it disintegrate for the last time but it wouldn't happen.

"And it's as simple as that." Klaus' eyes were wide with fury and he tipped his chin a bit at his sister. "You say a few sentiments and I am supposed to believe every word that follows."

"Yes." Enzo voice broke the siblings from their stare off and all attentions were on him. "I won't allow you to box Rebekah, your sister, up and store her in the attic as if she means nothing."

Klaus couldn't stop the laugh that fell from his lips and pointed the dagger at Enzo as he spoke.

"And you will be the one to put me down? My apologizes but I feel that statement is a bit laughable but let me guess... You're going to pull the Caroline card once more? How many times do you think you can use Caroline against me before it fails to do any good?"

Enzo nostrils flared and he closed the last few steps to stand less than a foot away from Klaus. His body was now positioned firmly between the two siblings.

"Do not for one moment insinuate I am using Caroline for my own selfish gains. You know as well as I do that Rebekah is family to her and would never condone this sort of treatment. I am merely saving the women I love from wasting away in a box for sins she did not commit. I am saving you another wasted argument with the women you supposedly care deeply for."

If Klaus was being honest, the young vampire did have a point to his rambling. Caroline was the one hitch in his daggering plan but she would have to agree to his side of the argument. The only reason Rebekah's head wasn't mounted on his wall was because she was his sister and needed to be punished. A white oak stake to the heart was too easy of a punishment. There was one fact Klaus knew to be true for all of his siblings and it was that the dagger was the only thing they all feared. A fear of being put to sleep for a unforeseen amount of time while civilization kept evolving. Finn was a prime example of what could happen if Klaus daggered a sibling and never saw fit to wake them.

"It warms my dead heart that you care for my well being Lorenzo but I am afraid it is a wasted effort. I am not so easily manipulated." Klaus flashed his hand out to Enzo's neck and snapped it was the flick of his wrist. Rebekah vamp sped over to his fallen body and lightly touched his cheek. "You should have picked a suitor that doesn't talk so much."

"You destroy everything you touch Niklaus." The love and tenderness Rebekah express from earlier was gone and replaced with hate and resentment. "After a thousand years paranoia still guides you and the love of your family will never be enough. Your talk of wanting to rebuild this broken family was nothing more than a speech to get us to follow along with you to New Orleans so you could have us do your bidding for you once more." Rebekah shook her head as she rose to her feet and clenched her fists together. "I hate to think what will happen to Caroline in a century from now. How long will it take for you to douse her light? Perhaps instead you will simply drive her away because you can't handle any form of happiness."

"How long do you think it will take this one to get over you?" Klaus tipped his head towards Enzo, not a hint of sympathy in his voice. "It only took a few centuries for the Ripper to move on and forget all about you with the Doppelganger. Even once his memory of you were back, you still held no effect on him. Plus lets not forget Marcel had no issue with shoving you in a box so he could become a vampire. We'll see how loyal he will be in a few centuries."

Rebekah couldn't suppress a growl at her brother's shameful insults.

"You want to dagger me, go ahead and do it." Rebekah extended her arms to the side and dropped them loosely. "But aren't you forgetting about that linking spell of ours? You dagger me and Kol and Elijah will also fall. How pleased do you think they will be once we are all awaken and they were put down for no reason?"

Rebekah's face was smug but it faltered slightly at seeing Klaus' own smirk. A thousand years and he was still being underestimated.

"Where do you think our brothers have taken off too?" Klaus stepped closer to his sister and never broke his gaze. "They are not only playing clean up at the compound but also witch duty. It's quite handy having a Devereaux witch on speed dial and only a ten minute walk across the Quarter."

Not letting her respond, Klaus flashed a hand to her left shoulder and plunged the dagger to her heart with the right. A gasp left Rebekah's lips and Klaus could feel the power leave her. Rebekah's weak hand gripped Klaus' forearm and she locked her pained eyes with her brother's. Any strength she had to speak or fight back was eliminated as her skin grayed and the black veins crept up her neck until that was the only thing visible on her once flawless complexion. Klaus gave one solemn look before slowly letting Rebekah's limp body slip from his fingers and fall to the ground next to Enzo's still unconscious state.

This same scenario had played itself out multiple times over the centuries but it never became easier to watch. He never wanted this for his family but time and time again they gave him no other choice.

The sound of boots stomping along hardwood floors let Klaus know that another vampire had entered his house. The feet stopped beside the Hybrid and the man turned his head sideways to inspect Rebekah.

"At least I can be glad it wasn't me this time." Kol looked over at his brother with a smirk but Klaus could tell the humor was a mask. "You really believe she wanted you dead?"

"I have no other excuses to believe." Klaus' voice was monotone but his eyes were full of emotions as he turned back to his brother. "Put her some place safe and away from the house. When Elijah finds out he wont be happy. "

"Elijah will accept whatever punishment you dole out and won't try to stop you. At least that's what I pictured my siblings doing while I was daggered." Kol gave his brother a small sneer before motioning his hand towards the other vampire on the floor. "And him?"

"Keep him out of the way for a few days until I can talk with Caroline and have her listen to reason. I don't need any outside influences to get to her before I can explain myself. I'm not sure what Caroline will do once she finds out but I'm sure it will be quite the conversation."

* * *

"Caroline."

The vampire standing behind Caroline made her blood run cold and she very nearly kept walking but curiosity kept her in place. With a heavy sigh Caroline turn to face the brown eyed vampire, the last person she wanted to see.

"I didn't know you would still be here." Elena fiddled with the bag of beignets and coffee in her hands. "I came to check on Bonnie. You can come up if you want? We really should talk about last night and having a referee there might be..."

"I was just leaving." Caroline went to turn but Elena stopped her again.

"You can't just leave like this. it's going to be really awkward for us to all work together if we can't even be in the same room together."

Caroline scoffed, turning back to face her former friend and crossed her arms to her chest.

" _WE_ aren't doing anything together anymore." Caroline motioned between them with her hands. "You and Damon are free to leave New Orleans when you like but preferable before sunset. Your obligation to me has been more than fulfilled and your services are no longer needed."

"We came all this way to help you and your just going to send us packing? You won't even give me a chance to apologize?" Elena let her mouth hang open in disbelief at what she was hearing.

"Would you even mean it if you did apologized to me?" Caroline searched Elena face and her mouth snapped shut. "That's what I thought."

"Look some of the things I said were out of line but I can't help the way I feel. Maybe we can start fresh and work on getting to know one another again."

Caroline turned her head towards the sky and let a humorless laugh fall from her lips. This conversation was really needing to end.

"I guess that will be the closest I will ever get to Elena Gilbert admitting she was wrong." Caroline sighed and let her arms fall loosely to her sides.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The shock was clear across Elena's face.

"Last night was just a drop in the bucket Elena and I don't feel any amount of apologies could fix things. If we're going to be completely honest here... I don't even want to try."

"So the friendship we have had since we were kids means nothing to you but you can try with Bonnie?" Elena scoffed. "I don't even know what to say to that. I am willing to put aside any harsh feelings I have towards you and I'm only asking if you could do the same. Any other person would be furious with you for turning them against their will but I let that go. I accepted what my life is now."

"That's very honorable of you Elena but it doesn't change the fact that you betrayed my trust nearly three decades ago and started the train wreck that became my life. Heck still is."

"I did what I thought was best for your mother Caroline. You were a new vampire.."

"I know the story already Elena. What you don't understand is that you betrayed me and your not even sorry for it." Caroline spoke through clenched teeth. "I told you I was a vampire and I told you my biggest secret about my abilities.. My parents were vampire hunters and you thought it would be a good idea to tell them their only daughter was a vampire? You knew what my father wanted out of me. It was why i left Mystic Falls the first time."

"That was never my intention... You have to believe me."

"I've accepted so much from you over the course of our friendship and never thought twice about it. Your boyfriend used me and manipulated me just to get to you and I was meant to just move on from it like the whole thing never happened because it would be too awkward for the group otherwise." A heavy sigh left her lips as she stared back at the tears in Elena's eyes, unaffected by the sight of them. "It's a matter of whether I feel you're worth believing in anymore and you aren't."

"But Bonnie and Stefan are worth it? You will give them another chance but not me?"

"I considered letting our past go and start fresh but at the party you told me exactly what you thought about me. When we all thought Bonnie was still dead and I saw you crying on the floor my first instinct was to comfort you. As soon as you heard my voice your first thought was to attack me verbally and physically."

Caroline could tell that Elena was defeated but she couldn't delay the inevitable anymore. Caroline could just skip town again and pretend that none of these people even existed or that the words that were spoken never happened but she was tired. So tired of pretending like everything was fine when it really wasn't.

"I haven't completely forgiven Stefan or Bonnie for how they have treated me but the difference is I want to change things with them. I feel that their sincere but I can't say the same for you." She took a few seconds to inspect her former friends features before stepping away. "Goodbye Elena."

Caroline turned to walk away and this time Elena didn't stop her. Every step she made towards the Mikealson mansion was like having weight lifted off her shoulders. This felt like it was the first time in decades Caroline could let go of the past and move forward. Ending a twenty year friendship wasn't easy to do but it was possible knowing that Caroline was better off without it in her life. She could focus on what she came here to do and focus on the people she had remaining.

Caroline was lost in reflection and before she realized it the steps of the white mansion were at her feet. With one twist of the knob the door was open and she let it swing closed behind her. It took only a few steps before one of the people that was worth having in her life flashed in front of her.

"Klaus." Caroline smiled softly as his sudden appearance.

"Hello Caroline." Klaus smiled as he walked forward but she could tell it didn't quite meet his eyes. The sight made her eyebrows scrunch together in worry.

"What happened? You were much more pleased this morning when I left." Caroline playfully ran her hand down his chest to play with the edge of his white Henley.

"Nothing to concern yourself with at the moment Love." Klaus ran a hand along her jawline and kissed her opposite cheek lightly, leaving his face flush with hers. "How about you?"

"Oh you know just kicking a Doppelganger out the French Quarter."

"Preferably both.." Klaus' sentence was cut off by Caroline mutter for him to shut up and he chuckled against her skin while his thumb stroked her other cheek. They both took a moment to enjoy the embrace before coming back to reality.

"But you will tell me whats wrong with you at some point." Caroline's tone clearly said it wasn't a request.

"I promise." Klaus' voice was soft against her cheek and it was clear that he was still upset but his promise of the truth was enough for now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So next chapter we should be hitting the road to see some wolves.**

 **Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear. As always, thanks to all the follows/favs/reviews/guests.**

 **Cassondra :-)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome back ya'll! I just want to say a huge thank you to those of you that gave me a shout out during the Klaroline Appreciation Week a few months ago. I wasn't expecting any kind of recognition but now I have even BETTER news to report that my story got nominated for Best AU Fic on tumblr for the Klaroline Awards this year. It is literally the first fanfic I have ever written and it was nominated against other amazing writers. If you want to vote for this story (and all the others) there is a link pinned to the top of my twitter page ( _However_Long_) or there will be one added to my tumblr page (clhous3248 ).**

 **Without further delays... I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

"I promise." Klaus' voice was soft against her cheek and it was still clear that he was upset but his promise was enough for now. Forcing Klaus Mikealson to do anything never ended well and Caroline wanted to enjoy the silence while it lasted. This relationship ... this thing the two of them had. Caroline wasn't even sure what to call it but it was theirs. Even the thought of the Original Hybrid being in a relationship was laughable at best but there is a first for everything right? It was certainly a first for her since she was a human. Since Tyler Lockwood tried seducing her and the two of them deciding to just stay friends.

 _ **"Thirty years?"**_ The number burned her mind and Caroline wanted to hide from her own pathetic love life. If not for Enzo she probably wouldn't have even spoken to a man for more than just a one night stand and then sent the guy packing the next morning. Green eyes slip closed, Klaus thumb lightly stroking her cheek and her mind wonder to why in all the vampires in existence Caroline had to form a connection with probably the worst candidate for a lover... Ever.

 _ **"Am I even capable of that?"**_

Caroline shook the thoughts from her head, along with her compulsive need to know every detail of what was going to happen. Soon enough there would be witches and hunters in abundance along with needing to form a voluntary hybrid army. Caroline scrunched her nose up at the word "army". Hybrid slaves were the last thing she wanted and the stories she heard about Klaus' failure left a bad taste in her mouth. But she was still Caroline and Caroline lived the wolves in Georgia for nearly a year, forming close connections with a few of them. There was still a glimmer of hope that they could pull this off using her perfectly detailed list of requirements.

The feeling of Klaus running his lips across her skin broke her musings. There was just enough distance between them, less than a foot, to look into each others eyes.

"And your fine with never speaking to Elena again? History doesn't erase itself."

"You know... I feel like I am. Or at least it will be." Caroline nodded her head with the tiniest of smiles on her face. "I feel like for once in my life I finally have closure, ya know?"

Klaus only hummed in agreement as he let her continue, simply enjoying the feeling of her fingers against his stomach as Caroline twisted them into his white Henley.

"It almost feels like a bad break up with an old boyfriend." Caroline ignored the amused smile on Klaus' face and kept going. "You love someone so much and would do anything for them but then you break up. You carry all this pain and resentment towards them around with you until one day you meet again. You see their face and at some point you realize that you just don't need them the way you thought you did."

"And you had this revelation this morning once you saw Elena?" Klaus urged her to finish as he ran his fingertips along the back of his shirt she still wore.

"The other night she told me exactly how she felt about me and certainly didn't hold back. I certainly told her exactly what I was feeling this morning."

"A good tongue lashing was the least she deserved." Klaus' smile slipped away to match his serious tone. "A torn out heart would have suited her better."

"Violence isn't always the answer to everything you know?" Caroline sighed deeply. "Sometimes words _can_ fix things between people."

Klaus chuckled at how Caroline's optimism still showed after everything she has been through but moved on quickly, not wanting to broach this subject.

"The Ripper and the New Vampire are worth your forgiveness?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at his inability to use their proper names.

"Their not forgiven but I feel that there could be hope between them." Caroline let out a heavy breath. "Or it could be the worst mistake ever and I will live to regret it. Who knows."

"Well I'm sure you could conjure a guess what my opinion would be on the matter." Klaus tilted his head gently to the side. "What I've seen of the situation, they never appreciated the friendship they had with you. The loyalty and devotion you've shown them wasn't returned at the same strength."

Caroline cast her eyes down as she turned over Klaus' words in her mind, the truth of his words really showing through. But that isn't how forgiveness works.

"Well that's the funny thing about forgiveness Klaus. It doesn't work unless you actually forgive the person. For me to forgive, I have to first let go of my anger and resentment towards them. I have to actually forgive them and not shove their mistakes in their face six months from now when they start to annoy me. Two... " Caroline ticked the list off on her fingers" The persons, Bonnie and Stefan, have to show they are worth forgiving and that they intend to change their previous behaviors."

Klaus flitted his eyes between hers and it was uncanny how her words were so close to his own issues with Rebekah. It was as if Caroline was a silent participant to the daggering that occurred no less than an hour ago. Rebekah's final words filled his thoughts and Klaus want to scream that it just wasn't that simplistic. A hug and a _I'm_ _sorry_ just couldn't solve every problem. Where she had a few decades of betrayals to overcome, Klaus had a millennium. Today wasn't the day to start.

"Are you ready to leave or are there a few dozen suitcases left to fill?" Klaus gave a his best playful smirk which only made Caroline roll her eyes are his avoidance.

"My place in Georgia should have plenty of clothes as long as Katherine didn't burn them due to _poor taste_. " Caroline's fingers gave exaggerated air quotes. "I do need a quick shower because of last nights _events_ and at least my own shirt. Twenty minutes... maybe."

Caroline smiled brightly as she bounced up the stairs to the room Klaus would only call theirs and within minutes he heard the squeaky knobs of the shower. A soft melody was barely audible as memories of wet skin and slender fingers from the last shower they had together filled his thoughts. The need to take Caroline was only overshadowed by the sounds he heard earlier of bending shoe leather and quiet breathing. Breathing that was slowed purposely over centuries of practice to avoid detection.

"I never thought you'd be one to hide away in the shadows, cowering at the sound of a blonde baby vampire." Klaus' eyes never left the empty stairs as he dropped a smirk that could have slapped his own brother in the face. "She'll be down soon enough so you might want to scurry off."

Kol wasn't perturbed by his brothers words, all to accustom to the mockery.

"As you stand there hiding secrets of your own." Kol pushed away from the sitting rooms doorway and stepped a few feet closer to Klaus. "I wonder how she will take it when she finds out that her bestie is disposed of in the bayou? I do hope the wolves don't get to his body yet."

"Probably as jubilant as you feeding her friend vampire blood and leaving Enzo to the wolves." Klaus cupped her hands behind his back, the insult was on the tip of Kol's tongue when water stopped and their attention was drawn upstairs.

"Sounds like that's my cue to leave. Good luck." Kol flash away leaving the front door swinging in his wake.

* * *

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Caroline questioned as Klaus pulled his car to a side road that lead to the witches cemetery. "It's starting to become creepy that your family comes here so much."

"I have something in the trunk to drop off before traveling to Georgia." Klaus widened his smile and stepped out side of the car, Caroline scrambling after him.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Caroline crossed her arms as she paused at the back of his black sedan, waiting for Klaus to wipe that smirk off his face. Which he never did. With the click of a key, the trunk popped open and Caroline took a step back in surprise.

"Oh my god Klaus!" Caroline didn't think the smug look on Klaus' face could get any bigger but apparently it was possible. "Did you carry his body with you last night before coming home? What if we got stopped by the police on the way over?"

Klaus rolled his own eyes this time at her irrational worry of the New Orleans police department, ignoring the fact that Caroline used the phrasing home instead of his home. Ignoring how one word could give him pleasure.

Marcel's ash covered body lay in a heap in the trunk, still dressed to the nines in his suit from the party. His face was covered with the black veins of death and his eyes were froze open as they stared off into nothing. His chest shown a gaping whole, his heart nowhere to be seen. If Caroline hadn't seen her share of dead bodies, she would had gagged from the smell alone. A dead body in the trunk of a car during early summer in New Orleans was not a pleasant experience.

"A traffic stop is the least of my concerns at the moment." Klaus slammed the lid down, slinging his former protege over his should like a sack of potatoes. "And Kol was the one to carry his body back. Gotta make the boy earn his freedom don't we?"

Caroline open her mouth to speak but snapped it shut and let her hands drop to her sides in defeat.

"I can't begin to understand this family."

"You understand better than most." Klaus shrugged and escorted her with his hand to her back towards the black iron gates, Marcel propped on his opposite shoulder away from her. The gates entrance was ajar but they were still restricted to the outside since the Hybrid was never invited inside. On closer inspection they saw Sophie Deveraux standing with her fingers together next to a crumbling stone tomb. Once she noticed the appearance of the two vampires, her back straightened and arms crossed defensively. Sophie stepped a few feet closer, the clipped greeting almost spoken, when the body across Klaus' shoulder caught her attention.

"We come barring gifts. A peace offering really." Klaus swung Marcel's body at hybrid speed and the pointed tips of the door sliced perfectly into his spine, the bar held his neck into an upright position so his head was look out into the cemetery. Even the weight of Marcel's body sent the gates door swinging open to give Klaus the exact dramatic reveal he was wanting. By the sound of the mostly disgusted gasp from the witch, it had worked.

"Marcel Gerard is finally dead? You killed him?" Sophie's eyes landed on Klaus and he tipped his head in agreement. "I can't believe he's dead already."

"It is a bit sooner than we had expected but Marcel was pushing my patience too far so I retaliated."

"So you've came to announce your title as King." The anger laced Sophie's voice. "I won't just be at your beck and call. I already had to deal with your brother's orders this morning to undo some spell that I probably shouldn't have undone and now I'm drug here again by you."

Klaus expression turned cold as spoke again. "Marcel's death is by no means the end of war in New Orleans. There is a new witch in town and it appears she has brought vampire hunters with her. Multiple hunters."

"Why would a new witch bring hunters to town? There is a city full of witches that would love to take down an Original." The glee evident her voice.

"That would be my fault." Caroline spoke up as she started to cross the threshold of the cemetery but stopped at Klaus' hand on her forearm. Her eyes immediately cast down to his firm grip, teetering on the edge of painful.

"I'm not allowed to enter Caroline. More importantly, I won't be able to kill the witch should she try anything against you." Klaus' gaze was fixated on the Deveraux witch while he spoke his last threats. Sophie's body noticeably tensed and she didn't dare move.

"Sophie could fry my brain in an instant no matter what side of the gate I'm on." Caroline stared back at Klaus, fingers not budging from her forearm. The gap was closed another foot, their faces within a few inches of one another so they could now stand face to face so her back was to the witch. Caroline spoke so softly only vampire hearing would catch it. "You don't have to worry."

But a secret part of her enjoyed the worry and the emotions it brought along. Enjoyed the intense stare as it pierced hers, the clenched jaw that show he wasn't convinced. Caroline's stance never wavered as she watched the wheels turn in Klaus' mind, already know what he was mulling over. Force her hand to keep her out of danger, obviously the most volatile option, or show restraint for the first time in centuries. Caroline had to restrain her own comments of how she wasn't some damsel to be rescued but an unkillable monster. But they had an audience with the witch just behind them and they needed to stay a united front, even if Sophie Devereaux was supposedly an ally.

After a moment of silent battle, Klaus was still unconvinced but loosened his fingers and traced a path down her skin as they moved away. Caroline gave a soft smile before turning just as the witch walked, only a foot away from both Klaus and Marcel's swinging body, Sophie appeared confused by the exchange but never voiced her opinion, instead letting her hands dangled at her sides so they gave no impression of attack.

"I mean Caroline no harm. She hasn't shown me any reason to doubt her intentions but you.." Sophie sent Klaus a stern look " I make no promises for you."

"We're here as allies Sophie and that can quickly change at any moment." The threat lingered between them.

"So there are hunters in town and they are here because of me." Caroline increased her voice slightly to draw the attention back to her, raising her eyebrows in the process as Klaus narrowed his. Sophie and Klaus were on opposite sides of her so Caroline had a plan view of both of their faces. Caroline began explaining to the witch a brief history of her experiences, highlighting the events of Mystic Falls and the death of her parents. It had been an exasperating week and Caroline just didn't have the energy to explain her abilities in detail, not with a laundry list of things to be completed, so Sophie received the cliff notes version of what she was capable of.

Sophie's face changed to a mixture of emotions, predominantly understanding. The witches of New Orleans had suffered for years under Marcel's rule, the hint of pain in the young witches eyes was enough confirmation.

"My parents might not have been murdered but I can sympathize with loosing family members. My sister Monique feel victim to Marcel Gerard's charms and promises. A friend of hers finally spoke with me about why she would help someone like _him_. " Sophie's eyes burned into Marcel's dead skull before tearing her eyes away. "Monique was young and very impressionable. She knew that witches could not practice magic and for a young witch that just discovered her powers... that's a tragic thing to go through."

Sophie shook her head trying to push her own thoughts away, fists clinched at her sides.

"Marcel filled her head with promises of being among a select few witches that could practice magic without fear of death. When Monique served her purpose she was murdered and her body never returned to us."

"What a heartfelt story. Truly it was." Klaus' face held phony concern and Caroline's look was unimpressed. "I just thought I would remind you all we didn't come here to gossip. Perhaps we should talk about you returning your families prized weapon to The French Quarters new King."

Sophie's expression lost any ounce of kindness, instead turning cold.

"I've only heard terrible things about you and your sister has given me unfulfilled promises on your behalf. I don't trust you Hybrid and there isn't much to trust."

Klaus clenches his jaw at the mention of Rebekah.

"Yes... Rebekah is wonderful at putting words in my mouth. From what I gather, the witches of New Orleans want to live in peace. " A smile broke across his face, "With me."

"New Orleans is my home. I only leave it in death. If that means playing nice with the Original family then so be it."

"These niceties come with conditions." Klaus pressed his boots to the edge of the barrier, hands gripping the iron bars in the entrance of the cemetery. "No attempts are to be made against the Original family. Those that try will receive a immediate punishment. No questions asked."

"Death." Sophie crossed her arms as she awaited his confirmation.

"Well I was actually thinking something a bit more permanent... Eternal." Klaus' smirk flourished when he saw Sophie's stunned look and dropped jaw.

"You are not suggesting we all get turned into vampires."

"We can't have you being resurrected by your fellow witches now can we."

Klaus knew the other side had fallen decades ago but witches of New Orleans practiced ancestral magic. This meant that the witches could only practice magic inside of New Orleans and if they ever left then their magic would be useless. Every New Orleans witch that passed away was consecrated and their magic was absorbed by the ancestors to replenish their power. All consecrated New Orleans witches went to this ancestor plane. This same ancestor plane could be used to resurrect dead witches but only if they died as witches. Turning them into vampires gave the witches the added punishment knowing they could not find peace with their families.

"It isn't completely outrageous." Caroline spoke with tight lips, not wanting to give Klaus the satisfaction of being right. "Most witches despise vampires so the added punishment of being turned into one could be useful in keeping the peace. I would also like to add that the witches couldn't be allowed to attack any vampires not just the Original family."

Sophie scoffed, " Witches won't be left defenseless..."

"We're not asking you to be. If any witches get attack by vampires, defend yourself without hesitation. " Caroline spoke firmly so Sophie could feel the meaning behind her words. "It's the whole wiping vampires from all existence that really bugs us the most. Being a vampire that plans to stay in New Orleans after this is all over, I don't want to be killed."

From the corner of her eye, Klaus' head turned immediately at her confession. They haven't had much free time to discuss what was happening between them but Klaus had made it clear he wanted Caroline by his side. A Queen. Caroline could have spit at her own thought at such an out dated title but they were in mixed company. Klaus masked his shock instantly with his _I'll kill you if you don't follow my orders_ tone.

"I want the white flower used to incapacitate my sister. This plant needs to stay in my possession."

"That flower belongs to my family and no one else can grow it." Sophie's voice rose with each word. A simple flower or carrying on your families name was part of a witches heritage. Most vampires could understand. "I can't just hand this over to you. Someone that could do unspeakable things with it."

Iron bars groaned under the strength of Klaus' hands.

"I won't allow such a powerful weapon to belong to anyone besides myself."

"There are like a billion different herbs that a witch could use to harm vampires. Maybe consider letting her family keep it."

Caroline's voice was hopeful but not for long. A low growl left Klaus' chest while his eye blazed with anger and if it had been anyone else standing there besides Caroline, it would have been a blood bath. Even if his siblings had made the suggestion, Klaus would have snapped the witches neck and taken the plant by force, just for spite. If this arrangement with the supernatural creatures in New Orleans was going to work the word compromise needed to be added to his dictionary.

"This decision to live peacefully isn't only up to me and my family. There are several covens of witches in The Quarter and most of them still want you dead... Understandably." Sophie forced a smile at the end of her sentence.

"Looks like you better run along then witch. You have a busy day of deal making ahead of you, as do we." Klaus' anger was simmering, at best, as he pushed himself off the gate and stepped aside to let Caroline exit the cemetery. After a few moments of walking, Caroline found the car again, jumping to sit on the trunks closed lid, hands ran wildly in her loose curls. She needed a moment to relax before setting off for a seven hour car ride to Georgia.

"It's exhausting being the mediator to your death threats."

"You and Elijah have that much more in common now."

Klaus moved closer to the back of the car, placing his hands on either side of Caroline's hips and leaned into her personal space.

"The way you tried to handle me back there, I can't allow it to happen again. The witches need to know that I am in power now and to follow orders."

"You mean the way I tried to voice my opinion and stop you from murdering the only witch we have left that might actually help us?" Caroline tossed back a challenging look.

"I don't bend to anyone's demands Caroline. I don't listen to anyone else's opinion except my own and I most certainly don't do as I am told." Klaus' eyes had Caroline locked in place. "And then there's you, Caroline. "

The silence stretched on for a moment, both locked in each others stare. Klaus' provided the much needed tension break.

"So you plan to stay in New Orleans after the war is over." Klaus' voice was even, giving the illusion of calm but the ways his eyes scanned her face for the invisible answer stated otherwise.

"That was all you took away from this meeting?" Caroline raised her eyebrows. "I didn't say I was staying permanently. I want to see this war out completely and insure that no one will be hurt. I want to have a safe place for my friends to call home."

A soft hum left his throat as Klaus shift closer, hands sliding over the silk material of her dress and staying on her hips. Caroline gulped slightly, ignoring the growing heat between them. Ignoring the fact that Klaus now stood between her legs and her skirt had shifted dangerously higher to reveal more skin of her thighs. Ignoring how her hands wanted to move along every inch of what she knew was underneath those clothes.

"That's all I need." Klaus spoke confidently and lowered his lips to meet Caroline's. Fingers twisted into her blonde hair, holding her captive as his tongue parted her lips. Tan thighs tightened around his lean torso and trapped Klaus against her. The sound of leather breaking under Caroline's fingers, drawing him closer and Klaus' own fingers slid up her inner thigh.

It was a kiss that said there was no way your leaving this city.

* * *

A sharp stabbing noise repeated over and over again. A blunt object breaking through dirt and coming to land lightly on his chest. There were birds chirping in harmony and a disgruntled male voice in the background broke through the quiet. His neck ached from the distinct feeling of being snapped repeatedly. Distant memories of daylight flashed before the darkness overtook again. Being held against his will was Enzo's life for fifty years so whats another day of torture.

This time Enzo had no strength to open his eyes so there was nothing to signal his capturer that he was back from the dead. There was no stopping it, the pain was too dominate to ignore. Enzo's neck was still twisted at an odd angle so he had to adjust position but his hands were met with resistance. Enzo's eyes shot open at the familiar sting of vervain against bare skin.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." A cheerful voice shined from above.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I would love to hear what you thought on this chapter. I unintentionally made this full of Klaroline but I'm sure there will be no complaints there.**

 **I want to say welcome to all the new readers and thank you to my regulars that have stuck by me in my absence. I literally wrote this chapter with pen and paper while I was at work. I spent the past three weeks without internet, besides on my phone. Also, don't forget to vote for the Klaroline Awards on Tumblr (info above).**

 **Cassondra :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Without further delays... My eternal gratitude with be below.**

* * *

Freedom.

It should be the best feeling in the word for someone that spent centuries evading capture but it wasn't. It was just too good to be true. Too easy to be true. A person like Klaus Mikealson doesn't just change over night because a pretty blonde bats her lashes, not if she's being realistic here. For the moment Katherine was free since aforementioned pretty little blonde had the bastard far from New Orleans at current times. So here sat newly free Katherine Pierce bar hopping in the French Quarter instead of sun bathing on the nearest beach. Not exactly what she had in mind but it was still very good luck that she stayed because she was privy to some new information via eavesdropping. Information that she was going to share with a certain someone that had been her shadow for the past half hour.

Katherine downed the last shot, not bothering to pay since the bartender was already compelled and slipped off the bar stool towards the door. In true Katherine Pierce fashion she swayed her hips in form fitted black jeans and heels, enjoying the never changing sex appeal that being a vampire provided as humans looked on. There was an extra sway to those hips as the shadow that followed close behind was certain to be following the movement and she gave her curls a shake over top of her leather jacket, remembering how he loved the feel of them beneath his fingers.

Why not mix business and pleasure?

Katherine slowed her steps and tilted her head to the side to speak over her shoulder while not turning around.

"You might as well walk beside me since we both know you're tagging along."

It took mere moments for him to join her.

"Hello Katherine."

"Hello Elijah." She tossed him a smug smile while turning back to face forward. "After six hundred years of following me around you think you could be a bit more discreet."

"You only knew of my presence because I wanted you to. What dive are we head off to now?"

"Well yours of course." The answer earned her a questioning look from the Original.

"Come to welcome us to our new home, how thoughtful of you." Elijah's tone was playful but still guarded.

"I'm bored." Katherine pouted while shooting Elijah a look. "Caroline's off to Georgia and took that bastard with her, Enzo isn't answering his phone so that means he is shacked up somewhere with your sister and Kol couldn't care enough to bother looking for me."

"I'm honored to be your source of entertainment." Elijah gave her a gentle smile but knew there was more. There was always more were Katherine was concerned and he knew he wouldn't get anything else out of her while they were still in the streets. A few blocks later and the pair made it to the compound in the heart of the city. Compelled humans were taking away Marcel's old belongings while some where on their hands and knees scrubbing blood off the hardwood floors. Considering the amount of death that took place just a few days ago, the buildings was in surprising shape.

"I'll assume you want privacy and comfort so the study upstairs is more to your liking." Elijah motioned his hand towards the stairs as he walked with Katherine just behind. "The battle was contained to mostly downstairs so there wasn't as much to fix in the higher levels."

Katherine inspected the room, a few centuries old chairs in front of an equally ancient mahogany desk. Her feet wondered to a glass window that overlooked the streets.

"So what is it you need to discuss? You can't convince me you are only here for social reasons." Unknown to Katherine, Elijah's eyes traced the lines of her curves as he sat in one of the vacant chairs.

"You know me so well." Katherine may joke but the statement was still true. She held the smirk on her face as she turn to give her full attention to the man in the chair. "So I've been taking in the local scenery and those little fluffy donuts things covered in sugar. What do the locals call them again?"

Katherine tapped an index finger to her painted red lips while looking off in thought, silently searching for the answer she already knew.

"Beignet Katherine. Please tell me where I fit into this equation?"

"Right Beignet. After I enjoyed a bakers dozen of those, I started my day drink at LaFitte's where I stumbled upon a group of vampires. One was about six foot, brown hair with a cute smile. I thought it was funny since we killed so many of them just a few days ago so I listened in."

Katherine sauntered over to the desk and sat before the Original, crossing her legs as she delighted in the flicker of annoyance he let slip.

"Who were they? Drifters?"

"I'm thirsty Elijah would you mind getting me a drink?" Elijah sat unimpressed and not moving at her request. "Fine! The brown haired guy was named Josh. I've also been keeping my own tabs on Klaus since I've been in town. You know, keep you enemies closer. Then I remembered Klaus had this vampire slave named Josh. They left I followed."

Katherine leaned back on the desk to steady herself with her hands and watched Elijah absorb the new information.

"There were survivors." Elijah spoke aloud as he walked to get his own glass of liquor, turning in time to see Katherine roll her eyes. " I suppose it's likely but I assumed any vampires left alive were bitten by Niklaus. My brother left town so unexpectedly that we hadn't begun a search of the city.

"Well you assumed wrong." Katherine slide to her feet to cross the room, removing the glass from Elijah's hand and drank the rest. They were a few foot apart and Katherine couldn't help notice his quick scan of her features. Elijah's expressions were always stoic but if you had known the Original for as many centuries as Katherine, there were tells you could pick out. A clinch of his jaw in anger, a quirk of his lips in joy but his eyes were Katherine's biggest and favorite clue. Eyes that now studied her as if she wasn't really here. Eyes she secretly admired.

"So we kill them and move on. We don't need any followers of Marcel's left to make a move of revenge."

With a shrug Katherine walked back to the desk ad leaned against it with her arms crossed to her chest.

"I just thought you should know and maybe offer my services. I do enjoy the kill from time to time."

Their gazes lingered between one another and unspoken emotion shifted between them. The rare flicker of sorrow or perhaps even longing in her former loves eyes made Katherine turn to look at anything else in the now much smaller room.

"That's not all." The raise in Elijah's voice was an attempt to get her attention but when she refused he forced the attention by stopped in her line of sight. "You could have told either of your friends this information but you chose to find me."

Arrogance laced Elijah's tone and it pushed the anger out of Katherine.

"Don't flatter yourself Elijah. I told you I was bored." Katherine's inflection was ice as she continued. "And all these centuries I thought Rebekah was the conceded one."

"A text message would have been adequate." Elijah closed another step between them. "You know I can tell when you're lying Katerina. Even if your just lying to yourself."

Katherine's head turn at her name that was rarely used and the caress that formed over each letter. Katherine Pierce wasn't one to be shaken easily by anyone, even Elijah Mikelson, so she stood from her feet to play her own game of cat and mouse.

"And what exactly are you implying?" The seduction dripped off her tongue while Katherine's hand ran up his stomach, her fingers not missing the flex of his muscles under his finely pressed suit.

"That your presence here is strictly because of me."

Elijah's perfect control was slipping and it only made her smirk. There was only one instance were he dropped all inhibitions and the noble Original veneer to became nothing more than a man. Katherine wanted that again.

Manicured fingers gripped his tie and slowly made their way up higher, one on top of the other. The movements drew them closer together as Katherine's lips stalled inches from Elijah's and the tiniest flex of his jaw muscles made her feel triumphant. She was winning.

"It's just sex Elijah. It doesn't have to be meaningful, it just needs to be pleasurable."

Another exaggeration of the true Katherine told herself because after six hundred years there was meaning in each touch. There was history in the way he spoke her given name instead of using her protective one. After six hundred years they didn't need introductions and I'm sorry, they could just be. Katherine hadn't forgotten how Elijah chose his family over her but in this moment it didn't matter.

It's just sex.

Katherine closed the last remaining inch between their lips and immediately felt strong hands on the backs of her thighs to wrap around his waist. Wind shifted around them so Katherine could be placed gently on the bare desk. They parted only for a moment so Elijah could run his palm against her cheek and push away the grey strand of hair.

"Katerina."

With as much restraint as she could, Katherine removed Elijah's suit jacket and trailed her finger down each shirt buttons until they all hit the floor. The sight of the Originals exposed chest made her draw their bodies closer together with the legs that were still wrapped around his. Of all the lovers she had taken over the centuries most of them were skilled but not in the same way and every touch made her want for more. Red lipstick stained down Elijah's stomach as Katherine's fingers removed his belt and pants until he stood only in boxer briefs, Elijah's increased breaths were one of a few sounds to fill the room. Her lips continued farther down leaving ghost touches against his erection through the fabric, fingers leaving soothing patterns against his thighs. Katherine's smirked against the head of his cock as he hardened against her lips.

"You always loved to tease..."

The remainder of Elijah's sentence was never spoke as the Katerine's small hand stroked his cock over the fabric, a groan left unintentionally. Katherine looked up with devilish eyes.

"You make it too easy."

Katherine's smugness was short lived as Elijah began his own assault of his lips against her throat, hand trailing the nape of her neck.

"Your not the only one that remembers."

Elijah's breath made Katherine's lips parted and her skin goose bumped under the hand that ran up her blouse, removing it completely. Elijah's hands lingered along the tops of her jeans and just before his hands could tear the buttons away Katherine's hand caught his.

"These are designer Elijah. I would hate for you to have to replace them."

Katherine tossed him a challenging look and he obliged by taking both her hands and gently pulling her from the desk. Elijah took one of her hands to spin her in a old fashioned dance twist so Katherine faced away from him and pulled her against him with his hand flat against her stomach.

"I'll do the honor." Elijah spoke with a whisper just before tearing the buttons from Katherine's jeans to caress her over the lace of her thong. Katherine couldn't stop the groan, a mixture of desire and exasperation, at his blatant payback.

"Whose the tease now?" Katherine peered over her shoulder as she felt her hair being swept away and soft lips trailing along her neck. "More Elijah."

The words came out in shallow breaths and Katherine moan when he finally stroked her wet folds, the contact making Katherine grind against Elijah's erection. The sensation was brief as Elijah dropped to his knees while still behind her, pulling the jeans down as he went to remove them. Elijah's hands skimmed her outer thighs and he paused to place gentle kisses along the backs of her thighs. Katherine's legs shifted apart allowing Elijah a perfect view of the wetness he felt and his lips stopped just before touching where they both wanted.

"Elijah." His name came out in a growl and Elijah palmed her ass to acknowledge her warning. Not giving her more time to protest, Elijah ran his tongue along her entrance causing Katherine to fall forward using the palms of her hands as support and her nails chipping away at the wood. The movements only allowed Elijah better access to run his tongue further inside her, dig his own nails into Katherine's supple skin as she came apart around his tongue.

All to quickly Elijah rose to his feet, delicately removing her bra to palm her breasts. Katherine's head fell back against his shoulder as she absorbed his words.

"I never imagined I would be with you again. I never imagined I could feel your skin against my own." Elijah removed his briefs and stroked his cock against her ass making Katherine shift her hips with his movements. "I never imagined I would hear my name from those lips and hearing it now is intoxicating. "

Elijah's hands slid from her breast to grasp her hips as he pushed into her, drawing moans from both of them. They weren't sweet, gentle thrust of love making but were full of passion and longing of decades past. Decades of hope they had both wanted but could no longer be.

Katherine knotted her fingers in Elijah's hair to draw his lips to hers, tongues clashing together as they both quickly found their release. Elijah stilled his movements but kept the kiss going, slowing down to a more intimate touch. Katherine's chest tighten at the emotions that were once again clawing their way free, the feeling of strong hands grazing her sides brought her back to the here and now. Katherine pull back from his touch, allowing Elijah to pull out of her in the process and stepped back to start building her guard against him again. As she gathered her button free jeans, Katherine couldn't help but catch from the corner of her eye Elijah's few seconds of pause before gathering his own clothing. He felt the connections, there was no way he couldn't.

Flipping the leather jacket over her shoulders, Katherine turned to see a mostly clothed Elijah. The silk dress shirt missing it's buttons stayed opened to reveal the smeared lipstick stains down his front, necktie and jacket tossed onto the desk along side the chipped wood from her fingernails. The softening of his ancient eyes was to much too look at and Katherine wanted nothing to do with his words.

"Katerina.."

"Since I have nothing better to do, I'll help you get rid of the young vampires. " Katherine fluffed her hair back into place, taking a few steps closer to stand tall against the Original. "I still hate you Elijah.. For what you did to me."

Elijah followed her movements as Katherine left towards downstairs where he heard her heels stop and the small thud of her falling into a nearby chair.

"Ofcourse Katerina." Elijah's murmurer was barley audible past the smile on his lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you so much to those of you that stuck it out through my writer's block. This isn't one of my longer chapters but I had this written and instead of slopping together the next part of the story, I decided to give you the best version of this chapter. I wanted you guys to know i didn't forget about this story. Honestly, this was one of my favorite chapters to write because .. le sigh .. what could have been.**

 **Sneak peak on whats to follow, its gunna be Klaro-fied and then a flashback that will (hopefully) segue into what's happening back in New Orleans.**

 **Please let me know what you think !**

 **Cassondra :-)**


End file.
